


Guilt Destroys You

by WalkingOnSunlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, first fic, fool language, forgive me for that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 126,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnSunlight/pseuds/WalkingOnSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.<br/>( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fiction, soyez indulgents avec les contradictions et les fautes s'il vous plaît.  
> Je sais que l'histoire est banale et sans intérêt.  
> Les dialogues sont mal organisé et sincèrement, Charlie, le personnage principal a un sérieux problème mental.   
> J'espère quand même que vous passerez une bonne lecture xx

Tout a commencé quand je suis partie de chez moi. Vous allez me dire que beaucoup de jeunes font ça. Mais moi, c'est complètement différent. Mon père s'est barré quand j'avais trois ans. J'ai appris sa mort dans un accident de voiture à mes 10 ans. Ma mère épousait milliardaire sur milliardaire pour ne pas se noyer sous les factures, tout en restant d'un égocentrisme sans faille. Ma petite sœur, Fleur, suivait sa voie, en devenant une gosse pourrie gâtée, absolument insupportable. Du haut de ses 15 ans, elle était d'un égoïsme inégalé et ne pensait qu'à sa manucure de la semaine et son épilation, tout les deux vendredis. Ma mère ne faisait rien pour l'arranger en lui passant tout. Entres elles, c'est l'amour fou. Moi, je suis le vilain petit canard. Je suis moche ? Non, bien au contraire. Mes très longs cheveux blonds, mes yeux gris et ma taille de mannequin attirent les mecs comme des abeilles autour de leur miel. Et en apparence, j'avais l'air aussi superficielle qu'elles. Mais dans ma tête, c'était le contraire. Avant, j'étais une personne enjouée. J'acceptais tout le monde, avec leurs qualités comme avec leurs défauts. J'avais un regard complètement innocent sur le monde. J'étais sans cesse dans les nuages, toujours en train d'idéaliser, d'optimiser. Toujours heureuse, quoi qu'il arrive. Naïve jusqu'à un certain point. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive ce fameux accident. Je n'ai plus jamais été la même. Je me suis construite une coquille. On a toujours dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Personnellement, ça m'a détruite. Je me suis petit à petit éloignée de mes amies, de ma sœur, de ma mère, … Si quelqu'un venait me parler, je l'envoyais sur les roses. J'ai jeté mon portable à la poubelle quand j'ai compris que jamais il n'arrêterait de sonner à cause de ces personnes, trop soucieuses de mon sort. J'ai désactivé mon compte Facebook quand j'ai compris que tous ces hypocrites ne servaient qu'à me rendre encore plus mal. Mon compte Twitter est à l'abandon et les personnes qui me suivaient ont petit à petit désertés. Mes professeurs ont abandonné quand ils ont compris que je ne ferais plus aucuns efforts, niveau scolaire. Je me suis enfoncée dans un gouffre noir d'où tout le monde a essayé de me sortir mais personne n'y est arrivé. Je me suis réfugiée dans la musique. Je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé que j'avais une belle voix. Mais apparemment, je me débrouillais vu la façon dont le voisin m'a complimentée après m'avoir espionné sous la douche. C'est donc, dès le jour de mes 18 ans, que j'ai fuis la maison. Abandonnant mes études, me cassant de ce village français où j'ai grandi, à quelques jours des épreuves du bac, je me suis payée un billet pour les États-Unis avec les économies de ma mère et une voiture avec les miennes. Arrivée là-bas, j'avais juste assez d'argent pour payer la caution de mon appartement, ou plutôt, de mon placard à balai. J'ai eu assez de chance pour décrocher un boulot dès mon arrivée. Servir dans un bar me permettait juste de subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne pensais même pas à faire des économies. A la fin du mois, je payais les taxes et il me restait seulement de quoi j'avais besoin pour me nourrir. Occasionnellement, je chantais pour avoir plus de pourboires et ainsi me payer quelques vêtements quand il m'en manquait. Tous ces ivrognes me mataient comme si leur vie en dépendait et l'argent sortait de leurs poches sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Étant bilingue, je n'avais aucunes difficultés à comprendre leurs répliques de pervers sur mon corps et ma tenue. Je ne faisais pas attention à eux. Je ne faisais attention à personne. Je faisais mon boulot, chantais et repartais. Beaucoup ont tenté de me féliciter après mes covers, soi-disant merveilleuses. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ont été déçus par mon manque de réaction. J'accueillais les remarques amicales par des sourires froids et des « merci » chuchotés. Mon boss ne cherchais plus à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Cette vie me convenait. Je m'étais murée dans un monde froid, isolé de toute personne et cela me plaisait. Je ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela ne change jamais. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il était tard, à peu près 1h du matin. Je faisais le service de nuit au bar et j'étais ultra crevée. Mes jambes n'allaient plus me porter très longtemps et pourtant, il fallait que je tienne jusqu'à la fin, c'est-à-dire 3h du matin. Un groupe de cinq garçons, d'à peu près mon âge, venait d'entrer et je devais m'occuper d'eux. Quelle poisse ! Les jeunes veulent toujours me parler. Comme si le fait qu'on soit de la même génération nous rapprochait. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne suis pas très amicale et tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, alors je les envoient balader. Quatre d'entre eux commençaient à me reluquer. Normal, quoi. Le seul qui avait la décence de me regarder discrètement était un beau brun, mat de peau. J'étais assez perdue. C'est vrai, quoi ! Quand on a l'habitude d'être tout le temps maté par n'importe quel mec et qu'un seul regarde ailleurs, c'est assez perturbant. Je me retrouvais presque à chercher son regard. Ces mecs me disaient vaguement quelque chose. Bah, ils ont déjà dû venir ici et j'ai pas fait gaffe. 

 

Moi : Bienvenue au All night. Vous aimeriez quel genre de table ? 

 

Un brun aux yeux verts s'approcha et me glissa un billet de 20 dollars dans la poche. Instinctivement, je me reculais. La proximité soudaine d'un inconnu me répugnait.

 

Le brun : Bonjour. Nous aimerions une table assez intime s'il vous plaît 

 

Je lui rendis son billet. Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ? Je lui ai jamais demandé de l'argent. Qu'il aille se faire voir. 

 

Moi : On ne m'achète pas. Et votre table, vous vous la trouverez tout seuls. 

 

Une autre serveuse prit le relais en me jetant un regard noir. « On ne remballe pas les clients, voyons ! » semblait dire son regard. Si on apprends pas la vie aux gosses de riches, ils finissent comme ma sœur. Et ces gars puaient les marques de luxe et la richesse. J'allais prendre 5 menus pour ces gars et allait vers la table où on les avait installés. Apparemment, il avait bien payé Meagan, l'autre serveuse, vu la table où elle les avaient mis. À l'écart, isolée, tout ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé si grossièrement. Je posais les menus sur la table et attendit qu'ils prennent leurs commandes. Ils discutaient entre eux, tout en étudiant le menu. De mon côté, je les regardais d'un peu plus près. Le petit brun qui m'avait parlé était plutôt mignon avec ses bouclettes et ses yeux verts. Mais pas mon genre. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop sur de lui. Il y avait un châtain clair avec des yeux marrons l'air amical, un autre blond aux yeux bleus qui parlait avec un léger accent et un autre en marinière, l'air blagueur. Je me concentrais sur le brun qui m'avait snobé à l'entrée. Il m'intriguait. Très discret, il gardais ses yeux marrons clairs baissés sur le menu. Il semblait à la fois timide et extraverti. C'était assez étrange. On voyait bien qu'il y avait une complicité énorme entre ces 5 gars et il en faisait partie malgré le fait qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il avait l'air dans son monde. Il avait l'air loin de la conversation qui se déroulait entre ses amis. D'ailleurs, cette conversation avait l'air un peu mitigée : 

 

Brun/yeux verts : Louis tu devais pas appeler Eleanor ? 

 

Louis ( le gars à la marinière ) : Ouais, j'irai après la fille qui chante. 

 

Harry (Brun/yeux verts ) : C'est plutôt cool qu'on soit venue à la place de Paul ce soir. Ça nous sort un peu. 

 

Louis : Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est cool que la femme de Paul ait la grippe et qu'il doive rester avec elle. 

 

Blond/ Yeux bleus : On s’excite pas les gars. Il commence à quel heure le karaoké ? 

 

Brun/ yeux marrons/ amical : Mais Niall, c'est pas un karaoké ! Va y avoir une fille qui chante bien. On vient juste l'écouter à la place de Paul. On va l'enregistrer avec un dictaphone et si Paul est satisfait, il lui proposera un contrat. 

 

Niall (Blond/ yeux bleus ) : Ah ! Tant mieux, j'ai mal à la gorge. Zayn a l'air dans son monde là. 

 

Liam ( Brun/ yeux marrons/ amical ) : Zayn ? Youhou ! T'es vivant ? 

 

Zayn ( Brun / Yeux noisettes / Mat de peau ) : Oui, oui.

 

Harry : Non, il dort lui. 

 

Louis : Ou il essaye de transpercer le menu avec ses yeux. 

 

Niall : Ouais, comme Superman ! 

 

Liam : C'est pas Iron Man qui fait ça ? 

 

Louis : Mais n'importe quoi ! Iron Man, il arrive à lancer des flammes ! 

 

Harry : Et à tuer que les gens qu'il veut aussi. 

 

A ce moment-là, le dénommé Zayn sourit gentiment et posa son menu. 

 

Zayn : C'est Superman qui brûle les choses avec les yeux, ce dont je ne suis pas capable. 

 

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter puis battre de plus en plus vite. L'impression qu'il allait me lâcher se manifesta. Mes jambes flageolèrent et je crus tomber. NON ! Il ne faut pas que ça m'arrives ! Le coup de foudre n'existe pas. C'est juste dans les films à l'eau de rose ou dans la tête de ces filles qui y croient encore ! Pas dans la vraie vie. Et sûrement pas dans la mienne ! Je redressais les épaules. C'est rien. Ça doit juste être une chute de tension. Non ? 

 

Zayn : Des lasagnes s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

 

Je le marquais dans mon carnet. Qu'est-ce que sa voix est belle...Basse et voilée. Parfaite. STOP CHARLIE ! Arrête ça tout de suite. 

 

Moi : Quoi d'autre ? 

 

Louis : C'est troooop bien quand les gens nous reconnaissent pas. 

 

Ouh là ! Il est pas net ce gars. Il a un pet au casque ou quoi ? Genre, il est célèbre, quoi. C'est pas comme si il était Justin Bieber ou David Guetta, faut arrêter la chicha. Mes sourcils se froncèrent par réflexe et je jetais un regard bizarre au type. Je me raclais la gorge. 

 

Louis : Oui, pardon jeune demoiselle, j'aimerais des spaghettis ! 

 

Harry : Tu veux pas des carottes ? 

 

Louis : Mon docteur m'a déconseillé d'en manger pendant quelques jours. 

 

Niall : Ça existe de faire une overdose de carottes ? 

 

Liam : Sûrement dans le cas de Louis. 

 

Je me raclais la gorge une deuxième fois. Je vais devoir faire ça à chaque fois qu'un de ces types doit me dire sa commande ? 

 

Niall : Des spaghettis ! Comme Louis ! 

 

Harry : Excusez cet impoli s'il vous plaît Pour moi, ce sera des tacos. 

 

Je n'ai jamais compris ce que les Américains ont avec les tacos. Je trouve ça immonde. Et ça fait quelques mois que je vis ici quand même. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer. 

 

Liam : Excusez moi, il y a de la pizza ? 

 

Moi : Nous avons des minis pizzas. Et des très grandes. Mais pas des moyennes. Le juste milieu, ils connaissent pas ici. 

 

Liam : Mettez moi en une grande à la bolognaise s'il vous plaît Tu m'aiderais à finir Niall ? 

 

Niall : Bien sur. 

 

Moi : A boire ? 

 

Niall : Coca ! 

 

Louis : Milk-shake à la fraise

 

Niall : Mais c'est pas une boisson ça Louis ! C'est un yaourt ! 

 

Louis : Tais toi et attends ton Coca.

 

Harry : Du jus de pomme s'il vous plaît

 

Liam : Coca, s'il vous plaît

 

Zayn : Du Red bull s'il vous plaît et excusez les impolis encore une fois. 

 

Moi : Je reviens vous donner votre commande dans 10 minutes, un quart d'heure à peu-près. 

 

Harry : Tout ça ?! 

 

Moi : Si ça vous convient pas, vous pouvez aller au Mcdo ou au KFC. Il y a même un Subway si vous voulez. Perso, je m'en fous. Il faut juste que vous me dîtes si j'annule ou pas la commande. 

 

Je crois qu'on leur a jamais parlé comme ça. Je crois qu'ils ont jamais entendu une serveuse leur dire d'aller ailleurs. En même temps, c'est pas le chiffre d'affaires du bar qui va me préoccuper. 

 

Zayn : Nous allons rester ici. Merci de votre patience. 

 

Je partis demander la commande en cuisine. Ok, ils sont complètement fous et impolis. Mais bon, Zayn est carrément canon et ça m'arrange quand même qu'ils restent. Un quart d'heure passa et du coin de l’œil, je vis Zayn me regarder. Je souris intérieurement, rassurée. Je commençais à croire qu'il était gay. Ça aurait été vraiment du gâchis. Leurs plats arrivèrent et je leur apportais. Je posais les plats sur la table quand Zayn me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. 

 

Zayn : Ah quel heure finissez-vous votre service, mademoiselle ? 

 

Harry : Ouh le pitit coquinou ! 

 

Louis : Zayn ! C'est vraiment toi qui vient de dire ça ? 

 

Liam : T'as lu le guide de la drague que je t'ai acheté ? 

 

Niall : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? 

 

Moi : Ça ne vous regarde pas. 

 

Un silence s'abattit sur la table. Oui, je lui ai foutu un vent. Oui, j'ai bien envie de lui dire à quel heure je finis. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Sortir avec un mec, ça me rendrait heureuse. Et je ne veux pas être heureuse. 

 

Moi : Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, bon appétit. 

 

Je partis précipitamment, devant leur mines étonnés. J'allais me changer vite fait pour enlever l'uniforme immonde du bar. Je le troquais contre mes vêtements de d'habitude. Un simple jean déchiré avec un débardeur noir. Une fois prête, je retournais dans la salle et me dirigeais vers la scène. Le musicien commença à jouer et les notes s'élevèrent dans l'air. J'entamais la chanson Both Of Us de Taylor Swift et B.o.B. J’enchaînais les notes et eus même l'audace de faire les parties raps ( <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sa9qeV6T0o> ). Je jetais un coup d’œil à la dérobée aux garçons. Ils semblaient estomaqués. Tu m'étonnes ! Depuis le début de la soirée, ils me font chier et là, je monte sur scène et je chante. C'est là que je me souvins d'où je les avais vu. Mais quel conne.....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Je finis de chanter vers 3h30 du matin. Les garçons étaient partis vers 2h. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être débile...J'étais là, à me moquer d'eux, en me disant qu'il allait rester bien cons quand ils verraient que la serveuse qu'ils faisaient chier depuis leur arrivée était la fille qui venaient écouter. Non mais franchement...J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant ? C'est pas eux qui ont gagné X-Factor ? Ou qui ont perdus ? De toute façon, ils n'ont pas aimé ma voix, vu qu'ils sont partis et personnellement, je m'en fiche. Après tout, je ne les reverrais jamais. C'est du moins, ce que je pensais lorsque je sortis par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking du personnel. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et sortis mon paquet de clopes. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fumeuse mais là, j'avais besoin d'en griller une. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de briquet. Et merde ! Si je fumais plus souvent, peut-être que j'en aurais un. Je regardais autour de moi et repérais un mec, non loin de là, en train de fumer. Tiens, un fumeur nocturne, comme moi. Aucunement peureuse, je m'approchais. Ok, c'est idiot. On croise un gars à 4h du mat et on va lui parler. Faut vraiment être débile pour faire ça. Mais, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre 

 

Moi : Excuse-moi, t'aurais du feu s'il te plaît ? 

 

Il se redressa brusquement. Il n'avait pas dû me voir. C'est là que je le reconnus. Le beau brun de X-Factor. Zayn. Il me sourit et mon cœur eut un raté. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un briquet. Je regardais le motif, réflexe débile qui date depuis le jour où je me suis retrouvée avec un briquet Barbie, et j'eus un bug. Le motif était une photo de Zayn avec les 4 autres mecs de tout à l'heure. Un narcissique ? Intéressant J'allumais ma clope et lui rendis son objet.

 

Moi : Ça va ? T'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? 

 

Zayn : Non, elles rentrent encore dans mes Converses montantes. 

 

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel nous nous jaugeâmes. De taille moyenne, l'air timide mais assez sur de lui, il fumait avec décontraction. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage

 

Zayn : Tu as une voix magnifique. 

 

Moi : Ah.

 

Zayn : On t'a enregistré pour faire écouter à notre manager. 

 

Moi : Ok. 

 

Zayn : Ça ne t’intéresse pas ?

 

Moi : La célébrité, c'est pas pour moi. 

 

Zayn : La célébrité, c'est pour tout le monde. Tu crois être banal et à l'abri et puis, ça te tombe dessus. Comme ça, sans que tu fasses rien. 

 

Moi : T'as dit ça à quel magazine ? 

 

Zayn : Rolling stones.

 

Moi : Améliores ton petit discours philosophique pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas moi que tu vas convaincre.

 

Zayn : N'importe qui d'autre aurait sauté sur l'occasion, aurait hurlé comme une malade et aurait été la plus heureuse du monde.

 

Moi : Mais pas moi.

 

Zayn : Car tu n'es pas n'importe qui. 

 

Moi : Exactement.

 

Zayn : J'aurais pas affaire à une dépressive ? 

 

Moi : Je m'en fous complètement de savoir si je suis dépressive ou pas.

 

Zayn : Intéressant. Viens avec nous et signe le contrat. 

 

Moi : Toi et tes copains dans ta tête ? Parce que là, on est un peu tous seuls, tout les deux, donc le « nous », tu peux le ranger au placard. 

 

Zayn : En parlant de nous, je disais mes potes et moi. Les gars que t'as vu tout à l'heure.

 

Moi : Le type avec l'accent bizarre, l'obsédé des carottes, le coureur de jupons et le gars qui essaye de pas faire régner l'anarchie dans ce groupe de tarés ? 

 

Zayn : Euh...ouais, on va dire ça. 

 

Moi : Non.

 

Zayn : Pourquoi ?

 

Moi : Vous avez l'air heureux. 

 

Zayn : Soit heureuse avec nous. 

 

Moi : Je ne veux pas être heureuse. 

 

Zayn : Pourquoi ? 

 

Moi : Je ne mérite pas toute ces choses. 

 

Zayn : Pourquoi ? 

 

Moi : Parce que je ne les méritent pas. C'est tout.

 

Zayn : Tu veux te punir de quoi en fait ? Personne ne peut être blasée comme toi tu l'es. C'est vraiment énervant. Tiens, mon numéro. J'ai autre chose à faire que convaincre une fille magnifique qui chante super bien et qui ne veut pas profiter de la vie de devenir célèbre. 

 

Sur ce, il partit en me laissant avec un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit une suite de numéros et ma clope. Elle était à moitié commencé. Je la jetait et l'écrasait. Fallait que j’arrête cette merde. Dépressive mais pas suicidaire. Dans un même mouvement, je froissais le papier et le mit dans ma poche, ne trouvant pas de poubelle dans les environs. Je déverrouillais ma voiture et rentrait chez moi. Dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, je marquais une pause. Puis soudainement, je me mis à courir à toutes jambes vers ma porte le plus silencieusement possible. Mes clés tombèrent par terre dans un fracas qui brisa le silence régnant dans la hall. Et merde ! Une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Le gardien.

 

Gardien : LOYER ! 

 

Moi : Pardon ? 

 

Gardien : Vous avez trois semaines de retard. JE VEUX MON LOYER ! 

 

Moi : On se calme Papi. Votre loyer, vous l'aurez quand j'aurais ma paye.

 

Gardien : Ça fait trois semaines que tu me dis ça. Et ça fait trois semaines que j'attends. TROIS SEMAINES ! 

 

Moi : Du calme, vous allez faire une attaque.

 

Ça m'arrangerait qu'il en fasse une d'ailleurs.

 

Gardien : VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ?! 

 

Moi : J'ai dû payer quelques trucs pour ma voiture et finalement, elle a fini à la casse. Vous tracassez pas, vous l'aurez votre loyer ! 

 

Gardien : Faîtes vos bagages et partez. 

 

Moi : Pardon ? 

 

Il me poussa et rentra de force dans mon petit appartement. Il fait quoi là ?!

 

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

 

Gardien : Je vous vire ! Marre que vous vous foutez de ma gueule. 

 

Il prenait mes affaires et les jetait dehors par tas. Tout ce que j'avais y passait. C'est-à-dire, juste quelques vêtements. Depuis mon départ de France, je suis devenue minimaliste. Il ne restait plus rien dans l'appartement et tout était sur le sol du hall. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de toute façon. Il m'arracha la clé de l'appartement des mains.

 

Gardien : Et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! 

 

Quelle journée de merde. J'entassais mes affaires dans ma valise et sortais de l'immeuble avant qu'il n'appelle la police. Maintenant, j'y étais dans la merde avec mes affaires dehors et aucun endroit où dormir à 4h du matin. J'envisageais de retourner au bar. Non, il devais être fermé à cette heure-ci. Je fermais ma valise et mis mes mains dans mes poches. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Ma main dans ma poche gauche effleura un bout de papier. Je le sortit. Le numéro de Zayn. Je lâchais un « merde » dans un souffle. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas de portable. J'espérais qu'un téléphone apparaisse comme par magie dans ma poche droite. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que les 4 dollars de pourboires que j'avais récolté ce soir. J'aurais pu avoir beaucoup plus si j'avais été charmante, souriante et que j'avais engagé le dialogue avec les clients. Mais vu que je n'ai rien fait de tout ça, je n'ai que 4 malheureux dollars. Un homme s'approcha.

 

Homme : Combien ma jolie ? 

 

J'avais presque oublié que j'habitais dans un quartier pas très fréquentable. 

 

Moi : Je ne suis pas une pute. Mais vous auriez un téléphone portable ? 

 

Homme : Je n'ai plus beaucoup de crédit.

 

Je lui donnais mes 4 dollars, en soupirant et il me tendit le téléphone. Il faut même acheter la gentillesse maintenant. Je m'éloignais du mec et composais le numéro. Cela sonna. Longtemps. Réponds, bordel, réponds ! Il faut qu'il réponde ! Je tombais sur la messagerie. «  Salut, c'est Zayn, laisse un...bordel Louis mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Bref, laisses ton message après le bip....Louis, tu es vrai.... ». Je souris doucement puis rappelait. Il allait décrocher, oui ?! Au bout de mon 7ème appel, ça décrocha.

 

? : ...Allô ? 

 

La voix était rauque, très endormie. Malgré moi, mes émotions me rattrapèrent et les larmes débordèrent au coin de mes yeux. 

 

Moi : Zayn ? 

 

Zayn : ...Ouais ? 

 

Moi : C'est Charlie.

 

Zayn : Qui ça ? 

 

Moi : Tu sais, Charlie, la fille là....

 

Zayn : Qui ? 

 

Moi : Putain mais c'est moi ! La fille du bar là ! Je suis dans les emmerdes, aide moi ! 

 

Zayn : Ah mais tu t'appelles Charlie ? 

 

Moi : Mais quel boulet ! Je viens de te dire que je suis dans les emmerdes et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est « Tu t'appelles Charlie ? » ! 

 

Zayn : Attends..tu pleures ? 

 

Moi : Non c'est ma voix naturelle au téléphone abruti. Je renifle, c'est tellement sexy ! 

 

Zayn : T'es où, là ? 

 

Moi : Enfin une question intelligente ! 

 

Je lui donnais l'adresse et il m'assura qu'il arrivait d'ici dix minutes. Je rendis son portable au mec qui essaya de me convaincre pour un plan cul. Je le menaçais d'hurler si il me touchait et il partit. Je m'assis sur le trottoir et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture arriva et s'arrêta près de moi. Une Range Rover, rien que ça. Zayn sortit de l'arrière et dès que je le vis, les larmes revinrent. Je m'effondrais par terre et recommençais à pleurer. Je hais quand je suis comme ça. 

 

Zayn : Hé, c'est bon, je suis là. Ça va aller. 

 

Il me prit dans ses bras et essaya de me réconforter. Je le repoussais en lui jetant un regard furieux à travers mes larmes. Quand je pleure, je déteste que les gens essayent de me consoler. Il essaya de me porter jusqu'à la voiture mais je le poussais, sans ménagement. 

 

Moi : Je peux encore marcher, je suis pas handicapée non plus. 

 

Mes jambes me trahirent et je faillis m'éclater la tête contre le trottoir. Zayn me rattrapa au dernier moment. 

 

Zayn : Ferme la, handicapée et laisse moi faire. 

 

Il me prit dans ses bras aussi facilement que si il portait une enfant de 2 ans et me déposa sur le siège à l'arrière. L'intérieur de la voiture était en cuir. On ne se refuse rien, dis donc ! 

 

Zayn : Maintenant, tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé. 

 

Moi : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. 

 

Zayn : Tu m'as appelé, tu me dois bien ça.

 

Moi : Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir appelé là. 

 

Zayn : Arrête de dire des conneries et raconte moi ta vie, la dépressive. 

 

Quelque chose dans ses yeux m'incitait à lui faire confiance. Alors, je commençais à tout lui dire.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Moi : Tu vois avant, j'étais une fille comme les autres. J'acceptais tout le monde, j'avais beaucoup d'amis, j'étais la fille à connaître dans mon lycée et j'avais de bonnes notes. Je m'entendais bien avec ma mère et ma sœur était ma confidente. Puis j'ai eu...un accident en quelque sorte et..

 

Zayn : En quelque sorte ? Un accident de quoi ? 

 

Moi : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. 

 

Zayn : Mais..

 

Moi : J'AI PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER, OK ? Bref, après ça, j'ai....dérapé....Je me suis repliée sur moi-même, j'ai rejeté tout le monde et j'ai attendu mes 18 ans pour partir de France et venir ici. 

 

Zayn : Attends....tu n'as pas passé tes examens ?

 

Moi : Non, je suis partie avant. Et même si j'étais restée, je les auraient ratés. J'avais pris énormément de retard. 

 

Zayn : Et tes amis n'ont pas essayés de te soutenir ? De faire quelque chose ? 

 

Moi : Je les rejetais tous. J'avais jeté mon portable à la poubelle, désactivé mon compte Facebook et laissé mon compte Twitter à l'abandon. 

 

Zayn : Ça a vraiment dû être horrible cet accident pour que tu réagisse comme ça. 

 

Moi : Non, j'ai fais ça pour le fun, tu vois. 

 

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la voiture. Je regardais la pluie tomber par la fenêtre en regrettant de lui avoir répondu comme ça. Bon, en même temps, il a pas qu'à me soûler avec ses questions débiles aussi. 

 

Zayn : Comment ça se fait que tu t'es faite virer ? 

 

Encore une question débile. 

 

Moi : J'ai oublié de jeter les poubelles. 

 

Zayn : Et en vrai ? 

 

Moi : J'ai pas payé le loyer depuis trois semaines. 

 

Zayn : Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas bien payée au bar ? 

 

Moi : Ma paye est juste ce qu'il me faut pour vivre. Et ça me convient très bien. Seulement, ma voiture a eu un problème le mois dernier et il m'a fallu payer la réparation. En plus de ça, je me suis faite arnaquer et elle a fini à la casse. 

 

Zayn : Signe avec le producteur.

 

Quel rapport avec ma voiture ? 

 

Moi : Non.

 

Zayn : Ok, tu vas habiter où ? 

 

Moi : Je trouverais. 

 

Zayn : Ah oui ? Tu vas dormir où ce soir ? 

 

Moi : Dehors.

 

Zayn : Dehors ? Par ce temps ? 

 

Moi : J'aurais pas à prendre ma douche demain matin. 

 

Zayn : D'accord.

 

Il demanda à arrêter la voiture et le mystérieux conducteur s’exécuta Il ouvrit la portière, l'air visiblement énervé.

 

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

 

Zayn : Tu veux te débrouiller toute seule ? Ok. Descends. 

 

Moi : Mais..

 

Zayn : Descends ! 

 

Je descendis de la voiture et il repartit, me laissant seule sur le bas-côté. Un mec ne m'a jamais laissée au bord de la route. Peut-être parce que j'ai assez de caractère pour ne pas me laisser faire. Mais là, ça m'a tellement surpris de la part de Zayn que j'ai rien pu rétorquer sur le coup. Je m'assis par terre sur ma valise. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? La route s'illumina d'un coup et une voiture apparut. Une Range Rover. Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi. La roue passa à quelques centimètres de mon pied et la portière s'ouvrit, manquant de m'arracher la tête. 

 

Zayn : Tu sais qu'on aurait pu t'écraser là ? 

 

Moi : Je m'en fous de me faire écraser. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. 

 

Zayn : Monte la suicidaire.

 

Moi : Tu me donnes des surnoms assez tordus. 

 

Zayn : Monte ! 

 

Je me levais, balançais ma valise sur Zayn et montais. 

 

Zayn : Héééé ! 

 

Moi : T'avais pas qu'à me laisser là. 

 

Zayn : T'es en train de mouiller les sièges ! Elle est pas à moi la voiture en plus, je l'ai emprunté à Kayla.

 

Moi : Qui est Kayla ? 

 

Zayn : La femme de ménage. 

 

Moi : Ta femme de ménage est un peu trop bien payée à mon avis. 

 

Zayn : Elle a aussi l'option chauffeur vu que certains d'entre nous n'ont pas le permis.

 

Je levais les yeux et rencontrais des yeux bleus glaciers dans le rétroviseur. Je devinais qu'elle me souriait et je lui retournais la pareille. 

 

Zayn : Donc tu signes avec le producteur ? 

 

Moi : Si je dis non, tu vas encore me laisser sur le bord de la route ? 

 

Zayn : Sur le bord de l'autoroute, je pense. Pour te convaincre plus vite. 

 

Moi : Bon ben alors, oui. 

 

Zayn : ENFIN ! 

 

Moi : N'en fais pas tout un plat. C'est juste un bout de papier que je dois signer. 

 

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je signe un truc et on me laisse tranquille. Enfin, j'espère. 

 

On arrivait dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Des villas luxueuses apparaissaient dans la nuit et la voiture s'arrêta devant une magnifique maison blanche, assez moderne et assez grande. J'avais beau habiter dans ce petit village du fin fond de la Californie depuis quelques mois, je n'avais jamais vu ce quartier. Sûrement parce que c'est le quartier chic. Celui où il y a tout à moins d'un kilomètre mais où les propriétaires utilisent quand même leur Mercedes pour frimer en allant au cinéma. 

 

Moi : Ça va ? Tu te sens pas trop à l'étroit dans ce truc ? 

 

Il rigola. Son rire était l'un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendu. 

 

Zayn : Allez, viens, je te montres ta chambre.

 

Moi : Parce qu'en plus j'ai une chambre pour moi ? T'avais prévu de m'héberger ou quoi ? 

 

Zayn : C'est une chambre d'ami à la base. Mais vu que tu vas signer avec le producteur, tu vas souvent être avec nous donc ce sera ta chambre. 

 

Moi : Pardon ?!

 

Zayn : Je vais pas te laisser dormir dehors et ce sera mieux pour s'organiser avec tes contrats et tout. 

 

Moi : Génial.....

 

Zayn : T'inquiète, les gars sont adorables. Tu vas vite t'attacher à eux. 

 

Moi : Avant qu'ils ne m'attachent au lit ? 

 

Zayn : Sois gentille et je te porterais ta valise. 

 

Je sortis de la voiture et il prit ma valise. 

 

Zayn : T'as mis quoi là-dedans ? On dirais qu'il n'y a rien.

 

Moi : Tais toi et porte. Ah mais en fait, t'es vachement musclé. On dirait pas comme ça. 

 

Zayn : Tais toi et marches.

 

Je rentrais. Waaaaaaww, c'est pas une maison en fait, c'est un grand appartement super sympa ! La porte d'entrée donnait sur un salon géant en communication directe avec la cuisine. Des portes s'alignait le long des murs de la pièce. J'en concluais qu'il devait y avoir la salle de bains, les toilettes et les chambres derrière ces portes. Un silence de mort régnait. C'était presque flippant vu les phénomènes que j'ai vu au bar tout à l'heure. 

 

Moi : On est tous seuls ? Ou ils préparent un mauvais coup ? 

 

Zayn : Ils dorment.

 

Moi : Ça dort ces bêtes là ? 

 

Zayn : Rooh, Charlie ! Allez, suis moi au lieu de faire ta mauvaise langue. 

 

Il ouvrit une porte et posa ma valise contre le mur de la chambre. Personnellement, j’appellerais plutôt ça une suite de luxe mais bon....Le lit devait faire la taille de mon appartement ! 

 

Zayn : Tu aimes ? 

 

Moi : Ça peut aller.

 

Zayn : Mademoiselle fait la difficile ! 

 

Moi : Monsieur va la fermer. 

 

Zayn : Allez, bonne nuit ! 

 

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit. Attends, il vient de m'embrasser là ? Personne n'a eut de gestes gentils pour moi depuis presque un an et là, je connais un gars depuis un soir et il me fait un bisou sur la joue. Waouh. Quelle évolution. Bravo Charlie, je suis fière de toi. Et voilà, je deviens schizophrène à me parler à moi-même. Je secouais la tête et pris mon pyjama dans la valise. Je partis me coucher en espérant que le lendemain serait un jour moins bizarre. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Liam : Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? 

Niall : On fait quoi ? 

Liam : Il va nous tuer, Zayn ! 

Louis : Oh, c'est bon ! Ce sera pas notre faute si elle est morte dans son sommeil. 

Harry : Elle est vraiment canon quand même. J'adore son pyjama.

Louis : Avoue que tu l'aimes parce que c'est un mini-short, hein ?

Harry : J'avoue que ça joue beaucoup.

Liam : Elle est pas en train de se réveiller, là ? 

Niall : Mais elle est pas morte ? 

Harry : Elle a l'air assez blasée comme fille. 

Niall : J'espère qu'elle aime Justin Bieber. Ça me fera quelqu'un avec qui aller voir les concerts.

Louis : Et les carottes. Quoique non. Elle va tout manger sinon. 

Harry : Tu crois qu'elle a l'esprit ouvert ?

Zayn : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les gars ?!

Louis : Chut, tu vas la réveiller !

Liam : Sauf si elle est morte.

Zayn : Mais vous faîtes quoi là ? 

Harry : Ben on observe ta nouvelle copine.

Zayn : C'est pas ma nouvelle copine. 

Harry : Tu les choisis bien quand même.

Niall : Elle aime Justin Bieber ? 

Zayn : Sortez de là ! Allez ! Avant qu'elle se réveille ! 

Louis : Regarde comme elle est mignonne quand elle dort. 

 

J'entendais toutes ces voix dans ma chambre et les identifiais une par une. Je n'avais aucun mal à mettre un nom sur les voix : je les avais entendus il y a quelques heures à peine. Je me relevais à demi en profitant de la chaleur des bras. 

 

Moi : Je n'ai rien contre Justin Bieber, j'adore les carottes et d'après Zayn, je suis dépressive. Si ça peux vous aider dans vos petites réflexions.

 

Je m'assis et croisais les bras, le froid mordant mes bras dénudés Ils avaient l'air assez surpris. Le premier à démarrer fut Louis.

 

Louis : Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Louis ! C'est cool que t'acceptes de signer avec notre producteur Je suis sûr que ça va être génial. 

 

Moi : Moi, c'est Charlie. 

 

Harry : Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Bien dormi ? 

 

Moi : Me faire réveiller par des mecs qui me mate, c'est pas trop mon trip mais je me remet. 

 

Niall traversa la pièce jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras. Euuuh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui, là ? Mais je le connais pas ! Pourquoi il me touche ?! Je jetais un regard d'appel à l'aide à Zayn. Il rigolait. Pff, lâcheur ! Liam vint jusqu'à moi et détacha Niall. 

 

Liam : Niall, je pense qu'elle a compris là. 

 

Niall : Salut Charlie ! On est content de t'avoir avec nous. 

 

Moi : Euuuh...merci...pour cet accueil...euh...chaleureux....

 

Liam : T'inquiète pas, il voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Il est assez affectueux. 

 

Moi : J'avais compris, merci. Bon, j'aimerais m'habiller.

 

Liam : Ah oui, normal. 

 

Ils restèrent plantés là. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pas compris ? 

 

Moi : Quoi ? Vous avez pas compris le message ? Dégagez de ma chambre ! Je veux m'habiller ! 

 

Ils sortirent tous précipitamment et seul Zayn resta dans la chambre. 

 

Zayn : Tu fais vraiment flipper dès fois.

 

Moi : Pourquoi ? 

 

Zayn : Ils te connaissent pas et tu leur gueulent déjà dessus. C'est du propre. 

 

Moi : Faut bien qu'ils s'habituent. Si je dois habiter avec vous, attendez vous à des engueulades. 

 

Zayn : N'importe quoi, toi. 

 

Il vint vers moi, me fit un bisou sur la joue et commença à partir vers la porte.

 

Moi : Hé, toi ! 

 

Zayn : Tu me parles à moi là ?

 

Moi : Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre ? 

 

Zayn : Tu veux quoi encore ? 

 

Moi : C'est quoi cette manie de me faire des bisous ? 

 

Zayn : J'osais pas te l'avouer mais je suis fan de tes jolies joues.

 

Moi : Fermes là et casses toi. 

 

Zayn : Avoue quand même que mes répliques sont hilarantes. Haha ! 

 

Moi : DEGAGE ! 

 

Il sortit de la chambre en rigolant. Mais qu'il est con....Je pris un débardeur motif drapeau américain vieilli avec un jean slim déchiré. Je brossais mes cheveux et pris mes Converses. Je sortis de la chambre. Ouh là ! Terrain miné. Louis, Liam et Niall étaient plantés devant Toy Story. Toy Story ? Ils sont sérieux là ? Harry était au téléphone et Zayn mangeait une pomme, accoudé contre le bar de la cuisine. Je traversais la pièce discrètement et rejoignis Zayn. Je lui pris sa pomme des mains, en croquais un bout et lui rendis. 

 

Moi : C'est quoi cet asile de fous où tu me fais crécher, toi ? 

 

Zayn : C'est quoi cette manière de parler que tu as, toi ? 

 

Pendant un moment, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Puis il me donna un coup de coude et chuchota : 

 

Zayn : Même pas cap d'aller t'incruster entre les garçons sur le canapé. 

 

Moi : Tu lances un défi à une fille qui a piqué son chapeau au garde devant le Buckingham Palace, OK ? 

 

Zayn : Tu l'as encore ? 

 

Moi : Je me suis faite chopée.

 

Zayn : Ouch, mauvais. Bon, tu relèves le défi ou tu perds ta réputation ? 

 

J'allais vers le canapé et me planta devant Liam, Niall et Louis. Ils levèrent la tête, agacés Oh la la ! J'ai interrompu Toy Story, mais quel sacrilège ! 

 

Moi : Vous me faîtes une place ? 

 

Niall afficha un grand sourire et se serra près de Louis pour me faire une place entre lui et Liam. Je m'assis et automatiquement Niall se serra contre moi et Liam passa son bras derrière mes épaules. Je me retournais et jetais un regard noir à Zayn. Il leva le pouce d'un air approbateur. Pff, n'importe quoi. Niall commença à m'expliquer le film. En vérité, je l'avais déjà vu, plusieurs fois même. Mais je n'osais pas l'interrompre dans son histoire, il avait l'air trop content de me la raconter. En vérité, c'était un gars très drôle. Très tactile aussi. Il ne faisait que me toucher les cheveux, me sourire et me prendre la main. Je pense pas qu'il me drague, je pense plutôt qu'il fait ça inconsciemment. Je me pris vite d'affection pour lui. Je décidais malgré tout de rejoindre Zayn. Je me levais.

 

Niall : Tu t'en vas ? 

 

Moi : Je rejoins Zayn. 

 

Niall : Ooooh

 

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis à côté de Zayn. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui faire un bisou ? Je perds la tête ou quoi ? Ça doit être sa tête toute mignonne qui me fait perdre l'esprit. 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour me montrer que t'es capable de tout.

 

Moi : Niall est adorable. 

 

Zayn : Tu vois qu'on est pas dans un asile.

 

Moi : Il est juste un peu moins atteint que les autres. 

 

Il posa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra légèrement contre lui en souriant. 

 

Zayn : T'es marrante quand même. 

 

Je me laissais faire. Après tout, c'est Zayn. C'est pas un gros pervers du bar. Non ? Et puis, il m'a aidé à me sortir de la situation désastreuse où j'étais il y a de ça quelques heures. Donc, je peux lui faire confiance. Louis passa devant nous, s'arrêta et s'approcha de moi avec un air de conspirateur.

 

Louis : T'as pas regardé la fin de Toy Story avec nous. Et t'as fais un bisou à Niall et nous, on en a pas eu. 

 

Zayn : Quoi ? Tu fais un bisou à un et pas aux autres ? Et nous alors ? 

 

Liam : Moi, j'en veux un ! 

 

Harry : On parle de bisous là-bas ? 

 

Niall : J'en veux un ! 

 

Louis : Toi, t'en auras pas. T'en as déjà eu un. 

 

Moi : Oh oh OH ! On se calme, là ! C'est quoi ces débordements d'affections ? Vous êtes en manque ? Vous avez pas des copines ? Et puis, vous avez quel âge pour demander des bisous comme ça ? 

 

Harry : Louis et Liam en ont une donc c'est interdit pour eux mais moi je suis libre. 

 

Moi : T'étais pas au téléphone, toi ? 

 

Louis : C'est pas juste ! 

 

Liam : Roh, c'est toujours ceux qui sont en couple qui ont rien. 

 

Moi : Bon, vous m'énervez tous là ! 

 

Je me dégageais de Zayn, lui fit un bisou sur la joue, fit le même à Louis, Liam et Harry. Puis je commençais à partir vers la porte d'entrée quand Louis m'arrêta. 

 

Louis : Hep ! Tu vas où la jeunette ? 

 

Moi : La jeunette, la dépressive, la demoiselle, la suicidaire...Vous m'en trouverez combien des surnoms débiles avant de trouvez le bon ? 

 

Harry : On se calme la rageuse.

 

Niall : On s'excite pas la blonde.

 

Louis : Tu vas où ?!

 

Moi : Je sors. J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation que je sache. 

 

Louis : Ben si. Aujourd'hui, tu signes ton contrat alors tu vas rester ici. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Au début, je ne le crus pas. On signe pas un contrat comme ça. C'est un papier qui doit prendre du temps, non ? Déjà pour le rédiger ou un truc du genre. Il faut au minimum quelques mois. Ou quelques jours. Mais pas quelques HEURES ! Je regardais Zayn, paniquée.

 

Moi : C'est quoi ça ? Il y a pas un délai ? Ça va un peu...vite, non ?!

 

Zayn : Calme toi, c'est juste un contrat pour trois mois avec la maison de disques. Si tu fais un tube, tu en auras un autre pour plus longtemps. 

 

Moi : Et si je veux pas faire un tube ? 

 

Harry : N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde veut faire un tube.

 

Louis : Attends, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dis Zayn ? Qu'elle ne veut pas être célèbre ? 

 

Moi : Tu lui as dit quoi ? 

 

Zayn : Non mais.....

 

Niall : Ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît J'aime pas les disputes...

 

Moi : TU LUI AS DIT QUOI PUTAIN ?! 

 

J'en reviens pas ! Comment j'ai pu faire confiance à un mec que je connais même pas ?! Je suis vraiment conne. Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'il m'hébergerais sans me poser des questions sur moi et mon passé. 

 

Liam : Je pense qu'on devrais tous se calmer et....

 

Zayn : Je lui ait rien dis ! 

 

Louis : Il m'a juste dit..

 

Moi : Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu te faire confiance ! C'est bon, je me casse. 

 

Je partis vers la porte mais fus arrêtée par Zayn qui me prit le bras. 

 

Zayn : Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Viens, on va parler. 

 

Je les regardais tous. Louis me regardait avec inquiétude, Niall et Harry se tenaient par le bras et Liam avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je me dégageais violemment de Zayn. 

 

Moi : Je veux partir et personne ne m'en empêchera. 

 

Je sais que j'avais l'air d'une fille complètement immature, têtue et rageuse. Mais j'avais fait confiance à Zayn, je lui avait tout raconté et il m'avais trahi. Je sortis de l'appartement et commença à marcher. C'est là que j'entendis un flash. Puis deux. Je me retournais. Rien. Je continuais mon chemin, j'ai dû rêver. Je vis un autre flash et me retournais le plus vite possible. Il y avait quelqu'un, à quelques mètres de moi avec un appareil photo plus gros que la boite aux lettres derrière laquelle il était caché. Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Ok, j'ai peut-être l'air super fine et tout mais quand je suis en colère, je peux vraiment être forte. Ça doit être l'adrénaline. 

 

Moi : Tu fous quoi là ? 

 

Le pars : Je prends en photo la dernière conquête de Mr. Styles ! 

 

Moi : Déjà, vérifie tes sources avant de photographier n'importe quoi mec. Je suis pas la copine d'Harry et il avait personne avec lui hier, OK ? Maintenant, arrêtez de harceler les gens pour une photo et laissez nous vivre en paix. 

 

Je repartis vers la maison. Oui, je suis quelqu'un qui peut changer ses sentiments et ses humeurs en l'espace de quelques minutes. Oui, je suis quelqu'un qui peut commettre des actes complètement irréfléchis sans penser aux conséquences. C'est ce que j'allais faire, je le savais. Je savais que c'était une connerie. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Si j'habite avec ces gars pendant la durée de mon contrat, je devais leur dire. Je n'allais pas tout leur dire, évidemment. Mais juste l'essentiel, ça ira. Je rentrais dans l'appart. Niall et Harry faisaient un câlin sur la canapé. Liam et Louis discutaient, d'un air inquiet, assis autour de la table. Zayn n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Peut-être qu'il était dans sa chambre. Dès mon entrée, Niall se jeta sur moi.

 

Niall : Je savais que t'allais revenir ! 

 

Harry vint me faire aussi un câlin. Je les repoussais.

 

Moi : Faîtes gaffe, il y a des photographes dehors. 

 

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Zayn. J'eus droit aux sourires de Liam et Louis en passant. Ils semblaient soulagés. J'ouvris la porte sans même toquer. Il était couché sur le ventre et sur le lit avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'allongeais sur lui. Il sursauta et essaya de se retourner pour identifier le truc qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Je lui mis mes mains sur les yeux.

 

Moi : Chuuuut.

 

Zayn : Charlie ? 

 

Moi : Tais toi. Je suis désolée. J'ai pété les plombs. J'aurais pas dû vous faire une scène. En plus, vous avez été gentils avec moi et je me comporte comme une conne. Je vais faire des efforts. 

 

Zayn : T'es excusée. Ça doit faire beaucoup d'apprendre en l'espace de quelques heures que tu vas signer un contrat avec la maison de disques des One Direction et que leur manager va être aussi le tien. Et qu'en plus tu vas habiter avec 5 dieux vivants. 

 

Moi : Attention, tes chevilles vont gonfler en même temps que ton nez va s'allonger. 

 

Il se retourna et me serra contre lui. Bizarrement, au lieu de le repousser comme je le fais d'habitude, je me laissais faire. Ce mec a un effet apaisant sur moi, c'est un truc de malade.

 

Zayn : Ça va pas te soûler d'être avec nous tout le temps ? 

 

Moi : Du moment que Liam me soûle pas avec Toy Story, que Louis arrête ses réflexions débiles, que Niall ne me colle pas trop, que Harry ne me mate pas sous la douche et que tu arrêtes de me forcer la main tout le temps, tout ira bien je pense. 

 

Zayn : Moi, je te force la main ? 

 

Moi : Excuse moi mais qui m'a fais du chantage pour que je signe un bout de papier ? 

 

Zayn : Je ne t'ai pas fait de chantage ! 

 

Moi : Hum....

 

Zayn : C'est pas vrai ! 

 

Moi : Tu mens bien quand tu veux.

 

Zayn : Pff, n'importe quoi. 

 

Moi : Bon, j'y vais. J'ai un truc à faire. 

 

Zayn : Tu vas faire quoi ? 

 

Moi : Il faut que je dises tout aux garçons. D'ailleurs, tu as dit quoi à Louis ?

 

Zayn : Je lui ait juste dit que tu n'étais pas emballée par la célébrité. 

 

Moi : La prochaine, abstiens toi, abruti. 

 

Zayn : Héééé ! C'est toi l'abrutie ! 

 

Je rigolais, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit. J'ai jamais autant fait de bisous depuis deux ans, je crois. C'est bizarre. 

 

Moi : OH ! Je dois vous parler. 

 

Louis : On parle poliment jeune fille ! 

 

Liam : Et oui ! 

 

Moi : Je parle comme je veux, messieurs. 

 

Louis : Pas en ma présence. Je protège mes enfants. 

 

Harry : Je suis pas ton enfant, moi.

 

Louis : Ah non, tu es...

 

Moi : C'EST BON ! On n'as pas envie de le savoir. Asseyez vous autour de la table, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

 

Niall : Sur quoi ? 

 

Harry : Sur toi ? Des trucs persos ? 

 

Liam : C'est sur le fait que tu soit bizarre ? 

 

Louis : Ah ! Tu veux nous expliquer pourquoi tu veux pas signer le contrat ? 

 

Niall : Pourquoi tu veux pas signer le contrat ? 

 

Harry : Tu nous aimes pas ? 

 

Liam : T'es pas bien ici ? 

 

Moi : Calmez vous ! Je vais signer le contrat. Le peu que je connais de vous, vous me semblez...adorables. Un peu bizarres mais adorables. Mais bon, il y a quelques trucs que vous devez savoir sur moi. 

 

Louis : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous dit pas ? 

 

Moi : Il s'est passé un truc qui a fait que j'ai changé. Avant, j'étais comme vous et maintenant, je suis...comme ça. 

 

Niall : Quel truc ? 

 

Moi : J'ai pas envie d'en parler. 

 

Liam : Ok, t'inquiète, c'est pas....

 

Niall : Dis nous ! 

 

Harry : On aimerait savoir ! 

 

Louis : Zayn ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais rien. 

 

Niall : Mais elle te dit pas tout ? 

 

Moi : Où t'es allé chercher ça, toi ? 

 

Liam : Excusez nous mais vous deux, vous êtes vachement plus proches que des gens normaux. 

 

Zayn et moi éclatâmes de rire. Faut qu'ils arrêtent de se faire des idées, ceux-là. Bientôt, ils nous sortiront qu'on va finir en couple aussi. Non mais faut arrêter de respirer les pots d'échappement, aussi. 

 

Zayn : Oh, c'est mignon, vous êtes jaloux ! 

 

Il vint me prendre par la taille et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je jubilais intérieurement. Il commençais à me mettre la pression et Zayn a réussi a détourner complètement le sujet. 

 

Zayn : Soyez pas deg'. 

 

Harry : T'es dégueulasse ! 

 

Niall : C'est pas juste. 

 

Louis : Perso, je m'en fous, j'ai une copine. 

 

Liam : Ouais, moi aussi. 

 

Louis : Même qu'elles sont belles.

 

Liam : Magnifiques. 

 

Louis : Juste parfaites. 

 

Liam : Et....

 

Zayn : On s'en fout, il y a Charlie. 

 

Harry : De toute façon, Charlie, elle te préfère à toi.

 

Niall : Et nous, on est tout seuls. 

 

Harry : T'inquiète, chéri, je suis là.

 

Louis : Truc à part, on va le signer le contrat ou pas ? 

 

Zayn : Paul m'a appelé. Il va arriver avec les papiers. Histoire qu'on sorte pas de la maison si il y a des paparazzis. 

 

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte et mon cœur commença à battre plus vite. Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore mise ? 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que ça va être encore ce plan galère ? Un homme entra. Chauve, la quarantaine, un air très sérieux sur le visage, leur manager, j'imagine. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Me l'a t-on seulement déjà dit ? Il fit la bise à Harry et me regarda de haut en bas. 

 

 

Paul : Tu es la chanteuse du bar ? 

 

Moi : Décidément, c'est la journée des surnoms. 

 

Louis : Paul ! Tu veux un truc à manger ? A boire ? Désolé, Charlie n'est pas de très bonne humeur. Elle s'est mal réveillée. 

 

Moi : Tu m'étonnes. 

 

Niall : Bon, moi, je vais me manger des Oreos. 

 

Liam : Non, NON ! T'en as déjà mangé trois paquets depuis que t'es levé ! Tu risques une crise de foie Niallou. Je ne veux pas te tenir la main toute la nuit parce que t'auras mal au ventre. 

 

Niall : Mais j'ai faim ! 

 

Louis : C'est 16h, attends le repas. 

 

Niall : Ben je vais cacher le DVD de Toy Story, voilà. 

 

Liam : Si tu fais ça, je te...

 

Paul : Stop ! On redeviens sérieux les gars. 

 

Moi : Ils l'ont jamais été. 

 

Paul : Heureux de voir que tu as fait leur connaissance Donc voici ton contrat. Il stipule que tu restes avec les garçons le temps de t'habituer à ta nouvelle condition. Nous connaissons ta situation précaire donc nous préférons que tu ai un temps d'adaptation. A la prochaine interview du groupe, nous pourrons t'annoncer comme notre nouvelle découverte officiellement. Pour ce qui est de ton salaire, tu toucheras …..

 

Sans lui laissez le temps de finir, je pris le stylo et signais le papier. Autant en finir tout de suite. Savoir mon salaire ne m’intéressais pas. De toute façon, j'étais sûre de rester dans l'anonymat. Ma voix ne peut pas rivaliser avec Rihanna ou Beyoncé, c'est évident. 

 

Paul : Mais je n'ai pas fini de te dire tout ce qu'il y a et comment pou....

 

Louis : Laisse tomber Paul. Elle est inconsciente. 

 

Moi : Dépressive, suicidaire, jeune, inconsciente, faudrait savoir, hein ! 

 

Zayn : Elle est aussi très râleuse. 

 

Moi : Toi la fermes, hein. 

 

Zayn : Et rageuse. 

 

Paul : Je vois. J'espère que je n'aurais pas trop de soucis à me faire avec toi..Charlie ? 

 

Moi : Ouais, c'est ça. 

 

Paul : Charlie, donc. Ne deviens pas comme ces chenapans. Bon, j'ai du boulot. J'y vais les garçons et profitez bien de ces deux petites semaines de vacances. Parce qu'après, on voit pour les chansons. Que ce soit pour vous, les gars, ou pour toi, la râleuse. Et n'oubliez pas que la date peut être avancée à tout moment. 

 

Moi : La râleuse, elle râle si elle veut. 

 

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé et partit avec sa paperasse. Le chaos réapparut dans la maison. 

 

Harry : NIALL SI TU TOUCHES CES OREOS JE LE DIT A LIAM ! 

 

Liam : Ah non ! 

 

Louis : NIALL ! 

 

S'ensuivit une bataille entre Liam, Harry, Louis et Niall. J'allais vers Zayn, ne voulant pas du tout participer à ça. J'étais pas d'humeur. Lui non plus apparemment Mais il semblait très amusé par la bagarre qui se déroulait devant lui. 

 

Zayn : C'est fou comme tu peux changer d'humeur aussi vite que la lumière. 

 

Moi : Ouais, c'est trop marrant. Mal parler aux gens, c'est ma passion. 

 

Zayn : Ça te dit on va faire les boutiques ? J'ai remarqué que t'avais pas beaucoup de trucs dans ta valise.

 

Moi : C'est MAL de fouiller dans les affaires des gens. 

 

Zayn : Ta valise doit faire 500g. C'est ridicule pour une fille. 

 

Moi : C'est quoi ces préjugés de merde ? 

 

Zayn : Je sors avec Charlie les gars ! 

 

Louis : Ça, on l'avait deviné ! 

 

Zayn : On sort DEHORS.

 

Harry : Aaaaah d'accord. 

 

Moi : J'ai vraiment pas envie Zayn. 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce que t'as envie ou pas. 

 

Il me traîna jusqu'au centre-ville, dans plusieurs magasins. Il m'acheta même un glace qu'on dégusta tout les deux sur un banc, entourés de mes nouveaux habits. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sentais heureuse. Et malgré la culpabilité au fond de moi à cause de l'accident, je voulais profiter de chaque moments. 

 

Zayn : On est pas bien là ? 

 

Moi : Ouais, ça va. Si, il y a un truc qui va pas.

 

Zayn : C'est ? 

 

Moi : Tu fais que me piquer ma glace et ça m'énerve. 

 

Il rigola et me serra contre lui. Je me calais contre son torse et mangeais ma glace tout en l'éloignant dès qu'il approchait sa langue. 

 

Zayn : Allez ! Juste un peu ! 

 

Moi : Mais non ! 

 

Il fit mine d'abandonner et au moment où je m'y attendis le moins, il me la prit des mains et en lécha un gros bout. 

 

Moi : OH NON ! T'as pas fait ça ! 

 

Zayn : Si, si....

 

Moi : Mais c'était ma glace ! 

 

Zayn : Ça te gène tant que je l'ai léchée ? 

 

Moi : Non, je m'en fous que tu l'ai léché ou pas. Ça reste une glace. Ce qui m’embête, c'est que tu m'en ait pris. 

 

Zayn : N'importe quoi, toi, hein ! Haha ! 

 

On resta sur ce banc tout l'après midi. Plusieurs filles vinrent demander des autographes et des photos à Zayn. Je restais en retrait. Autant profiter de l'anonymat à fond. Plusieurs me regardèrent avec curiosité mais je détournais le regard. Rien que de voir ces filles s'extasier sur les habits de Zayn me donnait envie de vomir. On rentrait vers 22h. Entre temps, on avait mangé au Subway du coin et je comptais bien faire râler Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était devant la télé. Apparemment, les autres étaient déjà partis dormir. 

 

Moi : Harryyyy ! 

 

Harry : On m'appelle ? 

 

Moi : Devine où j'ai mangée avec Zaaaaaaynn.

 

Harry : Chais pas, moi. Là où il y a de la nourriture ? 

 

Moi : T'es toujours aussi fan du Subway ? 

 

Harry : NON ! 

 

Zayn : Et si. 

 

Harry : Pourquoi tu l'as amenée là-bas et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ? C'est pas juste. 

 

Moi : Oh, Calimero est tout triste. Allez, va dormir. T'as vu ces valises que t'as sous les yeux ? 

 

Harry : Ouais, j'y vais. Mais vous me devez un Subway vous deux. Et les gars veulent que vous leur fassiez un bisou avant d'aller vous coucher. 

 

Il nous fit un bisou sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre. Avec Zayn, on décidait de faire « la tournée des dortoirs ». Ça me faisait un peu bizarre d'aller faire des bisous à des pré-adultes qui dormaient. Mais bon...Niall dormais comme il mangeait apparemment Liam avait le sommeil léger et partit boire un verre d'eau après s'être réveillé à cause de nous. Louis dormait avec Harry et ce dernier en redemanda d'autres. Puis, fatigués, Zayn et moi, partîmes chacun dans notre chambre. Mais comme souvent, je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de mes nombreux cauchemars. Alors je partis vers la cuisine et sursautais comme une malade en voyant Zayn, la tête dans le frigo, torse nu, l'air complètement paumé. 

 

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là à cette heure-ci ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais pas...En fait, je viens de me réveiller. Je crois que j'ai fait une petite crise de somnambulisme 

 

Moi : Manquais plus qu'un somnambule Où je suis encore tombée, moi ?

 

Zayn : Et toi ? Tu fais quoi là ? 

 

Moi : J’arrive pas à dormir. 

 

Zayn : Viens dormir avec moi. 

 

Moi : Tu es très très appétissant devant moi, le frigo ouvert, torse nu avec tes abdos et tout ton matériel mais je dors pas avec les mecs que je connais depuis une journée. Même si ils m'ont offert un foyer avec quatre autres tarés et un nouveau boulot. 

 

Zayn : Il paraît que ça rassure les gens de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Louis et Harry le font et s'en sortent très bien. Après tu fais comme tu veux. 

 

Il partit vers sa chambre et me fit un bisou sur la joue en passant. Je me servis un verre d'eau. Sûre que j'allais faire une nuit blanche, je soupirais et reposais mon verre dans l'évier. Pourquoi ne pas essayer toutes les possibilités pour dormir ? Après tout, j'ai rien à perdre. J'entrais dans la chambre de Zayn sans frapper et me glissais à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se retourna et me serra contre lui. J'entendais son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine. 

 

Zayn : T'as changé d'avis ? 

 

Moi : Je vais pas dormir de toute façon. Alors dans mon lit ou le tien.....

 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je dormais. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Je me réveillais lentement et m'étirais. Waouh...une nuit sans cauchemars depuis quelques mois, ça fait du bien. Peut-être que Zayn avait raison, finalement. Dormir avec quelqu'un est plus rassurant. Il dormait encore ce veinard. J'entendais sa respiration régulière et je sentais ses mains sur ma taille. Je compris pourquoi je m'étais réveillée. Les 4 clampins qui me servent maintenant de colocataires étaient en train de chanter I will always love you de Whitney Houston. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous encore ici, franchement ?

 

Moi : MAIS ON PEUT JAMAIS DORMIR TRANQUILLE DANS CETTE BARAQUE ?! 

 

Ils continuaient de chanter tout en rigolant ce qui leur valurent plusieurs fausses notes. Je me levais et essaya de les chasser de la chambre. Peine perdue. Moi contre 4 mecs, c'est impossible. Je partis vers la cuisine et pris en otage les portables des 4 prodiges de Whitney Houston. Puis je me dirigeais vers les toilettes.

 

Moi : DEVINEZ CE QUE LES EGOUTS VONT RETROUVER QUAND J'AURAIS TIRE LA CHASSE ! 

 

J'entendis des murmures, puis des petits pas courus. Niall passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et ouvrit des grands yeux choqués. 

 

Niall : NOOOOONNN ! 

 

Tous les autres rappliquèrent en l'entendant crier. 

 

Louis : Mon portable ! 

 

Liam : Si tu fais ça, je te...

 

Harry : ALORS NON ! C'EST ABUSE LA ! 

 

Zayn arriva plus lentement. Les cheveux en pagaille, à moitié nu et les yeux à peine ouverts. Il regarda ce que j'avais dans mes mains. 

 

Zayn : Ah ça va. Il y a rien à moi. 

 

Et il repartit, aussi lentement qu'il est arrivé. Harry essaya de m'arracher mon butin. Il y arriva naturellement. 

 

Harry : Ne refais plus jamais ça. 

 

Moi : Si vous me laissez dormir, tout ira bien. 

 

Harry : C'est sûr que tu ne fais que dormir avec Zayn....

 

Moi : Et toi, avec Louis...

 

Louis vint prendre Harry par la taille d'un air protecteur. Ces types sont vraiment timbrés. 

 

Louis : Héééé, c'est mon Harry. 

 

Liam : On fait quoi aujourd'hui les mecs ? Ah et euh...la fille aussi. 

 

Niall : On va au ciné ? 

 

Moi : Vous allez vous faire harceler par les paparazzis, ça va être génial.....

 

Harry : A ton avis, pourquoi on est dans une ville insignifiante des États-Unis ? Les paparazzis sont pas très nombreux et les fans sont pas très envahissantes. 

 

Moi : Calme toi, boucle d'or. On va voir quoi ? 

 

Louis : On verra sur le moment. 

 

Moi : Ça sera la première fois que je verrai un film au ciné depuis que je suis en Amérique. 

 

Louis : T'es sérieuse ? 

 

Zayn : C'est pas possible ! 

 

Liam : Donc, on va au ciné, c'est décidé. 

 

Louis : Allez vous habiller les enfants ! On va au ciné. 

 

Je partis m'habiller ( short déchiré + débardeur bleu foncé + mes Converses motif Américain ) en espérant ne pas croiser de paparazzis. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'on me prenne en photo à mon insu. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, on sortit et partit au ciné à pied. L'avantage d'habiter dans un quartier chic. Pas besoin de voiture. Comme d'habitude, ils firent les fous. Zayn me mit un bras sur l'épaule et Niall me prit par la taille. Ok, je dois réaliser le rêve de plusieurs millions de filles là. On passa devant un kiosque à journaux et quelque chose attira mon attention. Je pris le premier journal qui venait. Il y avait une photo de Zayn et moi, sur un banc, en train de manger une glace. Un gros titre annonçait « Zayn se serait t-il trouvé un nouvelle petite ami ? ». Je regardais les autres journaux « One Girlfriend », « Mais c'est qu'il fait chaud ! », « Une nouvelle distraction ou une nouvelle relation ? », tout ces titres étaient la légende de vingtaines de photos différentes de Zayn et moi. Zayn et moi en train de parler. Zayn en train de me piquer ma glace. Zayn qui mange ma glace. Zayn qui me fait un bisou sur la joue. Génial, je vais être détestée par des centaines de groupies, maintenant.

 

Louis : Oh ! Ta première photo dans le journal. On est fiers de toi Charlie ! 

 

Harry : Ouais, franchement, bravo la réputation ! 

 

Liam : Tu pourras mettre la plus belle en photo de profil Facebook. 

 

Moi : J'ai pas Facebook. 

 

Niall : Non mais il y a un groupe sur toi. « Pour tous ceux qui trouvent que Charlie Marin est devenue trop bizarre ». 

 

Moi: Tu m'as googlée ? 

 

Louis : On t'as juste Facebookée. 

 

Zayn : Et commences pas à en faire un drame ! On a le droit. 

 

Moi : Je comptais pas en faire un drame.

 

Liam : Tu fais un drame de tout. Bon, on bouge là ? 

 

Moi : Genre moi, je fais un drame de tout ? 

 

Zayn : Allons au ciné. 

 

Moi : Mais n'importe quoi, franchement. 

 

On continua notre chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un fille vienne vers nous. 

 

Fille : T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu les colle comme ça ? 

 

J'allais m'énerver quand Louis prit le relais 

 

Louis : Doucement jeune fille. On se calme. Elle ne t'as rien fait. 

 

Fille : Et alors ? Pourquoi elle traîne avec vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? 

 

Moi : On aimerais aller au cinéma tranquille alors tu pourrais nous lâcher s'il te plaît ? 

 

Fille : Non mais tu me parles pas comme ça ! Je t'ai rien fait, OK, blondasse ? 

 

Moi : Moi non plus je t'ai rien fait alors je vois pas pourquoi tu m’agresses 

 

Zayn : Charlie, viens, c'est pas grave. 

 

Liam : Écoute, fais une photo avec nous et après tu repars en laissant notre amie tranquille.

 

Fille : Elle va vous faire du mal ! 

 

Moi : Je vois pas comment. 

 

Fille : Tu vas les séparer. Tu es dégueulasse, horrible. Je vois pas comment tu fais pour être toujours là.

 

Moi : Ben tu vois, je me pose exactement la même question. 

 

Putain, ça m'énerve ! C'est ça la célébrité ? J'aurais préféré dormir dehors alors. Je commençais à partir et Zayn vint me prendre par la taille. 

 

Zayn : T'inquiète pas. Il faut t'y habituer. Beaucoup de filles vont te détester simplement parce que tu traînes avec nous. Ça va faire partie de ton quotidien. 

 

Moi : Elle y était la mention « Devenir l'ennemi n°1 » sur le contrat ? 

 

Zayn : Tu vas t'y habituer. Il faut juste que tu te comportes autrement. 

 

Moi : Autrement comment ? 

 

Zayn : Deviens gentille.

 

Moi : Plus dur à faire qu'à dire. 

 

Zayn : Rigole avec les fans, deviens proche d'elles. Tu verra qu'elles vont finir par t'apprécier. 

 

Moi : J'espère parce que sinon, dès que mon contrat de trois mois se finit, je me casse. Et je redevient une anonyme. 

 

Zayn : Ne fais jamais ça.

 

Il me prit par la main et les garçons rappliquèrent. Harry me prit par la taille et Niall me fit un bisou sur la joue. On repartit en direction du cinéma et on alla voir Avengers. Durant tout le film, Louis me raconta des blagues, Niall engloutis le paquet de pop-corn géant à lui tout seul, Liam nous disait de nous taire, Harry tweetait et Zayn me tenait la main. En sortant, je m'étais détendue et était prête à affronter les fans. Je restais à côté de Zayn et ils se mirent à signer des autographes. A un moment, une fan s'adressa à moi.

 

Fan : Coucou, excuses moi mais j'aimerais avoir une photo avec toi s'il te plaît

 

Moi : Euh..oui, d'accord. 

 

Zayn me fit un clin d’œil et partit un peu plus loin. La fan prit la photo et commença à discuter avec moi.

 

Fan : Moi c'est Katie. Tu connais les garçons depuis combien de temps ? 

 

Moi : Charlie. Je les connais depuis deux jours en réalité. 

 

Katie : Tu vis avec eux ? 

 

Moi : Euh..oui. 

 

Katie : Ça doit être trop bien ! 

 

Moi : Ça dépends du point de vue. 

 

Katie : Comment ça se fait que tu sois avec eux ? 

 

Moi : Je vais signer un contrat avec la même maison de disques qu'eux alors pendant trois mois, je vais rester avec eux pour m'adapter au milieu. 

 

Katie : Fais attention. Beaucoup de filles tueraient pour être à ta place. Certaines sont violentes. Mais t'inquiète pas. Il y a des filles sensées quand même dans cette fan base 

 

Moi : Euh...d'accord. 

 

Katie : T'as Twitter ? Facebook ? 

 

Moi : Non. 

 

Katie : Inscris toi et viens nous parler ! La plupart d'entre nous sont très sympa ! 

 

Moi : Euh..je verrais. Bon, euh, je dois y aller. Bonne journée.

 

Cette fille m'avait rassurée. Finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas être autant détestée que je le croyais. Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, Louis m'aida à m'inscrire sur Facebook et a réactiver mon compte Twitter. Je passais la soirée devant la télé avec les garçons et finalement, j'allais me coucher dans ma chambre. Dormir une fois avec Zayn quand on a une insomnie, OK Deux fois, ça va pas être possible. Je suis pas une fille facile, moi, oh ! Je m'endormis, contente de ma journée. 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Je me réveillais de mauvaise humeur. Mes cauchemars quotidiens avaient repris et j'en concluais donc que Zayn avait raison : dormir avec une autre personne est plus rassurant. Ok, j'ai compris, la prochaine fois, je dormirai avec lui. Il était 5h du matin et toute la maison dormait. Je cherchais quoi faire. Et si j'allais me rendormir ? Toute seule, c'est impossible. Je voulais pas réveiller Zayn en allant le rejoindre. Harry et Louis dormaient ensemble donc il n'y avait sûrement pas de place dans le lit. Liam dort avec Niall et il a le sommeil léger. Ça me fendait le cœur de les réveiller. J'abandonnais l'idée de retourner au lit et j'allumais l'ordi. J'allais sur Twitter en premier et vis que 10 000 personnes me suivaient. Il en faut pas beaucoup au gens, dis donc. Des photos et des bonnes fréquentations et t'es suivi par 10 000 personnes sur Twitter. Je quittais et allais voir Facebook. Je vis que pratiquement tous mes anciens amis m'avaient ajouté. J'hésitais. Renouer avec mon ancienne vie est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ? Est-ce que j'allais encore commettre une erreur ? Je n'acceptais que deux personnes : les seules qui avaient vraiment comptés. La première personne est mon ex meilleure amie : Clémence. Toutes les deux, on faisait les pires conneries. On était la blonde et la brune, la rebelle et la sainte nitouche. Toujours ensembles, on se disait tout. Des ragots les plus glauques du lycée jusqu'aux petits secrets des copains respectifs. J'ai coupé les ponts quand j'ai franchi les limites qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer. Je regardais ses photos. Elle était toujours aussi sublime avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux châtains foncés lisses même sous la pluie. Apparemment, elle était toujours avec Nathan, son copain depuis près de deux ans. Ça a toujours été un gars réglo et gentil, j'espère qu'il n'a pas changé. Je tombais sur une photo d'elle et de moi. Sur un banc, on rigolait en regardant dans la même direction. On avait l'air complices. Je regardais la date : 13 Mai. Trois jours avant l'accident. J'avais encore ce sourire qui faisait ressortir mes fossettes Je sentis les larmes arriver. Malgré ça, je regardais le profil de la deuxième personne qui avait compté à mes yeux : mon ex copain. Je regardais les photos. Antoine avait bien changé. Son visage s'était creusé comme si il avait souffert dans sa vie. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi joyeux qu'avant ; ils n'avaient plus cette étincelle qui faisait craquer énormément de filles. Son sourire était faux et il avait extrêmement maigri. Son changement a débuté vers le 3 Juin. Quand je suis partie. C'est donc ma faute si il a autant changé. Les larmes se mirent à couler et je me rendis compte de tout ce que je lui avais fait endurer. Il était fou de moi. Il aurait tout fait pour me voir sourire, m'amuser et vivre. Pour lui c'était à la vie, à la mort. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une amourette de lycéenne. Je l'aimais, oui. Mais pas autant qu'il m'aimait. C'est peut-être dégueulasse mais c'est la vérité. Je quittais Facebook et me mit à pleurer franchement. Ais-je vraiment bien fait de les accepter ? Je n'avais donc pas assez fait souffrir les gens comme ça ? Zayn sortit de sa chambre et me prit dans ses bras. Merde, je l'avais réveillé. 

 

Zayn : Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

 

Moi : Tu m'aimeras bien quand même si j'ai fais un truc horrible ? 

 

Zayn : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? 

 

Moi : Réponds moi juste. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. 

 

Zayn : Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. 

 

Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui. Son odeur et les battements de son cœur me rassurèrent instantanément. 

 

Zayn : T'imagines qu'il y a même pas trois jours, si je t'avais pris dans mes bras, tu m'aurais jeté comme une merde ? 

 

Moi : Dis toi que là, c'est le seul moment où tu me verras me jeter dans tes bras OK ? 

 

Zayn : Allez, sèche tes larmes, on passe la journée juste tout les deux aujourd'hui. 

 

Moi : Le premier habillé choisit où on mange.

 

Je fus la première habillée et je dus le presser pour qu'il se dépêche A bout de nerfs, je finis par entrer dans sa chambre. Il se regardait dans le miroir.

 

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Ça fait trois heures que j'attends ! 

 

Zayn : Il faut que ce soit parfait. 

 

Moi : Oh, c'est bon, tes fans vont pas rester à regarder si ta coiffure est parfaite ! 

 

Zayn : Attends..deux minutes. 

 

Moi : Ça va ? Tu t'aimes pas trop ? Bon, bouges là ou sinon, je le pètes ton miroir.

 

Zayn : M'en fous. C'est toi qui aura les années de malheur et en plus, il y en a un autre dans le couloir.

 

Malgré ça, il me suivit et on put enfin partir. On alla s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Beaucoup de fans vinrent nous parler et je réussis à être aimable. Un exploit ! 

Puis, voyant que l'endroit était un peu trop fréquenté et voulant rester au calme, nous partîmes dans un parc et nous assîmes ans l'herbe. Malheureusement, notre moment à deux fut largement raccourci par un appel de Louis. Zayn mit le haut-parleur pour que je puisse entendre.

 

Louis : Zayn ? T'es où ? Charlie est avec toi ? On s'est inquiétés ! Vous auriez pas pu prévenir ? Rentrez tout de suite, il faut qu'on aille au studio. A cause des rumeurs dans les magazines, il faudrait que Charlie nous présente quelques unes de ses chansons pour qu'on fasse l'instrumental et qu'elle enregistre le single. Tout d'ici, ce soir ! 

 

Je sentis l'angoisse me comprimer la poitrine. Zayn assura à Louis qu'on rentrait tout de suite et me prit dans ses bras.

 

Zayn : Ça va aller, tu vas assurer. 

 

Moi : Bien sur que je vais assurer. 

 

Je me dégageais. On rentra à l'appartement main dans la main, l'angoisse toujours ancré en moi. Arrivée là-bas, je pris plusieurs de mes chansons et partitions que j'avais amassés au fil des années et montais dans la voiture des garçons. J'écrivais des chansons depuis que j'étais petite. J'en avais donc un paquet et j'espérais qu'ils allaient pas trouver que c'est de la daube. 

 

Liam : Ça va Charlie ? T'as l'air complètement stressé.

 

Harry : Ne vomis pas dans la voiture sinon Paul va nous tuer. 

 

Zayn : Laissez la tranquille un peu. Vous étiez tellement stressé vous que vous vous rongiez les ongles et vous aviez arrêté de manger.

 

Niall : Sauf moi ! 

 

Zayn : Toi, ça se comprends.

 

Moi : Si je continues de stresser comme ça pendant ces trois mois, les cheveux blancs vont arriver avant l'heure.

 

Louis : D'ici là, ils seront déjà tous tombés tes cheveux. 

 

Zayn : Tu l'as rassure pas là Louis, je crois. 

 

Moi : Pas vraiment non. 

 

Louis : Je sais mais ça m'amuse.

 

On arriva assez vite au studio. C'était trop vite à mon goût. Je remis mes chansons à Paul qui m'assura qu'il allait s'occuper de tout. 

 

Paul : Par contre, vous restez tous dans ce couloir. Ça risque d'être un peu long mais vous restez là. 

 

Moi : On peut pas bouger ? Chais pas, si on a envie de prendre l'air un peu....

 

Paul : Charlie Marin, si tu sors de cette salle, je te massacre. 

 

Moi : Oh, ça va.....

 

Paul : Louis, surveille les. 

 

Louis : Tu me payeras mes heures de baby-sitting, j'espère. 

 

Paul leva les yeux au ciel et partit. Une envie de manger me prit d'un coup. J'avais vu un bistrot devant le studio et commençais à me lever.

 

Louis : Hep ! Tu vas où là ? 

 

Moi : J'ai faim, je vais m'acheter un truc au bistrot d'en face.

 

Louis : Tu ne sors pas d'ici.

 

Moi : Ah parce qu'on peut même plus manger maintenant ? 

 

Louis : Non.

 

Je me rassis et donna un coup de coude à Zayn. On se lança un regard complice. C'est bon, il a compris. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux faire des bêtises.

 

Moi : Oh mais c'est pas....J'HALLUCINES ! YA JUSTIN BIEBER QUI MANGE UNE CAROTTE LA-BAS ! 

 

Niall, Liam, Harry et Louis tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers la direction que je montrais tandis que je me levais et courut vers la sortie en compagnie de Zayn. J'entendis Louis gueuler mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'ai faim, je vais manger. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher. Je commençais à me diriger vers le bistrot quand Zayn me prit la main.

 

Zayn : Euh...tu vas ou là ? 

 

Moi : Ben m'acheter un truc vite fait pour manger. 

 

Zayn : Pas la peine que ce soit vite fait. Ils en auront au moins pour trois heures à composer la musique. Autant aller au Starbucks qu'il y a deux rues plus loin. 

 

Moi : Humm....Allons au Starbucks ! 

 

Il faisait extrêmement chaud et la température devait avoisiner les 30°. On entrait dans le café climatisé et la vague de froid nous fit un bien fou. La serveuse se jeta sur nous et je fis un bond en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous agresse celle-là ? Elle est vraiment pas nette ! Un peu plus et je lui foutais mon poing dans sa tronche tellement elle m'a surprise ! Elle regarda Zayn, lui fit un sourire éclatant puis me jeta un regard jaloux. Ok, je dérange peut-être ? 

 

Serveuse : Bonjour ! Que désirez v...

 

Moi : On se débrouillera, merci.

 

Je pris Zayn par le bras et on s'installa en terrasse. 

 

Zayn : Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l’agresser comme ça ? 

 

Moi : Déjà, cette fille, c'est une « bitch » comme vous dites chez vous. Elle nous agresse, te drague et me traite comme de la merde avec un seul regard. J'ai pas apprécié alors je l'ai envoyé balader. C'est tout.

 

Zayn : Oh, c'est mignon, t'es jalouse ! 

 

Moi : Fermes là et appelle le serveur. Et j'ai bien dit LE serveur. Pas cette...bref, je vais éviter d'être vulgaire. 

 

Zayn : Vaut mieux, on est dans un endroit public, je suis mondialement connu et toi, un tout petit peu moins mais un peu quand même. 

 

Moi : Achète une crème pour tes chevilles avant qu'elles enflent. Bon, il arrive le type là ?!

 

Zayn : J'en sais rien, moi. Le gars, je l'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et il débarque même pas. 

 

Moi : Laisse moi faire. 

 

Je regardais le serveur et attendis qu'il capte mon regard. Quand il me vit enfin, il crus d'abord que je le draguais ouvertement et m'adressas un clin d’œil Puis je hurlais un « GARCON ! » qui fit sursauter deux femmes qui avait l'air de sortir tout droit de Sex & the City, attablées à une table plus loin. Zayn se tassa sur sa chaise, comme pour se cacher. 

 

Zayn : C'est fou comme c'est ton truc la discrétion.

 

Moi : T'as vu ça ? Je devrais en faire mon métier ! 

 

Serveur : Bonjour ! Vous désirez ? 

 

Il me fit un sourire charmeur. Euh..OK Je suis pas intéressée Not interested ! C'est comme ça qu'on dit en Anglais, non ? Zayn le regarda méchamment et se racla la gorge bruyamment.

 

Zayn : C'est moi qui vais commander, OK ? Alors, vous me regardez à moi s'il vous plaît 

 

Moi : C'est qui le jaloux maintenant ? 

 

Zayn : Chut, toi. Donnez nous deux sandwichs jambon-fromage s'il vous plaît 

 

Moi : Et si je voulais autre chose ? 

 

Zayn : Tant pis. 

 

Le serveur nous regarda bizarrement et partit chercher notre commande. On passa près d'une heure à discuter et nous achetâmes des bouteilles d'eau pour boire pendant le trajet de retour jusqu'au studio. Pour le provoquer et nous amuser un peu, je lui lançais un peu d'eau. Il m'en lança un peu plus. Et cela dériva en une bataille où nous finîmes tout les deux mouillés jusqu'au os. On arriva vite au studio. Malheureusement, Paul nous attendais de pied ferme. 

 

Paul : Vous étiez ou ? 

 

Zayn : On est allés au Starbucks pour boire un truc. C'est rien de bien grave. 

 

Paul : Vous étiez censés attendre dans le couloir ! 

 

Moi : Et pendant combien de temps ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Non mais vous croyez quoi ?! On avait la dalle, on allait pas rester là, à attendre que ces messieurs ait finis ! C'est complètement ridicule ! 

 

Paul : Tu ne me parles pas comme ça. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de photos de vous dans les peoples demain. Charlie, je veux te parler seul à seul. Zayn, rejoins les autres. 

 

Zayn me serra brièvement la main, me sourit et puis rentra dans le studio. 

 

Paul :Je suppose que les garçons t'ont déjà parlés de ce qui va arriver si tu fais un tube. 

 

Moi : Un autre contrat, d'autres possibilités et bla bla bla...

 

Paul : Écoute, je souhaite que les garçons restent longtemps dans ce milieu. Ils sont extrêmement talentueux et méritent tout ce qui leur arrive. Si tu fais un tube, tu pourras surfer sur leur vague de célébrité et eux sur la tienne. Ce sera gagnant-gagnant. Mais si tu fais un flop, il sera hors de question que tu continues à vivre à leur dépens. Comprends moi, je ne veux que leur bien. Traîner avec une artiste ratée, c'est la honte. 

 

Moi : Si j'ai bien compris, je dois faire un tube si je veux continuer à traîner avec les garçons. 

 

Paul : Exactement. 

 

Moi : Je ferais un tube et ce sera merveilleux. 

 

Paul : Déjà une vraie diva. 

 

Moi : Une diva qui assume. 

 

On rentrait dans le studio et les garçons me regardèrent, l'air un peu stressés. Je leur adressais un sourire rassurant. Deux mecs étaient avec eux. Ils se présentèrent. Ils s'occupaient tout les deux de composer les musiques et ils avaient fini de faire la mienne. Ils m'emmenèrent à l'écart pour que je puisse l'écouter. Elle était géniale. Je l'adorais déjà. Ils m'expliquèrent que je devrais venir le lendemain pour l'enregistrer dès demain et que demain après midi, je devais aller sur un plateau de télévision avec les garçons pour me présenter officiellement et annoncer mon prochain single. Ils me congédièrent et les garçons voulurent parler avec eux. Zayn ne voulut pas rester et on rentra tout les deux à l'appart. On partit à pied. C'était long mais vu que le jour commençait à tomber et qu'il faisait super bon, c'était mieux que la voiture. Sur le chemin, il me prit la main. Je ne protestais pas et me rendis brutalement compte qu'on ne m'avait jamais autant tripoté ces derniers jours que les mois précédents. Mais je m'en fichais. Désormais, j'allais profiter. Je n'allais plus me prendre la tête avec cette histoire affreuse qui m'est arrivé quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant, je vais l'oublier. On était maintenant arrivés dans notre rue. Je serrais sa main, croyant entendre un flash d'appareil photo. 

 

Zayn : Détends toi. C'est pas grave, pour une ou deux photos. 

 

Moi : Ça me stresse.

 

Zayn : Habitue toi. 

 

Moi : Genre je vais m'habituer à me sentir suivie. Trop bien. 

 

Zayn : T'inquiète, je suis là. 

 

Moi : Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? 

 

Zayn : Avoue t'as mal dormi sans moi ! 

 

Moi : Je l'avoue. J'ai fait plein de cauchemars et je me suis réveillée à 5h du mat' alors que quand je dors avec toi, on dirait la belle au bois dormant. 

 

Zayn : Si tu veux, on abats le mur entre nos deux chambres. Ce sera plus grand et plus pratique.

 

Moi : Pas bête. On essayera quand on aura du temps libre. 

 

Zayn : Donc tu seras dans mon lit ce soir ? 

 

Moi : Oui. 

 

Zayn : Aha ! Maintenant faut que je sois là pour que tu puisses dormir ? 

 

Moi : Ouais.

 

Zayn : Pareil pour moi. C'était la pire nuit de ma vie hier soir. Ça te dit de sortir un de ces quatre ? 

 

Moi : Pourquoi ? 

 

Zayn : Chais pas. Pour aller au resto, un truc comme ça. 

 

Moi : Tu payes ? 

 

Zayn : Ben oui. C'est pas avec tes 4 dollars que tu vas le payer. Hahaha ! 

 

Moi : Mes 4 dollars je l'ai aient dépensés pour t'appeler espèce de crétin ! 

 

Il rigola et me prit par la taille. Je remarquais un truc qui me plut énormément. 

 

Moi : Oh mais attends....

 

Zayn : Quoi ? 

 

Moi : Oh c'est trop beau ! Quand tu souris, on dirait un BN ! 

 

Zayn : Oui, on me le dit souvent....

 

Moi : C'est trop BEAU ! J'adore ! 

 

Je commençais à chanter la chanson de la pub BN et finis par dire le slogan avec une voix de fillette. Zayn fut prit d'un fou rire.

 

Moi : Mini BN, distributeurs de sourires ! 

 

Zayn : Ouais, c'est ça ! Je suis ton distributeur de sourires ! 

 

Moi : C'est cool, t'es gratuit. 

 

On rigola jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre dans l'appart. Puis, épuisés, on partit se coucher. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Je sentais quelque chose me lécher la joue. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Harry. Je le poussais hors du lit, il tomba par terre et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.

 

Moi : T'as vraiment besoin d'une copine, toi. 

 

Je jetais un coup d’œil vite fait pour voir si il s'était pas fait mal. Ok, il est à poil. Ce gars est vraiment dérangé. 

 

Moi : Rectification : t'as vraiment besoin d'un plan cul. Maintenant, dégages d'ici. 

 

Harry : Mais Louis prends toute la place dans le lit ! 

 

Moi : T'as une chambre, non ? 

 

Harry : Oui mais j'aime pas dormir seul. 

 

Moi : Ben va voir Niall ou Liam mais dégages d'ici. Je veux dormir. Et je penses que Zayn aussi. 

 

Zayn : Laissez Zayn dormir. 

 

Moi : Il parle de lui à la troisième personne. Fallait bien que ça arrives un jour. 

 

Harry sortit de la chambre discrètement et je me calais dans les bras de Zayn avec qu'une envie : celle de me rendormir. 

 

Zayn : Mmmm

 

Moi : Bien dormi ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais pas, je suis pas encore réveillé. 

 

J'esquissais un sourire et commençais à me rendormir quand Louis entra.

 

Louis : NON MAIS OH ! C'est quoi ce bordel là ?! Vous avez viré MON Harry ? 

 

Zayn et Moi : LA FERME ! 

 

Louis : D'accord. 

 

Il referma la porte et on put enfin se rendormir tranquilles. Une heure plus tard, on décidait de se lever. Il était midi. Bonjour les feignants. A peine sortis de la chambre, Louis se jeta sur nous.

 

Louis : Je crois qu'on a rendez vous sur le plateau vers 14h les amoureux. Charlie, t'as raté ton rendez-vous pour enregistrer l'album, tu vas te faire buter. 

 

Moi : J'irai ce soir. 

 

Harry : Hé ! C'était pas gentil de me faire tomber ce matin. 

 

Moi : Personne n'a le droit de perturber mon sommeil.

 

Liam : Allez vous préparer !

 

Niall : C'est quand qu'on mange?

 

Zayn : Ooooh, Niallou il a faim ! Viens que je te fasse un câlin ! 

 

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, y compris moi. Euuuh ? Comment il fait pour être de bonne humeur alors qu'il vient de se lever, lui ? 

 

Liam : Zayn de bonne humeur le matin ? 

 

Louis : T'as fumé quoi dernièrement ? 

 

Niall: Oui, un câlin ! 

 

Moi : C'est grâce à qui si il est de bonne humeur ? Hein ? 

 

Harry : On a déjà deviné que c'est toi. 

 

Moi : Ah. 

 

Zayn et Niall se faisait un câlin sur la canapé et Louis, Harry, Liam et moi, on partit prendre le petit déjeuner.

 

Harry : Dis, tu sais faire des crêpes Charlie ? 

 

Moi : Oh, je suis pas bretonne, hein ! Les crêpes, c'est pas mon truc. 

 

Harry : Tu peux pas nous cuisiner un truc pour le petit dej' ? 

 

Moi : Je vais essayer mais moi et la cuisine, c'est pas trop ça. 

 

Effectivement, les garçons découvrirent mon côté mauvaise cuisinière. Je ratais complètement la pâte et laissais brûler les gaufres. Finalement, nous commandâmes des pancakes par téléphone. Louis me vanna plusieurs fois sur ma façon de faire la cuisine et Niall mangea pratiquement toute la commande à lui tout seul. Puis on partit tous s'habiller. Vers 13h, on était prêt et nous arrivâmes sur le plateau télé vers 13h30. De suite, plein de personnes se jetèrent sur nous en nous accrochant des micros, en nous disant les règles à suivre et tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles. On nous fit asseoir sur un canapé en coulisses pour qu'on attende notre tour. Les mecs commencèrent à faire les fous et je restais à l'écart. En vrai, je stressais un peu. C'était mon premier plateau télé et il fallait vraiment que je me fasse apprécier par le public. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et ne remarquais pas la fille à côté de moi. Je ne la vis que quand son pied commença à faire du bruit. Il y a des gens qui, quand ils stressent, tapent un peu du pied. Apparemment, elle stressait elle aussi. Nos regards se croisèrent et elle me fit un petit sourire poli. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une petite nunuche qui va minauder pendant trois heures et heureusement. Je la regardais de haut en bas. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus-gris, une peau de porcelaine et une taille fine. De toute évidence, elle était mannequin. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où je l'avais vu. Je décidais de lui demander. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

 

Moi : Excuses moi mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Tu es qui ? 

 

Elle : C'est pareil pour moi. Tu me dis quelque chose. Moi, c'est Anaë Morel. Je suis ici pour une interview. Et toi ? 

 

Moi : Charlie Marin. Pour une interview aussi. Tu as un petit accent, tu serais pas française ? 

 

Anaë : Bretonne et fière !

 

Moi : Aha ! Moi aussi je suis française, je viens du Sud par contre. 

 

Anaë : Ça fait plaisir de voir une française ! En Amérique, c'est pas courant. 

 

Moi : C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu fais une interview ? 

 

Anaë : Pour revenir sur mon parcours de mannequins, comme ils disent ici. Entre autre, je dois leur dire que je suis trop heureuse d'être mannequin et que c'est trop bien d'être l'égérie de Mango tout en étant une française qui réussit internationalement. Et toi ? 

 

Moi : Je dois dire qui je suis.

 

Anaë : Qui tu es ? C'est-à-dire que tu vas arriver et dire... « Salut, c'est moi ? » ? 

 

Moi : Ouais, je crois que c'est ça. 

 

Anaë : Et tu fais quoi de spécial ? 

 

Moi : Je chante et je traîne avec les One Direction. 

 

Anaë : Ah ouais, normal quoi. 

 

Moi : Voilà. Tu connais les mecs ? 

 

Anaë : De noms juste. Le seul truc que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont beaux comme des dieux, qu'ils chantent super bien et que le bouclé est un chaud lapin. 

 

Je rigolais et je vis que les garçons avaient arrêté de faire les cons. Sans nous en rendre compte, on s’était mise à parler français avec Anaë. 

 

Zayn : T'es trop bizarre quand tu parles français.

 

Harry : Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. 

 

Liam : Tu nous apprendras ? 

 

Niall : C'est qui ta copine ? 

 

Moi : Les gars, je vous présente Anaë. Elle est mannequin pour Mango et elle vient pour l'interview après nous. Elle est française, elle aussi. Anaë, je te présente Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn et Harry.

 

Anaë : Alors attends...Niall c'est le blond, Harry c'est le chaud lapin bouclé, Zayn c'est le canon métis, Liam c'est le plus musclé et Louis c'est ...OH MON DIEU ! Mais où t'as trouvé cette marinière ? Elle est...magnifique ! J'en trouve jamais des comme ça ! Toi, c'est....Louis ?

 

Ouh la ! Elle commence à me faire peur cette fille. 

 

Louis : Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin à New York. Je l'adore. Oui, c'est Louis. 

 

Harry : Alors comme ça, tu es mannequin ? 

 

Anaë : A ton avis ? 

 

Harry : Ah, euh..ben oui alors. Et c'est bien comme métier ? 

 

Anaë : Si tu trouves que changer d'habits plus de 50 fois dans la journée et surveiller son poids en permanence est bien alors oui.

 

Ouh là ! Elle a un truc contre Harry ou quoi ? Elle ne lui accordait même pas un regard et lui envoyait des vents de malade. On continuait tous à discuter pendant un moment et finalement Anaë se trouva être quelqu'un de très sympa. On fut enfin appelés pour passer. On échangea nos numéros avec Anaë et on promit de se revoir. On entra sur le plateau et des cris se firent entendre. 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Des cris se firent entendre. Je crus d'abord qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et j'attrapais le bras de Zayn. Quand je suis en stress, j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelqu'un. Il me sourit et je compris que les cris venaient des fans dans la salle qui attendaient les garçons. Ouh la ! Mais elles sont folles ! Mon cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite. 

 

Présentateur : Et maintenant, nous allons accueillir nos invités spéciaux. Elle est encore inconnue du grand public et va bientôt sortir un single. Ils sont mondialement connus et l'aide à s'intégrer dans le monde de la musique. Faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour CHARLIE MARIN ET LES ONE DIRECTION !!!

 

Je frissonnais et entrais sur le plateau, toujours accrochée au bras de Zayn. Je plaquais un sourire étincelant sur mon visage et essayais de marcher droit. Liam me prit par la taille et me chuchota un « T'inquiète pas, tu vas être parfaite » à l'oreille. Ouais, enfin, le problème, c'est que je suis pas parfaite, moi. Nous nous assîmes tous sur le petit canapé et le présentateur commença avec les questions. 

 

Présentateur : Bonjour ! Quel honneur de vous avoir avec nous ! Alors, comment vous allez ? 

 

Niall : Bah écoutez, on se laisse vivre. 

 

Harry : Ça va, c'est tranquille. 

 

Présentateur : Vous avez eu quelques jours de repos n'est-ce pas ? 

 

Louis : Oui, il nous reste une semaine. 

 

Présentateur : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours ? 

 

Liam : On s'est détendu. C'est pas souvent qu'on a des jours de repos alors on en profite. 

 

Présentateur : C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos. Charlie ! Vous avez déclenché la polémique ces jours-ci avec toutes ces photos. Ne serait-ce qu'avec celles d'hier. Comment le vivez-vous ? 

 

C'était mon tour de me faire cuisiner. Ah mais attendez...celles d'hier ? C'est quoi ça ? Il y a eu de nouvelles photos. Paul va péter une crise....

 

Moi : Celles d'hier ? Les seules photos de moi remontent à quelques jours, non ? 

 

Présentateur : Vous ne les avez pas vus ? Celles de Zayn et vous dans une bataille d'eau endiablée ? 

 

Je regardais Zayn et nous éclatâmes de rire au souvenir de la bataille d'eau qu'on avait fait la veille. Les photos devaient être hilarantes. 

 

Moi : En vrai, je ne savais pas du tout que quelqu'un avait pris des photos. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais mettre une nouvelle photo de profil Twitter alors. 

 

Présentateur : Ravi de vous apprendre quelque chose ! Au fait, comment la maison de disques vous as découverte ? Et d'où est venu la proposition de rester trois mois avec le groupe pour vous adapter ? 

 

Charlie : C'est une histoire assez bizarre. En fait, je travaillais dans un bar comme serveuse et je chantais pour me faire des heures supplémentaires. Quand les garçons sont rentrés dans le bar, je ne les ait pas reconnus alors j'ai commencé à les traiter comme des clients normaux. Sauf que Harry a....

 

Harry : Tu peux passer ce passage. 

 

La salle rigola. 

 

Moi : Non, non, j'ai envie de le raconter. Donc, je disais, Harry m'a donné de l'argent pour que je les place sur une table en particulier. 

 

Les garçons taquinèrent Harry et le public continua de rire. 

 

Présentateur : Et qu'avez-vous fait ? 

 

Moi : Je l'ai envoyé balader. 

 

Présentateur : Hahaha ! Ça ne doit pas être souvent qu'une fille vous remet à votre place Harry, tiens. Et ensuite ? Continuez Charlie. 

 

Moi : Une de mes collègues les as placés à la table qu'ils voulaient et je les ait servis. En les voyant discuter, je me disais qu'ils étaient vraiment atteints. Surtout qu'il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour avoir leur commande. Ils m'ont bien énervée ce soir-là alors j'avais vraiment envie de leur clouer le bec. Mon service était fini alors j'ai commencé à chanter Both Of Us de Taylor Swift et B.o.B pour me faire un peu plus d'argent. Et c'est là que je les ait reconnu. J'avais honte, vraiment. 

 

Louis : Tu étais parfaite ! 

 

Liam : Franchement, elle nous as vraiment cloué sur place. 

 

Niall : J'ai même arrêté de manger pour la regarder. 

 

Harry : Le plus mordu était quand même Zayn.

 

Zayn : La ferme Harry. 

 

Présentateur : Aha ! Zayn, Charlie et vous avaient l'air vraiment très proches. Comment ça se fait ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais pas, c'est venu naturellement. On s'est fait tout de suite confiance. Oui, on est très proches. Mais n'allez pas vous faire des idées, on est juste des meilleurs amis comme les autres. 

 

Ah bon ?! C'est nouveau ça. Alors maintenant, j'ai un meilleur ami. Bon, d'accord, si il veut. Moi, ça me dérange pas. Par contre, si il veut clarifier les choses, autant que je rajoute une petite note d'humour, non ? Histoire de me faire apprécier. 

 

Moi : Et il ne se passera rien entre nous si il continues à ne pas faire son lit le matin. 

 

Zayn : Hé ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça à la télé ! 

 

Il essaya de m'attraper mais Liam et Louis lui bloquaient le passage. C'est dur de se battre quand on est sur un canapé. Je rigolais et les garçons se tortillèrent en essayant de nous séparer le plus possible. 

 

Présentateur : Ne vous battez pas, ne vous battez pas ! 

 

Ils arrêtèrent tous sur un appel à l'ordre de Liam. Quand il veut, il a de l'autorité le Liam. 

 

Présentateur : Sinon, à quand l'album les garçons ? Et vous Charlie ? Quand aurons-nous l'honneur d'écouter votre premier single ?

 

Niall : On a pas encore de date précise.

 

Moi : Normalement, je devais l'enregistrer ce matin mais je me suis pas réveillée. 

 

Le présentateur explosa de rire et le public suivit. 

 

Présentateur : Dis donc, vous êtes quand même rapide. Ce matin ? Déjà ? 

 

Moi : C'est juste que j'aime bien chanter. 

 

Liam : Surtout sous la douche. 

 

Niall : J'ai adoré ta reprise de Kelly Clarkson d'hier au fait. 

 

Moi : Vous pouvez la fermer ? 

 

Toute la salle éclata de rire et certaines filles commencèrent à hurler. 

 

Présentateur : Sinon, Harry, as tu quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? 

 

Harry : Non...

 

Présentateur : As tu quelqu'un en vue ? 

 

Harry : Oui....

 

Présentateur : Pourrais t-on avoir plus de précision ? 

 

Harry : Je dirais juste qu'elle est magnifique. 

 

Harry n'avait parlé de personne dernièrement. Je regardais les garçons et eux-aussi avaient l'air perdus. Donc, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas comprendre. 

 

Présentateur : Niall ? Zayn ? Vous êtes toujours célibataire et libre comme l'air ? 

 

Zayn : Oh, ça rime ce que vous venez de dire ! 

 

Présentateur : Je prends ça pour un oui, alors. Hahaha Alors, Louis, Eleanor et vous, tout va bien ? On ne l'a pas trop vu dernièrement. 

 

Louis : Tout va bien avec Eleanor. On a tout les deux un emploi du temps assez chargé donc pour se voir, c'est un peu la galère mais on fait le maximum. 

 

Présentateur : Tant mieux, vous formez un couple magnifique. Et vous, Liam ? 

 

Liam : Tout va bien avec Danielle. 

 

Présentateur : Malheureusement, l'émission se termine ici. Merci à vous de vous être tous déplacés pour cet interview. En espérant vous voir bientôt dans les bacs, Charlie. MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LES ONE DIRECTION ET CHARLIE MARIN ! 

 

Les applaudissements retentirent et mon cœur décolla. M'étais-je faite appréciée ? Avais-je réussi ? Vu la façon dont les garçons souriaient et dont le public nous acclamaient, j'aurais répondu un oui pur et dur. 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Par la suite, le présentateur nous congédia et on repartit dans les coulisses. Apparemment, j'avais un photo shoot et je me fis sermonner par Liam parce que je n'écoutais jamais quand les gens me disaient des trucs importants. 

 

Liam : Charlie ! Sois sérieuse un peu ! On te dis des trucs, c'est pas pour rien. 

 

Moi : Ouais, mais ça me soûle Et si j'avais pas envie, moi, de le faire ce photo shoot, hein ? 

 

Niall : Ben tu le fais quand même, t'as pas le choix ! 

 

Moi : C'est pas juste....

 

Harry : Oh, elle fait la tête...

 

Louis : C'est plutôt marrant. 

 

Zayn : Tu crois qu'elle nous engueule si on lui file une pièce en lui disant « Va voir un psy » ? 

 

Moi : Vous êtes méchants....

 

Liam : Câlin groupé pour se faire pardonner ? 

 

Euh..pardon ? C'est quoi encore ce truc débile ? Ils se rassemblèrent autour de moi et voilà comment je faillis me faire étouffer par 5 mecs. Mais ils sont fous ces types ! Qu'on m'aide ! Vite ! Je vis Anaë au loin et je me dégageais de ces cinq abrutis pour la rejoindre. 

 

Moi : Anaë ! Ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? 

 

Louis : Et si on a pas envie ? 

 

Harry : Tais toi ! Elle vient, c'est tout. 

 

Anaë : Je peux encore prendre mes décisions moi-même, le mouton. 

 

Niall regarda Anaë d'un air choqué et alla faire un câlin à Harry. On dirait pas comme ça mais Niall et Harry sont très sensibles. Et j'avoue qu'elle a un peu poussé sur ce coup-là. 

 

Moi : Enfin...c'était juste une proposition..si t'as pas envie....

 

Anaë : Au contraire, j'ai super envie. À quelle heure ? 

 

Moi : Tu fais quoi le reste de la journée ? 

 

Anaë : Rien, j'avais juste cette interview. 

 

Moi : Ben reste avec nous. Enfin, si tu veux. 

 

J'interceptais son regard prudent vers Harry et l'a prit à part. Faut que je saches ce qu'il se passe.

 

Moi : C'est quoi ton problème avec Harry ? 

 

Anaë : J'ai pas de problème avec Har....

 

Moi : Arrête de me raconter des craques et dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment. 

 

Anaë : Il y a que Harry me plaît 

 

Moi : Et tu crois vraiment que c'est en l'envoyant balader dès qu'il ouvre la bouche qu'il va s’intéresser à toi ? 

 

Anaë : En fait, je sais pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Il a cette réputation de coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il croise. J'ai pas tellement envie d'un plan cul, tu vois ? Donc à sortir avec lui, autant que ça soit sérieux. 

 

Moi : Vu comment il te regarde, on sait que tu lui plais. C'est déjà ça. 

 

On se tourna toutes les deux pour regarder Harry qui regardait Anaë d'un air intrigué. Dès qu'il capta qu'on le regardait, il baissa le regard et partit parler avec les garçons. 

 

Moi : Commence par faire la fille qui est juste une amie puis sympathise énormément avec lui. Vous deviendrez des amis puis vous finirez par craquer. Et à ce moment-là, il sera accro à toi. 

 

Anaë : Ouais, comme tu fais avec Zayn, quoi. Merci Charlie. 

 

Elle me fit un clin d’œil et partit voir Harry pour parler avec lui. Et moi, je restais prostrée. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je faisais ça avec Zayn. C'est vrai que sur le coup, on ne le remarque pas. Puis c'est quelqu'un qui vous fais prendre conscience que vous êtes dans la merde jusqu'au cou, passez moi l'expression. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi. 

 

Zayn : Anaë aime bien Harry ? 

 

Moi : Harry aime bien Anaë ? 

 

Zayn : J'ai pas le droit de le dire. 

 

Moi : Je ne te le dirais pas non plus alors. 

 

Zayn : Je te ferais craquer cette nuit. 

 

Moi : En ronflant ? 

 

Zayn : Tu verras, j'ai mes techniques. 

 

Nous partîmes pour le photo shoot Sur le chemin, quelques paparazzis nous prirent en photo. C'est vrai qu'on se faisait assez remarquer. Un groupe de stars mondialement connus qui se baladent dans la rue, ça attire l'attention. Louis et Liam nous quittèrent en route pour rejoindre Eleanor et Danielle. Ok, en fait, le photo shoot, c'est que pour moi, c'est ça ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès de pas me le dire pour que j'y aille. Il restait donc Niall, Anaë, Harry, Zayn et moi. Nous arrivâmes au lieu où devait se dérouler le photo shoot assez vite. Un fond rouge foncé simple colorait un seul mur de la pièce et un portant rempli d'habits remplissait tout le mur du fond. Cela dura trois heures. Anaë me donnait quelques conseils qui me furent très utiles. 

 

Anaë : Sois assurée. T'es la plus belle et tu le sais. Tout le monde est à tes pieds. Voilà ! Comme ça ! Méprise le monde ! 

 

Moi : Euh...tu l'as chopée où le « Méprise le monde » ? 

 

Anaë : Dans Desperate Housewives. 

 

J'éclatais de rire et le photographe prit une photo. On avait fini mais le photographe nous proposa des photos de groupe. 

 

Photographe : Une photo de vous deux les filles ? 

 

Anaë : OUI ! 

 

Moi : Oh oui ! 

 

Zayn : Moi aussi j'en voudrais une avec Charlie après. On m'oublie pas comme ça, hein ! 

 

Moi : T'inquiète pas joli cœur. 

 

Zayn : C'est une expression française ? Ça veut dire quoi ? 

 

Moi : Que t'es beau. 

 

Zayn : Merci, je sais. 

 

Moi : Ta tête va gonfler. 

 

Zayn : Nooon, ça fera moche sur les photos. 

 

On éclata de rire et j'allais prendre ma photo avec Anaë. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi et ses longs cheveux bruns était un peu plus courts que les miens. On avait l'air de deux filles complètement différentes mais nos sourires indiquaient que l'amitié était en bonne voie. Puis, je pris une photo avec Zayn. Il me prit par la taille et sourit à l'objectif. Il me fit un clin d’œil 

 

Zayn : On sera toujours ensembles. Quoiqu'il arrive. 

 

Et, dans un moment de naïveté, je le crus. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Quand le flash de l'appareil photo se déclencha, j'eus l'impression de prendre un coup. J'eus l'impression de retourner à la réalité. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai toujours réprimé mes sentiments. Je le méritais. Après tout, cet accident est arrivé par ma faute. Je ne suis pas sensée être heureuse. Je me mordis la lèvre et allais m'isoler dans un coin pendant que les autres continuaient à faire des photos. Harry décida d'en faire quelques unes avec Anaë. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ensembles. Tout les deux les yeux clairs, les cheveux foncés, le même sourire malicieux. Je me rendis compte à quel point je m'étais attaché à toutes ces personnes en si peu de temps. Et si je leur faisais du mal à eux aussi ? Et si je recommençais ? Et si l'histoire devait se répéter indéfiniment ? Cela faisait beaucoup de « Et si », même pour moi. J'ai tout fait pour ne plus vivre heureuse à cause cet accident, me noyant dans ma culpabilité. Mais le bonheur m'a rattrapé et m'a rapproché des autres. Je donnais un coup de coude à Zayn, qui était à côté de moi. 

 

Moi : On va fumer ? 

 

Il savait que je ne fumais que quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me regarda, l'air de chercher la raison de ce soudain besoin en nicotine. Ne trouvant pas la solution, il me répondit un « OK » chuchoté et nous partîmes sur le balcon. 

 

Zayn : Allez, sors les clopes. 

 

Moi : Je les ait laissées à l'appart, j'ai crus que tu prenais ton paquet. 

 

Zayn : J'ai pensé exactement pareil. 

 

Moi : Alors comment on fait ? 

 

? : Je peux vous aider moi si vous voulez. 

 

Sous le balcon, il y avait une fille, d'à peu près 14-15 ans avec un sweat « I <3 Zayn Malik ». c'est mignooooonnnn ! Bon, d'accord, je trouvais son pull affreusement laid. Mais elle était mignonne quand même. 

 

Moi : Zayn, j’hallucine où il y a une fille qui a un T-shirt à ton effigie ? 

 

Zayn : Chut, toi. 

 

Fan : Zayn, franchement, je t'aime trop. Tu chantes trop bien et t'es trop beau ! 

 

Moi : Oh, c'est mignon, elle t'aime Zayn ! 

 

Zayn : Je t'ai dis de te taire toi. Salut, merci beaucoup. C'est adorable. Tu pourrais nous aider, c'est-à-dire ? 

 

Fan : J'ai des cigarettes. 

 

Moi : C'est vrai ? Tu peux nous en passer ? 

 

Fan : Vous savez que c'est très mal de fumer ? Ça vous pourrit les poumons, les dents, les muscles, le cœur,...Ça peut même provoquer une impuissance ! 

 

Elle nous dit ça et elle a des cigarettes sur elle. Cherchez l'erreur. 

 

Zayn : On en est complètement conscients. On essaye d'arrêter, c'est vrai. 

 

Fan : Ben pourquoi vous m'en demandez une si vous essayer d'arrêter ? 

 

Moi : On en fume que quand on est mal et là, on est mal. 

 

Fan : Pourquoi ? 

 

Zayn : Être célèbre ne te rend pas forcément heureux. Parfois, tu es à cran. 

 

Fan : C'est Charlie qui te mets à cran ? Parce que sur Internet....

 

Moi : Hé ! 

 

Zayn : N'écoute pas les rumeurs. Charlie ne me mets pas à cran. Au contraire. 

 

Moi : Si tu commences à dire que je te détends comme une clope, je te jettes par dessus le balcon. 

 

Zayn : Aha ! Essaye un peu ! 

 

Fan : Vous êtes drôles tout les deux. Je vous passe deux clopes mais j'aimerais bien avoir une jolie photo de vous deux et des autographes aussi. 

 

Moi : Ok, envoie ! 

 

Elle lança le paquet et Zayn le rattrapa adroitement. On prit deux clopes, glissa nos autographes dans le paquet et lui renvoya. Puis on se mit côte à côte et nous prîmes la pose pour sa photo. 

 

Fan : Vous l'aurez sur Twitter ce soir. 

 

Moi : D'accord, merci beaucoup ! 

 

Fan : Non, merci à vous de nous vendre du rêve comme ça. Et franchement, il me tarde d'écouter ton single Charlie. 

 

Moi : Oh, euh...merci....

 

Zayn : Oh c'est mignon ! Elle t'aime Charlie. 

 

Moi : Fermes là toi. 

 

Zayn : Ooooh, prends pas la mouche ! 

 

Moi : Aha...AHHAHAHA ! 

 

Zayn : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ? 

 

Moi : C'est quoi cette expression « prends pas la mouche » ? « Attrapes le moustique » aussi ? 

 

Zayn : T'es vraiment débile dès fois ! Aha ! 

 

Il rigola et alluma les deux cigarettes. Il m'en donna une.

 

Zayn : Maintenant, tu me dis ce qui se passe.

 

Moi : Il se passe rien. 

 

Zayn : Quand tu veux fumer, c'est qu'il se passe un truc alors tu me dis et c'est tout. 

 

Moi : T'es vraiment énervant des fois. 

 

Zayn : C'est toi qui déteint sur moi. Maintenant, tu me dis. 

 

Moi : Je ne mérite pas tout ça. 

 

Zayn : C'est-à-dire ? 

 

Moi : Cet accident...tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai plus le droit de continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était. C'est injuste. 

 

Zayn : Raconte moi l'accident. 

 

Moi : Non.

 

Zayn : C'est fou, on dirait un réflexe Il suffit qu'on te sorte cette phrase pour que tu répondes non. Pourquoi tu t'interdis d'y penser comme ça ? Pourquoi tu t'interdis d'être heureuse ? 

 

Moi : Je ne te raconterais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. 

 

Zayn : Mais pourquoi ?!

 

Moi : Parce que ça le rendrait réel. Depuis l'accident, je fais tout pour que tout ça reste dans un coin de ma tête pour avoir l'impression que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ça n'en est pas un. Donc le raconter à quelqu'un, ce serait comme le revivre en quelque sorte. Je ne veut pas que ça m'arrives. Je ne veux pas le rendre encore plus réel qu'il ne l'est déjà.

 

Zayn : A un moment où à un autre, ça va revenir dans ta vie. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper indéfiniment. 

 

Moi : Oui, je sais. 

 

Zayn : Raconte moi quand tu seras prête. En attendant, fais ce que je te dis. Ou plutôt ce que je t'ordonne. Vis ta vie. Laisse le passé derrière toi. 

 

Il me sourit. Il avait réussi à me rassurer. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je faisais aveuglément confiance à quelqu'un. Et bizarrement, ça me faisais du bien. Soudain, nous entendîmes des cris et nous rentrâmes pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Anaë hurlait au téléphone, Niall avait l'air gêné sur le canapé et Harry regardait par terre, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation. A moins qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Bref, peu importe. Anaë parlait un français très énervé dans son smartphone. 

 

Anaë : Non..je t'ai dit non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là ? Dégages de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute !...t'es désolé ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? ….Tu continues à voir l'autre ?...Alors t'es pas désolé....Arrête de m'appeler...MAIS NON !......Si tu savais comme je m'en fous que tu m'aimes !....Ça change rien.....

 

Elle me vit et m'expliqua brièvement la situation en Anglais pour que Niall, Zayn et Harry puisse prendre part à la conversation. 

 

Anaë : Je parle à mon ex. Il m'a trompé avec une ex amie à moi. 

 

Niall ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air d'halluciner. Zayn regarda par terre d'un air de dire « Ouh là ! Je suis pas concerné ». Je le comprends. Anaë faisait vraiment peur quand elle était en colère. Harry eut une réaction très différente. Il arracha le téléphone des mains d'Anaë.

 

Harry : Il parle Anglais ton ex ? 

 

Anaë : Il est trilingue. 

 

Moi : Ben tu prends pas du bas de gamme dis donc. 

 

Anaë : Ouais, ça va. Ses seuls problèmes étaient les femmes et l'argent. J'ai bien fait de me débarrasser de lui. 

 

Harry commença à parler au téléphone. Lui aussi avait l'air très énervé. Harry énervé, c'est assez flippant aussi. 

 

Harry : Écoutes, tu lâches Anaë. J'aime pas les mecs qui prennent les filles pour des connes. Je suis pas violent mais si tu fais du mal à Anaë, je risque de l'être. J'hésiterais pas à te casser la gueule si tu la rappelles. 

 

On entendit le gars s'énerver à l'autre bout du fil. Je vis qu'Harry commençait à perdre patience. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. 

 

Harry : Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je suis le nouveau copain d'Anaë. On a des projets de mariage mais tu seras pas invité naturellement. C'est pas allé tellement vite. On est ensembles depuis plus de 5 ans. Oui, elle t'a trompé quand vous étiez ensemble. Un prêté pour un rendu en quelque sorte. Passe à autre chose et la rappelle pas, connard. 

 

Il raccrocha violemment et rendit son téléphone à Anaë, d'un air fier. 

 

Harry : Il rappellera pas. 

 

Anaë : Euh...merci Harry, c'est gentil. 

 

Elle rougissait légèrement. En même temps, il y a de quoi. Harry Styles et ses bouclettes prennent ton portable en otage pour parler de ses « projets de mariage » avec ton ex pour l'éloigner, c'est assez perturbant. 

 

Harry : Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? 

 

Anaë : Euh ouais, ça me dit. Sauf que j'ai déjà un truc de prévu. 

 

Harry : Ah.....

 

Anaë : Tu te rappelles pas ? On mange tous à l'appart ce soir, abruti ! 

 

Harry : Ah oui, c'est vrai. 

 

Anaë : On se fera ça une autre fois. 

 

Harry : Oh ouais ! Je t’emmènerai...

 

Anaë : Ouais, non, te tires pas les plans sur la comète quand même, hein ! 

 

Anaë était redevenue elle-même. Je me disais aussi que ça pouvais pas durer ce visage admiratif. Je sentis que quelqu'un me prenais par la taille. Vu que Zayn était en face de moi, ça ne pouvait être que Niall. Il me tendait son portable. Il était sur Twitter. Au début, je ne compris pas. Il me montrait une tendance mondiale en haut de la liste. « Zarlie». C'est quoi ça ? 

 

Niall : Tu mélanges Zayn et Charlie. Ça fait une bromance. 

 

Entendant son nom, Zayn vint me voir et regarda par dessus mon épaule. Bromance, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est pas un mélange de deux prénoms pour montrer une amitié ? Donc, ça veut dire que les gens parlaient tellement de mon amitié avec Zayn, que ça s'est retrouvé en tendance mondiale sur Twitter. Ah quand même. 

 

Zayn : Attends...on est en tendances mondiales ?! 

 

Moi : ON EST EN TENDANCES MONDIALES ! 

 

Je sautais dans ses bras et il me souleva. C'est assez grisant de penser que des gens que l'on ne connaît pas parlent de nous sur des réseaux sociaux. Notre moment de joie passé, nous rentrâmes tous à l'appartement. Mais quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Eleanor devait venir manger. Et on n'avait rien préparé. Quelle bande de boulets ! Je pressais les garçons pour rentrer au plus vite possible. Rencontrer Eleanor me rendait nerveuse malgré moi. 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

J'avais déjà tout organisé pour que ce soit parfait. Louis s'occuperait d'emmener Eleanor à la bonne heure. Il fallait absolument que tout soit parfait quand elle arriverait. Liam et Niall s'occuperaient de la décoration de la table et de ranger le chaos qui régnait dans l'appartement. Un travail pas trop dur qui leur convenait très bien vu les sourires ravis qu'ils ont eu quand je leur ai dit de faire ça. Harry ferait le dessert vu que d'après les garçons, ses muffins étaient à tomber par terre. Il réussit à convaincre Anaë de l'aider ce qui m'arrangea. Zayn et moi, nous nous occupions du plat principal. C'est-à-dire un poulet et des pâtes. Chacun vaquait à ses tâches. Je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait pour quand je rencontrerais Eleanor. Elle avait vraiment l'air gentille et avoir une amie de plus ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Une de plus ou une de moins, j'en suis plus à les compter depuis quelques jours. Mais bien entendu, c'était la pagaille à l'appart. Liam et Niall se disputaient entre une déco irlandaise et une déco chic. Louis ne faisait que m'envoyer des textos parce qu'il avait oublié l'heure du rendez-vous. Il manquait des ingrédients à Harry et Anaë s'énervait sur lui parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait mettre des myrtilles dans des muffins. Pour elle, les muffins, c'était du chocolat et rien d'autre. Les seules personnes qui restaient zen étaient Zayn et moi. Il allait cuire le poulet d'ici quelques minutes et le plat de pâtes que j'avais préparées était au four. Ce n'était pas un plat très sophistiqué mais au moins, j'étais sûre que tout le monde aimera. Je sentis mon portable vibrer. 

 

Louis « Désolé..... »

Moi «  19h30. Achète toi un cerveau ou fais toi dépister pour Alzheimer en passant. »

Louis « Je pense me faire dépister, c'est moins cher.»

 

Je rangeais mon téléphone en soupirant d'agacement puis j'allais voir si Niall et Liam s'en sortaient.

 

Niall : Mais l'Irlande, c'est mieux ! Il y aura une bonne ambiance. 

 

Liam : Niall, c'est bien mignon mais Eleanor n'est pas irlandaise. Ça n'aura aucun intérêt.

 

Niall : Mais....

 

Moi : STOP ! Niall, tu mettras des serviettes aux couleurs de l'Irlande. Liam, tu choisis pour le reste. 

 

Niall : Et pourquoi juste des serviettes ? 

 

Moi : Achète toi des Oreos aussi, si tu veux. 

 

Niall : Toi, tu sais m'acheter. 

 

Ils partirent à la supérette du coin. Je soupirais de soulagement et gémis en entendant le cri d'Harry.

 

Harry : OH NON ! 

 

Je soufflais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? 

 

Zayn : Je mets le poulet à cuire ! 

 

Anaë : MAIS T'ES DEBILE OU T'ES CON ?!

 

Moi : Vas-y Zayn ! Il se passe quoi ici ?!

 

Anaë : Cet abruti a laissé brûler les muffins. SERIEUSEMENT ? DES MUFFINS ?

 

Moi : Calme toi Anaë. On va trouver une solution. Oh, pourquoi tout tourne au drame dès qu'on veut faire un truc ? C'est pas possible ! On va trouver une solution. On a pas le temps de préparer un truc là. On va.....

 

Zayn : MEEEERDE ! NON, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! 

 

Moi : QUOI ?! 

 

Zayn : J'ai raté le poulet......

 

Moi : Mais comment t'as fait pour rater du poulet ?! DU POULET, ZAYN, BORDEL ! 

 

Zayn : Ben il a flambé ! C'est pas ma faute, OK ? 

 

Moi : Comment ça il a flambé ? Ça peut pas flamber comme ça un poulet ! 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Il a flambé, c'est tout. J'ai mis dans le four, il y a eu du feu et je me suis retrouvé avec des bouts de charbon dans le plat ! C'est tout ! 

 

Moi : T'énerve pas sur moi, là ! J'y suis pour rien si tu sais même pas cuire du poulet ! 

 

Zayn : PUTAIN MAIS ME GUEULES PAS DESSUS COMME CA ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE, OK ?!

 

Il avait l'air vraiment vénère. Je ne m'étais jamais encore disputée avec Zayn et je me rendis compte que lui comme moi, avions un caractère fort. Deux caractères forts ne font jamais bon ménage. Il y en aura toujours un qui ira faire un truc que l'autre n'appréciera pas. Il y en aura toujours un des deux qui cachera un truc à l'autre pour ne pas qu'il souffre et ça finit toujours par une dispute. 

 

Moi : Va dans la chambre.

 

Zayn : JE....

 

Moi : FERMES LA ET VA DANS LA CHAMBRE. ON VA PAS SE DISPUTER DEVANT LES AUTRES. 

 

Zayn alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte et Liam et Niall rentrèrent.

 

Liam : Niall est déçu, il n'y avait pas de serviettes au drapeau de l'Irlande. 

 

Niall : C'est DEGUEULASSE ! Ils avaient même plus d'Oreos ! Mais quelle honte ! Franchement, c'est....

 

Ils remarquèrent le silence de mort qui régnait sur la pièce et se turent immédiatement. 

 

Moi : Continuez à tout préparer pour la table. Je reviens après pour m'occuper du repas. 

 

Je rentrais dans la chambre et refermais la porte derrière moi. Il était de dos, assis sur le lit et avait la tête entre ses mains. Je m'approchais et m'asseyais à côté de lui. Je le prit dans mes bras doucement. 

 

Moi : Faut qu'on arrête de se gueuler dessus pour de la merde. 

 

Zayn : C'était pas de la merde. C'était du poulet. 

 

Moi : Ouais, enfin, faut qu'on arrêtes de se gueuler dessus comme ça. On va finir par perdre nos cordes vocales. 

 

Zayn : Et on sera bien dans la merde. 

 

Moi : Faut aussi qu'on arrêtes d'être vulgaire. 

 

Zayn : Bonne idée. 

 

C'est fou cette façon qu'on a d'oublier les engueulades. Même si c'était pas vraiment une dispute. Du poulet, sérieusement ?! On rentra dans le salon et tout le monde se tut d'un seul coup. Ils parlaient de nous, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je me raclais la gorge. 

 

Moi : Ça vous dit de commander français ce soir ? 

 

Ma phrase déclencha un concert de « Trop bien ! » et de « Oui ! ». Ça fait plaisir de voir que la nourriture de son pays est appréciée. Je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro. 

 

Moi « Oui, allô ? Nous sommes bien au restaurant français ? J'aimerais passer une commande à domicile. »

Serveur « Oui, bonjour, vous êtes au restaurant français. Que désirez vous prendre dans votre commande ? »

Moi «  Que me proposez vous ? »

Serveur «  Vous avez du caviar, du fois gras,... »

Moi «  Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ? »

Serveur : « Pardon ? »

Moi : « Les français ne mangent pas ça ! Du moins, pas tout les jours. Chais pas, vous connaissez Panzani ? Géant vert ? »

Serveur : « Euh...mais...euh... »

Moi : « Vous avez des plats normaux ? »

Serveur : « Nous avons du confit de canard,.... »

Moi : « Mouais, ça peux aller. Mettez en pour huit personnes »

Serveur : « Cela vous fera.... »

Moi : «  On s'en fout du prix du moment que vous amenez le plat. Bougez vous. »

 

A ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte. Si c'était le livreur, c'était un rapide. Si c'était Eleanor, alors j'ai raté ma soirée. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

C'était Louis et Eleanor. Merde, merde, merde, il y a rien de prêt ! Je devais tirer une tête de six mètres de long en plus. 

 

Louis : Ça ne va pas ? 

 

Moi : Si tu savais. Bonjour Eleanor, Louis nous as beaucoup parlé de toi. Malheureusement, tu n'auras pas droit au poulet de Zayn, aux muffins de Harry et....

 

Louis : Ça sent pas le brûlé ? 

 

Moi : LES PÂTES ! 

 

Je me précipitais vers le four pour découvrir du charbon dans un plat noir. L'alarme incendie se déclencha et de l'eau commença à tomber du plafond. Je savais même pas que ça existait vraiment ces trucs. Je croyais que ça n'existait que dans les séries américaines ! Louis alla activer un truc et l'eau s'arrêta immédiatement. La cuisine était à moitié inondée 

 

Liam : Ok, c'est vraiment grave là. On a rien dans les placards, on a raté tous les plats et on est tout mouillés. 

 

Harry : Ouais, comment on va faire ? 

 

Niall : Il y a même plus d'Oreos ! 

 

Louis : Ok, les gars, calmez vous. 

 

Zayn : On a commandé français aussi. 

 

Moi : Non, c'est pas possible...

 

Eleanor : Je peux proposer un truc ? 

 

Son intervention eut le don de calmer tout le monde. Et de nous rappeler les bonnes manières. On alla tous lui dire bonjour puis elle nous expliqua sa proposition. 

 

Eleanor : On va manger au restaurant français et on appelle quelqu'un pour remettre un peu d'ordre ici. On prendra des Oreos en passant. 

 

Niall : Je suis d'accord ! 

 

Moi : De toute façon, t'es toujours d'accord quand il s'agit d'Oreos. 

 

Harry : Ça sera pas aussi bien que mes muffins.

 

Anaë : Normal, tu les as cramés tes muffins.

 

Liam : On se calme et on y va calmement. 

 

Louis : Eleanor a toujours de bonnes idées. Tu es parfaite chérie. 

 

Il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient vraiment beaux ensemble. Je me surpris à être jalouse. Non pas que Louis embrasse Eleanor. Mais qu'ils soient heureux comme ça, ça faisait vraiment envie. On arriva au restaurant quelques minutes plus tard. La serveuse se jeta sur nous et commença à flirter avec les gars. 

 

Serveuse : Bonjour les garçons ! Vous désirez quoi ? Je suis à votre service. 

 

Niall et Liam se retinrent d'éclater de rire et Eleanor se serra un peu plus contre Louis. Anaë démarra au quart de tour. Je crois qu'on se ressemble sur ce point. Ça doit être les françaises.

 

Anaë : Oh ! Il y a des filles aussi dans le groupe. Alors, ton « les garçons », tu te le garde ! 

 

La serveuse prit un air surpris et fit un clin d’œil à Zayn. 

 

Moi : Fais ton boulot ou tu risques de te faire virer et vite. 

 

J'avais prit un air très calme pour dire ça. Tous me regardèrent, surpris. C'est vrai que j'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je peux être une fille très jalouse. Très très jalouse. Et violente par la même occasion. Le sourire de la serveuse s’effaça complètement, puis réapparut pour Niall et Liam. Ouh la la ! J'espère qu'elle va pas nous servir sinon, j'irai me plaindre à la direction. 

 

Serveuse : Suivez moi !

 

Elle nous emmena à une table à l'écart. Je vis Harry parler à Anaë.

 

Harry : Alors, on est jalouse ? 

 

Anaë : Fermes-là toi. 

 

Harry : Tu sais, j'aime bien, hein. C'est plutôt mignon.

 

Anaë : Fermes-là.

 

Harry : Ça me dérange pas que tu sois jalouse des autres filles. Même si tu devrais pas.

 

Anaë : Je t'ai dit de te la fermer, Harry Styles.

 

Harry : D'accord....

 

Zayn et moi nous mîmes à rire. Anaë me fit un clin d’œil complice et Harry me fusilla du regard. 

 

Moi : Ah les scènes de ménage au resto Qu'est-ce que ça peut être marrant ! 

 

Zayn : Heureusement, on deviendras jamais comme ça nous deux. 

 

Moi : C'est clair ! 

 

Anaë : Hé ! Vous savez pas ! 

 

Harry : Ouais, s'il faut, vous allez être un vieux couple de gâteux qui se parlera plus. 

 

Zayn : On se parlera toujours ! 

 

Moi : Et on est pas en couple. 

 

Anaë : Pas officiellement. 

 

Harry : Ouais parce que....

 

Moi : Bon, la ferme, on va manger là. 

 

Ils rigolèrent et cette fois-ci, ce fut Zayn et moi qui nous renfrognâmes. À table, j'étais assise entre Zayn et Anaë. Avec Anaë, nous nous mîmes à critiquer la serveuse. 

 

Anaë : Non mais regarde là ! Un peu plus et elle peut faire la tapin sur le trottoir d'en face. 

 

Moi : Et vas-y qu'elle se penche bien bas, histoire qu'on profite du décolleté. 

 

Anaë : Et puis, c'est quoi cette robe ? Elle travaille dans un restaurant français ! Pas dans une maison close ! 

 

Moi : Un minimum de style, quand même. Faut qu'on garde une bonne réputation, nous les françaises. 

 

Eleanor : C'est vrai qu'elle est très vulgaire. Elle est beaucoup trop maquillée. 

 

Anaë : A ce point-là, elle pourrais faire de la pub pour des pots de peinture.

 

Moi : Delux Valentine, pour vous servir ! 

 

Eleanor : Vu sa tronche, ils l'accepteront sûrement pas au casting. 

 

Nous nous mîmes à rire et les garçons nous regardèrent, désespérés. Bah quoi ? Ils ont jamais vu des filles cruelles ? 

 

Liam : Danielle me manque. 

 

Niall : Elle reviendra bientôt, t'inquiète pas. 

 

Louis : Si il faut, Eleanor va devenir demi française à force de traîner avec Anaë et Charlie.

 

Harry : Si tu veux une française, tu touches pas à Anaë, hein ? 

 

Zayn : Charlie est à moi. 

 

Moi : T'as un acte de propriété ? 

 

Zayn : Oui.

 

Moi : Et c'est quoi ? 

 

Zayn : Le bracelet que tu m'as donné. 

 

Moi : Ok, alors mon acte de propriété à moi est le T-shirt que tu me prêtes quand j'ai froid la nuit. 

 

Harry : J'ai pas d'acte de propriété, moi, pour Anaë. 

 

Anaë : Tout simplement parce qu'on est pas ensemble. Et aussi parce qu'on se connaît depuis aujourd'hui et qu'on s'est rien donnés.

 

Harry lui fit un sourire coquin suivit d'un clin d’œil lubrique.

 

Harry : Dors avec moi cette nuit et tu en auras des trucs à moi. 

 

Toute la table regarda Anaë, l'air d'attendre sa réaction. Elle sourit gentiment à Harry.

 

Anaë : Tu finiras sénile avant de dormir avec moi, Styles. 

 

On regarda tous Harry. On devait avoir l'air de regarder un match de tennis. Harry haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d’œil

 

Harry : Ça, c'est encore à voir. 

 

Anaë leva les yeux au ciel, attendrie et il lui prit la main. Elle rougit légèrement et me jeta un regard un peu perdu. Ok, elle avait peut-être besoin d'être sauvée là. 

 

Moi : Euh...Anaë, faut ABSOLUMENT que je te dise un truc ! Viens, on va aux toilettes. Eleanor, tu viens aussi. On va les laisser entre mecs. 

 

Harry : Mais....

 

Eleanor : Euh...d'accord. 

 

Zayn : Je comprendrais jamais les filles, sérieux. 

 

On rentra dans les toilettes et je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est la règle n°1 quand on veut parler aux toilettes. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un. 

 

Moi : Bon, Eleanor, je te mets au courant. Anaë est complètement dingue de Harry.

 

Anaë : CHARLIE ! 

 

Eleanor : Ça, je le savais déjà.

 

Anaë : PARDON ?!

 

Moi : Euh...quoi ? 

 

Eleanor : Ça se voit trop. Dès que vous vous regardez, on a l'impression d'être au pays des Bisounours.

 

Moi : Comme toi et Louis en fait.

 

Eleanor : T'as tout compris. 

 

Moi : Bon, Anaë, t'es prête ? 

 

Anaë : Prête pour quoi ? 

 

Eleanor : Pour tenir la main d'Harry sous la table.

 

Anaë s'étouffa presque. C'est vrai que Eleanor sait être directe quand elle veut.

 

Anaë : Que, je..mais....bon, oui. 

 

Nous rigolâmes et retournâmes à la table. Les garçons nous jetèrent des regards soupçonneux.

 

Moi : Quoi ? 

 

Niall : Calme ! Pas de bagarre pendant le repas. C'est sacré. 

 

Liam : Pas de bagarre tout court. 

 

Zayn : C'est bon, nous agresses pas non plus. 

 

Moi : Je t'agresse pas. 

 

Zayn : Non, pas du tout, non. 

 

Moi : C'est bon ! T'as quoi là ?! 

 

Zayn : Mais rien ! 

 

Moi : Si, t'as un truc ! 

 

Zayn : J'AI RIEN JE TE DIT ! 

 

Liam : On se....

 

Moi : ALORS POURQUOI TU ME GUEULES DESSUS ?! 

 

Liam : J'ai dit que....

 

Zayn : MAIS TU CHERCHES LA MERDE, LA ! 

 

Liam : Bon, écoutez....

 

Tout le restaurant nous regardait. On était en train de se taper la honte mais on s'en foutait complètement. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur du restaurant arrive. 

 

Directeur : Je vous prierais d'arrêter ce vacarme ou de sortir de mon restaurant. 

 

Moi : Oh, vous, commencez pas à vous mêlez de ça. Votre serveuse est une grosse allumeuse, déjà. 

 

Anaë : Ça, c'est fait....

 

Zayn : Ouais, depuis tout à l'heure, elle nous allumes là ! 

 

Directeur : L'allumeuse, c'est ma fille. Alors, dégagez. 

 

Oups. Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise. Je crois, c'est pas sûr. Faut vraiment que j’arrête les minis clashs avec Zayn, ça commence à devenir handicapant. Il nous fit sortir du restaurant et les autres suivirent. On acheta des Oreos à la supérette du coin, histoire que Niall dorme tranquille et on partit vers la maison. Pour les chambres, on avait déjà tout décidé. Eleanor et Louis dormiraient ensemble, bien sur. Je dormirais avec Zayn. Ça devenait une habitude maintenant. Niall et Liam avaient dit qu'ils dormaient ensemble parce qu'ils avaient décidé de tweeter jusque tard. Harry voulait dormir avec quelqu'un mais n'osait pas demander à Anaë. 

 

Harry : Allez Charlie. T'es son amie. Elle acceptera si ça vient de toi.

 

Moi : A mon avis, elle préférerai que tu vienne toi-même lui dire. 

 

Harry : Mais...

 

Zayn : Vas-y et fiches nous la paix là. 

 

Harry : Être avec Charlie t'a rendu méchant Zaynou. 

 

Zayn : Je t'aime aussi Hazza.

 

Harry mima un bruit de baiser et partit voir Anaë tandis que je le regardais galérer. 

 

Harry : Euh...hum...Anaë ? 

 

Anaë : Oui Harry ? 

 

Harry : Tu sais, la nuit, j'ai un peu peur si je dors pas avec quelqu'un. Et vu que Louis dort avec Eleanor, je suis tout seul. Donc, je vais avoir peur. Et demain, je vais être crevé vu que j'aurais pas dormi. Donc je serai de mauvaise humeur. Et si je croise des fans, je...

 

Anaë : Je dormirai avec toi. 

 

Harry : Ce...c'est vrai ?!

 

Anaë : Oui. 

 

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Anaë rougit et se laissa faire. Zayn me chuchota à l'oreille. 

 

Zayn : On va se coucher ? 

 

Moi : Seulement si tu me portes.

 

Zayn : Tu veux que je te portes jusqu'au lit ? 

 

Moi : Bien sur. Comme une princesse. Après tout, j'en suis une, non ? 

 

Il explosa de rire. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait le faire. Il l'a fait. Et je me suis endormie dans ses bras pendant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de la chambre. Comme quoi, j'étais une princesse fatiguée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

J'avais chaud. J'ouvris les yeux qui se fixèrent sur le réveil. 4H37. Je soupirais. Zayn était affalé sur moi. C'est à cause de lui, là ! Ce mec est pire qu'une couette ! Je le repoussais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et allait boire un verre d'eau. Puis je décidais de faire un tour sur Twitter. 2 millions d'abonnés ! C'était énorme ! Je regardais mes tweets. Beaucoup me disaient qu'ils aimaient ma musique. D'autres demandaient des nouvelles des garçons. Certaines me disaient de ne plus m'approcher des mecs sous peine de mort. Elles sont sérieuses, là ? Si elles croient que ça va me convaincre, elles voient vraiment pas le genre de fille que je suis. Je me déconnectais et allais sur Facebook. Je refusais toutes les demandes d'amis venant de fans ou d'hypocrites qu'il y avait dans mon ancienne vie. J'avais un message de Clémence. J'attendis une minute avant de l'ouvrir. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ait pas parlé. Quelques mois en vérité. J'appréhendais vraiment son message. Je finis par trouver le courage. 

 

« Charlie, je suis un peu surprise que tu te sois remise sur Facebook. D'après ta mère, tu as coupé complètement les ponts avec tous tes amis et même ta famille. Je ne comprends pas. Du jour au lendemain, tu as changé. Tu étais blagueuse, pleine de vie, rigolote, tellement à l'aise ! Puis, le jour d'après, tu étais froide, tu t'isolais, tu as rompu avec Antoine, tu m'as dit que notre amitié était finie et tu n'est plus venue en cours. Puis le jour de tes 18 ans, j'ai voulu venir te donner un cadeau avec une lettre comme on le fait chaque année. Et ta mère m'a dit que tu étais partie. Dès la première heure, tu étais partie. Personne ne savait où tu étais. On ne comprenait pas. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de passer ton bac ou de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Si tu veux savoir, oui, je t'en veux. Oui, j'ai des rancunes. Un jour, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie à qui je disais tout, avec qui je rigolais à m'en pisser dessus et avec qui on formait les deux filles les plus populaires du lycée. Le jour d'après, cette fille n'existait plus et j'ai tout perdu. Les gens ont commencé à me regarder avec pitié. J'ai eu des disputes avec Nathan. Je pleurais pour un rien. D'après ma mère, je faisais une dépression. C'est peut-être vrai après tout. Pourquoi cela n'arriverait qu'aux autres ? J'ai tourné la page, ne t'inquiète pas. Nathan a été là pour moi, il m'a soutenu malgré nos fréquentes disputes à ton sujet. Pour toi, j'ai appris que ça roulais. 6 mois qu'on a pas de nouvelles de toi et maintenant, tu es une star internationale. Avec les One Direction ! Tu prends pas de la merde, hein ? Écoute, j'ai envie d'essayer de recoller les morceaux. Tu me manques énormément. En voyant ton sourire dans les journaux, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. D'habitude, je ne regarde pas ces magazines people débiles qui ne font que lancer des rumeurs et espionner la vie des gens. Mais quand je suis passée devant le kiosque à journaux et que je t'ai vu, j'ai acheté le journal. Pour la première fois depuis des années ( oui, tu sais, après ma période Ashton Kutcher ! ). Si ça te dit, préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu passes en France. Même si je n'espère pas trop. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu seras heureuse tout de même. Écrire ce message a apaisé ma colère. J'avais besoin de me soulager et le faire comme ça, c'est mieux que je l'imaginais. Je pensais avoir mal. Je pensais être furieuse. Mais en fait, non. Je me rends compte que je ne veux que ton bonheur finalement. En espérant que tu répondes à mon message un jour, ma Lili. 

Cécé <3 »

 

Je pleurais. J'étais littéralement en larmes devant l'ordinateur. Cécé et Lili. Lili et Cécé. C'était nos surnoms. Juste à nous. Personne ne pouvait les comprendre. Personne n'a jamais su d'où c'était parti. Seules nous le savions. On était allées draguer en boite, malgré que nous étions toutes les deux en couple. Deux gars nous avaient accostés et on avait prétendu s'appeler Lisa et Célia. Et Li et Ce étaient les dernières syllabes de nos prénoms. D'où le Cécé et Lili. Mais comment avais-je pu massacrer une amitié comme ça ? Comment avais-je pu laisser tout tomber ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste ? Je sentis des mains me prendre par les épaules et commencer à me masser. Je reconnus automatiquement la personne. Malgré le fait que je déteste les massages, cela me détendis un petit peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il masse bien... 

 

Moi : Ça ne me détendras pas. Tu sais très bien que les massages, c'est pas mon truc. 

 

Zayn : Ne sois pas triste. 

 

Moi : Je suis fatiguée et en train de me rendre compte que je ne suis qu'une pauvre égoïste. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas triste ? 

 

Zayn : Viens là. 

 

Je me levais et il me prit dans ses bras. Je crus sur le coup que ce n'était qu'un câlin normal mais il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, son odeur me rassurait.

 

Zayn :Viens, on va se recoucher. 

 

Il me porta dans la même position jusqu'à la chambre où il me posa sur le lit et où je m'endormis, enroulée dans ses bras. Je me réveillais de meilleure humeur, quelques heures plus tard. Je m'étonnais presque que personne ne soit en train de nous déranger. Je trouvais ça pas très normal. 

 

Moi : Zayn, hé Zayn. 

 

Zayn : Oh non ! Niall ! Tu as encore mangé tous les Oreos. Et si j'en voulait, hein ? Tu y as pensé à ça ? 

 

Moi : Putain mais réveilles toi ! Ok, je suis blonde mais je suis pas Niall quand même. 

 

Zayn : Quoi ? Hein ? 

 

Moi : Putain mais toi, le réveil, c'est dur, hein. 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

 

Moi : Tu trouves pas ça bizarre de pas être réveillé par les garçons ? Tu crois qu'on les as tués dans leur sommeil, les pauvres ? 

 

Zayn : Et tu me réveilles pour ça ! 

 

Moi : Ben..oui....

 

Zayn : Mais t'es chiante, vraiment ! 

 

Moi : Non mais je vais t'apprendre à parler mal, moi, tu vas voir !

 

Zayn : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! 

 

Je me jetais sur lui et commençais à me battre gentiment avec lui. On rigolait en même temps ce qui ne nous facilitait pas les choses. Nous roulâmes sur nous-mêmes et nous finîmes par tomber du lit. Et évidemment, c'est moi qui me suis tout pris. 

 

Moi : Aïeuh ! 

 

Zayn : J'AI GAGNE ! 

 

Moi : Fermes là, tu vas les réveiller. Oh mais attends...

 

On se regarda d'un air entendu et sortîmes de la chambre. Tout était silencieux. On rentra dans la chambre de Liam où Niall et lui dormaient et on commença à sauter sur le lit. 

 

Moi : Debout mes amours ! 

 

Zayn : C'est l'heuuuuure !

 

Niall : Putaiiiiiinnnnnnn ! 

 

Moi : On se calme Horan ! 

 

Liam : Mmmm ! 

 

Avec Zayn, on sortit en rigolant. Au tour de Louis et Eleanor maintenant. On le fit à la méthode douce en les câlinant. Ils le prirent assez bien et se levèrent. Puis on passa à Harry et Anaë. En entrant, on fut assez surpris. En effet, Anaë était limite couchée sur Harry et vu le sourire qu'il affichait en dormant, ça ne le traumatisait pas plus que ça. Une idée me vint. 

 

Moi : Zayn, va prendre l'appareil photo. 

 

Zayn : Non....tu vas pas.....si ? 

 

Moi : Si ! Allez, bouge toi ! 

 

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec l'appareil et je pris une photo d'Harry et d'Anaë. 

 

Moi : C'est vrai qu'Harry dort nu ? 

 

Zayn : Oui. Mais ne va pas vérifier. Ça violerais les conditions de notre acte de propriété. 

 

Moi : J'espère que c'est pas contagieux. J'ai pas tellement envie de vivre avec des nudistes pour les trois prochains mois.

 

Zayn : Euh...ça l'est. 

 

Je le regardais comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. C'est vrai qu'il était bien foutu. Surtout en slip. D'après les facts que j'ai vu sur Twitter, il ferait de la concurrence au 24 cm d'Harry. CHARLIE, VOYONS ! À quoi tu penses le matin ?! Je croisais son regard et il me fit un sourire coquin. Euh..d'accord. Je viens de me faire capter en train de mater. 

 

Zayn : Ferme la bouche, il va y avoir des mouches qui vont rentrer.

 

Moi : Ma bouche n'est pas ouverte.

 

Zayn : Si, elle l'est.

 

Moi : Non, elle ne l'est pas. 

 

Zayn : Si ! 

 

Moi : Non ! 

 

Zayn : Si ! 

 

Moi : Non ! 

 

Harry : Quand vous aurez fini votre dispute de couple, vous pourrez éventuellement sortir de la chambre et nous laisser dormir.

 

Anaë : Cassez vous. On dort la nuit, nous. 

 

Moi : Dis, Anaë, c'est vrai que Harry dort à poil ? 

 

Anaë : Aussi vrai que Zayn est à moitié pakistanais.

 

Harry fit mine de lever le drap. 

 

Harry : Tu veux une preuve ? 

 

Moi : NON ! Non, non, ça ira, merci. 

 

Zayn : Aha ! Elle a peur de voir un mec à poil. 

 

Moi : Si je veux voir un mec à poil, il me suffit d'allumer la télé, d'aller sur Internet, dans une boite de strip-tease ou de te baisser le slip la nuit, tout simplement. 

 

Zayn : Pas faux.

 

Ils se levèrent difficilement et Harry resta empêtré dans les draps. Ce qui, à mon avis, était beaucoup mieux. Anaë, quant à elle, était en pyjama et cherchait désespérément son portable.

 

Harry : Dis, Anaë ? 

 

Anaë : Mmmm ? 

 

Harry : Paraît que tu viens d'une région de France qu....

 

Anaë : La Bretagne. Je suis bretonne. 

 

Harry : Ouais, voilà. Paraît que là-bas, ils font des crêpes trop bonnes.

 

Anaë : C'est les meilleures crêpes du monde.

 

Harry : Tu pourras m'en faire ce matin ? 

 

Anaë : On verra. 

 

Harry : Oh mais steuplait ! 

 

Anaë : Ça vous changera de vos pancakes chimiques.

 

Harry : Ouiiiii ! 

 

Anaë : Évite de me hurler dans l'oreille s'il te plaît 

 

Harry : Oh oui, ne devient pas sourde. 

 

Anaë : Sinon, vous pouvez sortir vous deux là ? 

 

Harry : Ouais, j'aimerais au moins mettre un slip pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner 

 

La question du jour est : comment Anaë a t-elle fait pour dormir avec Harry à poil alors qu'elle le connaît depuis à peine quelques heures ? Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

 

Moi : Je vais prendre ma douche. 

 

Zayn : Je vais...euh....t'aider. 

 

Harry et Anaë regardèrent Zayn bizarrement. Apparemment, il a eu un bug en voulant trouver une excuse pour sortir.

 

Zayn : Je veux dire...euh...t'aider pour préparer le petit-déjeuner Hahaha ! J'ai eu un lapsus là. 

 

Harry : Mais oui, bien sur. 

 

Je partis m'habiller et Zayn me suivit. Quand je le regardais d'un air étonné, il me regarda d'un air blasé.

 

Zayn : Quoi ? T'as qu'à t'habiller dans la salle de bain. 

 

Moi : Non, c'est toi qui vas t'habiller dans la salle de bain. 

 

Zayn : Tu voulais pas prendre ta douche ?

 

Moi : Je la prendrais ce soir.

 

Zayn : Vas t'habiller à la salle de bain. 

 

Moi : Je t'emmerdes, je m'habille dans la chambre.

 

Anaë : LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST FAIT ! 

 

Déjà ? C'est une rapide, dis donc. 

 

Zayn : Laisse tomber, on va manger. 

 

Moi : Ouais, on s'habillera après. 

 

Les crêpes d'Anaë étaient les plus bonnes que j'avais jamais mangées. Juste après avoir fini, elle reçu un appel. 

 

Anaë : Allô ? Non. Non mais j'ai pas dormi à la maison.....Euh...oui, et ? …..je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, non ? J'ai pas le droit de respirer peut-être ?...ouais, c'est ça, bye....Comment ça à tout de suite ?....Bon, d'accord...

 

Elle raccrocha et nous regarda d'un air dépité. Ça devait être une mauvaise nouvelle.

 

Anaë : Je dois y aller. Mon agent n'a pas apprécié que je ne passe pas la nuit chez moi. 

 

Harry : Non mais restes ! 

 

Eleanor : Moi aussi je vais devoir repartir aujourd'hui. 

 

Moi : NON ! 

 

Niall : On profite jamais assez de toi. 

 

Louis : C'est moi qui suis censé profiter d'elle mais bon....

 

Liam : Laisse nous kiffer ta copine s'il te plaît 

 

Zayn : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle....

 

Moi : T'as pas intérêt de violer les conditions sinon, je dors plus avec toi. 

 

Zayn : Oh....

 

Moi : Bref, on doit faire quoi aujourd'hui ? 

 

Louis : Un shooting, non ? 

 

Liam : Le shooting, c'était hier, Louis. Aujourd'hui, on a une interview et Charlie, tu vas enregistrer ton album. Ils ont dit que c'était aujourd'hui, dernier délai. Ils veulent diffuser ton single à la radio dès ce soir.

 

Ah, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié ça. 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Après s'être tous habillés, on partit à l'interview. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Tous ressentait mon appréhension ce qui plomba un peu l'ambiance. En coulisses, Niall me prit dans ses bras. Les garons m'apprirent qu'il était toujours nerveux avant une interview. Par dessus son épaule, je vis le présentateur nous annoncer. 

 

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. 

 

Niall : J'espère. 

 

Présentateur : Et voici les invités tant attendus : les One Direction et Charlie Marin ! Faîtes du bruiiiiiiiittttttt ! 

 

Nous entrâmes, très souriants et très professionnels. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? À sourire comme une idiote, à faire semblant que tout va bien ? », pensais-je. Allez, sors toi tout ça de la tête Charlie. C'est pas le moment. Nous nous assîmes dans nos sièges attitrés. 

 

Présentateur : Bonjour les One Direction ! Bonjour Charlie ! 

 

Il vint me faire la bise malgré notre différence de taille. C'est clair qu'avec mes talons, j'étais beaucoup plus grande que lui. Je me retins de rire en voyant la tête de Zayn. Il est con à me faire des grimaces à ce moment précis ! Il tapa la bise aux garçons aussi et on partit s'asseoir sur les sièges. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer que Louis était lui aussi sur le point d'exploser de rire. Nous essayâmes de garder notre calme et d'écouter l'interviewer. 

 

Présentateur : Donc, comment ça se passe pour vous ? 

 

Liam : Ben, écoutez, ça se passe très bien. En ce moment, on fait une petite pause d'une semaine, histoire de récupérer et après on reprendra avec plus d'interviews, de shooting avant d'attaquer sur notre tournée mondiale qui se passera dans moins de trois mois normalement. 

 

Présentateur : Et vous, Charlie, qu'avez vous prévu ?

 

Moi : Euuuhh...en fait, je sais pas trop. A vrai dire, je n'écoute même pas quand on m'annonce mon programme du jour, donc celui de l'année, encore moins ! 

 

Louis : J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de mémoire ! Haha ! 

 

Le public se mit à rire et le présentateur sourit poliment. Quoi ? Ça lui a pas plu que je connaisse pas mon programme ? Il a qu'à le retenir, lui ! 

 

Présentateur : Très drôle, oui. Haha. Donc euh...vous habitez avec eux, ce n'est pas trop difficile tout les jours ? 

 

Moi : Vous pensez sérieusement qu'habiter avec cinq garçons bordéliques et complètement tarés, c'est facile ? 

 

Présentateur : Euuuuhh..

 

Moi : Non, c'est pas facile. 

 

Zayn : Mais avoue que c'est marrant. 

 

Moi : Oui, c'est vrai. 

 

Il me fit un petit clin d’œil et je lui tirais la langue. Un photographe dans les coulisses immortalisa le moment. L'affreux présentateur continua ses questions, avec un air insipide. 

 

Présentateur : Vous avez tous l'air très proches. Les garçons, que pensez vous de Charlie ? 

 

Niall : Avec elle, je peux ne pas me priver de nourriture. Pas comme avec Liam. 

 

Liam : Tu allais faire une indigestion si tu avalais l'assiette entière ! 

 

Louis : Elle est marrante. Hier, elle a essayé de nous préparer un....

 

Charlie : Euh, non, ça c'est pas nécessaire de le dire, Louis. 

 

Quelques personnes dans le public rigolèrent et le présentateur prit un air crispé. 

 

Présentateur : De qui êtes-vous la plus proche ? 

 

Zayn : Moi. 

 

Moi : Il est très possessif 

 

Zayn : Et elle, elle est très affectueuse. 

 

Moi : Ça, tu le sais. 

 

Les garçons se tournèrent vers lui d'un air complice. Le présentateur leva un sourcil. Des fans hurlèrent. Zayn me prit par les épaules d'un air conservateur. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Que du drama, franchement ! 

 

Présentateur : Êtes-vous en train d'officialiser votre relation ? 

 

Moi : Quelle relation ? 

 

Zayn : Si vous admettez que Louis et Harry, et Liam et Niall sont en couple, alors oui. 

 

Présentateur : Donc, vous n'êtes que des amis ? 

 

Moi : Je crois que oui. 

 

Présentateur : Sinon, Niall, avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? 

 

Niall : J'attends toujours la fille parfaite pour moi. 

 

Présentateur : D'accord. Harry ?

 

Harry : Mm ? 

 

Présentateur : Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? 

 

Harry : Euh...non...

 

Moi : Oh, il a hésité. Comme c'est étrange. 

 

Harry me jeta un regard noir et je lui répondit par un sourire angélique. Même si le présentateur est nul, on peut quand même s'amuser. 

 

Harry : Non mais on est pas spécialement ensemble. Je sais même pas si c'est réciproque. Mais bon...voilà, quoi....

 

Louis : Ne m'oublie pas. 

 

Harry : Jamais je ne t'oublierais. 

 

Niall : Calmez vos ardeurs, on est en public. Vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez à la maison. 

 

Ils rigolèrent et le présentateur continua sa tirade. 

 

Présentateur : Donc maintenant, nous allons répondre aux questions des fans. Qui est-ce que vous trouvez le plus beau dans le groupe ? 

 

Moi : Je suis pas dans le groupe, je réponds pas. 

 

Louis : Oh la mauvaise joueuse ! 

 

Liam : Elle joue sur les mots en plus !

 

Niall : On va éviter de répondre. 

 

Zayn : Ouais, ils seraient jaloux de voir que c'est moi. 

 

Je le frappais.

 

Moi : Arrête de te vanter. 

 

Zayn : Tu fais pareil.

 

Moi : Pas en public.

 

Zayn : Pas faux. 

 

Présentateur : Deuxième question : Vous avez bien mûri depuis les célèbres vidéos diaries. Répondriez vous pareil à la question « Quel est la chose la plus adorable que vous pourriez faire pour une fille » ?

 

Liam : Je reste sur ma réponse d'avant : je l’emmènerais en vacances romantiques.

 

Niall : Je l’emmènerais faire un pique-nique en Irlande.

 

Harry : Écrire une chanson.

 

Louis : L'emmener dans un restaurant super romantique où je pourrais l'embrasser sans me soucier des autres. 

 

Zayn : Je dormirais avec elle. 

 

Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers moi puis vers Zayn. Le présentateur plissa les yeux en me regardant. Le public commença à applaudir en sifflant. 

 

Zayn : Quoi ? 

 

Présentateur : Vous avez dit, dans une dernière interview, que vous dormiez ensembles avec Charlie, non ? 

 

Moi : Et alors ? 

 

Présentateur : Donc la chose la plus adorable que tu ferais pour une fille, tu le fais toutes les nuits avec Charlie ? 

 

Zayn : Exactement. 

 

Présentateur : Quelle belle preuve...d'amitié ! 

 

Il continua à nous poser quelques questions et puis nous pûmes enfin partir. En entrant dans les coulisses, je soupirais de soulagement. C'est décidé, je n'aime pas les interviews. Dans la voiture, les garçons commencèrent à parler de leurs projets pour Noël. Ils allaient tous rejoindre leur famille. 

 

Niall : Dis, Charlie, tu vas faire quoi, toi ? 

 

Charlie : Je vais rester à l'appart.

 

Liam : QUOI ?! Mais t'as pas de famille ? Tu nous avait pas parlé de ta mère et de ta sœur ? 

 

Moi : Je me sens pas trop de passer mon Noël avec elles. 

 

Louis : La France ne te manque pas ? 

 

Moi : Un peu mais passer Noël avec ma mère et ma sœur, ce serait suicidaire. Parce qu'entre ma mère qui va me faire des reproches toute la soirée et ma sœur qui va inviter une amie et qui vont détailler mon style toute la soirée.....

 

Harry : C'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas rester seule pour Noël ! 

 

Liam : On va pas te laisser seule, comme ça !

 

Zayn : Tu passeras Noël chez moi. 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Moi : Quoi ? 

 

Zayn : T'es sourde ou quoi ?! 

 

Moi : Je ne passerais pas Noël chez toi, c'est une fête de famille ! 

 

Zayn : On s'en fiche, tu viens et c'est tout. 

 

Moi : Non ! 

 

Zayn : C'est pas négociable. Je vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie...

 

Moi : Que tu connais depuis seulement quelques jours.

 

Zayn : ….passer les fêtes de Noël seule. On part ce soir, on passe Noël et on va à la maison de la plage. 

 

Moi : La maison de la plage ? 

 

Zayn : J'ai acheté une maison à Malibu pour ma famille. Il fait tout le temps beau et chaud là bas. Ça nous fera du bien d'être au calme. 

 

Moi : Mais...

 

Zayn : Fermes là. Tu viens.

 

Harry : Regarde Niall, tu vas voir une vraie scène de ménage. Pas les petites disputes comme dans les films. 

 

Niall : Mais je veux pas qu'ils se disputent, moi, oh ! 

 

Moi : Personne ne se disputera. Ok Zayn, je viendrai avec toi.

 

Zayn : T'façon, t'as pas le choix, alors....

 

Harry : Ça veut dire qu'il y aura pas de scène ? 

 

Moi : Donc t'es amoureux d'Anaë ? 

 

Harry : Change pas de sujet. 

 

Moi : Évite pas le sujet.

 

Liam : Oh c'est bon ! On sait très bien qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Faut qu’ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot. 

 

Louis : Ouais, ça ferais un couple magnifique ! 

 

Harry : Euh..je suis là, vous pouvez quand même m'inclur....

 

Zayn : C'est clair qu'ils sont fait pour être ensembles. 

 

Niall : Il me tarde qu'ils officialisent ! 

 

Harry : Mais on n'est même pas.....

 

Moi : Franchement, ce serait trop bien ! 

 

Liam : Ils seraient heureux tous les deux. 

 

Niall : Hé mais ça fera de moi le seul célibataire ! 

 

Louis : T'inquiète pas Niallou, tu trouveras la fille qui t'aimeras plus que personne ne t'as jamais aimé. 

 

Zayn : Genre tu seras le seul célibataire. Et moi alors ? 

 

Harry : Je....

 

Liam : Toi, t'as Charlie ! 

 

Moi : On est pas en couple ! 

 

Niall : Ça, c'est ce que vous dîtes. 

 

Harry : Et...

 

Moi : N'importe quoi ! 

 

Louis : Vous croyez qu'on ne sait pas que vous faîtes des cochonneries le soir ? 

 

Zayn : Arrêtez de vous faire des idées ! 

 

Harry : OH ! ECOUTEZ MOI UN PEU ! 

 

On se tourna vers lui et attendit. 

 

Harry : Je voulais....attendez..je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

 

Moi : Vas te faire dépister Alzheimer mon pauvre. 

 

Louis : C'est clair que t'as un problème 

 

Harry : Ça y est ! J'ai retrouvé ! Arrêtez de vous faire des idées sur Anaë et moi. Elle ne m'aime pas ! 

 

Moi : Elle est folle de toi.

 

Oups. 

 

Harry : C'EST VRAI ?!

 

Liam : Comment tu le sais ? 

 

Harry : DIS MOI COMMENT TU SAIS CA ! 

 

Zayn : Elle a sûrement dû lui dire. 

 

Niall : C'est de ça que vous avez discuté au restaurant ! 

 

Louis : Je suis jaloux. 

 

Harry : MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE, OUI ?!

 

J'ai fait une énoooorme gaffe là. 

 

Moi : Euh...oubliez ce que j'ai dit. 

 

Harry : Trop tard, tu l'as dit. Dis moi tout, maintenant. 

 

Moi : J'ai pas assez bien résumé la situation ? 

 

Harry : Non mais donne moi des détails ! 

 

Moi : Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Elle t'aime, tu l'aime ! Sortez ensemble ! Mariez vous ! Reproduisez vous ! Chais pas, moi ! 

 

Liam : Ouais, enfin, je pense pas que le « Reproduisez vous » soit nécessaire. Ils sont peut-être un peu trop jeunes.

 

Louis : Liam ou le mec le plus raisonnable que je connaisse. 

 

Niall : Ça donnerait quoi un croisement entre Anaë et Harry ? 

 

Zayn : Sûrement un petit bébé bouclé aux yeux bleus ! Ou une petite fille aux yeux verts. 

 

Harry : Et euh...elle comptait me le dire ? 

 

Moi : Mais t'es vraiment un abruti dès fois. Tu comptais lui dire que tu l'aimais toi ?!

 

Harry : Ben euh....

 

Zayn : Euh...Charlie, on doit descendre là. T'aurais besoin de faire les boutiques pour Malibu. Parce que j'imagine que t'as pas de maillot ? 

 

Moi : Rappelle moi combien de grammes pesaient ma valise ? 

 

Zayn : Ok, on y va. A plus les gars. 

 

Louis : Bye ! 

 

Niall : Revenez vite ! 

 

Harry : On parlera de ça sérieusement Charlie Marin. 

 

Liam : Pitié, ne nous laissez pas Harry dans cet état voyons ! 

 

Zayn : Haha ! Supportez le maintenant ! 

 

On sortit vite de la voiture avec Zayn pour nous engouffrer dans les boutiques. Nous restâmes le plus discrets possible pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Nous fîmes très vite. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant rempli ma garde robe. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et les garçons durent partir à l'aéroport pour rejoindre leur famille. Avec Zayn, nous ne devions partir que ce soir. On leur dit au revoir et je mis presque à pleurer. C'est fou comme des personnes peuvent nous manquer avant même de partir. Harry essaya de me tirer d'autres informations et je lui fis un câlin pour le faire taire. Niall m'étouffa presque en me disant que j'allais lui manquer. Louis fit mine de me serrer la main puis me prit dans ses bras. Liam me fit un bisou sur la joue et me souhaita de bonnes vacances. Quand ils furent partis, Zayn et moi nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Nous partîmes faire nos valises chacun de notre côté. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour faire mes valises. Je pris donc les tiroirs de la commode et les retournais dans la valise.

 

Zayn : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

 

Moi : Ben, je fais ma valise.

 

Zayn : Mais on fait pas une valise comme ça ! Tu l'a fait toujours comme ça ?!

 

Moi : Ben oui. Tu veux la faire comment ? 

 

Zayn : Non mais j’hallucine, tu sais même pas faire une valise. Regarde.

 

Il commença à replier les habits que j'avais légèrement dépliés en retournant le tiroir et à les mettre dans la valise de manière assez symétrique. Ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment que Zayn plit mes soutifs et mes culottes. Après tout, j'ai rien à cacher. Là, on est en Décembre donc il les voit pas trop mais vu que c'est mes pyjamas l'été, autant qu'il s'habitue maintenant. 

 

Zayn : Tu pourrais pas m'aider à plier ? 

 

Moi : Non, je préfère te regarder. C'est plus marrant. Ça tue les stéréotypes du genre « C'est les femmes qui font le ménage », tu vois ? 

 

Zayn : T'es vraiment tarée des fois. 

 

Moi : Ça change ton quotidien. 

 

Zayn : Pas faux. 

 

Moi : Tu crois que tes parents m'aimeront bien ? 

 

Zayn : Quand ils verront à quel point tu me rends heureux, ils t'aimeront. 

 

Moi : C'est beau, ça ! 

 

Zayn : T'as vu ? Ça m'arrive de sortir des phrases philosophiques. 

 

Moi : Ouais, pas trop souvent quand même. 

 

Zayn : Hé ho ! On se calme mademoiselle Marin ! Sinon pas de cadeaux ! 

 

Moi : LES CADEAUX ! Ils aiment quoi tes parents ? 

 

Zayn : Relax ! 

 

Moi : Tu les as prévenus que je venais ?

 

Zayn : Calme toi. 

 

Moi : Et si ils me détestent ? Comment je vais faire ? Tu crois qu'ils voudront encore que tu me vois ? 

 

Zayn : OH ! Je t'ai dit de te calmer ! 

 

Moi : Ok, je me calme. 

 

Zayn : Mes parents vont t'adorer et on leur achètera un cadeau sur place. Tu es contente ? 

 

Moi : Oui. 

 

Zayn : Maintenant, aide moi. C'est quoi ça ? 

 

Moi : Ça s'appelle un string et ça se plie comme une culotte. 

 

Zayn : Mais comment vous faîtes pour mettre ça ? 

 

Moi: Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse moi les. Je les plierai.

 

Zayn : Non, je te fais pas confiance. Tu vas les mettre en boule. 

 

Moi : Et alors ? C'est pas toi qui va les porter.

 

Zayn : Même. Un habit froissé n'est pas un habit que tu peux mettre.

 

Moi : C'est des sous-vêtements. Personne ne va les voir. Sauf le mec qui veut plier mes vêtements à ma place parce qu'il estime que je le fais mal, bien sur. 

 

Zayn : C'est bon, t'as fini ? Parce que moi, oui et je compte bien aller regarder un film avant de partir. 

 

Moi : Oui ! On regarde quoi ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais pas, tu veux voir quoi ? 

 

Moi : Il y a quoi ? 

 

Zayn : Je sais pas.

 

Moi : Rassure moi, t’arrive à choisir un film quand t'as envie d'en voir un ? 

 

Zayn : Non, j'en prends un au hasard à chaque fois. 

 

Moi : Je suis pareille. 

 

Zayn : Bon, ben comment on fait ? 

 

Moi : On en regarde pas. 

 

Zayn : Ouais, plus simple. De toute façon, c'est l'heure là. 

 

Moi : T'es sérieux ? Tu voulais regarder un film alors que c'est l'heure de partir ? 

 

Zayn : C'est pas grave si on est en retard. Zen. 

 

Moi : C'est trop bizarre, on dirait que tu dis ton prénom quand tu dis zen. Refais pour voir.

 

Zayn : Non, je refais pas. Arrête de te moquer de mon accent. C'est de toi qu'on devrait se moquer, la française ! 

 

Moi : Restes zen, Zayn ! 

 

Zayn : Mais ! Roh....

 

Moi : Mais fais pas la gueule ! 

 

Je me jetais dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou. Il me sourit, me reposa et prit sa valise. 

 

Zayn : On y va. 

 

Moi : Oh mais att....

 

Zayn : Non, j'attends pas. On s'en va et c'est tout. Tu te dégonfles pas Marin. 

 

Moi : Calme ta joie Malik. C'est pas mon genre de me dégonfler. 

 

Zayn : Mouais. Je prends les valises et tu fermes en partant ? 

 

Moi : Ça me va. 

 

Il prit les valises et les emmena vers la voiture. Je regardais l'appartement. J'avais passé tant de bonnes soirées ici. Tant de rigolades, de délires, de pleurs aussi. C'est ici que j'avais signé mon contrat. C'est ici que j'avais réussi à construire cette amitié, plus forte que tout, avec les garçons. C'est ici que je m'étais remise en question, me demandant si j'avais vraiment bien fait de couper les ponts avec ma vie d'avant. C'est ici que je me suis reconstruite. Je claquais la porte en sortant et la fermais à clé. C'est un nouveau départ. Quand je reviendrais, je n'en serais que plus heureuse. Je respirais un bon coup et rejoignis Zayn dans la voiture. On se battit quelques instants pour la musique et on finit par tomber d'accord sur l'album de Rihanna. On chantait comme des malades jusqu'à arriver à la gare. 

 

Moi : On prend le train ? 

 

Zayn : Oui. Et après on prendra un avion et puis un autre train. 

 

Moi : On arrivera à quelle heure ? 

 

Zayn : Demain midi. 

 

Moi : Mais je dormirai pas alors ! 

 

Zayn : Pourquoi ? 

 

Moi : Je peux pas dormir dans les transports. 

 

Zayn : Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? 

 

Moi : J'ai l'air ? 

 

Zayn : Oui.

 

Moi : Ben non. 

 

Zayn : Tu t'endormiras, t'inquiète pas. Par contre, arrivé là-bas, il risque d'y avoir...un peu plus de fans. 

 

Moi : Faut que je m'y habitues de toute façon alors....

 

Zayn : Ouais, allez, on y va ! 

 

On descendit de la voiture, prit nos affaires et partit monter dans le train. Bien entendu, on était en première classe. Après tout, Zayn est membre des One Direction. Son manager ne pouvait pas lui payer une place en classe économique. C'est contre leurs principes. Le train partit et Zayn sortit ses écouteurs. 

 

Moi : Ah non ! On va pas faire nos asociaux. 

 

Zayn : Mais....

 

Moi : Non ! Tu m'as fait un caprice pour ma manière de ranger ma valise, ben moi je te fais un caprice pour tes écouteurs. 

 

Zayn : On dirait qu'on est des gosses, à parler de caprices. 

 

Moi : C'est pas ce qu'on est ? 

 

Zayn : Quand on est tout les deux, c'est clair qu'on est des gosses. Limite on est des malades mentaux. 

 

Moi : Nooon, quand même. 

 

Zayn : Si. 

 

Moi : Ah. Bon. Toi, ça va, ça te change pas trop mais moi....

 

Zayn : Non mais oh ! 

 

Il se jeta sur moi et on commença à se battre gentiment. On finit complètement décoiffés et hystériques. Jusqu'à ce que le contrôleur vienne nous voir.

 

Contrôleur : Je vous prierais de vous calmer jeunes gens. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en première que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. 

 

Zayn : Oh, c'est bon......

 

Contrôleur : Qu'est-ce que....

 

Moi : Ne vous inquiétez pas, on recommencera pas. 

 

Contrôleur : Oh mais vous êtes Charlie marin ! Ma fille vous adore ! 

 

Pardon ?! J'entendis Zayn rigoler dans son coin. Il doit se tromper de personne. Il doit y avoir une autre Charlie Marin qui est blonde et célèbre. Ça peut pas être moi. 

 

Moi : Euh...vous êtes sur que vous vous trompez pas de personne ? 

 

Contrôleur : Non non ! Elle m'a soûlée en me disant que si vous sortiez avec Zayn Malik, ce garçon à côté de vous je présume, elle serait la plus heureuse des adolescentes. J'ai dû lui répondre que je pouvais rien faire pour elle.

 

Il rigola tout seul comme si sa blague était la plus drôle du monde. Puis il reprit son sérieux. 

 

Contrôleur : Je pourrais avoir une photo et un autographe s'il vous plaît ? C'est son anniversaire dans deux jours.

 

On accepta et il se mit avec nous pour la photo. Il leva deux doigts en signe de victoire ce qui me fit rire sur le coup. Puis il repartit, l'air heureux.

 

Zayn : T'étais moche sur la photo. 

 

Moi : Chut le distributeur de sourires. 

 

Zayn : Oh, tu remets ça ! 

 

Moi : Ben quoi, tu es un distributeur de sourires ! Assumes ! Fais un sourire de BN, allez ! 

 

Zayn : Juste pour toi ! 

 

Il fit son jolie sourire que j'aime tant et j'éclatais de rire. Il me fit un câlin et je lui collais un gros bisou sur la joue. 

 

Zayn : Tu vois que tu es gentille quand tu veux ! 

 

Oui, des fois je peux être gentille. J’espérais juste que cela durerait.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Malgré le fait que l'on soit dans un avion, je m'endormis dans les bras de Zayn. Pour moi, c'était impossible que je dorme dans un quelconque moyen de transport. Je n'avais pas dormi pendant 4 jours à cause d'un voyage et là, il suffisait que je dorme dans les bras de Zayn Malik dans un avion et bim, je dors ! Ce mec doit être une sorte de somnifère ou de tranquillisant Il me réveilla un quart d'heure avant que l'avion atterrisse

 

Moi : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? 

 

Zayn : J'ai pensé que tu voulais faire bonne impression aux fans. Alors je t'ai réveillée en avance pour que tu puisses te remaquiller et te recoiffer. 

 

Moi : Ah oui, effectivement, c'est pas beau à voir. 

 

Zayn : Ça fait même mal aux yeux. 

 

Moi : Rah, la ferme. Laisse moi passer, je vais le faire aux toilettes. 

 

Zayn : Bah oui, c'est la honte de se maquiller devant tout le monde. 

 

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux. Je savais qu'il détestait ça. 

 

Zayn : HHEEEEE ! 

 

J'éclatais de rire. Sa tête était trop marrante.

 

Hôtesse : Moins de bruit s'il vous plaît Certaines personnes dorment. 

 

Elle repartit et Zayn me glissa à l'oreille : 

 

Zayn : Elle peut pas avoir un fils qui est amoureux de toi ? Histoire qu'on soit tranquilles. 

 

Moi : Tais toi sinon tes cheveux vont encore plus souffrir. 

 

Zayn : T'oserais pas. 

 

J'ai osé. Et il a insisté pour venir avec moi aux toilettes, histoire de se recoiffer On était donc tous les deux, dans les toilettes microscopiques d'un avion, à se recoiffer et se maquiller ( pour moi ). 

 

Zayn : Ça ressemble à quoi là ? 

 

Moi : Comme d'hab'. A rien. 

 

Zayn : Tu veux que je te fasse bouger quand tu mets ton crayon ? 

 

Moi : T'as pas in...AÏE ! 

 

Zayn : Tu m'as décoiffé et vexé. 

 

Moi : T'as failli me crever un œil. 

 

Zayn : Ouais, ça fait pas le poids. Tu m'en dois une.

 

Moi : Attends, t'es en train de dire que décoiffer tes cheveux est plus grave que me crever un œil ? 

 

Zayn : Ben oui. 

 

Je le décoiffais complètement et le résultat final me rappela la tête qu'il avait tout les matins. Il me regarda méchamment, prit le crayon et essaya de me colorier le visage. Je lui prit des mains et un fou rire nous gagna.

 

Zayn : Quand je te dis qu'on est des malades mentaux ensembles ! 

 

Moi : Sur ce coup-là, je te crois ! 

 

On réussit à se coiffer et se maquiller finalement. Je ne m'étais pas beaucoup maquillée, n'aimant pas l'effet « pot de peinture ». J'étais un petit peu stressée. L'hôtesse vint nous voir en nous prévenant qu'il y avait énormément de fans dans l'aéroport qui nous attendait, que la sécurité allait nous protéger et qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer. Je pense qu'elle disait surtout ça pour moi vu les réactions complètement opposées qu'on a eu avec Zayn. Alors que j'ouvrais de grands yeux, l'air complètement flippée et impressionnée, Zayn haussait les épaules et regardait par le hublot. Ok, genre le mec blasé. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule pour me rassurer. Il posa la sienne par dessus et commença à chanter tout bas. Cela me rassura automatiquement. Avec son pouce, il dessinait des cercles sur le dos de ma main. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer mais l'hôtesse vint nous déranger dans ce moment parfait. 

 

Hôtesse : C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. Mais attendez un peu avant de sortir du couloir sécurisé. Il faut que la sécurité s'organise. 

 

Zayn se leva et je l'imitais. Le stress me faisait trembler. 

 

Zayn : Tu compte m'imiter pendant longtemps ?

 

Moi : Écoute, je suis déjà assez nerveuse à l'idée de voir toutes ces groupies donc évite de m'envoyer des vannes durant l'heure à venir, s'il te plaît 

 

Zayn : Oooh, elle est nerveuse, pauvre petit chou ! 

 

Moi : Je plaisante pas ! 

 

Zayn : Allez, viens là. 

 

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et respirais son odeur tellement différente des autres. Il rigola. 

 

Moi : Quoi ?

 

Zayn : Tu fais les câlins comme Niall. Sauf que toi, tu as une odeur complètement différente. Elle est mieux.

 

Moi : Je me faisais exactement la même réflexion en ce moment même. 

 

Zayn : Aha ! On est connectés ! 

 

Moi : Tu te rends compte qu'on parle de nos odeurs, là.

 

Zayn : C'est assez chelou, en effet. 

 

Moi : On y va ? Histoire que ça finisse vite.

 

Zayn : Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas qu'on se jette sur toi et qu'on te harcèle pour des autographes, des photos, des bisous, etc... ? 

 

Moi : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? 

 

Zayn : Oui. Allez, viens on y va. 

 

Nous sortîmes de l'avion et débouchâmes sur un long couloir. Au loin, je voyais une foule monstre. J'attrapais le bras de Zayn et le serrais. 

 

Moi : Euh..Rassure moi. C'est pour le prochain vol, ça, non ? 

 

Zayn : Je vais pas te rassurer. C'est des fans. 

 

Moi : Non non non ! Je veux pas y aller ! 

 

Zayn : Si ! On y va ! 

 

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas faire ?! 

 

Zayn : Écoute, je vais te prendre par les épaules. Toi, tu prends ma main et tu ne la lâches sous aucuns prétextes ! Compris ? Tu ne la lâches pas, même si tu as l'impression que j'ai envie que tu la lâches 

 

Moi : D'accord.

 

Zayn : Tu ne....

 

Moi : La lâches pas ! J'ai compris ! 

 

Il me sourit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Il me prit par les épaules et j'attrapais sa main.

 

Zayn : Courage ! On va y arriver. 

 

On avança tout le long du couloir et les cris s'amplifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Des hommes très baraqués retenaient les filles qui hurlaient nos noms et prenaient des photos comme les chinoises quand elles débarquent en France. Un mec arriva vers nous.

 

Mec : Bonjour, je suis de la sécurité. Vous savez comment procéder ? 

 

Moi : N....

 

Zayn : Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Essayez juste de les retenir un peu, histoire qu'on ne finisse pas étouffés. Désolés du désagrément.

 

Mec : C'est rien. Bonne chance. 

 

Les gars de la sécurité commencèrent à s'écarter pour nous laisser passer dans la foule. Les fans essayèrent de s'infiltrer vers nous mais elles furent retenus par un grand gaillard de la sécurité. J'inspirais un bon coup avant d'entrer dans la foule avec Zayn. Les flashs des appareils photos me firent mal aux yeux. Certaines filles me griffèrent. Une me mordit. Je me débattit pour échapper à ses dents, choquée. Quand elle me lâcha enfin, une essaya de m'arracher à Zayn. Je me collais contre lui. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de combat. Dès que je m'arrachais à une fille, une autre m'attrapait pour me refaire du mal. Je regardais sur le côté et un flash se déclencha. Je fus aveuglée pendant quelques secondes. Je sentis Zayn me serrer de plus en plus fort. Je le regardais. Pourquoi il me serre autant ? Ça fait mal ! Une groupie s'était attachée à son bras et le tirais, de plus en plus fort. Je décidais de l'aider.

 

Moi : Euh..excuses moi, tu pourrais le lâcher s'il te plaît ? On aimerait aller à la voiture. 

 

Fan : Le touche pas, toi ! T'es qu'une salope ! 

 

Ok, je lui ait fais quoi là ? J'avais demandé ça gentiment, moi ! Pourquoi elle m’agresses, elle ? 

 

Moi : Tu ne me parles pas comme ça s'il te plaît Tu lâches Zayn et tu nous laisse partir. 

 

Elle essaya de me gifler mais Zayn intercepta sa main. 

 

Zayn : Maintenant, tu nous laisses tranquilles. Prends une photo et rentres chez toi. Mais fiches nous la paix. 

 

Elle resta bouche bée et lâcha Zayn. Elle ne prit même pas de photos. On était enfin arrivés à la sortie et on montait dans la voiture. 

 

Zayn : Alors ? 

 

Moi : C'était....

 

Zayn : Oppressant ? Étouffant ?

 

Moi : Horrible.

 

Zayn : Faut t'habituer. Bon, maintenant, direction la maison de mon papa et ma maman. Tu verras, tu te détendras avec les plats qu'elle fait. C'est à tomber par terre. 

 

Moi : Ok, tu me rassures vachement là. On sort d'une mare de fans et maintenant, je dois rencontrer tes parents. T'as une corde, un flingue, chais pas, un truc ? 

 

Zayn : Râle pas. Ils sont très sympas.

 

Moi : J'espère parce que dans l'état où je suis, je ne risque pas d'être d'une humeur pétante ! 

 

Zayn : T'inquiète pas. Ils ne peuvent qu'aimer ma meilleure amie. 

 

Moi : Mouais.

 

Zayn : Tu veux que je te rassures ? 

 

Moi : Dis moi. 

 

Zayn : Tout les moments que j'ai passé avec toi sont les plus beaux de ma vie. 

 

Moi : …..T'as pioché ça où ? 

 

Zayn : Sur une photo sur le Net. J'ai trouvé ça beau. 

 

Moi : C'est vrai que c'est beau. 

 

Je sentis mes épaules se détendre tout de même. Cette phrase m'avait fait du bien. Entendre ça de la bouche de son meilleur ami est rassurant. Même si il avait trouvé ça dans une photo sur Internet. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

La voiture arriva beaucoup trop vite chez les parents de Zayn à mon goût. On sortit avec nos valises. Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvrit et une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, courut vers Zayn. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. 

 

Petite : Zayyyyyynnn !

 

Zayn : Héééé ! Safaa ! Comment tu vas ma jolie ? 

 

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Je sais pas comment il a fait parce que perso, un gosse de 5 ans me pète le dos rien qu'en s'y accrochant. 

 

Safaa : Je vais bien. Mais tu devrais venir plus souvent. Parce que tu nous manque. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Et c'est Charlie ? 

 

Zayn : Oui, c'est elle. Vas lui dire bonjour.

 

Safaa : J'ose pas. 

 

J'hallucine ou une petite de 8 ans a peur de me dire bonjour ? Je devais vraiment faire peur à la sortie de l'avion ! Je lui sourit et elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle se détacha des bras de Zayn et se jeta dans les miens. Je me baissais pour lui faire comprendre que non, je ne suis pas assez forte pour la faire voler comme son frère. Elle me serra et me chuchota à l'oreille.

 

Safaa : T'es l'amoureuse de Zayn ? 

 

Moi : Non, je suis une amie. 

 

Je jetais un œil à Zayn et le vis sourire. A ce moment-là, je remarquais les quatre personnes sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait une femme et un homme, qui devaient être les parents de Zayn et deux filles d'à peu près 19 et 13 ans. Je me détachais de Safaa et me levais, assez mal à l'aise. Zayn était à côté de ses parents et je remarquais la similitude entre les yeux de tous. Ok, quoi. C'est tous des distributeurs de sourires dans cette famille ? La beauté, c'est dans les gènes ? La mère de Zayn vint vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. 

 

Mère de Zayn : Bienvenue chez nous Charlie. Zayn nous as énormément parlé de toi ! Je suis Patricia mais tu peux m'appeler Trisha. Tu as faim ? Tu aimes les lasagnes ? 

 

Sœur de Zayn ( 19 ans ) : C'est vrai que t'es française ? 

 

Moi : Oui, c'est vrai. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir pour Noël, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Oui, j'ai faim et j'aime bien les lasagnes.

 

Père de Zayn : Bienvenue chez nous. Moi, c'est Yaser et voici Doniya ( 19 ans ) et Waliyha ( 13 ans ). C'est normal de t'accueillir chez nous. Tu n'allais quand même pas passer Noël seule. Ne restez pas dehors, rentrez tous, il fait froid. 

 

Tout le monde rentra et Waliyha me demanda si je pouvais l'aider sur son devoir maison de Français qui lui posait problème depuis le début des vacances. Ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout et elle me sourit en me disant qu'elle m'adorait. Il en faut pas beaucoup, dis donc. Doniya me posa des questions sur la France. Elle avait l'air intéressé car, apparemment, ses amies et elle allaient y faire un petit voyage aux prochaines vacances. Je me faisais limite harceler sur la France et Zayn parlait avec ses parents d'un air enjoué. A un moment, elles me lâchèrent et je pus enfin respirer.

 

Zayn : Je monte nos affaires dans la chambre, Charlie. 

 

Moi : Attends, je vais t'aider. 

 

Zayn : Toi, tu restes là. T'es l'invitée alors tu fais rien. 

 

Moi : J'aime pas ne rien faire, tu me connais. 

 

Zayn : Eh ben....trouves un truc. 

 

Moi : Mais...

 

Zayn : Commences pas.

 

Moi : Tu vas souffrir cette nuit. 

 

Zayn : Je sais. Ma seule consolation, c'est que personne va nous réveiller.

 

Doniya passa par là et rigola en se moquant de lui. 

 

Doniya : Parce que tu crois que maman va te laisser dormir jusqu'à midi ou plus ? T'as craqué là. 

 

Moi : Aha ! T'es deg, hein ? 

 

Doniya et moi nous mîmes à nous moquer de lui qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. 

 

Zayn : C'est pas que mais moi, je vais monter ces valises. Et tout seul.

 

Moi : Chut. Je t'ai proposé mon aide et t'as pas voulu. Assumes.

 

Les parents de Zayn se mirent à rigoler et le repas fut servi. On se mit tous à table et je sentis l’interrogatoire arriver.

 

Yaser : Donc, Charlie, tu viens de quelle région de la France ? 

 

Moi : Le Sud. Ça me rends d'ailleurs assez frileuse.

 

Waliyha : Comment tu vas faire pour survivre pendant ces quelques jours ici ? Il fait un froid de canard. 

 

Trisha : Tu auras besoin d'autres couvertures cette nuit ? 

 

Zayn : Sûrement Elle dort avec 4 couettes. 

 

Doniya : 4 ?!

 

Moi : Zayn, t'étais pas obligé de préciser ça. Maintenant, je passe pour la frileuse de service. 

 

Zayn : Ils l'auraient découvert quand ils auraient vu toutes les couches de vêtements que tu mets quand il y a pas de couettes.

 

Je lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit grimacer. Toute la famille de celui-ci se retint de rire. 

 

Moi : Chut. 

 

Trisha : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? 

 

Moi : Je raconte ou tu racontes ? 

 

Zayn : Vas-y.

 

Moi : Tu racontes mieux.

 

Zayn : Mais....

 

Moi : On t'écoute ! 

 

Zayn : Bon, ben si je suis obligé. 

 

Il commença à raconter notre rencontre. Puis ses parents me posèrent d'autres questions et la discussion continua jusqu'à pas d'heure. Vers minuit, crevés, on partit tous au lit. Je découvris donc la chambre de Zayn. Elle était normale et Zayn remarqua ma mine déçu.

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

 

Moi : Non mais c'est pas juste. Je m'attendais pas à un truc aussi neutre. Chais pas, je voulais me moquer au moins d'un truc, quoi. Je m'attendais pas à des draps Pokémons ou à des figurines de chevaliers, non ! Mais bon, juste un truc avec lequel j'aurais pu me moquer gentiment. 

 

Zayn : Ouh la vilaine ! Vas te mettre en pyjama. Et dépêche toi. 

 

Moi : Il y a combien de couettes ? 

 

Zayn : 5

 

Moi : Mais on va crever de chaud ! 

 

Zayn : Oh, faut savoir ! 

 

Moi : Enlèves en deux. Tu me serviras de radiateur. 

 

Zayn : Je suis d'accord.

 

Moi : Ça m'étonne pas.

 

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux en pyjamas et rentrâmes dans le lit. Puis, on repris nos petites habitudes en discutant un peu.

 

Moi : Tes parents sont adorables.

 

Zayn : Je sais. Comme moi. 

 

Moi : Si tes chevilles enflent trop, il y aura plus de place dans le lit.

 

Zayn : T'es vraiment cinglée dès fois. 

 

Moi : Parle pour toi. 

 

Zayn : On dort ? 

 

Moi : J'ai envie de t'embêter. 

 

Zayn : Essaye pour voir.

 

Je me jetais sur lui et essayais de le chatouiller. Malheureusement, il connaissait mes points sensibles et il prit le dessus. Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et à m'ordonner de dormir. Normalement, je m'endormais rarement dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Mais j'aurais pû m'endormir n'importe où du moment qu'il y avait Zayn. Ça doit être ça d'avoir un meilleur ami. C'est quelqu'un qui nous rassure, qui nous encourage, qui nous soutient. Quelqu'un qui est tout simplement là. 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

J'entrouvris mes paupières. Quelque chose me chatouillait le cou et cela m'avait réveillée. Je tournais la tête et compris que Zayn me soufflait dessus en dormant. D'accord, j'ai compris. Je pourrais jamais avoir une nuit tranquille. C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Soit on dort bien et on a un mauvais réveil. Soit on dort mal tout simplement. Bon, j'imagine que je vais pas me rendormir. J'attrapais mon portable et allais sur Twitter. Je commençais à suivre tous mes fans. J'estimais que si ils me suivent, c'est qu'ils m'aiment. La moindre des politesses est de les suivre aussi, non ? Ouh la, mais en fait, il y en a beaucoup ! Je n'en voyais pas la fin alors je posais mon portable et poussais Zayn du doigt. 

 

Zayn : Mmmm...

 

Moi : Réveille-toi, je m'ennuie. 

 

Zayn : Ferme là et laisse moi dormir. 

 

Moi : Sois poli. Même le matin. Et puis, hier, je t'avais dit que t'allais le regretter. 

 

Zayn : Pff, allez, viens là et rendors toi.

 

Moi : J'ai pas envie. 

 

Zayn : Si, t'as envie. 

 

Il m'attrapa de force et me colla contre lui. C'est possible d'avoir de la force dès le matin ? Parce que impossible de résister avec lui. Si il décide de vous obliger à vous mettre quelque part, vous pouvez vous débattre, il vous aura quand même. J'avais ma tête sur son torse et il me caressait les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une de ses sœurs rentra. Waliyha rentra sans frapper, nous regarda quelques secondes l'air contente, prit l'ordinateur et sortit. 

 

Zayn : Wal' ! WAL' ! WALIYHA ! RENDS MOI L'ORDI ! 

 

Waliyha ouvrit la porte, passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement et fit un de ces sourires BN qui me font craquer.

 

Waliyha : Il est pas qu'à toi. 

 

Zayn : Aux dernières nouvelles, si. Tu en as un. 

 

Moi : Laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut ! 

 

Zayn : Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'elle fait un sourire !

 

Moi : C'est vrai. C'est bon, tu peux le prendre Waliyha. 

 

Zayn : Mais....

 

Waliyha : Merci, t'es vraiment trop cool Charlie ! Pas comme certains.

 

Elle tira la langue à son frère et referma la porte. Zayn me donna une tape sur l'épaule. 

 

Zayn : C'est pas juste. 

 

Moi : C'est la magie du sourire de BN. 

 

Zayn : Pff..

 

Moi : C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous des distributeurs de sourires. 

 

Zayn : Aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir des potes. 

 

Moi : C'est ça, change de sujet. Assume que tu es un BN ! 

 

Zayn : Tu viendras avec moi ? 

 

Moi : Non, je pense que je vais rester ici. Croiser des groupies va me faire peur. 

 

Il rigola et me fit un bisou sur le haut du crâne. 

 

Zayn : Allez, je me lève. Et tu sais que tu vas être seule avec ma mère ? 

 

Moi : Et alors ? 

 

Zayn : Ça te gène pas ? Je veux dire, vous vous connaissez depuis hier soir...

 

Moi : Et alors ? 

 

Zayn : J'avais oublié que ça te gênais pas de crécher chez n'importe qui. 

 

Moi : Ne sois pas méchant, c'est le matin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je serais seule avec ta mère ? 

 

Zayn : Les filles vont en cours et mon père bosse. 

 

Moi : Elles sont pas en vacances ? 

 

Zayn : Ce soir. Après, on les supportera.

 

Moi : T'es méchant, elles sont adorables ! 

 

Zayn : Parce qu'elles font des sourires de BN.

 

Moi : Oui, c'est vrai. 

 

Zayn : T'es vraiment....

 

Moi : Incroyable ? Magnifique ? Adorable ? Je sais.

 

Zayn : J'aurais dit insupportable plutôt, mais bon. 

 

Moi : Tu veux que je te tues pendant ton sommeil ? Ou que je prennes des photos de toi assez compromettantes et que je les mettes sur Twitter ?

 

Zayn : N'essaye même pas. Allez, on se lève ! 

 

On se leva et s'habilla. Puis on descendit prendre le petit dej'. Trisha avait fait des croissants. J'ouvrais de grands yeux en les voyant sur la table. 

 

Moi : Waouh ! Ils ont l'air trop bons et pas du tout chimiques ! 

 

Trisha : Normal, c'est moi qui les ait fait. 

 

Moi : Vous faîtes des croissants vous-même ? Mais...c'est possible ? 

 

Zayn : T'es sur quelle planète la dépressive ? Excuse là maman, elle est blonde. 

 

Moi : Oh chut le distributeur de sourires, hein. Sinon, je met le réveil demain matin. 

 

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait un truc sur les blondes, je commençais à parler tout bas en français. Je déteste les blagues sur les blondes. C'est pas une couleur de cheveux qui définit ce qu'on est, franchement ! Puis je me rendis compte que Zayn et sa mère me regardait bizarre. Trisha d'un air amusé et Zayn, d'une tête bizarre. 

 

Zayn : Dis, tu m'apprendras la français, un jour ? Hein ? Dis oui ! S'il te plaît ! Et je te fais des sourires de BN à la demande ! 

 

Moi : Alors je peux pas refuser ! 

 

Trisha : Vous êtes mignons tout les deux. Zayn, tu pourras conduire les filles à l'école ? Elles veulent pas prendre le bus. 

 

Zayn : Elles veulent frimer, oui ! 

 

Waliyha : T'as tout pigé. Mes amies sont folles de toi. 

 

Trisha : Vous vous rappelez la règle les filles quand Zayn est là ? 

 

Doniya : Ouais, on sait. On ramène personne. 

 

Safaa : Je ramène jamais personne, moi ! 

 

Waliyha : C'était qui ce beau gosse la dernière fois qui est venu dans ta chambre et qui t'as fait un bisou en partant ? 

 

Zayn : Si il te fait du mal, j'irai lui casser la gueule. 

 

Trisha : T'iras lui casser la gueule quand tu auras conduit les filles à l'école. Dépêche toi. Elles vont être en retard. Tu te souviens du chemin quand même ? 

 

Zayn : Maman ! Je suis plus un gamin ! 

 

Moi : Dès fois, on se pose la question quand même. 

 

Trisha : Merci Charlie d'avoir exprimé le fond de ma pensée. 

 

Ils partirent enfin après avoir râlé quelques minutes. Je restais seule avec Trisha. 

 

Trisha : Tu sais que tu rends mon fils très heureux. 

 

Moi : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? 

 

Trisha : Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? 

 

Moi : Me rendre pas compte de quoi ? 

 

Trisha : Avant, quand il rentrait à la maison, il était content de nous revoir. Sauf que depuis sa récente célébrité, il n'a plus aucune vie privée et ça se voit. Il s’empêchait d'être lui-même. Il se créait une nouvelle personnalité devant les médias pour éviter de salir l'image du groupe parce que certaines personnes disaient qu'il était méchant, des trucs comme ça. Ce qui est complètement faux. A force, cette nouvelle personnalité a fini par lui coller à la peau et même ici, il était comme ça. Maintenant qu'il t'a rencontré, il est redevenu le Zayn d'avant. Celui qu'on aime tous. 

 

Moi : Certaines personnes disent que les garçons ont changé depuis X-Factor

 

Trisha : Non. Ils n'ont pas changé. Ils ont mûri. Au fond, ils sont toujours les mêmes. Ils ont juste eu une passe difficile où ils devaient conserver une bonne image et être eux-mêmes. Zayn a eut du mal à trouver l'équilibre et tu l'as énormément aidé. Merci beaucoup Charlie. 

 

Moi : Euh...derien...

 

Trisha : Ne sois pas gênée Bon, je dois aller faire des courses ! Tu restes là ou tu viens avec moi ? 

 

Moi : Je crois que je vais rester ici. Histoire que vous puissiez faire vos courses tranquille. 

 

Trisha : Tutoie moi. Ça m'énerve que tu me vouvoie. Et si tu m'appelles madame, je t'obliges à faire le dîner 

 

Moi : Euh..vaut mieux éviter. Pour votre santé personnelle. 

 

Elle rigola et partit faire les courses. Je m'effondrais sur le canapé et allumais la télé. Je tombais sur une chaîne people. 

 

« D'après des informateurs anonymes, Zayn Malik, chanteur dans le groupe One Direction serait partis conduire ses sœurs à l'école. La classe pour ces dernières d'êtres conduites à l'école par leur célèbre frère, adulé de toutes. »

 

Moi : Ils ont que ça a faire, sérieux.

 

« D'autres nouvelles ont été rapportés. Charlie Marin serait venu passer Noël chez la famille Malik. Photos à l'appui, la jeune chanteuse, très proche de Zayn, se serait faite mordre à l'aéroport. En espérant que cette dernière sera remise de sa blessure. En tout cas, elle n'est pas allée à l'hôpital ce qui est une assez bonne nouvelle. »

 

Moi : Genre, je vais aller à l'hôpital parce que quelqu'un m'a mordu. Mais faut arrêter, franchement.

 

« En tout cas, le fait qu'elle passe Noël chez la famille Malik nous laisse quelques questions. Noël étant une fête familiale, serait-elle bientôt un nouveau membre de la famille ? La bromance Zarlie serait-elle réelle et secrète depuis le début ? Zayn est-il prêt au mariage ? »

 

Moi : Non mais.....

 

On toqua à la porte. J'hésitais. Après tout, je ne suis pas chez moi. Oh et puis, si il faut, c'est juste le facteur. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une jolie fille brune, la peau mate, les yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment jolie, je devait me l'avouer. 

 

Moi : Euh...salut...

 

? : Zayn est là ? 

 

Moi : Bonjour, déjà ! Et puis t'es qui ? 

 

? : Calme ta joie blondasse. Je suis Emily, la copine de Zayn. 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Moi : Zayn n'a pas de copine. 

 

Mon premier réflexe. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une débile mentale. Elle se prend pour qui cette fille ? Elle débarque comme ça, me dit qu'elle est la copine de Zayn et me regarde comme si j'étais une sous-merde. Faut pas abuser, hein ! 

 

Emily : Faut dire que si. Et toi, t'es la..fille du bar, je présume. 

 

Moi : Ouais, tu présume. Bon, écoutes, c'est pas que ça m’intéresse pas de parler avec des groupies mais j'ai autre chose à faire, tu vois ? Donc..euh...au revoir.

 

Je commençais à lui fermer la porte au nez mais elle la bloqua avec son pied. Waouh, des Louboutins. On se refuse rien, dis donc ! Je remarquais qu'elles étaient légèrement grandes. Elle a dû les piquer à sa mère. Je la regardais, droit dans les yeux. Elle était exactement du type de Zayn, d'après les magazines. Si il faut, c'était vraiment sa copine. Oh, Charlie ! Arrête de délirer ! Genre, Zayn a une copine et te l'as pas dit. Faut arrêter de délirer ! En plus, elle porte des Louboutins qui lui vont pas. 

 

Emily : Écoutes moi bien, pétasse. Zayn et moi, ça fait depuis longtemps que ça dure et ça va continuer. C'est pas une..française qui va tout gâcher. 

 

Je rêve ou elle vient de dire française d'un air dégoûté ? Mais elle va s'en prendre une celle-là ! 

 

Moi : T'as quoi contre les françaises ? 

 

Emily : Ah ! Absolument rien. C'est contre toi que j'ai un truc. C'est pas avec tes yeux de biche et tes cheveux blonds que tu vas avoir Zayn, crois moi. Pour lui, t'es juste une petite passade. Rien de bien sérieux. Tu crois que c'est qui qu'il vient voir à chaque fois qu'il vient ici ? Tu crois que c'est qui qui le réveille en douceur le matin ? Tu crois que c'est qui qui aide Trisha à préparer les lasagnes qu'il adore ? C'est moi. Donc maintenant, tu vas me dire où il est. Parce que après quelques mois passés loin de lui, on est en manque, tu vois. 

 

Je suis quelqu'un qui peut être facilement jalouse. Trop facilement même. Je sentis la jalousie arriver. Elle me serra les entrailles à m'en étouffer presque. Elle passa vers le cœur et commença à l’égratigner, du mieux quelle pouvait. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Du moins, pas devant cette fille. Pas devant cette fille qui portait des Louboutins qui ne lui vont pas. 

 

Moi : Au lieu de raconter ta vie à des filles qui n'en ont rien à foutre, tu devrais t'acheter des Louboutins à ta taille. 

 

Et je lui claquais la porte au nez. Elle m'avait énervée. Beaucoup énervée. Je sentis des larmes de colère arriver et les refoulais immédiatement. Il fallait que je fasse un truc français. Absolument. C'était vital. J'appelais Anaë. Elle est française, elle a bien un truc français à me faire faire.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes sur mon répondeur ! Laissez un message après le bip ! »

Cette phrase fut répétée en plusieurs langues, dont certaines qui m'étaient inconnus. Je raccrochais en soufflant. Même sur sa messagerie elle frimais. Je zappais et tombais sur une émission de cuisine française. Ils préparaient du cassoulet. Voilà ! C'est de chez moi, ça. Je me calais et écoutais. Rajoutez des poivrons ? De la crème fraîche ? DU VIN ? Mais ils ont fumé ? C'est n'importe quoi, ça ! J'éteignis la télé et cherchais autre chose à faire. Une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Trisha était revenue. Dès qu'elle rentra, je l'aidais à ranger les courses. A mon grand soulagement, la fille était partie. 

 

Moi : Dis, Trisha, quelqu'un est passé tout à l'heure....

 

Trisha : Ah bon ? J'espère que ce n'était pas des journalistes sinon, on sera encore obligé de les menacer d'une plainte. 

 

Moi : Elle disait s'appeler Emily. 

 

Trisha ouvrit la bouche en grand et laissa tomber la boite de conserve qu'elle était en train de ranger. 

 

Trisha : Elle...elle était comment ? 

 

Moi : Brune, fine, des yeux bleus et la peau mate. 

 

Trisha : N'en parle pas à Zayn. Ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. 

 

Moi : Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sa copine. 

 

Trisha : Elle l'était.

 

Moi : Expliquez...pardon, explique moi ! 

 

Trisha : Je..je ne peux pas. C'est à Zayn de t'en parler et il le fera quand il se sentira prêt. 

 

Moi : Mais qui est cette fille ?! 

 

Trisha : Ne t'énerve pas. 

 

Moi : Comment voulez vous, pardon, veux-tu que je ne m'énerves pas quand vous..TU réagis comme ça ?! 

 

Trisha : Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle a fait beaucoup de mal à Zayn et qu'il faut éviter d'en parler le plus possible. 

 

Moi : Mais...

 

Trisha : Je ne dirai rien de plus. Je t'aime beaucoup Charlie. Mais évite de te mettre dans ces histoires. Ce sera mieux pour toi et pour Zayn. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est oublier cette fille. 

 

Je n'insistais pas. De un, parce que je connais Trisha depuis même pas deux jours et ce serait très malpoli d'insister. Et de deux, parce que faire du mal à Zayn est chose impossible pour moi. En plus, je suis sûre qu'il se mettrait en colère. Il rentra quelques minutes après que Trisha et moi ayons fini de ranger les courses. 

 

Zayn : Re bonjour ! Alors, quoi de neuf ? 

 

Trisha me jeta un regard hésitant.

 

Trisha : Oh, je suis allée faire des courses. Rien de plus. 

 

Zayn : Charlie est pas venue avec toi ? 

 

Moi : Non, j'avais pas envie. Et puis, faire ses courses tranquille, c'est cool aussi. Je voulais pas que des groupies se jettent sur ta maman. 

 

Trisha : Je l'aime bien ta copine. 

 

Zayn : Donc, t'as fait quoi ici ? 

 

Moi : J'ai regardé la chaîne people. Deux minutes après que tu sois parti amener les filles à l'école, ils le savaient déjà. 

 

Zayn : Comme d'habitude. Maman, il y a qui qui vient pour Noël ? 

 

Trisha : Ils sont tous en vacances. Donc on passera Noël, tous les sept. vous partez quand à Malibu ? 

 

Zayn : Le 25, à midi. 

 

Moi : On est le combien là ? 

 

Zayn : T'es vraiment dans les vapes, toi. On est le 23. 

 

Moi : Faudrait peut-être que j'achète les cadeaux.

 

Zayn : Ouais, ce serait bien. On y va maintenant ? 

 

Moi : Allez ! 

 

Trisha nous souhaita bonne chance avec le monde qu'il y avait et on partit. En effet, il y avait énormément de monde. On pouvait à peine bouger dans les magasins.

 

Moi : Waw, le peuple ! 

 

Zayn : C'est Noël dans deux jours, j'te rappelle. 

 

Moi : Ouais, mais bon. T'as pas l'impression d'être suivi ? 

 

Zayn : Ben si, mais t'inquiète, c'est juste des fans derrière. Tu t'habitueras. 

 

Moi : Attends, on leur dit bonjour ! 

 

Zayn : Je croyais que t'avais peur des groupies. 

 

Moi : Si elles me font pas mal, elles auront pas de problème 

 

On se retournait pour découvrir un groupe compact de filles. Certaines avaient des sweat « I <3 1D » , d'autres avaient des bracelets. Toutes avaient des appareils photos. 

 

Moi : Salut ! 

 

Automatiquement, les appareils se déclenchèrent. Ouh là ! Calme ! On est pas dans un musée là !

 

Fan : Je peux avoir un autographe ? 

Fan : Une photo ? 

Fan : Coucou, ça va ? 

Fan : C'est pour quand le nouvel album Zayn ? 

Fan : Charlie, j'adore ta musique ! C'est pour quand l'album ? 

Fan : Tu vas rester avec les One Direction pour toujours ?

Fan : Pourquoi tu m'as pas accepté sur Facebook ? 

Fan : Suis moi sur Twitter ! C'est.....

Fan : T'es la copine de Zayn ? 

Fan : C'est vrai que vous allez vous marier ? 

Fan : AAAAAAAHHHHH ASIKABXCHARLIE MARINHABSIZAYN MALIKBSJASASABS ! 

 

Ah ouais, quand même ! Il fallait répondre vachement vite aux questions pour les satisfaire toutes. Je décidais de prendre des photos et signer les autographes seulement. Beaucoup voulurent me faire des bisous, des câlins. Je ne refusais rien. Après tout, c'est des fans. Elles m'aiment bien alors je les aime bien. Zayn eut droit à la même attention que moi. Sauf que les bisous, elles voulaient lui faire sur la bouche. Hum...on va peut-être arrêter là, hein ! 

 

Zayn : Désolée, je pense pas que ça va plaire à Charlie si tu m'embrasses. 

 

Moi : Non, ça va pas trop me plaire. 

 

Zayn : Tant pis, contentes toi de la joue. 

 

La fan le prit assez bien et rigola en faisant un bisou sur la joue à Zayn. Puis, on put enfin faire les magasins. J'achetais des habits pour les sœurs de Zayn, un nouveau porte-feuille pour son père et un magnifique sac à main pour Trisha. Je refusais d'acheter le cadeau de Zayn devant lui. J'allais le commander par téléphone. Il commençais à m'harceler mais je refusais quand même. Il essaya le sourire de BN mais je faisais exprès de ne pas le regarder en face. Quand on rentra, quelqu'un était assis à la table de la salle à manger. La dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

Emily. Assise à la table. Devant une Trisha complètement paniquée. Je sentis Zayn se figer. Je la sentais très mal cette fille. Mais alors très très mal. Elle me regarda méchamment avant de jeter un regard obscène à Zayn. 

 

Emily : Comment tu m'as trop manqué mon chéri ! 

 

Zayn me poussa sur le côté, comme pour m'exclure de la conversation qui allait se dérouler. Emily se jeta sur lui mais il la repoussa violemment. Elle se croit où, elle ? On est pas dans une maison close ici. Je ne retins pas mes pensées plus longtemps. 

 

Moi : Je crois pas qu'il ait très envie que tu sois là alors dégages. 

 

Emily : Toi, commences pas à m'énerver. 

 

Moi : C'est pas toi qui va commencer à foutre la merde. 

 

Je sentais la colère et la jalousie monter. J'allais commencer à être vulgaire et pas qu'en une seule langue. J’espérais de tout cœur qu'elle comprenait un minimum le français, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien. 

 

Emily : Je suis là depuis le début, c'est toi qui a tout foutu en l'air quand tu es arrivée. 

 

Moi : Commences pas à m'énerver. Déjà ce matin, tu es venu et tu m'as provoquée. J'ai demandé des explications et je n'ai pas obtenu tout ce que je voulais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à la famille Malik et, tu vois, ça me fait te détester encore plus. Je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ils sont tous adorables et ça me dégoûtes de savoir que quelqu'un comme toi a pû les rendre aussi triste. Et tu devrais vraiment ramener ces chaussures. T'es pas faite pour les Louboutins. Essaye plutôt les chaussures orthopédiques. 

 

Zayn : Euh..Charlie, tu devrais....

 

Moi : Je devrais quoi ?! Cette pétasse fout la merde et se permet de venir s'incruster ! 

 

Trisha : Oui mais....

 

Emily : On a un problème avec la colère, pétasse ? 

 

Alors là, elle allait vraiment trop loin. Cette fille ne me connaît pas. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable. Je lui sorti une insulte en français et une de celle qui font le plus mal. Qui devait être assez connue en Angleterre vu les réactions de chacun Trisha en resta bouche bée et Zayn baissa la tête, l'air de ne pas s'en mêler. Quant à Emily, elle pinça les lèvres, jeta un regard à Zayn et sortit. En passant devant moi, elle s'arrêta et me glissa à l'oreille :

 

Emily : Tu le regretteras. 

 

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Il y eut soudain un silence froid dans la pièce. Zayn partit brusquement vers sa chambre. 

 

Trisha : Tu devrais aller lui parler. 

 

Moi : Je...allez-y plutôt. Vous êtes sa mère. Vous le comprendrez mieux que moi. 

 

Trisha : Je pense que la seule qui le comprends vraiment dans cette pièce, c'est toi. Et tutoie moi. 

 

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier, l’appréhension tordant mes tripes. 

 

Trisha : Et Charlie...

 

Moi : Oui ? 

 

Trisha : Je te remercie. Vraiment. Nous avoir défendu comme ça...Personne ne l'aurais fait aussi bien. 

 

Moi : C'est normal. 

 

Je montais et toquais à la porte de Zayn. Il ne répondit pas alors j'essayais d'entrer. Fermé à clé. 

 

Moi : Zayn, ouvre la porte.

 

Pas de réponse. 

 

Moi : Putain mais OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! 

 

Zayn : Laisse moi. 

 

Moi : Je..s'il te plaît..j'ai...j'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal là...réagis. Dis moi ce qui se passe. 

 

Il ouvrit enfin la porte. Il avait l'air...déprimé. Il partit s'asseoir sur le lit. Ok, je fais quoi, moi, là ? 

 

Zayn : Ferme la porte. 

 

J'obéis et allais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et je lui fit un câlin. 

 

Zayn : Merci..

 

Moi : Pourquoi ? 

 

Zayn : Pour nous avoir défendu, pour l'avoir mise dehors, d'être là...merci d'être toi. Merci d'exister. 

 

Je rigolais. Même dans les pires moments, ce mec sort des trucs débiles.

 

Moi : Tu as une façon bizarre de voir les choses mais je te remercie d'exister aussi. 

 

Zayn : Vas-y.

 

Il se releva et me regarda dans les yeux. C'est ça qui est bien avec Zayn. Quelquefois, il peut être tellement direct que ça surprend énormément. 

 

Moi : De quoi ? 

 

Zayn : Pose tes questions. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça. 

 

Moi : Mais non....euh...c'est qui cette fille ? 

 

Zayn : J'en étais sur. Cette fille, c'est Emily. Mon ex. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal et entre nous, ça ne s'est jamais vraiment fini....

 

Moi : C'est-à-dire ? 

 

Zayn : On a commencé à sortir ensemble et j'étais très amoureux. C'était avant X-Factor On a rompu et un mois plus tard, je partais pour l'émission. Elle m'a recontacté à ce moment-là. D'après elle, on avait fait une erreur et on devait continuer ensemble. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Elle était très proche de ma mère. J'ai été con et j'ai accepté. La relation à distance a été plus que dure. Les gars me disaient d'abandonner mais je m'accrochais. Je me pensais vraiment accro à cette fille. Le problème avec moi c'est que j'arrive à me convaincre que je ressens des trucs et je me voile la face jusqu'au jour où je souffre et je me rends compte que tout ça, c'était rien. Bref, j'ai complètement merdé avec Emily. Je croyais que ça marchait vraiment jusqu'au jour où ma mère m'a appelé en pleurs en me disant qu'elle avait surpris Emily au lit avec un autre gars. Alors j'ai essayé de rompre définitivement avec elle. Mais à chaque fois que je revenais à la maison, je retombais dans ses bras et c'était l'enfer. Je pensais que t'avoir rencontrer allait tout changer. Mais apparemment...

 

Moi : Ta gueule. 

 

Zayn : Euh..pardon ? 

 

Moi : Arrêtes de te lamenter sur cette fille. Elle t'a fait énormément de mal et je serais toujours là pour te dire que non, tu ne dois pas retomber dans ses bras ! Donc c'est fini. Et puis..t'as vu ses chaussures ? Elle était pas pour toi. 

 

Zayn : Mais t'as quoi avec ses chaussures ? 

 

Moi : On ne porte pas de Louboutins quand ça nous va pas, c'est tout. 

 

Zayn : Oh la la, vous les filles.....

 

Moi : Bon, c'est fini cette histoire. Je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries avec elle, maintenant. Cette....je vais éviter d'être vulgaire....ne vas pas te pourrir la vie. Maintenant, va faire un gros câlin à ta mère. 

 

On descendit et je les regardait se faire un câlin. Si l'accident n'avais pas eu lieu, est-ce que j'aurais été aussi proche de ma mère ? Est-ce que je serais devenue comme Fleur, ma sœur, une petite garce superficielle ? Est-ce que j'aurais quand même rencontré les garçons ? Trisha vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant un bisou sur le front. Je souris et lui rendit son étreinte. Cette femme est adorable. Ça me tuais de savoir qu'une fille comme Emily ait pu lui faire du mal. Je partis dans la chambre pour emballer les cadeaux. 

 

Zayn : Attends, attends, je vais t'aider ! 

 

Moi : Non, toi, tu me laisses tranquille. Je vais emballer les cadeaux toute seule, j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui va me déconcentrer. 

 

Zayn : Genre, je vais te déconcentrer. 

 

Moi : Oui, tu vas me déconcentrer. Vas aider ta maman à préparer le repas, tu seras plus utile. 

 

Zayn : Mais....

 

Moi : Chut. Fiche moi la paix. 

 

Je montais dans la chambre et m'enfermais à clé. Zayn essaya d'ouvrir la porte et se mit à rire.

 

Zayn : C'est pas du jeu ! Ouvre la porte ! 

 

Moi : Trop tard, j'ai déjà les mains pleines de Scotch. 

 

Zayn : T'es injuste ! 

 

Moi : Tu le savais pas déjà ? 

 

Zayn : Pff, allez, je vais avec la seule femme qui ne vas pas me décevoir. 

 

Moi : Ta mère ? 

 

Zayn : Tu sais que ça m'énerves quand tu dis les choses à ma place. 

 

Moi : C'est pour ça que j'aime le faire, tu le sais.

 

Je l'entendit soupirer et redescendre l'escalier. Une fois, les cadeaux emballés et la chambre rangée, je redescendis. Une odeur absolument divine émanait de la cuisine. 

 

Moi : Oh mon dieu, cette odeur me donne faim ! 

 

Zayn : Ça, c'est les plats de ma maman ! 

 

Trisha : J'espère que tu vas aimer, Charlie ! 

 

Moi : Ça, j'en doute pas. 

 

Les deux jours avec eux passèrent en un éclair. Je dus bientôt partir pour Malibu avec Zayn. Non pas que ça soit une obligation ! Je sentais que ces vacances allaient être juste parfaites. Mais quitter cette famille qui avait été adorable avec moi me faisait mal au cœur. Les valises étaient faites et toute la famille était réunie pour nous dire au revoir. Ils se mirent tous à nous enlacer et à nous embrasser. 

 

Trisha : Prenez soin de vous les enfants. On espère vous revoir bientôt. 

 

Yaser : Appelez nous souvent ! 

 

Safaa : Vous revenez bientôt ? 

 

Moi : T'inquiète pas, on se reverra toutes les deux. 

 

Waliyha : Tu m'aideras pour mon français, hein ? Parce que j'ai envie d'avoir un A tout le temps. Ça me remonte la moyenne. Et puis, t'es sympa, toi. Pas comme ma prof. 

 

Doniya : Vous allez nous manquer....

 

Les adieux terminés, nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes vers l'aéroport. Tout cela se fit en silence. Pas un silence tendu. Plutôt un silence triste. 

 

Zayn : Ça va ? 

 

Moi : Oui, pourquoi ? 

 

Zayn : T'es silencieuse...

 

Moi : Ta famille va me manquer. 

 

Il me prit la main et me la serra. Son contact me rassura immédiatement. 

 

Zayn : Moi aussi. Mais t'inquiète pas. Tu les reverra.

 

Moi : Y a intérêt ! 

 

Zayn : Pas de menaces ! 

 

Moi : Tais toi et conduis. 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Marin vit avec le poids de cette culpabilité sur ses épaules et ne semble pas vouloir se délester de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite. Pas même pour un certain métis.  
> ( Et je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés )

On arriva à Malibu vers 3h du matin. Je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Zayn pendant le vol et je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillée. 

 

Zayn : Charlie ! Réveilles toi ! Il y a des groupies dehors. 

 

Moi : Et alors ? Fiches moi la paix et laisse moi dormir. 

 

Zayn : Je vais pas te porter quand même ! 

 

Moi : Ben si. Hors de question que je me lèves.

 

Zayn : Je suis comme ça moi aussi le matin ? Ça doit pas être drôle 

 

Moi : Laisse moi dormir. 

 

Zayn : Bon, ben au point où on en est.

 

Il m'attrapa les bras et les mit autour de son cou. Il me souleva sans faire le moindre effort. 

 

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

 

Zayn : Arrête de te plaindre. 

 

Il me lâcha brusquement et je dû me rattraper vite fait à sa chemise. 

 

Moi : Hé mais tu fais quoi, là ?! 

 

Zayn : Je te réveilles. 

 

Moi : T'aurais pas pû être un peu plus gentil ? C'est pas en me cassant la gueule que je vais être de bonne humeur ! 

 

Zayn : Oh, regarde comme la lune est belle ! 

 

Moi : C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais ça me fera pas oublier ce que tu viens de me faire. Tu me le payeras. 

 

Zayn : En attendant ta vengeance, allons faire des photos et signer des autographes. 

 

Moi : Dis, elles sont gentilles à Malibu ou je dois m'attendre à être griffée, mordue et d'autres choses très sympas aussi ? 

 

Zayn : Elles sont gentilles. 

 

Moi : Alors, on va s'attarder. 

 

Zayn : Pardon ? 

 

Moi : Ben oui. Si elles sont gentilles, elles ont dû attendre depuis je-sais-pas-quelle-heure, juste pour nous voir. Alors, on va faire des câlins, des photos, des autographes et tout ce qu'elles veulent, pour les remercier. 

 

Zayn : Dit la fille qui voulait rester dormir dans l'avion il y a 5 minutes. 

 

Moi : Dit la fille qui est bien élevée.

 

Zayn : Ça dépends avec qui. 

 

Moi : La ferme. 

 

Zayn avait raison, les fans de Malibu étaient adorables. Elles nous prirent dans les bras en répétant qu'elles nous adoraient. Une fille me confia un cahier en me disant de le garder. Je la remercie et lui tapait la bise. Elle fut assez surprise. Je compris plus tard que faire la bise n'a pas spécialement la même signification dans tous les pays. Ah...ben, j'espère qu'elles ont compris que c'était juste amical....la maison de la plage était juste magnifique. Blanche, en bois, elle faisait très films américains. A moins que ce soit les films américains qui reflètent vraiment la réalité. L'intérieur était vraiment assez neutre. Il y avait surtout du blanc et des couleurs vives. Au fond, il y avait une baie vitrée et une terrasse qui donnait directement sur la plage. Classe...On se croirait dans 90210 ! 

 

Zayn : Ça te plaît ? 

 

Moi : Ça peut aller....

 

Zayn : Emmerdeuse jusqu'au bout, hein ? 

 

Moi : Surtout avec toi. 

 

Il me prit comme un sac à patate et me jeta sur le lit double blanc violemment. Il se cala à côté de moi, sur le ventre.

 

Moi : Ouh mais t'es violent ! Tu veux me tuer ? 

 

Zayn : Pas encore...

 

Moi : Aha ! Faudrait déjà que tu y arrives ! 

 

Il se jeta sur moi et on commença à se battre gentiment. On finit par tomber par terre mais cela nous empêcha pas de continuer à nous battre. On finit par s'arrêter, l'un sur l'autre. J'étais au dessus de lui et je pus donc enfouir ma tête dans son cou. 

 

Moi : Je suis fatiguée...*

 

Zayn : Parle Anglais s'il te plaît Je ne suis pas encore bilingue. 

 

Moi : Ça voulait dire que je suis fatiguée.

 

Zayn : Tu m'apprendras le français, hein ? 

 

Moi : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. 

 

Zayn : Tu m’emmèneras en France ? 

 

Moi : Quand tu veux.

 

Zayn : …..Je rencontrerai ta famille ? 

 

Moi : ….

 

Zayn : C'est quoi le problème avec eux, exactement ? 

 

Moi : Justement, le problème, c'est eux. La seule famille qu'il me reste, c'est ma mère et ma sœur. Et, à vrai dire, c'est les personnes les plus égocentriques que j'ai jamais connues. 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait pour que tu les détestent comme ça ? 

 

Moi : Quand des membres de ta famille se mettent à plusieurs pour se moquer de toi, de ton style, de tout ce qui compose ta personnalité, tu ne les vois plus comme des êtres chers. 

 

Zayn : Elles t'ont fait ça ? 

 

Moi : A ton avis ? 

 

Zayn : Question idiote...désolé. Bon, passons à un sujet plus joyeux ! Montres moi le cahier que la fan t'a donnée ! 

 

Moi : Oh oui ! Regardes, c'est une photo de nous, c'est trop mignon. 

 

Le cahier était magnifique. Il y avait des textes en Français et en Anglais, des photos de Zayn et moi trouvés dans les magazines, les photos du photo shoot,...Il y avait aussi les garons. Même Eleanor, Danielle et Anaë étaient présentes. C'était vraiment bien fait et il y avait les twitters de ceux qui avaient participé à la fin. Je décidais d'aller les suivre sur Twitter et de leur envoyer des mot de remerciement. Zayn décida de faire pareil et on se cala devant nos ordis comme deux geeks. On finit par s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, les ordis sur les genoux. 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

* Point de vue Harry *

 

Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça. Sur le coup, ça paraissait la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant que j'étais là....je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc. Je me revois encore répondre au téléphone. J'étais chez mes parents, tranquille, en train de tweeter à Zayn et Charlie de ne pas faire de bêtises tous les deux quand Liam m'a appelé. 

 

Moi : Oooh, comment va mon Liam à moi ? Il s'amuse bien avec sa jolie Danielle ? 

 

Liam : Faut qu'on parle.

 

Moi : Tu sais que je déteste quand tu prend ce ton si sérieux.

 

Liam : Harry, c'est à propos d'Anaë. 

 

Moi : Oh, désolé Papa, je dois raccrocher, au revoiiiiirrr ! 

 

Liam : Si tu raccroches ce téléphone, je te promets que je vais t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. Et tu sais très bien que je vais le faire.

 

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? 

 

Liam : T'as fait quoi depuis que t'as appris qu'Anaë t'aimait ? 

 

Moi : Je suis rentré chez mes parents et.....

 

Liam : T'as mangé de la glace en regardant un dessin animé en français ? 

 

Moi : J'aime la Häagen-Dazs et Dora l'exploratrice. C'est quoi le problème ?

 

Liam : Le problème, Harry chéri, c'est que t'es amoureux. 

 

Moi : Et alors ? Ça t'fais quoi ? 

 

Liam : ….

 

Moi : …....

 

Liam : Réagis ! 

 

Moi : Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? J'ai pas son numéro et je sais même pas où elle est en ce moment ! 

 

Liam : Elle est en Bretagne ! Chez elle ! 

 

Moi : C'est où ça, la Bretagne ? 

 

Liam : Ne répète jamais ça devant elle sinon elle te tuera. 

 

Moi : Mais arrêtes ! C'est où ? 

 

Liam : En France, abruti ! 

 

Moi : Ah.

 

Liam : Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Bouge, mec. Fais ta valise, je te réserve ton billet d'avion. Tu vas aller en Bretagne et tu vas t'expliquer avec elle. 

 

Moi : Mais....

 

Liam : Fais ce que je te dit ! 

 

Moi : D'accord. 

 

Sur le coup, j'avais vraiment pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Après avoir pris l'avion, déguisé comme un clown ( façon de parler ), et avoir pris le bus, je commençais à avoir des doutes. J'étais assis dans cet abribus, à attendre quelque chose et à me battre avec tous ses sentiments contraires. Oui, j'aimais Anaë. Et je savais que je ne devrais pas. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à croire qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Ça me paraissait...tellement impossible que cette fille m'aime. Je me demandais vraiment si j'avais pris la bonne décision. J'étais en France, dans un trou paumé alors que je ne parle presque pas un mot de français. Je cherchais une fille sublime pour lui avouer mes sentiments alors que je ne savais même pas où elle habitait. Je sentis une larme arriver. J'avais toujours été un garçon assez sensible. En fait, les seuls de la bande qui n'était pas ultra-sensible était Liam, Louis et Zayn. Niall et moi, on pleure souvent. La pression nous met les nerfs à vifs et le moindre truc nous fait pleurer. D'un autre côté, les fans sont adorables. Certaines un peu agressives mais elles nous redonnent vraiment confiance en nous. Cette confiance, je l'ait d'ailleurs perdue en rencontrant Anaë. Cette fille m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens. Dès que je l'ait vu, elle m'a fait me sentir intimidé. Comme un petit garçon qui n'osait pas demander quelque chose. Cette grande brune impose le respect rien qu'en étant présente. La larme s'échappa de mon œil pour rouler sur ma joue. 

 

? : Dis, mon garçon, il ne faut pas pleurer ! Que se passe t-il ?*

 

Je me retournais vivement. Je n'avais pas vu cette dame s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait. Elle dû comprendre que je ne parlais pas français vu qu'elle a commencé à me parler en anglais. Ça parle anglais les vieilles dames ? 

 

Dame : Mon petit, ne pleure pas. Que se passe t-il ? 

 

Moi : Je...je cherche une fille. Une fille que j'aime le plus au monde. J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer comme ça avant. Et là, je...la cherches mais je sais pas où elle est ! 

 

Dame : Quel est son nom ? 

 

Moi : Anaë Morel....

 

Dame : Sa maison est juste là. En face de toi. 

 

Harry : C'est vrai ? Je veux dire...c'est pas une blague ?! Anaë ? La grande brune ? 

 

Dame : Parle moins vite mon garçon. J'ai quelques notions d'Anglais mais je suis pas bilingue non plus. Maintenant, je vais faire mes courses. Bonne journée mon garçon. 

 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont les français a appeler les gens « Mon garçon » mais je trouve ça un peu..bizarre...Je me précipitais vers la maison qu'elle m'avait indiqué et hésitais, le doigt à deux centimètres de la sonnette C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. 

 

* Point de vue d'Anaë *

 

Sérieusement....CES PUTAINS DE MOUETTES NE PEUVENT PAS S'ARRETER DE CROASSER DEVANT LA MAISON ?! J'adore être chez moi. Sérieusement, j'adore aller en Bretagne. Mais je hais les mouettes. Ça fait deux jours que je dors pas à cause de ces horribles oiseaux ! J'étais devant la télé et tombais sur un Dora l'exploratrice. Harry aime ce dessin animé. Même si c'est français et qu'il ne comprends rien, il aime bien. Je m'attardais sur la chaîne Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque....j'aime ce mec. C'est évident. Sauf que je n'ait jamais vraiment été démonstrative avec les mecs et je pense pas qu'Harry ressente les mêmes choses que moi. C'est ridicule des pressentiments comme ça mais ça plombe le moral. Je sentis que j'allais pleurer. Je pleure pas souvent mais quand je pleure, c'est pour des choses qui me touchent vraiment. Les mouettes croassèrent de plus en plus fort. Je soupirais violemment et me levais. J'ouvris la porte, prête à leur hurler des insultes bien françaises quand je vis Harry. Le doigt à deux centimètres de la sonnette 

 

Moi : Je..euh...ben..euh...salut. 

 

Il baissa son doigt et me regarda, l'air triste. Pourquoi il avait l'air triste ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est là ? Je suis en France ? Il aurait fait le voyage en France juste pour me voir ? 

 

Harry : Je....Écoutes, faut que je te dises tout. 

 

Moi : Tu es venu juste pour me voir ? 

 

Harry : Non. Je suis venu dans ce petit village de Bretougne, bien paumé, au fin fond de la France, pour voir la fille que j'aime. Elle est grande, fine, brune. Elle a des yeux magnifiques qui me font fondre. Elle a un rire qui me redonne instantanément le sourire. Des milliards de personnes la regardent, l'admirent et veulent lui ressembler grâce à son travail. Parce que son travail, c'est d'être belle. Elle le fait tellement bien parce que c'est naturel chez elle. Cette fille, c'est mon rayon de soleil. C'est celle qui illumine mes journées. Depuis que je l'ai vu, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Quand j'ai dormi avec elle, ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Quand elle est partie, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser en deux. Cette fille, je l'aime. Et cette fille, c'est toi. 

 

Jamais un mec ne m'avait dit ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Harry ressentait ces choses pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes sentiments envers lui étaient réciproques. Il fallait que je lui réponde. Il fallait que je lui dise que c'était la même chose pour moi. Il fallait que je....

 

Moi : C'est la Bretagne. Pas la Bretougne. 

 

NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! MAIS POURQUOI JE LUI AIT DIT CA ?! POURQUOI SUIS-JE AUSSI BÊTE ?! Je guettais sa réaction. Il allait le prendre mal. C'est sur. Oh non ! Pourquoi il faut que je gâches tout à chaque fois ? Je vis un sourire illuminer son visage. 

 

Harry : J'ai jamais été très doué pour les langues étrangères. 

 

Moi : Ça, j'avais deviné. 

 

OH MON DIEU ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ? MAIS JE DOIS FAIRE QUOI ? 

 

Moi : Je t'aime. Autant que tu m'aimes. 

 

Harry : Je sais. 

 

Moi : Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? 

 

Il s'approcha et me plaqua contre le mur. Je vis son sac de voyage sur le perron. 

 

Moi : J'espère que tu as pris beaucoup beaucoup d'affaires. Parce que tu vas rester avec moi très longtemps. 

 

Harry : J'espère bien. 

 

Il me souleva et m'embrassa passionnément Sa langue avait un goût sucré qui me chatouilla les lèvres. Je passais ma main dans ses boucles et il se mit à rire. 

 

Harry : Tu me touches tout le temps les cheveux ! 

 

Moi : Ça, c'est parce que je les aiment tes boucles. 

 

Je l'embrassais longuement et il me colla de plus en plus contre lui. J'étais bien. Je me sentais complète. En sécurité. 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

* Point de vue de Charlie *

 

J'avais mal. Très très mal. Normal, Zayn était couché sur moi et il appuyait sur ma hanche avec son coude. Je le poussais. Il ne broncha même pas. Mais c'est qu'on a le sommeil lourd ! Je le fis tomber du canapé. 

 

Zayn : OH ! 

 

Moi : Tu me faisais mal. 

 

Zayn : Tu m'as fait mal. 

 

Moi : Vengeance T'as dû me déplacer la hanche en t'y appuyant dessus toute la nuit. 

 

Zayn : T'as pu dormir ? 

 

Moi : Oui. 

 

Zayn : Alors, c'est pas grave. 

 

Je le tapais. Il me fit tomber du canapé. Cela dériva en une sorte de combat pour savoir qui de nous deux était le plus fort. C'était lui naturellement. Comme toujours. 

 

Zayn : Aha ! Je gagnerais toujours contre toi ! 

 

Moi : Mouais, on verra. Dis, il fait super chaud là ! Quelle heure il est ? 

 

Zayn : Il est...13h ! 

 

Moi : Je proposes qu'on aille manger puis qu'on aille se baigner. 

 

Zayn : Manger, oui. Se baigner, non. 

 

Moi : Pourquoi pas ? Il fait super chaud ! 

 

Zayn : J'ai la phobie de l'eau ! 

 

Moi : Oh, tu t'imagines que t'es dans un verre d'eau, c'est tout.

 

Zayn : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire la blasée. 

 

Moi : Je t'apprendrais à nager le phobique. 

 

Zayn : Bon, on va manger où ?

 

Moi : Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'habille d'abord, non ? 

 

Zayn : Je prends la salle de bains !

 

Moi : NON, C'EST MOI ! 

 

On se précipita tout les deux vers la salle de bains mais il fut plus rapide et s'y enferma. 

 

Moi : C'est dégueulasse ! 

 

Zayn : Vas tweeter aux fans en attendant. 

 

Moi : Pff, c'est pas juste. 

 

Zayn : La vie est injuste. 

 

Moi : Tu me le paieras. 

 

Zayn : Ouais, on verra.

 

Je m'affalais sur le canapé en soufflant. N'avoir qu'une seule salle de bains était un gros problème J'allumais l'ordi et allais sur Twitter. Je souris en voyant le tweet d'Harry. « Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, bande de petits coquinous. ». Il changera jamais lui. Je lui répondis un « Donne des nouvelles le bouclé » et pris mon téléphone pour appeler Anaë. Messagerie. Elle réponds jamais au portable ou quoi ?! Je décidais d'insister. Elle répondit au bout de cinq tentatives. 

 

Anaë : « ...Quoi ? »

Moi : « Tu réponds jamais au portable, toi ? »

Anaë : « Je dormais ! Tu connais le décalage horaire abrutie ? »

Moi : « Mais dis-moi, tu es de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! »

Anaë : « Tu veux dire ce soir. Il est 22h en France ! »

Moi : « Et alors ? C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose à faire... »

Anaë : « Euh..ben en fait, euh...oui, j'ai un invité en quelque sorte »

Moi : «  C'est qui ? »

Anaë : « Euh... »

Moi : «  C'est un mec ?! Et Harry ? Non mais Anaë, ça va pas ça ! Faut pas que tu commences à fréquenter d'autres gars sinon, ça va être mort ! »

Harry : «  Salut la rageuse ! Pourrais-tu me laisser profiter de mon adorable petite amie pendant que tu profites d'un de mes meilleurs amis ? »

Moi : «  OH MON DIEU ! Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que vous êtes ensemble ? Ça fait combien de temps ? Et pourquoi t'es en France, Harry ? C'est trop mignon ! Vous l'annoncez officiellement quand ? »

Anaë : « Calme ta joie. C'est pas comme si je t'avais dit que j'étais enceinte, oh ! »

Moi : « T'es enceinte ? »

Harry : « Bah non, on s'est protégés quand même ! »

Anaë : « Harry ! »

Moi : « Attends mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?! »

Anaë : « Ben...euh... »

Harry : « En fait, j'ai débarqué en Bretugne pour dire à Anaë que je l'aime. »

Anaë : « C'est le Bretagne, crétin. BRETAGNE ! Je vais te le faire copier ce mot ! Pour ton info, Charlie, il est arrivé vers 13h aujourd'hui. Et on est ensemble depuis, aujourd'hui, 13h alors. »

Moi : « C'est que vous grillez les étapes les gars, là »

Harry : « Perso, ça me dérange pas de griller les étapes. »

Anaë : « Moi non plus. Bon, on va te laisser ! On a des trucs à faire. »

Harry : « Bon, raccroches maintenant. »

Moi : « Je crois que je connais ces trucs que vous allez faire. »

Harry : « Bah oui, c'est... »

Moi : « C'EST BON, JE RACCROCHES ! »

Anaë : « Enfin ! »

Moi : « Pas de bêtises ! »

 

Je les entendis continuer à me parler mais je raccrochais avant. Zayn sortit de la salle de bains. 

 

Zayn : Tu parlais à qui ? 

 

Moi : Harry est gay et Anaë a fait une tentative de suicide.

 

Zayn : Ah, ils sont enfin ensembles ? 

 

Moi : T'as écouté ma conversation.

 

Zayn : Qui n'écoute pas aux portes de nos jours ? T'es pas habillée ? 

 

Moi : J'aurais aimé prendre ma douche mais la salle de bains était victime d'une prise d'otages. 

 

Zayn : On se demande par qui. 

 

Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais me préparer. Je m'habillais d'un short en jean et d'une chemise blanche. Je pris mes compensées blanches et entassais mon maillot, ma serviette et ma crème solaire dans mon sac. Je pris un peu d'argent et je rejoignis Zayn dehors. Je le pris dans mes bras et lui ébouriffais les cheveux. 

 

Zayn : Mais arrête de me décoiffer ! Arrête, j'tai dit ! 

 

Moi : C'est bête, tu peux pas aller te recoiffer, j'ai super faim et là, on va manger. 

 

Zayn : Mais...

 

Moi : Non ! On y va ! 

 

Il souffla et me suivit. On décidait de manger au Subway du coin et nous prîmes une photo de nous deux pour faire rager Harry. 

 

Zayn : C'est moi qui l'envoies ! Laisses moi l'envoyer ! 

 

Moi : Non, moi d'abord ! 

 

Zayn : En même temps ? 

 

Moi : Ouais allez ! 

 

Zayn : Envoyé ! Aha, ça va lui pourrir ses vacances ! 

 

Moi : On est méchants ! 

 

Zayn : En même temps, c'est tellement bien d'être méchants. Mange ton sandwich ou c'est moi qui vais le manger. 

 

Moi : Si tu touches ce sandwich....NON ! 

 

Zayn : Chut, tout le restaurant nous regarde.

 

Moi : Tu m'as pris de mon sandwich espèce de....

 

Zayn : Fais gaffe, il y a des fans là-bas. Donc si tu m'insultes, tu te feras tabasser. 

 

Moi : Qui te dis que c'est pas mes fans ? 

 

Zayn : Et qui te dit que c'est pas les miennes ? 

 

Moi : Pourquoi il y en a une qui a un sweat avec l'image de mon single ? 

 

Zayn : Et pourquoi il y en a une qui toute une tripotée de bracelets One Direction ? 

 

Moi : Si il faut, c'est une groupie et elle aime Liam, Harry, Louis et Niall mais pas toi. 

 

Zayn : Hé ! 

 

Fan : Regardez les filles ! C'EST ZAYN ET CHARLIE ! 

Fan : ZARLIE ! 

Fan : OH MON DIEU ! 

Fan : S'il vous plaît, une photo ! 

Fan : Un autographe ! 

Fan : Vous êtes ensembles ? 

Fan : Où est Harry ? 

Fan : Charlie, ton album sort quand ? 

Fan : Vous venez quand en concert au Mexique, Zayn ? 

Fan : Mais moi, je voulais voir Louis ! 

 

Moi : Calmez vous les filles ! Vous aurez des photos et des autographes. 

 

Fan : T'es trop sympa Charlie ! 

 

Zayn : Ne me l’abîmez pas. 

 

Fan : Zayn, t'es trop beau. 

 

On prit des photos et signait des autographes puis on demanda aux fans de nous laisser pour qu'on puisse manger tranquilles. Elles comprirent et partirent, assez contentes. 

 

Zayn : Ouais, en fait, tu gères avec les fans maintenant.

 

Moi : Avoue que je suis meilleure que toi pour discuter avec elles. 

 

Zayn : C'est normal. T'es une fille. Tu discutes donc beaucoup plus. 

 

Moi : Chut.

 

Zayn : On va faire les magasins un peu ? 

 

Moi : On devait pas aller à la plage ? 

 

Zayn : Non mais euh....On va faire du shopping et après, on va à la plage...

 

Moi : T'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi à la plage, tu seras pas tout seul ! 

 

Zayn : Ouais, même. 

 

Moi : Bon, on y va ! 

 

On fit les magasins pendant 3 bonnes heures et au final, on se retrouvais avec seulement deux sacs. On partit pour la plage après avoir signés énormément d'autographes et prit des photos à n'en plus finir. Quand on arriva enfin, je m'enlevais le T-shirt et le short pour me mettre en maillot. 

 

Zayn : Ça va ? Tu te sens pas trop bien foutue ? 

 

Moi : Déshabille toi et on va voir qui c'est la personne la mieux foutue de la plage. 

 

Zayn : Pff, faut que t'arrêtes, toi des fois ! 

 

Moi : Arrête d'essayer de prolonger les choses, on ira se baigner. C'est tout. 

 

Il se déshabilla et me jeta un regard blasé. 

 

Zayn : Et si on bronzait plutôt ? 

 

Pour seule réponse, je lui prit la main et le traînais vers la mer. Il se serra contre moi, l'air assez peureux. Je lui pris le bras. Au final, il se rassura et accepta d'avoir l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses à peu près. Il essaya même de me faire tomber et on commença à se battre un peu dans l'eau. On commença à rentrer mais il voulut manger une glace. 

 

Moi : Mais, je suis fatiguée ! Et mes chaussures me font mal ! 

 

Zayn : Allez ! Pour me récompenser, s'il te plaiiiiit ! 

 

Moi : Bon, d'accord ! Attends, c'est quoi ce...OH NON ! 

 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qui...ah ouais, t'es dans la merde là. 

 

La lanière d'une de mes chaussures venait de casser. Je ne pouvais plus marcher avec ses chaussures et on devait être à un ou deux kilomètres de la maison. C'était vraiment pas de bol. Je devais marcher pieds nus maintenant. 

 

Zayn : Tu ne peux vraiment plus marcher avec ça ? 

 

Moi : Bah non. C'est irréparable là. Je vais devoir marcher pieds nus. 

 

Zayn : Monte sur mon dos. 

 

Moi : Pardon ? On est en plein centre-ville, il y a des fans partout qui vont prendre pleins de photos et toi, tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ?

 

Zayn : Oh ! On s'en fiche ! Allez, monte ! 

 

Moi : Bon, OK ! Mais tu expliqueras les photos dans les magazines à Paul. Parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler à cause de toi. 

 

Zayn : Genre Paul va t'engueuler. Il t'adore ! 

 

Moi : QUOI ?! On parle du même Paul là ? 

 

Zayn : Au pire, c'est pas grave. Monte ! 

 

Je montais sur son dos et j'entendis des flashs derrière moi. Zayn commença à marcher en les ignorant mais je tournais la tête et leur souris. Car oui, j'étais heureuse à ce moment-là. 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Il continua à marcher pendant les deux kilomètres qui nous séparait de la maison. Mais comment il fait ? C'est pas humain !   
  
Moi : Mais t'es sur que je suis pas trop lourde ?   
  
Zayn : La ferme Charlie.  
  
Moi : T'as même pas eu ta glace ! Allez, pose-moi.   
  
Zayn : Arrête de raconter des conneries. On est arrivés. Et puis, la glace n'était pas indispensable.   
  
Moi : Je t'en dois une alors. Tiens, tu portes le bracelet que je t'ai offert à Noël. T'as raison, il m'a coûté cher.  
  
Zayn : Tu le portes toi aussi donc j'imagines que c'est un bracelet d'amitié. Et il a même pas coûté cher, tu l'as eu à la supérette du coin.   
  
Moi : ...Comment t'as su ?   
  
Zayn : C'est Waliyha qui me l'a dis.  
  
Moi : Je vais la tuer. Lâches moi maintenant.   
  
On était arrivés à la maison et j'étais toujours sur son dos malgré que l'on soit au beau milieu du salon. Jusqu'au bout il m'aura porté le type.   
  
Zayn : Non, j'ai pas trop envie là.  
  
Moi : Si, tu me lâches. Je veux appeler les garçons.   
  
Zayn : Tu préféres pas plutôt qu'on fasse un appel groupé sur Skype ?   
  
Moi : J'y avais pas pensé. Tu leur envoies un texto pour les prévenir ? Je vais jeter mes chaussures.   
  
Zayn : Tu vas les jeter ? Mais elles sont belles !   
  
Moi : Zayn, je vais pas garder des chaussures cassées. C'est pas logique.  
  
Zayn : Elles peuvent se réparer, non ?   
  
Moi : C'est pas grave, je m'en achèterais d'autres.   
  
Il me fixa pendant quelques minutes puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et s'affalas sur le canapé pour envoyer des textos. Ce mec est vraiment bizarre. Je pris les chaussures et allais les jeter. Le téléphone attira mon œil. J'ouvris l'annuaire et cherchais jusqu'à trouver le glacier le plus proche. Je vérifiais que Zayn n'étais pas dans les parages et composais le numéro. Il mérite sa glace quand même. Il m'a porté sur deux kilomètres, il doit être en hypoglycémie...non ?   
  
Glacier : « Bonjour, vous êtes chez Ice Creams ! Je suis Lindsay, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
Moi : « Bonjour, j'aimerais passer une commande, livrée à domicile. Ce serait possible ? »  
Lindsay : « Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans nos dispositions. »  
Moi : « Mince, Zayn va être déçu... »  
  
Allez, pitié que ça marche...  
  
Lindsay : « Zayn ? Comme Zayn Malik ? »  
Moi : « Oui, lui-même »  
Lindsay : « Oh mon dieu ! J'étais sure que je connaissais cette voix ! Vous êtes Charlie Marin, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore votre chanson, vous en sortez d'autres quand ? »  
Moi : « Actuellement, je suis en vacances, je commencerais à enregistrer mon album bientôt. Mais là, tout de suite, il faudrait que vous me livrez une glace géante goùt chocolat-menthe avec des copeaux d'Oreos. Ce serait possible, Lindsay ? »  
Lindsay : « Elle vous sera livrée d'ici 30 minutes. J'imagine que c'est à la maison de la plage. On connait déjà ladresse. Tout le monde la connait mais on a pas la droit d'entrer dans la propriété. Je viendrai vous la livrer. Je dois juste la donner au gardien ? »  
Moi : « Non, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée et vous viendrez la livrer à la maison. Merci beaucoup Lindsay. On se voit d'ici une petite demi-heure. »  
Lindsay : « Je..ça veut dire que je vais vous rencontrer ? »  
Moi : « Tutoie moi s'il te plait. Et oui, tu vas me voir. »  
Lindsay : « Oh mon dieu ! Ca dérange pas que j'apporte mon appareil photo et un carnet pour que tu me signe un autographe ? »  
Moi : « Pas du tout. Je dois y aller. Merci beaucoup Lindsay ! »  
Lindsay : « Oh non, merci à toi Charlie ! »  
  
Je raccrochais. En fait, c'est cool d'être célèbre. On peut faire ce qu'on veut. J'allais au salon et vis Zayn qui raccrochais son portable.   
  
Moi : C'était qui ?   
  
Zayn : Ma mère. Pour savoir si on s'était bien installés.   
  
Moi : Elle va bien ?   
  
Zayn : Super. Les filles lui font un peu péter les plombs mais bon, ça va. Les gars ne pourront tous se connecter que d'ici une petite heure, au fait.   
  
Moi : On fait quoi en attendant ?   
  
Zayn : On fume ?   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?   
  
Il soupira. Ça l'énerve sûrement que je devine quand il est mal. Il doit pas avoir l'habitude.   
  
Zayn : J'ai peur qu'Harry s'éloigne de nous si il est avec Anaë.   
  
Moi : Mais non !   
  
Zayn : Ben si. Il va vouloir être tout le temps avec elle et de suite, il sera moins là pour nous.   
  
Moi : C'est sur qu'il sera moins présent pour vous. Mais il sera quand même là, avec vous. Vous êtes un groupe. Vous serez toujours amis. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Ce sera toujours pareil. Regarde Louis et Liam. Ils ont des copines et c'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne sont jamais là. Au contraire.   
  
Zayn : T'as peut-être raison.  
  
Moi : J'ai toujours raison.  
  
Zayn : C'est encore à prouver.  
  
Moi : Tu veux mourir ?   
  
Zayn : D'accord, j'arrêtes. Oh, on frappes à la porte, ce doit être pour moi.  
  
Moi : T'attends qui ? Parce que je pense que c'est pour moi.   
  
Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux que je lui rendit et on se précipita en même temps vers la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotes encore ? On se battit pendant quelques secondes et je finis par réussir à l'ouvrir en le poussant contre le mur. Il y avait une blonde d'environ une vingtaine d'années et une femme qui pourrait très bien être un mannequin, habillée d'une robe ridiculement petite. J'adressais un grand sourire à la blonde et un sourire un peu plus crispé à l'autre. Si c'est la personne que Zayn a appelé, je pense que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui.   
  
Moi : Rassurez moi les filles. L'une de vous est Lindsay.  
  
Blonde : Oui, c'est moi ! J'ai ta commande.  
  
Zayn : Quelle commande ?   
  
Moi : Pose la sur la table, j'arrive tout de suite.   
  
Zayn : Quelle commande ?!  
  
Mannequin : Mr Malik, j'ai votre commande.   
  
Moi : Tu m'expliques Zayn ?   
  
Zayn : Euh...ben en fait....  
  
Mannequin : Excusez moi, je suis pressée.   
  
Moi : Ouais, ben tu vas attendre que je règle mes comptes, d'abord.   
  
Zayn : Charlie, je...Bon, Rayna, posez ce paquet sur la table.   
  
Moi : C'est qui, elle ?  
  
Zayn : On est jalouse, mademoiselle Marin ?   
  
Moi : On se croit intéressant Mr Malik ? Sérieusement, c'est qui cette meuf ?   
  
Zayn : Tu verras.   
  
Moi : Non, je veux savoir !   
  
Rayna : Bon, j'ai posé le paquet sur la table. Merci de votre achat, Mr Malik et bonne journée. Faîtes attention, la petite blonde a l'air de vouloir rester.   
  
Moi : Elle dérange pas, elle.   
  
Rayna me jeta un regard noir et partit. Zayn me regarda, d'un air consterné. Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si je peux pas blairer les filles qui ont des manières de...ne finissons pas la phrase.   
  
Moi : Quoi ?   
  
Zayn : Faudras que tu règles ton problême de jalousie, un jour.   
  
Moi : Parle pour toi.   
  
Zayn : C'est quoi ce truc avec la blonde qui veux rester ?   
  
Moi : Oh, c'est..euh...viens, on va voir !   
  
Lindsay était à côté de la table te regardait autour d'elle, l'air assez mal à l'aise.   
  
Moi : Ca va ? Assis-toi, mets toi à l'aise. On va pas te manger, tu sais. T'as le temps de rester ?   
  
Zayn : Et si tu la laissait respirer un peu ?   
  
Lindsay : Euh..merci beaucoup ! J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, Charlie. Et euh...s-salut Zayn....  
  
Moi : Parfait ! Zayn, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
  
Zayn : J'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi, Charlie.   
  
Moi : Pardon ? C'est moi qui ai un cadeau pour toi, tu veux dire.   
  
Lindsay : En fait, je crois que chacun de vous a voulu faire une surprise à l'autre en fait.   
  
Moi : Ah bon ?  
  
Zayn : C'est vrai ?   
  
On se regarda et éclatâmes de rire. Sur ce coup-là, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.  
  
Zayn : Ouvres ton cadeau.  
  
Moi : Ouvres le tien en même temps.   
  
Zayn : En même temps ?   
  
Moi : Ouais, allez !   
  
On ouvrit nos cadeaux. Je découvris une boite à chaussures couleur bronze, avec marqué Louboutins dessus. Oh non ! Il a pas fait ça ! Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand. Il m'a acheté des Louboutins. DES LOUBOUTINS ! J'ouvris précipitamment la boite. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Un casquette pour le moins originale venait complèter l'ensemble. ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D67667479%26.locale%3Dfr&h=PAQGcfXI9&enc=AZO5TZaFjxLeZmNJ5p0ADcqNr_CTczeGg6YxYx2Gvnu_2g907x_lCbmZe9cxu0-9nRhYzvre7_cZDsxXe0mQfUVaatP_8naE_KowGHcRNaPSoh2hbKSkgm_UzxwViPxzdgjsm3XqLLbk0t0AtDrCb_GK&s=1)set?id=67667479&.locale=fr ) Je me jetais dans ses bras. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir son cadeau.   
  
Moi : Oh non ! T'as pas fait ça ! C'est pas possible ! Tu me les offres ? Elles seront à moi ? Juste à moi ? J'hallucines ! Tu peux pas imaginer comme je t'aime là ! Et cette casquette. Trop belle !   
  
Zayn : Aha ! Oui, elles sont à toi. Maintenant, laisses moi ouvrir le mien !   
  
Moi : Ouvres le tien ! Il ne vaut pas le mien mais ouvres le !   
  
Il enleva la boite et il découvrit une glace géante, de plus de 20 centimètres de haut et de large, entièrement de chocolat et de menthe avec des Oreos plantés sur le dessus. Bah dis donc ! Ils font pas dans la dentelle à Ice Creams !   
  
Zayn : MAIS T'ES FOLLE ! Comment t'as réussi à avoir une glace comme ça ? Mais c'est GENIAL ! J'ADORE ! T'en mangeras pas, hein ? Elle est qu'à moi ! Hors de question que t'y touche ! On la montrera à Niall tout à l'heure ! Il va baver.   
  
Moi : Calme toi, c'est qu'une glace.   
  
Il me prit violemment contre lui et me colla un bisou sur la joue. Ouh la ! Moins de violence, voyons ! Par la suite, nous prîmes une photo avec Lindsay et elle nous laissa son pseudo Twitter. Elle partit, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès que la porte fut fermé, je me jetais sur Zayn.   
  
Moi : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, MERCI !  
  
Zayn : C'est MOI qui devrait te dire merci ! T'as vu le rêve que tu m'as offert ?   
  
Moi : C'est toi qui m'as offert du rêve ! Attends, des Louboutins, quoi !   
  
Zayn : Elles te plaisent ?   
  
Moi : Mais t'en pose des questions débiles, toi ! BIEN SUR QU'ELLES ME PLAISENT, ABRUTI ! Elle est bonne ta glace ?   
  
Zayn : BIEN SUR QU'ELLE EST BONNE MA GLACE, CRETINE !   
  
On rigola. On est vraiment des malades mentaux.   
  
Zayn : Allez, viens. On va skyper les garçons.


	27. Chapter 27

On s'installa devant l'ordi et appelait les garçons. Ils répondirent les uns après les autres. Zayn amena sa glace à côté de lui pour en manger un peu et je mis mes nouvelles chaussures. Pourquoi ne pas frimer, hein ?   
  
Zayn : Elles te plaisent vraiment ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Je crois qu'elles vont être greffés à mon pied là. Je vais les porter pendant un bon bout de temps. Et t'aime ta glace toi ?   
  
Zayn* : Je l'adore !   
  
Moi : Je rêve ou tu viens de parler français ?   
  
Zayn : Tu rêves pas. Je sais dire « je l'adore » en français.   
  
Moi : Mais comment t'as su dire ça ?!  
  
Zazyn : Google traduction, chérie. Google traduction.   
  
Louis : Alors, on s'appelle chérie maintenant ?   
  
Harry : Je vous entends paaaaaas !   
  
Niall : Tu manges quoi là Zayn ?   
  
Anaë : Si t'activais le son, peut-être que t'entendrais espèce d'abruti !   
  
Liam : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?   
  
Eleanor : Charlie ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ma belle ?   
  
? : Mais Liam, je connais pas Charlie. Si elle voit ma tête, elle va avoir peur.   
  
Moi : Coucou Eleanor ! Oui, ça va et toi ?   
  
Harry : Dîtes, vous m'entendez ?   
  
Liam : N'importe quoi Danielle. Tu es parfaite !   
  
Anaë : Mais bien sur qu'ils t'entendent, crétin !   
  
Niall : C'EST DES OREOS QUE JE VOIS ?!  
  
Zayn : Euh....  
  
Harry : C'est bon, je savais pas ! Par contre, tu devrais te recoiffer, toi.   
  
Danielle : Liam, je sais que je suis horrible là. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. En plus, mes cheveux sont tout bouclés...  
  
Louis : Eleanor, ma chérie, t'as pas l'impression qu'on est dans une conversation de fous ?   
  
Anaë : Pourquoi je devrais me recoiffer puisque que je vais finir décoiffée après, à cause de toi. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ils me voyaient....  
  
Niall : ZAYN, REPONDS MOI ! C'EST UNE GLACE AUX OREOS ?!  
  
Liam : Arrête de stresser et viens là mon amour.   
  
Harry : Mais ils vont te voir ! C'est un appel vidéo. C'est qui la crétine maintenant ? Et me dis pas que ce que je fais et qui te décoiffe ne te plais pas, hein ? Je parie que même les voisins t'ont entendu....  
  
Moi : STOP HARRY ! On a pas envie de savoir ce que vous vous faisez pour vous décoiffez mutuellement.   
  
Niall : ZAYN, FAIT PAS LE MORT, JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS !   
  
Danielle : Euh...bonjour !   
  
Eleanor : Danielle, ma chérie ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? Faut qu'on se voit !   
  
Louis : Et si vous arrêtiez de hurler ? Histoire qu'on comprenne ce que vous dîtes.  
  
Zayn : Oui, Niall, c'est une glace. Menthe-chocolat avec des Oreos. Et t'en auras pas parce que c'est Charlie qui me l'as offerte.   
  
Niall : J'en veux !   
  
Louis : Oh, la chance !   
  
Harry : Tu nous en garde au frigo ?   
  
Liam : J'hallucines !   
  
Eleanor : C'est...assez gros....  
  
Moi : Et lui, il m'a offert ça !   
  
Danielle : OH MON DIEU !   
  
Anaë : C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! C'EST LA SERIE LIMITEE QUI EST MEME PAS ENCORE SORTIE !   
  
Eleanor : COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR AVOIR CA ?   
  
Liam : Tu viens de me déchirer les oreilles, Dani !  
  
Harry : J'ai peur, sortez moi de là ! Eloignez moi d'elle !  
  
Louis : Euh...Eleanor, tu es toujours là ? El' ? Je crois que je viens de perdre ma copine là....  
  
Niall : C'est quoi tous ces cris ? Pourquoi elles réagissent comme ça pour des chaussures ?   
  
Moi : Je les adorent ! Sérieux, elles sont parfaites !   
  
Anaë : Tu me feras essayer ?   
  
Eleanor : Moi aussi ! Pitié !   
  
Danielle : Je t'en supplie ! Tu serais mon dieu.   
  
Zayn : J'hallucines ou elles pètent toutes un câble pour des chaussures ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur !   
  
Danielle : C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !   
  
Eleanor : Je garderai ce jour en mémoire TOUTE MA VIE !   
  
Anaë : Charlie, je te déclare officiellement mon dieu. Tu es donc obligée de supporter mes prières envers toi et tes chaussures.   
  
Louis : Attendez, tout ça pour des chaussures ?   
  
Niall : Je pourrais avoir de la glace alors ?   
  
Harry : Je ne reconnais plus ma copine là.   
  
Liam : Je crois qu'on va arrêter la conversation là, les gens. Juste le temps de calmer les monstres.   
  
Eleanor : Elles sont PARFAITES !   
  
Zayn : Liam a raison. Charlie me fait peur.   
  
Moi : C'est mes chaussures !   
  
Danielle : Quand je vais tweeter ça...OH LA LA !   
  
Niall : Zayn, garde moi de ta glace. Je t'en supplie.  
  
Harry : Ok, on arrête.   
  
Anaë : NON ! HARRY STYLES, JE VAIS TE.....  
  
Nous n'entendîmes pas la fin de sa phrase. Tout le monde avait coupé la conversation vidéo. Zayn me jeta un regard désespéré et je lui fit un sourire angélique.   
  
Moi : C'est mes chaussures à moi !   
  
Zayn : Mon dieu. J'aurais mieux fait de t'acheter ces horribles chaussures là...  
  
Moi : Tu ne me verras jamais avec des espadrilles. JAMAIS !   
  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et allais prendre ma douche. Il me rattrapa au dernier moment.   
  
Zayn : Non, viens on va à la plage !   
  
Moi : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Il commence à faire nuit et il fait froid !   
  
Zayn : Et alors ? Ça empeche pas les bains de minuit !   
  
Moi : Les bains de minuit en maillot. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu me verras à poil.  
  
Zayn : J'espère bien.   
  
Je le frappais et il rigola. Je pris vite fait mon maillot et le suivit à la plage déserte à ce moment de la journée. On commença à faire les fous et entrait d'un coup sec dans la mer. Elle était gelée et je fus prise d'un rire. Il émergea de l'eau, les cheveux en bataille, en claquant des dents.   
  
Zayn : Euh...je crois que t'avais raison. C'est un peu trop froid...  
  
Moi : Non, sans blague ? Aha ! Tu verrais ta tronche !   
  
Zayn : T'es pas mieux, toi !   
  
Il se jeta sur moi et commença à me faire des chatouilles. Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais mais il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un bisou dans le cou.   
  
Zayn : Dis....  
  
Moi : Oui ?   
  
Zayn : ...Tu peux aller nous chercher des serviettes ? J'ai pas trop envie de prendre froid même si je suis sur que c'est déjà fait.   
  
Moi : Euh...J'suis pas ta bonne ok ?   
  
Zayn : Allez ! Steuplait ! Et ce soir, je te chouchoute comme jamais.   
  
Moi : Euh...non.  
  
Zayn : Je te ferais des sourires de BN.   
  
Moi : Attends moi là.   
  
Il rigola et me lâcha. Je partit vers la maison en ne regardant pas spécialement où j'allais. Je me cognais à quelque chose. Ou plutôt à quelqu'un.   
  
Moi : Oh, pardon, je vous ai pas....  
  
Mes paroles se perdirent. Devant moi, se tenait Emily. Les mains sur les hanches, elle portait un short rouge avec un T-shirt orange. Et aussi ses affreuses Louboutins qui ne lui allaient pas. J'adore les Louboutins. Sérieusement, si je devais porter les mêmes chaussures toute ma vie, je porterais des Louboutins. Plus précisement, celles que Zayn venait de m'offrir. Mais quand des Louboutins ne te vont pas, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à les mettre ! Elles te vont pas, c'est tout ! Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Et puis, c'est quoi ce short rouge pute et ce T-shirt orange qui a l'air de sortir tout droit du grenier de l'arrière grand mère de mémé ?   
  
Moi : Tu devrais vraiment t'inscrire dans un cours de style parce que là, tu fais vraiment pitié.   
  
Emily : Ecoutes, salope, je sais tout de toi.   
  
Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Que je te déteste et que je m'habille mieux que toi ? Ah oui, et aussi que je n'ai pas le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau dans la tête.   
  
Emily : Alors, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, blondie. En disant que je sais tout de toi, je voulais dire que j'ai rencontré Clémence. Ou devrais-je dire Cécé.   
  
Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment avait-elle pû découvrir cette partie de ma vie ? J'avais tout fait pour laisser ça derrière moi et maintenant, tout me revenait à la gueule. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit parler d'une autre Clémence. D'une autre personne dont le surnom est Cécé. Non. Ce n'est pas possible.   
  
Moi : Et ? Je connais pas de Clémence.   
  
Emily : Et...  
  
Moi : Bon, tu m'ennuies là. Zayn m'attends.   
  
Je commençais à partir mais elle me retint par le bras.   
  
Emily : En France, tu était la plus populaire. Tu sortais avec Antoine. Ta meilleure amie était Clémence. Du jour au lendemain, tu as coupé les ponts et quand tu es devenue majeure, tu t'es barrée. Tu m'expliques ?   
  
Moi : J'ai rien à te dire salope. Maintenant, tu me lâches ou j'appeles la police pour harcèlement et vu que je suis devenue plutôt célèbre ces derniers temps, ils vont pas te rater.   
  
Je me dégageais violemment et commençais à repartir. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'éloigne le plus possible d'elle à cet instant.   
  
Emily : Je sais que tu veux cacher ça à Zayn. C'est bête, maintenant, t'es plus la seule à être au courant.   
  
Je l'ignorais et rentrais à la maison pour prendre des serviettes. Avant de ressortir, j'allais sur mon compte Fcaebook. Le message de Clémence était toujours là. Elle avait seulement rajouté un cœur deux jours plus tard. Il faut que j'avance. Que je mûrisse. Je commençais à taper sur le clavier. Puis effaçais tout. Je tapais un « Je te fais signe dès que je serais en France. ». J'hésitais puis je rajoutais un cœur. Après tout, elle m'en avais mis un. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sur mes joues. Et maintenant ? Dans quelle merde je m'étais encore mise ?


	28. Chapter 28

Je restais assise par terre pendant quelques minutes puis je me repris. Je séchais mes larmes et me passais un glaçon sous les yeux pour cacher les dernières traces de larmes. J'éteignis l'ordi, pris quelques serviettes et me redirigeais vers la plage. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Zayn sache qu'Emily était à Malibu. Il m'avait déjà expliqué sa situation et si il la revoyait, il risquait de retomber dans ses bras. Et hors de question que mon meilleur ami soit en couple avec un monstre comme ça. Surtout un monstre qui porte des Louboutins qui ne lui vont pas. Zayn me vit arriver et commença à marcher vers moi, enroulé dans ses bras. Il devait avoir froid. Tu m'étonnes. Il doit faire dix degrés dehors et il veut aller se baigner. Faut pas être fou. Je lui souris. Dès fois, il faut mentir pour protéger les gens qu'on aime. Il me rendit mon sourire. Ouh là ! Un beau gosse torse nu, tout mouillé qui vous fait un sourire, c'est assez perturbant. Tellement perturbant que je m'écroulais en butant contre un caillou. Zayn me rattrapa.  
  
Zayn : Hé ! Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?  
  
Moi : Oui, ça...AÏE ! Non, ma cheville va pas bien, non !   
  
Zayn : Tu peux marcher ?   
  
Moi : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir marcher ?!  
  
Zayn : Tu te calmes déjà....  
  
Moi : Comment tu veux que je me calmes ?! Je me suis défoncée la cheville !   
  
Zayn : Mais tu me parles pas comme ça, oh !   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi tu me gueules dessus d'abord ?! Je t'ai rien fait, OK ?!   
  
Zayn : Attends, tu m’agresses pour rien et encore je dois rien dire ! Faut pas pousser non plus !   
  
Moi : BEN DEGAGE SI CA TE PLAIT PAS !   
  
Zayn : GENRE JE VAIS TE LAISSER LA ALORS QUE T'ARRIVES MÊME PAS A MARCHER !   
  
Moi : J'ARRIVE TRES BIEN A MARCHER TOUTE SEULE ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI !   
  
Zayn : OK, BEN MARCHE POUR VOIR !   
  
Moi : OUAIS, TU VAS VOIR !   
  
Zayn : OUAIS, JE VAIS VOIR !   
  
Je commençais à marcher, furieuse, mais ma cheville me lâcha et je m'écroulais par terre. Zayn explosa de rire.   
  
Moi : OH TA GUEULE, HEIN !   
  
Zayn : AHA ! J'hallucine ! Aha ! Allez, viens là.   
  
Moi : C'est hors de question que tu me portes ! Une fois, pas deux !   
  
Zayn : Bon, ben si on en est arrivé là....   
  
Il m'attrapa de force et me jeta sur son épaule. Je frappais son dos en lui hurlant de me lâcher mais rien n'y fit. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta.   
  
Zayn : Arrêtes de taper mon dos deux minutes et écoute moi.   
  
Moi : QUOI ?!  
  
Zayn : Je vais te mettre sur mon dos pour éviter que je me déboîte l'épaule. Donc, tu vas arrêter de t'énerver pour rien et tu vas me laisser faire.  
  
Moi : ….  
  
Zayn : Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Bon, d'accord !   
  
Il me posa tout doucement et je sautais sur son dos. Il m'arrangea de manière à ce qu'on soit à l'aise tout les deux et il recommença à marcher. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.   
  
Zayn : Besoin de câlins ?   
  
Moi : Moui.   
  
Zayn : Je te ferais faire une overdose ce soir.   
  
Moi : Pas trop quand même. C'est grave les overdoses.  
  
Il rigola et continua à marcher. Il rentra dans la maison et me posa délicatement sur le canapé.   
  
Zayn : Je vais chercher de la glace.   
  
Moi : Mais c'est pas la peine ! Ça guérira tout seul !   
  
Zayn : T'es sérieuse là ? Une cheville qui se guérit toute seule ?   
  
Moi : On est exceptionnels, nous les français.  
  
Zayn : Ouais, vous êtes pas des supers héros non plus, hein !   
  
Moi : QUOI ?! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE REFASSE LE PORTRAIT !   
  
Zayn : T'es même pas capable de changer de place sur le canapé et tu veux me refaire le portrait ? Bonne chance. Perso, je vais appeler le médecin   
  
Moi : T'appelles personne ! Je suis sérieuse, j'ai pas besoin d'un médecin pour me faire sentir mieux !   
  
Zayn : Trop tard, ça sonne.   
  
Moi : ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK, JE VAIS TE BUTER !   
  
Zayn : Non, vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. Prenez des calmants par contre. Oui, vous en aurez besoin pour l'éviter de bouger.   
  
Moi : QU'IL S'AVISE PAS DE DEBARQUER, LUI !   
  
Zayn : Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est très gentille. Ces cris ? Elle est juste un peu en colère. Oui, à tout de suite !   
  
Moi : VIENS ICI QUE JE TE TUES ABRUTI !   
  
Zayn : Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Charlie.   
  
Moi : JE TE HAIS ESPECE DE CRETIN !   
  
Zayn : Je sais que je suis beau, merci.   
  
Moi : C'EST DEGUEULASSE !   
  
Zayn : Je sais que je suis aussi très intelligent, cela va de soit...  
  
Moi : TU M'OBLIGES A FAIRE DES TRUCS QUE JE VEUX PAS FAIRE !   
  
Zayn : C'est pour ton bien ma belle. Ah le docteur est déjà là. C'est vrai qu'il habite à côté.   
  
Moi : Ne le fais pas rentrer. Non ! J'AI DIT NON !   
  
Zayn : Rentrez, rentrez, n'ayez pas peur. Elle ne fait que crier, après elle osera pas vous mordre, hein.   
  
Médecin : Euh..que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?  
  
Moi : Zayn, je te détestes !   
  
Zayn : Elle s'est fait mal à la cheville alors je l'ai portée.  
  
Moi : T'aurais pu t'abstenir, sérieux !   
  
Médecin : Et elle est en colère pour ça ?   
  
Moi : Mais tu m'écoutes jamais de toute façon, je vois même pas pourquoi je me fatigue !   
  
Zayn : Elle aime pas être dépendante des autres. Elle est aussi très jalouse. Et très colérique. Charlie, arrête de bouger pour que le médecin t'examine.   
  
Moi : Je regrette de t'avoir acheté cette glace Zayn Malik. Sérieusement, c'était une très mauvaise idée de faire un cadeau à un sale gosse comme toi. Vous voulez regarder ma cheville ? Ben regardez là, qu'on en finisse !   
  
Je croisais les bras, jetais un regard noir à Zayn et tendis ma cheville au docteur. Il commença à l'examiner et je vis Zayn, derrière lui, me faire des sourires angéliques. Je passais mon index le long de ma jugulaire pour lui faire comprendre que dès que le docteur était parti, il était mort. Je baissais la tête et vit que le médecin me regardait d'un air bizarre.   
  
Moi : Ah mais c'est pas à vous que je fais ça. Je veux juste faire comprendre à Zayn que dès que vous êtes partie, il est mort.   
  
Médecin : Ah...euh...d'accord. Donc, en fait, ce n'est pas très grave. Il faut juste que vous fassiez attention et d'ici trois jours, ce sera fini.   
  
Moi : Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de me faire envahir de groupies à cause d'une paire de béquilles.   
  
Médecin : Bien, je m'en vais. Si vous avez mal, prenez un cachet.   
  
Moi : Bien sur. Je vais pas me laisser mourir de douleur quand même.   
  
Zayn : Merci monsieur, bonne soirée !   
  
Médecin : Euh...bonne chance jeune homme.   
  
Il partit précipitamment.   
  
Zayn : Charlie, je crois que t'as fait peur au docteur.   
  
Moi : La ferme.   
  
Zayn : Tu me fais toujours la tête ?  
  
Moi : A ton avis ?   
  
Zayn : Ooooh mais fais pas la tête.   
  
Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas, bien décidée à lui mettre un vent. Mais il me fit un sourire de BN. Ah le traître ! Il sait très bien que je peux pas résister. Je poussais un soupir et passais mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur tellement différente des autres.   
  
Zayn : Allez, viens, on va se coucher.   
  
Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et me porta jusqu'au lit. Je m'endormis vite, fatiguée après cette journée assez riche en émotions.   
Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain et découvris avec surprise, que ma cheville ne me faisait presque plus mal. Le docteur avait tort. Trois jours, c'est juste exagéré. Je mis mon maillot et laissais un mot à Zayn. « Je vais à la plage, faut faire des courses. Tu sais quoi faire ». Je mis un petit cœur à la fin et partis à la plage pour bronzer tranquillement. Il était aux alentours de midi quand je décidais de rentrer. Je découvris Zayn, assis sur la canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je le sentais mal. L'angoisse me prit le cœur et j'eus l'impression d'étouffer.   
  
Moi : Eh, Zayn. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
  
Il leva la tête, me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et me chuchota :   
  
Zayn : J'ai vu Emily.


	29. Chapter 29

Je m'éloignais immédiatement de lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le coup mais il fallait que je prenne mes distances. Je sentis que j'avais pâli Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Il continuait de me vriller de son regard marron clair assez déstabilisant.   
  
Zayn : Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose.   
  
Je sentis des larmes envahir mes yeux. Je me mordis violemment la lèvres. Oh non, ça pouvait pas m'arriver maintenant. Pourquoi tout s'effondre toujours au moment où tout va bien ?   
  
Moi : Zayn...Je...  
  
Zayn : Non. Ne parle pas.   
  
Je me tus aussitôt. Je détournais mon regard et regardais par terre, dans l'espoir de me sortir de cette situation le plus vite possible.   
  
Zayn : Tu sais..c'est...je sais pas...c'est dur de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui te cache des choses.  
  
Je ne répondis pas. J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui dire « Mais on s'en fiche de ce que je cache ! L'important est qu'on soit ensembles, non ?! ». Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Parce qu'on ne cache pas des choses à son meilleur ami.   
  
Zayn : Je sais que ce secret est énorme. Pour que tu ne me le dises pas, il doit être énorme et tu dois en avoir très honte. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ce secret que tu as quitté la France. J'espère pas parce que ça voudrait dire que c'est quelque chose de... complètement fou. En tout cas, je ne vais pas te mettre la pression pour que tu me le dise. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête. Quand il le faudra. Mais dis-toi que j'attendrais pas indéfiniment.   
  
Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je fermais les yeux une seconde. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout allait bien avec les garçons et puis il a fallut qu'Emily débarque. Elle a mis le bordel entre Zayn et moi. Quelle belle salope. Je m'approchais de Zayn et le pris dans mes bras.   
  
Moi : Merci. Merci beaucoup. Ce secret....je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne veux pas le rendre réel. On en a déjà parlé et tu sais mes sentiments à propos de ça. Je te le dirais un jour. Tu n'attendras pas indéfiniment.   
  
Il me serra contre lui et me fit un bisou sur le front.   
  
Zayn : D'accord. Mais arrêtes de pleurer.   
  
Moi : D'accord.   
  
On restait là, à se câliner sur le canapé. La semaine se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. On ne sortait pas souvent parce que j'avais dit à Zayn que si je voyais Emily, je l'égorgeais. Il l'avait pris au pied de la lettre et il m'a tenu en otage pendant le reste de nos vacances. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport de Londres quand j'appris que c'était Niall qui venait nous chercher. Il n'y avait que lui parce que les autres ne rentraient que ce soir. Niall m'avait énormément manqué et, même si j'appréhendais un peu les groupies, j'avais prévu de lui faire le plus de câlins possibles.   
  
Moi : Dis, Zayn ! On arrive bientôt ?   
  
Zayn : Calme toi ! On atterrit là.   
  
Moi : Ah, ça veut dire que je peux me détacher ? Ouais !  
  
Zayn : Mais t'es folle ! Te détache pas !   
  
Moi : Mais je veux voir Niall !   
  
Zayn : Mais tu vas le voir, attends deux minutes.   
  
Moi : Tu crois qu'il s'est trouvé une copine ?  
  
Zayn : Je sais pas. Mais calme toi, oh ! Je vais être jaloux, moi !   
  
Moi : Mais non ! T'as pas à être jaloux.   
  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et sautais hors de mon siège lorsque le pilote nous autorisa à descendre. On longeait le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'aéroport et je vis qu'ils avaient installé des barrières avec des gars de la sécurité. Quelle évolution ! On se fera pas piétiner cette fois-ci. Zayn me prit contre lui et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Je vis Niall au loin. Je rendis son bisou à Zayn et il me lâcha avec un sourire rieur. Je courrais vers Niall et lui sautais dans les bras.   
  
Moi : NIAAAAALLLLL !   
  
Niall : Où est ma glace ?   
  
Moi : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je te vois pas pendant deux semaines et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « Où est ma glace ? » ?! T'aurais pas pu sortir un truc du genre : « Bonne année Charlie », « Joyeux Noël ! » ou « T'as réussi à survivre à deux semaines avec Zayn ?! »...  
  
Zayn : Ça parle de moi ? Salut mec, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Ça fait du bien de te revoir.   
  
Niall : Aha ! Je vois que Charlie n'a toujours pas perdu son humour de merde. J'ai passé de super vacances mais la question est : Comment t'as pu survivre avec Charlie pendant deux semaines ?   
  
Zayn : Je me suis shooté aux calmants.   
  
Harry : Simple mais efficace.   
  
Zayn : Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
  
Niall : SURPRISE !   
  
Moi : HARRRRRY !   
  
Je me jetais sur lui en plein milieu de l'aéroport rempli de groupies. Ça se mit à hurler comme quand je m'étais jeté dans les bras de Niall. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, elles ? Je fais des câlins à mes amis et alors ? Ça les concerne pas.   
  
Harry : Ouh là ! Zayn a fait fondre ton cœur de glace ?   
  
Moi : Anaë t'a acheté un cerveau ?   
  
Anaë : Non, c'est juste mon influence qui le rend plus intelligent.   
  
Moi : ANNNAAAAËËËËËËËË !   
  
Anaë : CHARLIIIIE !! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire...CHAUSSURES DE CHARLIIIIEEE !   
  
Moi : Tu les touches, je t'étripes.   
  
Anaë : Ah, t'as pas changé. Zayn, je comptais sur toi pour la rendre plus gentille, histoire qu'elle me donne ses chaussures, mais bon...comme d'habitude, tu sert à rien.   
  
Zayn : Sûrement pas. C'est moi qui les lui as offertes. Jamais elle ne les donneras à qui que ce soit. Anaë, tu touches ces chaussures et je te tiens pendant que Charlie t'étripe.   
  
Harry : On touche pas à ma chérie. Je l'aime, OK ?   
  
Anaë : Oh, t'es mignon ! Moi aussi, je t'aime chéri. Mais tu sais, je t'aimerais encore plus si tu m'offrais des jolies Louboutins pour mon anniversaire.   
  
Harry : D'accord. Dis moi juste le modèle.  
  
Anaë : Euh..non mais c'était une blague, hein ! M'achète pas un truc aussi cher !   
  
Harry : Tu les mériterais.  
  
Anaë : Je t'ai dit non, c'est non.   
  
Harry : Tu me connais. Là, sur le coup, t'as peut-être l'impression que je t'écoutes mais je t'écouterais pas. Donc, tu me diras le modèle que tu veux parce qu'en chaussures pour femmes, j'ai des goûts de merde.   
  
Niall : Non, sans blague ? C'est vrai que t'achète des chaussures pour femme tout les jours, Harry.   
  
Moi : Tu demanderas à Zayn de choisir. Il a des goût juste parfaits en chaussures.   
  
Zayn : Ouais, je sais, je suis le meilleur.   
  
Niall : J'ai faim.   
  
Moi : Non Niall, on n'a pas gardé de glace. On l'a finie.  
  
Anaë : Quelles bandes de morfales !   
  
Harry : C'est vrai qu'elle était énorme !   
  
Niall : Pas si énorme que ça. J'en aurais bien mangé plusieurs, moi. Mais bon...on m'en a pas gardé.   
  
Moi : Je t’emmènerai en manger une.   
  
Niall : C'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?   
  
Zayn : Non non, elle dit ça pour que tu baves, histoire de laver l'aéroport.   
  
Harry : Paul nous attend. Réunion management.   
  
Zayn : Réunion management ? En quel honneur ?   
  
Moi : Je le sens mal.   
  
Anaë : Et vous avez raison de le sentir mal parce que..  
  
Harry : Chut ma belle.   
  
Anaë : Désolée, oubliez.   
  
Moi : Parce que QUOI ?!   
  
Niall : Allons-y.   
  
Zayn : Vous pourriez au moins nous dire de quoi il s'agit !   
  
Anaë : Bon, c'est bon, Harry ! On leur dit !   
  
Harry : Mais...  
  
Anaë : Dans cette réunion, ils vont...parler de la relation entre la carrière de Charlie et celle du groupe.


	30. Chapter 30

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Une tension était omniprésente dans l'air, comme si on savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'horrible. Niall essayait de détendre l’atmosphère mais il empirait les choses. Harry et Anaë restait muets.  
  
Niall : S'il faut, c'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air....  
  
Zayn : T'as déjà vu une réunion management qui annonçait de bonnes nouvelles ?   
  
Niall : Peut-être qu'ils vont annoncer les chiffres des dernières ventes ?  
  
Zayn : Je pense pas qu'ils vont faire une réunion juste pour ça. Il n'y aurait que Paul qui nous aurait envoyé un texto. Et Charlie n'aurait pas été là.   
  
Niall : Peut-être qu'ils veulent que Charlie fasse la première partie de nos concerts pendant la tournée ?   
  
Zayn : Elle n'a sorti qu'un single et doit enregistrer l'album. Elle ne peut pas faire une première partie encore.   
  
Moi : Une tournée ?  
  
Niall : On va faire une tournée mondiale. Jusqu'à Juillet.  
  
Moi : Et vous comptiez me prévenir quand ?   
  
Anaë : T'étais pas au courant ?   
  
Harry : Zayn t'a pas prévenu ?   
  
Zayn : Je...euh..je comptais te le dire.   
  
Moi : Ah ouais et quand ? Quand t'aurais fait ta valise ?   
  
Zayn : Mais...  
  
Moi : « Tiens, Charlie, où est ma brosse à dents ? Je pars en tournée au fait ! T'aurais pas vu mon slip Calvin Klein motif tigre ? »  
  
Harry : T'as un slip Calvin Klein motif tigre ?   
  
Niall : Sexy !   
  
Zayn : Non mais je comptais te le dire. Je voulais pas pourrir les vacances.  
  
Moi : Trop tard, tu viens de le faire. Quoique là, on est plus trop en vacances vu qu’apparemment le management a décidé de faire une réunion surprise pour nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
Anaë : S'il faut, c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle..  
  
Moi : Je sais très bien que tu penses le contraire Anaë.   
  
Anaë : …........  
  
Zayn : C'est bon ! C'est pas notre faute si on part en tournée quand même !   
  
Niall : Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de tous se taire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Ça évitera qu'on...  
  
Moi : Bien sur que c'est pas votre faute ! Mais moi, j'apprends du jour au lendemain que vous vous cassez pendant 6 mois et que vous me laissez comme une merde !   
  
Harry : Euh..vous devriez...  
  
Zayn : Mais c'est pas notre faute ! Tu crois qu'on l'a décidé, peut-être ?!  
  
Anaë : Commencez pas à vous....  
  
Moi : C'est bon, stop ! J'en ai marre là. On est arrivés et c'est tant mieux.   
  
Zayn : Non mais...  
  
Moi : Laisse tomber, ne me parle plus.  
  
Je sortis de la voiture et rentrais dans le studio sans faire attention aux journalistes présents. Si encore c'était des fans, je me serais arrêtée. Mais là, j'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à des questions idiotes et prendre la pose. Dès que j'entrais dans le studio, je vis Paul se diriger vers moi.   
  
Moi : Paul, il se passe quoi là ?!  
  
Paul : Calme toi Charlie. Ce n'est pas si grave. Prends tout ça comme...un test.   
  
Moi : Mais prendre QUOI ?!  
  
Paul : Je..tu verras. C'est la maison de disques qui a décidé ça. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.   
  
Moi : C'est grave ?   
  
Paul : ...Je...Écoute, tu verras. Ils sont dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Sois polie.   
  
Moi : Je serais polie si ils sont corrects avec moi.   
  
Les garçons arrivèrent derrière moi. Je me dirigeais vers la pièce que Paul m'avait indiqué et ils me suivirent. Je toquais et ouvris la porte. Je me retrouvais devant plusieurs gars en costard-cravate, assis autour d'une table ronde, comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films. Ils me regardèrent de haut en bas. J'eus la vague impression d'être scannée par des lasers. C'est vrai que je ne devais pas paraître trop sérieuse dans mon sweat bleu marine Malibu et mon jean slim noir assortis à des converses bleus face à ces hommes-pingouins. Un, semblait se détacher du lot. Tous avait l'air de guetter sa réaction face à mon entrée surprenante, apparemment Il devait être le supérieur.   
  
Supérieur : Bonjour...Mlle Marin, j'imagine ?   
  
Moi : Bonjour...Mr le grand patron, j'imagine ?   
  
Quand je suis stressée, je peut être très cassante. Quelques pingouins eurent l'air choqués de ma réplique. Ils ont un problème peut-être ?   
  
Niall : Hum...bonjour messieurs.   
  
Les garçons murmurèrent un bonjour intimidé. Quoi ? Je suis la seule personne à ne pas se laisser faire par ces pingouins dans cette pièce ?   
  
Supérieur : Asseyez vous, je vous prie.   
  
Moi : Je préfère rester debout.   
  
Ils se figèrent. J'ai toujours eu l’instinct de contradiction. Assez gênant, je l'avoue. Surtout quand on est en présence de personnes importantes. Il faut toujours que j'essaye de rattraper le coup après.   
  
Moi : Je ne suis pas fatiguée.   
  
Supérieur : Je vous conseille de vous asseoir mademoiselle Marin.   
  
Je m’exécutais. À son ton, ce qui m'attendais n'était pas quelque chose de réjouissant. Je sentis Zayn me vriller d'un de ses regards assez déstabilisants. Je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas. Je suis comme ça. Je m'énerve pour rien et je suis très rancunière. J'ai un caractère de merde, quoi. Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre leur charabia.   
  
Supérieur : Bonjour jeunes gens. Donc nous étions en train de parler des termes du contrat. Comme vous le savez sûrement, Charlie ne fait pas partie des One Direction.   
  
Moi : Non, sans blague ?   
  
Niall : Chut.  
  
Harry : Excusez moi mais pourquoi on commence alors qu'il n'y a même pas Louis et Liam ?   
  
Supérieur : Il n'y a pas besoin de Liam et Louis. Vous n'êtes ici que pour être informés. Vous ne prendrez pas part au vote, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur cela. Si vous voulez, vous sortez et on vous annonce notre décision après.   
  
Zayn : C'est bon, on reste.  
  
Supérieur : Je reprends donc. Ma proposition est de séparer les One Direction et Charlie Marin de façon distincte Ils doivent mener leurs carrières à part. Ça a bien marché pour elle et apparemment, ce n'est pas encore fini. Elle doit mener sa carrière individuellement et le groupe One Direction aussi.   
  
Les mots mirent quelques temps à arriver jusqu'à mon esprit. Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça.   
  
Supérieur : Donc, pendant que les One Direction seront en tournée, Charlie enregistrera son album. Pour éviter d'avoir une distraction, il leur est interdit d'avoir des contacts. S'appeler..une fois par mois serait suffisant. Se twitter est hors de question. Les fans pourraient se méprendre. Évidemment, ils pourront se voir pendant qu'ils seront en vacances au même moment. Si les One Direction sont en vacances et que Charlie doit travailler, aucun contacts ne sera acceptés. Et ceci est valable dans l'autre sens. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que cela est décidé dans l'intérêt du groupe et de Charlie. À force de scandales et d'apparition dans les tabloïds, une mauvaise réputation vient tâcher leur carrière et nous fait perdre de l'argent. Il est temps que cela cesse. Bien...quelqu'un a des contradictions à emmener ?   
  
Non...ils n'ont pas le droit....  
  
Pingouins 1 : Charlie Marin et les One Direction ont développé une amitié. Ils ne sont pas ensembles juste pour le business. Séparer des amis...ne serait-ce pas un peu cruel ?   
  
Supérieur : Une clause dans le contrat de Charlie Marin, nous permet de contrôler ses relations.   
  
Moi : QUOI ?! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE...  
  
Supérieur : Nous avons le droit mademoiselle. Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire le contrat avant de le signer, vous le sauriez peut-être.   
  
Toujours lire les contrats avant de les signer...toujours....Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas le premier contrat que j'ai signé. Celui, à la limite, on s'en fout. Après tout, il ne devait durer que 3 mois seulement et on était arrivé à la fin du deuxième mois. Le pire, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, à Malibu, j'ai reçu le deuxième contrat, celui d'une durée d'un an. Et je l'ai signé et renvoyé sans même le lire. Quelle conne, franchement. Qu'est-ce que je peux être débile ! J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre la table tellement j'avais été conne. Niall me prit par le bras d'un air réconfortant. Zayn me prit l'autre bras, d'un façon plus tendu. Ça voulait sûrement dire : « Ne réagis pas excessivement ». Ou un autre truc du genre. Je réagissais comme je le voulais. Si ces gars voulaient me séparer de mes meilleurs amis, j'allais sûrement pas les laisser faire. Ça doit pas être si dur de casser un contrat.   
  
Moi : Je romps le contrat.   
  
Ils se mirent tous à rire sauf Niall, Zayn et Harry qui essayaient de me faire des signes pour que je m'arrêtes de parler.   
  
Moi : Je suis sérieuse. Je me casse si vous me séparer des garçons.   
  
Ils devinrent tous silencieux et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.   
  
Supérieur : Vous avez un million de dollars ?   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que l'argent a quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire ?   
  
Les hommes pingouins rigolèrent. Décidément, je suis hilarante aujourd'hui.   
  
Supérieur : Il vous faut un million de dollars pour pouvoir rompre ce contrat. À ma connaissance, vous n'avez pas de compte caché avec un million de dollars dessus.   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?   
  
Supérieur : Nous avons effectué des recherches avancées sur vous avant de vous signer. Nous n'allions pas donner un contrat à une criminelle non plus.   
  
Moi : Les comptes cachés en Suisse, ça existe.   
  
Supérieur : Quand les garçons vous ont récupéré, vous n'aviez que 4 dollars que vous avez donné à un homme pour appeler Mr Malik.   
  
Ça me faisait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un parler de Zayn comme Mr Malik. Ça faisait tellement sérieux. Je résumais la situation dans ma tête. En gros, on m'enlevais mes meilleurs amis et je ne devais pas communiquer avec eux sauf pendant les vacances. Les vacances COMMUNES, précisons.   
  
Moi : Donc, pour résumer, les garçons et moi, on ne devra plus communiquer. Sauf pendant les vacances communes.   
  
Supérieur : Exactement.  
  
Moi : Et bien entendu, nos vacances ne seront pas au même moment, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Il m'adressa un sourire hypocrite l'air de dire : « Évidemment ! Allez, prends toi ça dans la gueule blondie. ».  
  
Supérieur : Ça, on le verra sur le moment....  
  
Moi : Vous arrivez à dormir la nuit ? Vous arrivez à vous regarder dans un miroir ? Vous n'êtes qu'un...sale con.   
  
Supérieur : Je vous trouve bien bavarde Mademoiselle Marin. Faîtes attention. Il vous reste une semaine à passer avec votre ancien contrat avant que le nouveau se mette en application. Si vous voulez, on peut passer cette semaine.   
  
Ok, si j'ai bien compris, soit je me la ferme, je passes cette dernière semaine avec les garçons et puis, le nouveau contrat me pourrit la vie. Soit je continues à m'exprimer et je passe au nouveau contrat tout de suite. Je crois que je vais la fermer.   
  
Supérieur : Pour en revenir à votre question Mr Smith, oui, c'est un peu cruel. Mais cela permettra aux artistes de travailler dur et donc de nous faire gagner plus d'argent. Donc ce sera plus rentable pour la maison de disques.   
  
Le Mr Smith hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs. D'accord, il est de mon côté et il suffit que l'autre abruti ouvre la bouche et il change de bord. Sympa le soutien.   
  
Supérieur : Quelqu'un a d'autres contradictions ?   
  
Silence. Allez, creusez vous les méninges là ! Trouvez un truc bien solide qui va le détruire complètement !   
  
Supérieur : Bien, passons au vote. Qui est contre la séparation de Charlie marin et des One Direction ?   
  
Personne ne réagit. Une femme, la seule représentante féminine à part moi dans cette salle, me sourit et leva la main. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnée ! Je levais la main d'un air décidé et les garçons me suivirent. Le supérieur eut un petit rictus méprisant.   
  
Supérieur : Vos voix ne comptent pas. Vous ne faîtes pas partie du conseil.   
  
Ça, c'est fait. On sait notre rang dans cette salle au moins. Vous voyez le rang « Animaux de compagnie » ? Bah on est un peu plus en dessous, apparemment   
  
Supérieur : Une voix contre. Miranda, nous devons parler sérieusement. Qui est pour ?   
  
Plus de la moitié de la salle leva la main. et...l'autre moitié... ? Ils votent blanc ? Ils peuvent pas faire leur bonne action de la journée et lever la main quand c'est contre ? Non ? Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de ne pas prendre part. Bande de lâches. Donc, je n'ai officiellement plus le droit de voir les garçons à partir de la semaine prochaine. Bravo Charlie. Comme d'habitude, tu t'es mise dans la merde.


	31. Chapter 31

* Une semaine plus tard *  
  
Voilà. On y était. Je n'allais sûrement plus revoir les garçons avant une année. L'aéroport était bondé de groupies qui s'entassaient derrière les barrières pour s'arracher une photo de nous. J'avais pris mes lunettes noires. Je savais très bien que j'allais pleurer et voir une photo de moi en première page du magazine people avec pour titre « Charlie Marin : le naufrage » ou un autre jeu de mots débile n'était pas forcément mon délire du moment. Anaë, Eleanor et Danielle étaient avec moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais Danielle et elle avait l'air très sympa. Elles avaient toutes essayé de me remonter le moral mais sans succès. Le haut-parleur annonça le vol des garçons. Liam et Louis enlacèrent leurs copines avec un air d'habitude. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent donc pour eux, c'est peut-être plus facile. Harry prit Anaë dans ses bras et je crus la voir pleurer. Niall me prit dans ses bras.   
  
Niall : Ne t'inquiète pas. On se reverra bientôt. Tu me dois une glace, ne l'oublie pas ?   
  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et embrassait Liam, Louis et Harry avant de rejoindre Zayn, qui faisait mine de chercher un truc dans sa valise.   
  
Moi : Arrête de faire genre que tu cherches un truc. Je sais très bien que tu détestes les adieux.   
  
Les garçons passèrent à côté de nous et dirent à Zayn de les rejoindre quand on aurait fini.   
  
Zayn : Je veux pas retarder, je cherches mon...euh, mon Ipod.   
  
Moi : Ton Ipod est dans ta poche.   
  
Zayn : Ah oui, haha ! Drôle, hein ?   
  
Moi : Arrêtes ça.   
  
Il arrêta de faire semblant de rire et me regarda, l'air désemparé.   
  
Zayn : Tu préfères que je fasse la gueule ?   
  
Moi : Ce serait plus approprié, en effet.   
  
Zayn : Viens là.   
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur que je ne pourrais pas sentir pendant plus d'un an. Une larme coula et atterrit sur son T-shirt.   
  
Zayn : Putain de contrat de merde.   
  
Moi : T'as raison mais tu pourrais le dire autrement. Quoique...non. Tu l'as très bien défini. Désolée, je suis en train de te pourrir ton pull de mes larmes, là.   
  
Zayn : C'est pas grave.   
  
On restait là, enlacés en plein milieu d'un aéroport, entourés de je ne sais pas combien de groupies nous prenant en photos. Certaines nous hurlaient de nous embrasser. D'autres hurlaient pour avoir un autographe. On n'y prêtait pas spécialement attention, comme d'habitude. Le haut-parleur annonça une dernière fois le vol.   
  
Zayn : Je dois vraiment y aller là.   
  
Moi : Je...on essaye. Par tous les moyens, on essaye de se joindre.   
  
Zayn : Bien sur. Je te laisserai pas tomber comme ça.   
  
Il m'embrassa sur la joue, à la limite de la lèvre et il partit. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elle-mêmes et je sentit un bras réconfortant m'entourer les épaules.   
  
Anaë : Allez, viens. On s'en va.   
  
Je la suivit sans rien dire. Après tout, on voulait que je ferme ma gueule et que j’écoute. Très bien. Je vais la fermer. Mais pas pour longtemps.   
  
  
* Quelques jours plus tard *  
  
J'étais tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil et regardait la journaliste se préparer. Et allez, encore du gloss rouge pute. Vas-y sur le fond de teint, histoire de ressembler encore plus à une carotte. Encore du rouge à lèvres ? Mais c'est que t'es gourmande, ma parole ! De l'eye-liner ? T'es sure ? Parce que tes yeux peuvent pas être plus noirs là. Tes paupières vont se coller si tu remet encore du mascara, fais attention ! Pendant que la maquilleuse s'acharnait sur le visage refait de la journaliste, cette dernière me regardait d'un air arrogant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je lui ai piqué son fauteuil, peut-être ? Tant pis. Je suis dessus et il est confortable alors il est à moi. Elle avait l'air de me détester en tout cas. Chais pas pourquoi. Elle me regardait d'un air haineux comme si j'étais l'intruse sur son territoire. C'est vrai qu'elle était à plaindre la pauvre avec ses lèvres botoxées et son visage tellement lifté que ses sourcils disparaissaient sous sa frange. Je suis sûre qu'en se démaquillant, elle doit perdre au moins 5 kilos, voire plus. Elle continuait à me fixer d'un regard méchant. Bon, c'est bon là, ça soûle   
  
Moi : Que se passe t-il ? Vos lentilles de contacts sont réglées sur le mode « Chien de garde » ?  
  
Elle m'adressa un sourire crispé et tourna la tête en chassant la maquilleuse d'un signe de la main. Madame la Duchesse a fini de se tartiner le visage.....Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, fit un signe au cameraman et se tourna vers moi.   
  
Journaliste : Commençons.  
  
Cameraman : 3...2...1...go.   
  
Journaliste : Bonjour Charlie ! Je suis Candy et je vais te poser quelques questions aujourd'hui. Mais tout d'abord, comment tu vas ?   
  
Non, j'hallucine. C'est pas possible. C'est quoi ce nom de strip-teaseuse ?! CANDY ?! Je me retint de lui rire au nez et esquissais un sourire poli. Après tout, je ne fais que ça. Sourire pour de faux.   
  
Moi : Ben, écoutez, oui, je vais bien.   
  
Journaliste : En êtes vous sure ? Parce qu’apparemment, vous vous seriez séparée de votre petit copain, Zayn Malik et de ses amis.   
  
Ne rien laisser paraître. Contrôler les muscles de son visage. Tout garder à l'intérieur. Malgré moi, mon sourire se crispa.   
  
Moi : Alors, déjà, je voudrais vous corriger sur certains points. Zayn n'est pas mon petit copain et ne l'a jamais été. Nous sommes meilleurs amis. « Ses amis » comme vous dîtes, c'est aussi mes amis. Nous sommes tous les 6 très proches. Et ce n'est pas une séparation à part entière. D'accord, nous n'avons plus le droit de nous tweeter, des trucs comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous nous sommes éloignés. En fait, on fait surtout ça pour travailler un maximum et satisfaire nos fans respectifs. C'est un choix qu'on a fait tous ensemble.   
  
Rester ponctuelle et polie. Répéter mot pour mot ce que le management m'a dit de dire. Ne pas être cassante avec cette...gentille et jolie journaliste qui me hait de tout son cœur.   
  
Journaliste : Ah bon ? Et ce n'est pas une décision du management de vous séparer ?   
  
Moi : A la base, oui. Le management nous l'as proposé et on a accepté. On pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se consacre un peu plus à nos carrières. Le groupe et moi, on a une tournée et un album à faire chacun de notre côté. Je pense qu'on sera plus concentrés en étant seuls.   
  
Journaliste : Seuls, seuls...On vous a souvent vu avec Anaë Morel, Eleanor Calder et Danielle Peazer, quand même.   
  
Moi : Je ne vais pas me couper de toute vie sociale.   
  
Reste calme, ne l'étripes pas. Il faut être gentille avec les handicapées, Charlie.   
  
Journaliste : Les adieux ont été...déchirants quand même. Là, on dirait que cela ne vous fait rien. Mais regardez ces photos.  
  
Sur la télé écran plat à ma gauche, s'afficha plusieurs photos. Une de moi en train d'enlacer Niall. D'autres où je fais un bisou à chacun des garçons. Toutes ces photos me faisait mal mais je gardais toujours cet air poli sur mon visage. La dernière photo en décida autrement. Zayn et moi. En train de nous faire un câlin. Une vague de souvenir me vint alors. Son odeur, sa voix, son sourire. La façon qu'il avait de m'embrasser sur la joue. Sa main tenant la mienne quand on s'endormait. Son rire quand un des garçons me faisait un mauvais coup. Je sentis mon sourire s'abaisser et mes zygomatiques me firent moins mal. Se forcer à sourire fait mal au bout d'un certain temps. Je vis mes mains trembler. Mon vilain tic de me mordre la lèvre revint. Il me fallait une clope. Je reprit tant bien que mal mon air imperturbable et me retournais vers la journaliste.   
  
Moi : C'est vrai que se dire au revoir comme ça, sans savoir quand est-ce que on pourra de nouveau être ensembles, c'est dur. Mais on essaie de garder la face parce qu'on sait que ça ne plairait pas trop à nos fans de nous voir dans cet état. Donc, peut-être que là, je souris et je suis devant vous à répondre à vos questions et à supporter votre regard haineux depuis plus d'une heure. Mais, en fait, tout ce que j'ai envie, c’est de faire comme les filles normales, c'est-à-dire, me caler devant des comédies romantiques avec un pot de glace géant.   
  
Ouh là. J'en ai trop dit, peut-être ? Candy plissa les yeux méchamment. Ça lui a pas plu ? Tant mieux. Fallait pas me détester, bitch.   
  
Journaliste : Hum...sinon, avant d'être découverte par les One Direction, que faisiez vous ?   
  
Moi : Je chantais dans un bar et j'étais serveuse aussi.   
  
Journaliste : Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur votre passé et....  
  
PARDON ?! Elle a le droit de faire ça au moins ? Il y a pas des lois de confidentialité ?   
  
Moi : Des recherches sur mon passé ?   
  
Journaliste : Bien sur. Votre famille, vos amis,...ils y sont tous passés.   
  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
  
Journaliste : La question est pourquoi vous êtes vous éloignées autant de vos proches à l'approche de vos 18 ans ? Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, vous êtes passée de la fille populaire adulée de tous à la fille introvertie qui rejette tous le monde ?


	32. Chapter 32

Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis cette interview. Je m'en étais sortie tant bien que mal, expliquant les sautes d'humeurs et l'esprit enflammé qu'ont les adolescentes. Paul était intervenu, prétextant un planning chargé et j'avais quitté cette horrible journaliste pour une limousine confortable où Paul avait essayé de me cuisiner en douceur. Bien entendu, ça a dérivé en engueulade et, bien entendu, j'ai gagné, comme toujours. Paul a promis de ne plus m'embêter avec cette histoire et cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était tout oublier. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec les garçons. Leurs numéros avaient été supprimés de mon portable par le management. Le seul moyen qui me restait pour avoir des nouvelles d'eux était les magazines people et leurs copines qui sont aussi mes amies. Je préférais me fier à Anaë, Eleanor et Danielle pour les infos. Je voyais plus Eleanor parce que Danielle et Anaë devaient souvent être en Amérique pour leur boulot. Elle me donnait souvent des nouvelles. Apparemment, les garçons vivaient assez mal cette séparation. Mais le pire devait être Zayn. D'après Anaë, les garçons essayaient de le protéger des groupies du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Apparemment, ils faisaient de la surprotection avec lui. Les photos dans les magazines people en témoignaient. On ne voyait jamais Zayn seul. Il y avait toujours un membre du groupe avec lui qui restait proche de lui, qui l'éloignait des groupies un peu trop entreprenantes et qui répondait aux questions embarrassantes des journalistes à sa place. Évidemment, tout le monde avait remarqué leurs attitudes et leur nouvelle façon de se conduire. Et quand les fans demandaient si tout se passait bien, les garçons les rassuraient en disant que cela les rapprochaient. Ce qui est vrai. Ça les rapproche de prendre soin de leur meilleur ami. Même si, d'après Eleanor, Zayn ne dormait pas de la nuit et ne mangeait presque rien. J'étais dans le même cas que lui à ce niveau-là. On avait le droit qu'à un seul coup de fil par mois et j'avais demandé à Anaë de lui dire que ce serait le jour de son anniversaire. J'avais terminé mon album et il avait fait un carton. Je me préparait donc à aller en tournée. Y aller seule ne me tentait pas vraiment. Alors Anaë avait pris des congés et allait m'accompagner. Adorable de sa part car en ce moment, ma vie sociale n'était pas au beau fixe et ça me déprimait un peu. Ma vie amoureuse par contre, avait légèrement bougé. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça bouger. Le chanteur en vogue du moment, Asher Brooks me trouvait absolument magnifique. Il admirait ma force de caractère et ma voix qui l'envoyait dans les nuages. Je cite un magazine texto, là. Depuis, des millions de personnes croient qu'on va finir ensembles. Je n'ai jamais rencontré ce mec alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. J'étais dans ma chambre d'hôtel de Los Angeles quand Célia rentra. Célia Allen est mon assistante depuis la séparation avec le groupe. Elle me rappelle les rendez-vous, les shootings et autres trucs que je ne retiens jamais. Le management avait décidé de l'engager quand ils avaient compris que je n'écoutais jamais quand on me donnait des infos. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait. Mes amies n'étant pas souvent là, Célia me tenait compagnie. Je l'aimais bien. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air gentille avec sa petite taille, sa minceur et ses cheveux coupés au carré. Avec elle, je savais très bien que mes secrets ne sortiraient pas de sa tête. Le seul problème est qu'elle parle parfaitement le français donc pour dire des insultes en français, c'est un peu mort.   
  
Moi : Toque pas surtout.   
  
Célia : Oh c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si j'étais un mec, hein. On se connaît toutes les deux.   
  
Moi : Pas faux. Bon, si tu viens, c'est que tu dois avoir un truc à m'annoncer. Et vu ta tronche, ça va pas me plaire.   
  
Célia : C'est pas que ça va pas te plaire mais...  
  
Moi : Vas-y, balance. On verra ma réaction.   
  
Célia : Ce soir, soirée de charité.   
  
Moi : Oh non !   
  
Célia : Il y aura Asher Brooks.   
  
Moi : Et ça va jaser en plus !   
  
Célia : Anaë y sera.   
  
Moi : Enfin une bonne nouvelle.   
  
Célia : Le management sera présent.   
  
Moi : Putain !   
  
Célia : Langage !   
  
Moi : Que des cons.   
  
Célia : CHARLIE MARIN !   
  
Moi : Ok, j’arrête. Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir aller acheter une robe. Roh, on peut pas le faire à distance ? J'ai la flemme de bouger là.   
  
Célia : Ben, en fait...  
  
Moi : Attends, t'as pas fini de me dire des mauvaises nouvelles ?   
  
Célia : Asher Brooks a fait parvenir une robe jusqu'ici.   
  
Moi : Euh...pardon ? Je le connaît pas et il m'offre une robe. Il est sérieux ?   
  
Célia : Il dit dans sa note « J'espère te rencontrer ce soir. Cette robe t'ira à ravir. Xoxo Asher. ».  
  
Moi : C'est terriblement ennuyant. Je veux pas rencontrer ce gars. Ça va encore jaser. Je vais aller m'acheter une autre robe.   
  
Célia : ….  
  
Moi : Bon, allez, dis moi ton avis.  
  
Célia : Tu veux vraiment mon avis ?   
  
Moi : Oui !   
  
Célia : Ça va pas te plaire.  
  
Moi : Vas-y quand même.   
  
Célia : Je pense que tu devrais mettre cette robe et donner une chance à ce Asher. Ça a l'air d'un gars très bien, assez drôle et il chante super bien. Le management l'aura plus facile avec toi si ils voient que tu t'ouvres à d'autres personnes célèbres qui vont rehausser ta réputation. En plus, ça te permettra de passer à autre chose, de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes et peut-être, d'avoir une relation amoureuse si Asher est aussi charmant. En plus, la robe est absolument magnifique. J'en ai jamais vu des comme ça.   
  
Je réfléchis un instant. Elle avait pas tort. À part finir mon album, faire des interviews et quelques shootings, je n'avais rien fait ces dernières semaines. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes me permettra de sortir un peu du boulot.   
  
Moi : Je vais donner une chance à Asher. Mais je ne mettrai pas la robe.   
  
Célia : Toujours aussi têtue, même quand tu as tort.   
  
Moi : Et toi, tu es la voix de la sagesse. Je vais commander une robe.   
  
Célia : Laisse moi t'aider, tu sais que j'adore t'habiller.   
  
Moi : Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être ta poupée Barbie.  
  
Célia : Tu peux pas être une Barbie. Il te faut des jambes plus longues et des yeux bleus.   
  
Moi : Salope.  
  
Célia : Langage.   
  
Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant et la regardais choisir ma robe. Je préférais toujours quand c'était elle qui choisissait. Elle savait ce qui m'allait bien et ça me plaisait à chaque fois. Elle choisit une robe blanche, style grecque et la commanda. Puis elle se lâcha sur les accessoires Une pochette dorée, de longues boucles d'oreilles en or, des bracelets en or et des chaussures..attention..couleur or, quelle surprise ! Je la vannais sur ça et elle m'assura que l'or m'allait super bien. Par la suite, elle appela la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse.   
  
Moi : T'en fais pas un peu trop pour une soirée de charité ?   
  
Célia : Bien sur que non.   
  
Moi : Tu fais pas plutôt ça pour Asher ?   
  
Célia : …....Il a l'air tout à fait charmant....  
  
Moi : Aha ! Tu vis pas trop à travers moi, toi ? C'est quand que tu te trouves un copain ?   
  
Célia : Laisses moi avec ça. Un jour, le mec parfait arrivera.   
  
Moi : Tu me rappelle Niall des fois.   
  
Célia : Qui ?   
  
Moi : Laisse tomber.   
  
A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte. La maquilleuse, la coiffeuse et ma tenue étaient arrivés en même temps. La rapidité de livraison grâce à ma célébrité m'étonnera toujours. J'enfilais la robe et découvris avec stupeur, qu'elle était dos-nu. Mais quand je dis dos-nu, c'est pas le petit dos-nu qu'on met l'été, hein ! Non, moi, je parle du dos-nu qui descends jusqu'au bas du dos.   
  
Moi : Euuuh..Célia ? C'est quoi ce dos-nu ? Il manque pas du tissu ?   
  
Célia : Non, c'est normal. C'est absolument magnifique ! Mets les bijoux. Activez vous, vous ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !   
  
La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse s’exécutèrent, Célia étant très respectée dans le business. Je vis la limousine se garer devant l'hôtel et Célia m'ordonna de me regarder dans le miroir. J'étais magnifique. Je l'avoue, je suis vaniteuse mais là, c'était vrai. Mes cheveux tombaient le long de mon dos et mes mèches de devant était tressées vers l'arrière de manière à se rejoindre. Mes yeux étaient maquillés de manière à faire ressortir au maximum le gris. Les boucles d'oreilles descendaient dans mon cou et me chatouillaient.   
  
Moi : Mouais, c'est pas mal.   
  
Célia : Et en vrai ?   
  
Moi : Je suis parfaite. T'es pas mal non plus. Tu pourrais bien ramener du mâle ce soir.   
  
Célia : Fermes là. Tu connais mon avis sur les hommes.  
  
Je lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa mini-robe rouge et noire. Si elle trouvait pas un ( ou plusieurs ! ) mecs ce soir, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de croire au prince charmant. On montait dans la limousine et Célia me prit le bras.   
  
Célia : Alors tu restes cool, tu ne stresses pas. Ne sois pas méchante et souris. Il faut absolument que...  
  
Moi : Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît ? Je stresse pas. Je dois juste parler avec Asher Brooks. C'est rien.   
  
Célia : Non non, c'est juste le mec élu le plus sexy du moment par Cosmos.   
  
Moi : Qui était les deux autres sur le podium ?   
  
Célia : Euh..je sais plus...  
  
Moi : Célia.  
  
Célia : Bon, OK, c'était Ryan Gosling en troisième et Zayn Malik en deuxième.   
  
Moi : Zayn mérite d'être premier.   
  
Célia : T'as pas encore vu les abdos d'Asher.  
  
Moi : T'as pas vu Zayn en slip.   
  
Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. On était arrivées. Je sortis de la limousine et des flashs se déclenchèrent. Je sortis mon sourire, faux mais tellement crédible, et l'adressait à tous les journalistes. Ils me hurlaient des questions mais je les ignoraient et me dirigeais vers l'entrée avec Célia. La salle était magnifique. Il y avait énormément de bois, de dorures et un plafond haut qui faisait rêver. Un majordome vint nous enlever nos affaires et je me débarrassais de ma pochette. Certaines personnes me regardèrent d'un air admiratif. Surtout des hommes. Célia avait bien calculé la tenue ce soir. On nous amena à notre table réservée. J'essayais de distinguer Anaë mais il y avait tellement de personnes présentes que c'était carrément impossible. Célia m'abandonna pour aller parler business avec le management. Je regardais dans le vide, seule à ma table. Je m'ennuyais. Pourquoi je me suis laissée traîner ici ? C'est fou comme c'est chiant.   
  
? : Je ne te le fait pas dire.   
  
Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute. Je levais la tête. Un jeune homme était assis à la même table que moi. Plutôt canon le gars. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs, une gueule d'ange et un sourire en coin qui faisait ressortir une fossette. Waouh ! Sûr qu'il est canon le type ! Et apparemment, il était du même avis que moi pour l'ambiance de cette soirée.   
  
Moi : T'es du même avis que moi ?   
  
  
Beau Gosse : Bien sur. De la musique classique et des gars en costard. Quel ennui....Mais dis-moi...tu es carrément plus canon en vrai. J'imaginais tes yeux moins gris et tes cheveux moins naturels. Mais apparemment, tu déçois pas.   
  
Moi : T'es qui et comment tu me connais ?   
  
Beau Gosse : T'es célèbre. Comment ne pas te connaître plutôt, non ? Et toi, tu me reconnais ?   
  
Moi : Non.  
  
Beau Gosse : Réfléchis.   
  
Moi : J'ai pas envie de réfléchir, OK ? On m'a traîné à cette soirée, j'ai dû commander une robe de dernière minute parce que je n'avais pas envie de mettre celle qu'un abruti a voulu m'offrir, mon assistante s'est énervée contre la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse et en plus, je ne peux plus voir mon meilleur ami. J'ai pas tellement envie de réfléchir là.   
  
Beau Gosse : Toi, t'as besoin d'une danse.   
  
Moi : A part Britney Spears, je suis pas tellement douée en danse.   
  
Beau Gosse : L'important, c'est le cavalier.   
  
Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers la piste de danse. Il dansait vraiment très bien. Je me laissais aller et m'amusais presque. Après tout, cette soirée se passait bien. La musique se fit plus lente d'un coup et il me ramena vers lui, entamant une danse plus calme.   
  
Beau Gosse : Elle était jolie ?   
  
Moi : De quoi ?   
  
Beau Gosse : La robe que l'abruti t'a offert.   
  
Moi : Je sais pas. Je l'ai même pas regardée.   
  
Beau Gosse : Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment ce gars....  
  
Moi : Je le connais pas et il m'envoies une robe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et il dit dans une interview que je suis magnifique. Dans sa note, il me parle comme à une amie alors qu'on ne s'est jamais parlés. C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais je le trouve un peu bizarre sur ce coup-là.   
  
Beau Gosse : Interview ? Il est célèbre ?   
  
Moi : Asher Brooks.   
  
Beau Gosse : Tu ne sais pas comment il est ? Parce que je suis sur que des tas d'autres filles se seraient jetées sur lui si ça avait été elles.   
  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais vu sa tronche. Et puis, il m'a envoyé cette robe à moi. Pas à ces filles.   
  
Beau Gosse : Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu jalouse sur les bords ?   
  
Moi : Légèrement possessive mais sans plus.   
  
Beau Gosse : Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de comment est Asher Brooks ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu me soûles avec Asher Brooks là ?! Non, je sais pas comment il est.   
  
? : Charlie ! Ramène tes fesses ici.   
  
Je me retournais. Anaë était magnifique dans une robe bustier longue et violette. J'abandonnais le beau gosse sur la piste avec un simple « Bye » et rejoignis mon amie.   
  
Moi : T'es magnifique ma belle !   
  
Anaë : Arrêtes, Harry veut absolument que je lui envois une photo ! D'ailleurs, tu l'as fera avec moi pour Zayn.   
  
Moi : Comment il va ?   
  
Anaë : Parlons de la faim dans le monde, c'est plus joyeux.   
  
Moi : Sérieusement.   
  
Anaë : Disons que tu lui manques énormément. Ah oui, et il te fait passer qu'il t'aime. Mais bon, c'est pas important.   
  
Moi : Ce gars est l'homme de ma vie.   
  
Anaë : Malheureusement, vous avez plus le droit de vous voir. Alors next. Célia m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te présentes Asher Brooks.   
  
Moi : Tu le connais ?   
  
Anaë : Si Harry n'était pas l'amour de ma vie, Asher serait mon sex friend.   
  
Moi : Quel honneur !   
  
Anaë : Viens, il est juste là. Asher ! Comment tu vas ? Je te présentes mon amie Charlie Marin.   
  
Beau Gosse : On a déjà fait connaissance.   
  
Oups....


	33. Chapter 33

Ok, j'ai insulté Asher Brooks devant lui en ne sachant pas que c'était lui. Mais quelle conne, mais quelle conne....Anaë ne semblait pas comprendre   
  
Anaë : Quoi ? Mais Célia m'a dit de te le présenter ! T'aurais dû lui dire que vous vous connaissiez.   
  
Moi : En fait, euh....  
  
Asher : On se connaît depuis quelques minutes seulement. Après avoir parlé de l'ennui de la soirée, on a dansé et elle a exprimé tous ses sentiments envers moi.   
  
Anaë : Oh Charlie...  
  
Moi : Quoi ? Je savais pas que c'était lui !   
  
Anaë : Tout le monde connaît la tête d'Asher Brooks sauf toi ! Attends, c'est...  
  
Moi : Le mec élu le plus sexy du moment par Cosmos, je sais, Célia m'a déjà dit ça. C'est bon, je m’intéresse pas à lui, c'est tout. C'est pas un drame.   
  
Asher : Et bien entendu, dès que je commence à m’intéresser à une fille, elle veut pas de moi. Mon manager va me tuer.   
  
Moi : Comment ça ton manager va te tuer ?! C'est ton manager qui t'as dit de me draguer ?!  
  
Anaë : Calme toi Charlie. Asher n'aurait jamais....  
  
Asher : En fait, je te trouvais mignonne et mon manager a voulu qu'on sorte ensemble. Il a pensé que ce serait une bonne stratégie pour augmenter les ventes.   
  
Anaë : QUOI ?!  
  
Moi : Ouais, génial comme stratégie. Seulement, je suis pas d'accord. Donc c'est non. Trouve toi une autre pigeonne.   
  
Anaë : Mais t'avais l'air si...je sais pas...adorable... !  
  
Asher : T'étais sur la liste des filles à draguer. Mais vu que tu sors avec Harry Styles, ça l'aurais pas fait si je commençais à me rapprocher de toi.   
  
Anaë : Que..je...Dégages d'ici abruti.   
  
Asher : Dîtes-vous que je ne fait que suivre les ordres du management. Charlie Marin, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.   
  
Il me prit la main et me la baisa. Euh..d'accord...Ça existe encore ce genre de pratique ? Il fit un clin d’œil à Anaë et partit. Il est carrément canon mais c'est un connard fini. Comme moi, quoi. Il avait peut-être fait quelque chose de dégueulasse là mais il ne faisait qu'écouter le management. Si on réfléchissais bien, moi aussi je ne faisais qu'écouter le management en restant éloignée des One Direction. Donc, ce gars n'était pas forcément mauvais.   
  
Anaë : Il est toujours aussi canon.  
  
Moi : C'est vrai qu'il est mignon.   
  
Anaë : Tu te caserais avec lui ?   
  
Moi : Si ce n'est pas un ordre du management et qu'il se la jouait moins théâtral, oui.   
  
Anaë : Aha ! J'espère bien être témoin à ton mariage, hein !   
  
Moi : Genre, je vais me marier ! Non mais t'es sérieuse ?! Laisse moi profiter de ma jeunesse un peu ! C'est comme si toi, tu te mariais avec Harry, là.   
  
Anaë : Et pourquoi pas ?   
  
Moi : Tu me désespères des fois.   
  
Anaë : Avec moi, il perdrais son habitude de se balader à poil.   
  
Moi : Te connaissant, tu l'encouragerais.   
  
Anaë : C'est vrai qu'il....  
  
Moi : Non, merci. Ça ira.   
  
Anaë : Oh la la !   
  
Moi : Dis Anaë...  
  
Anaë : Toi, tu veux me demander un truc.   
  
Moi : Tu me prête ton portable ?   
  
Anaë : On se demande pour quoi faire, hein.   
  
Moi : A ton avis ?   
  
Anaë : Tiens. Trouves toi un endroit tranquille. Je te couvre.  
  
Moi : Je ne te bénirais jamais assez.   
  
Anaë : Normal, je suis ton dieu.   
  
Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant et sortis par la sortie de secours. Je cherchais dans le répertoire. Oh non..elle met des surnoms...Je sélectionnais beau gosse. Ça devait être Zayn. Zayn est beau gosse. Ça sonna plusieurs fois.   
  
?: « Allô ? »  
Moi : « Qui c'est ? »  
? : « Mais laissez moi dormir ! »  
Moi : « QUI C'EST ?! »  
?: « Ah mais c'est toi Anaë ? Comment ça qui c'est ? T'as perdu tes numéros ? »  
Moi : « Mais t'es un boulet. T'es qui ?! »  
? : « Ben, c'est Niall. »  
Moi : « NIALLOU ! C'est Charlie ! »  
Niall : « Charlie ! Oh mon dieu! Mais comment ça se fait que t'ai le portable d'Anaë ? Et puis, pourquoi tu me demandais mon nom ? Oh la la, si tu savais comme tu nous manques ! Tu me dois une glace, n'oublie pas, hein ! »  
Moi : « Vous me manquez énormément aussi les gars. J'ai demandé à Anaë de me prêter son portable et bien sur, elle met des surnoms dans son répertoire. »  
Niall : « C'est quoi le mien ? Allez, dis le moi s'il te plaît ! »  
Moi : « Beau Gosse. Sur le coup, je pensais que c'était Zayn mais bon...C'était toi. »  
Niall : « Quoi, je suis pas beau gosse, c'est ça ? »  
Moi : « Mais si tu l'es ! D'ailleurs, tu connaîtrais pas les surnoms des autres gars que je les appelle, s'il te plaît beau gosse ? »  
Niall : « Je ne savais même pas le mien, comment tu veux que je saches celui des autres ? Sinon comment ça se passe pour toi ? On a vu l'interview avec la méchante journaliste ! Quelle... »  
Moi : « Non Niall, je n'aurais plus foi dans ton joli langage irlandais si tu commence à dire des gros mots. En plus, tu te feras engueuler par Liam. Pour moi, ça se passe bien. J'ai réussi à faire virer cette journaliste. C'était juste énorme. »  
Niall : « Ah, je te retrouves bien là. »  
Moi : « Je suis désolée mon Niallou, je dois y aller. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps et il faut que j’appelle tout les gars. Tu vas me manquer. »  
Niall : « Au revoir ma belle. Tu vas énormément me manquer. N'oublie pas ma glace. »  
  
Je raccrochais. Il est mignon mon Niallou. Il me manque vraiment. Par la suite, j'essayais plusieurs contacts. J'appelai Harry (« mon amour » dans son répertoire ), Louis ( « pro des blagues ») et Liam ( « père des tarés » ). Je cherchais désespérément Zayn et trouvais le seul contact qui paraissait plausible : « celui qui s'aime ». Ok, quoi. Si Zayn c'est celui qui s'aime alors je suis quoi moi ? D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vu mon nom dans le répertoire. Je lui demanderai après quel est mon surnom parce que je soupçonnais le pire. J'attendais avec anxiété que Zayn réponde.   
  
Zayn : « Anaë, arrête de m'harceler. Je vais bien, c'est bon ! »  
Moi : « Ah parce qu'Anaë t'harcèle maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça. »  
Zayn : « Je..que...Charlie ? »  
Moi : « Non, non, c'est Nicole, 68 ans, ta plus grande fan. »  
Zayn : « Comment t'as réussi à m'appeler ? »  
Moi : « Quel numéro s'affiche sur ton portable, crétin ? »  
Zayn : « Ben, c'est celui d'Anaë..Ah d'accord ! »  
Moi : « T'as pas l'air frais, toi »  
Zayn : « Euh...décalage horaire... »  
Moi : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as pas bougé de l'Angleterre ! »  
Zayn : « Ouais, enfin... »  
Moi : « Donc, tu vas arrêter de te bourrer la gueule tous les soirs et tu vas te reprendre un peu. Parce que j'en ai marre que dès que je demande de tes nouvelles, Eleanor fasse semblant d'être occupée, Danielle devienne gênée et Anaë fasse sa tronche bizarre qu'elle fait quand elle veut pas dire un truc. »  
Zayn : « Mais, je.. »  
Moi : « Tu vas faire comme moi. Tu vas bosser comme un malade, envoyer chier les gens et garder en permanence ce faux sourire qui les rassure. »  
Zayn : « Je sais pas le faire ton putain de sourire. »  
Moi : « Pas de vulgarités s'il te plaît Célia, mon assistante, m'aide à soigner mon langage Je m'en fous que tu saches pas le faire, tu essaies. Et puis, au lieu de fumer clope sur clope, mange un yaourt Ou lis un livre. Chais pas, fais un truc mais fumes pas. »  
Zayn : « Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi, que je vois dans les magazines, sur ton balcon, avec ta clope ? »  
Moi : « Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois cette photo. Toi, on ne compte même plus combien de photos il y a de toi en train de fumer en ce moment. »  
Zayn : « Pas faux..Ça fait du bien de te parler. »  
Moi : « Normal, je suis exceptionnelle. »  
Zayn : « Comme moi, c'est pour ça qu'on s’entend bien. »  
Moi : « Ouais, c'est parce qu'on est parfaits. »  
Zayn : « Dis, t'es où là ? »  
Moi : « Encore dans un soirée de charité ennuyante où je dois parler à tout un tas de personnes. »  
Zayn : « Aha ! Et je parie qu'il y a le management ! »  
Moi : « T'as tout compris. »  
Zayn : « Ils veulent te garder à l’œil »  
Moi : « Pourquoi ? »  
Zayn : « A ton avis ? T'es devenue célèbre mais t'as une grande gueule. Ils vont chercher par tous les moyens de te contrôler. »  
Moi : « Je les emmerde. »  
Zayn : « Comme d'habitude. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Asher Brooks ? »  
Moi : « Ouh là ! C'est..un peu compliqué en fait... »  
Zayn : « Tu me racontes ? »  
  
A ce moment-là, je vis Anaë me faire des grands signes de la main. Un gars du management arrivait vers moi.   
  
Moi : « Euh...oui, on se voit bientôt Danielle, ma chérie. Allez, bye, je t'aime ! »  
  
Je raccrochais rapidement et le gars du management me regarda de haut en bas, d'un air dédaigneux.   
  
Gars : Vous appeliez qui ?   
  
Moi : Ça vous regarde ?   
  
Gars : Depuis quelques semaines, oui.  
  
Moi : Je fais le téléphone rose depuis quelques semaines pour arrondir mes fins de mois, ça vous va comme réponse ?  
  
Gars : Je ne vous permets pas....  
  
Moi : Ouais, c'est ça.   
  
Je rejoignis Anaë, énervée par cette conversation.   
  
Moi : Ils peuvent pas me lâcher un peu ?!  
  
Anaë : Laisse les, c'est juste des cons. Tu vas faire quoi pour Asher ?   
  
Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous me soûlez avec cet Asher ?! Je devais le rencontrer ce soir, je l'ai rencontré. C'est tout. Fin de l'histoire.   
  
Anaë : T'excites pas là. C'est pas ma faute si t'as fait foirer toutes tes chances pour former avec lui le couple hot de l'année.   
  
Moi : Le couple hot de l'année, c'est Harry et toi.  
  
Anaë : Si tu sors avec Asher, ce ne sera plus d'actualité.  
  
Moi : Mais je ne sortirais pas avec Asher ! C'est un ordre de son management !   
  
Anaë : Et alors ? Ça t'empêche de te faire plaisir ?  
  
Moi : Ça risque pas d'être un plaisir de sortir avec un gars comme lui.  
  
Anaë : Un gars comme lui ?   
  
Moi : Ben oui. Un gars célèbre, vaniteux et soumis au management.  
  
Anaë : J'ai besoin d'une margarita, tu me fatigues. Viens, on va au bar.   
  
Moi : Alcoolique.  
  
Anaë : Rabat-joie.  
  
Moi : Tu vas voir si je suis rabat-joie ! Tu es devant la fille qui peut s'enfiler quatre tequilas cul-sec à la suite.   
  
Anaë : Ça, c'était quand t'étais jeune.   
  
Moi : Parce que je suis vieille maintenant ?   
  
Anaë : Nos 16 ans sont déjà loin !   
  
Je rigolais. Ça y est, elle nous fait sa crise de la vingtaine ! On arrivait au bar et commandait chacune nos boissons.   
  
Barman : Cartes d'identité ?   
  
Euh..quoi ? C'est une blague ?   
  
Anaë : On a 21 ans.   
  
Barman : Et moi, je suis marié à l'une de vous deux.   
  
Moi : Ce sera pas moi. Le mariage, c'est pas mon truc.   
  
Anaë : Vous avez vus comment nos jambes sont longues ? On ne peut qu'avoir plus de 21 ans !   
  
Barman : Écoutez, les filles. On est tous dans le même cas dans cette conversation. On aimerait avoir 21 ans. Malheureusement, on les as pas. Moi, je les ai plus du moins. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous vieillir et commandez un truc sans alcool.  
  
Anaë : Il y a des moments où la Bretagne me manque.   
  
Moi : Il y a des moments où j'aimerais ne pas être célèbre.  
  
Anaë : Rentrons à l'hôtel. J'ai sommeil.  
  
Moi : Allons en boite. Faut que je me défoules.   
  
Anaë : Hors de question. On va avoir droit à tous les gros lourds du coin.   
  
Moi : Bon, d'accord.  
  
Anaë : Et puis, tu te vois vraiment aller en boite avec cette robe ?   
  
Moi : C'est bon, j'ai compris ! On rentre à l'hôtel. Du moins, à MON hôtel. Parce que t’habite où toi ?   
  
Anaë : J'ai la chambre à côté de toi.   
  
Moi : Tu plaisantes ? Ça fait trois jours que je me fais chier dans une chambre d'hôtel et toi, t'étais juste à côté ?  
  
Anaë : J'étais occupée. Et puis, t'aurais dû appeler le service d'étage et te faire le serveur. Il était vachement mignon. Même si il n'égalait pas Harry.   
  
Moi : Non, c'est bon. Je veux pas de détails.   
  
Anaë : C'est vrai qu'Harry est assez....  
  
Moi : Non !   
  
Anaë : D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. Tiens, c'est pas Célia là ?   
  
Moi : Oui, c'est elle.. Mais pourquoi elle parle avec ce connard du management ? C'est lui qui m'as séparée des garçons !   
  
Anaë : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je peux pas tout deviner non plus.   
  
Moi : Rah, ça m'énerve !   
  
Anaë : Je vais essayer de nous avoir des marguaritas gratuites. Va voir Célia, toi, au lieu d'essayer de deviner dans ton coin.   
  
Je me dirigeais vers Célia et l'attrapais par le bras.   
  
Moi : Euh..Célia, faut qu'on parles là.   
  
Supérieur : Mademoiselle Marin, il faut qu'on discute.   
  
Moi : Ça attendra, vous êtes pas ma priorité numéro un.   
  
Supérieur : Depuis quelques semaines, votre priorité numéro un est le travail et cela se comprends. Vous êtes libre maintenant.   
  
Moi : Je ne vois pas où est la liberté dans ma situation actuelle. On m'oblige à bosser. On me sépare de mes amis. Et j’oublie, on m'interdis de dire des grossièretés.  
  
Supérieur : Vous séparez de vos amis est sûrement la meilleure décision de ma carrière.   
  
Moi : Ben votre putain de carrière, c'est que de la merde, alors.  
  
Célia : CHARLIE MARIN ! LANGUAGE !   
  
Moi : Oh, c'est bon ! Tu sais très bien que dès que tu as le dos tourné, je dis plus de gros mots qu'un gosse qui entre au collège !   
  
Célia : Que..je...  
  
Supérieur : Je vous prierais de limiter votre langage en ma présence, jeune fille.   
  
Moi : Vous êtes peut-être pas ma priorité numéro un mais vous figurez dans ma liste de personnes à tuer si j'étais criminelle. Si je tourne en meurtrière, espérons que vous ne serez déjà plus de ce monde.   
  
Il y eut un silence choqué autour de nous. J'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop fort...non ? Le type du management me fusilla du regard.   
  
Supérieur : Je pense qu'après cette scène, mademoiselle, votre situation va bouger. Et pas en bien, croyez moi.   
  
Moi : Je pense pas que ça peut être pire que maintenant.   
  
Célia me prit par le bras et m’entraîna dehors. Elle appela la limousine et s'installa face à moi dans le véhicule. Elle commença à me faire la morale. Elle était vraiment énervée. Apparemment, j'allais prendre cher. Mais je m'en foutais. Je hais ce type et il faut qu'il le sache. C'est tout. Même si je sais très bien que dès demain, je vais faire la une de tous les magazines people qui hurleront au nouveau scandale. J'imagine déjà les titres : « Charlie Marin: ses 4 vérités révélées » ou « Charlie, un nouveau scandale ». Pff, n'importe quoi....On arrivait vite à l'hôtel et je me rendit compte que Célia m'engueulait toujours. Surtout quand elle m'enfonça ses ongles dans mon bras.   
  
Moi : AÏE !   
  
Célia : Tu m'écoutes ?   
  
Moi : Écoutes Célia, t'es adorable et j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Donc on va chacune aller dormir et faire comme si il s'était rien passé OK ?   
  
Elle me lâcha et j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Une surprise de taille m'attendais. Un énorme bouquet de roses sauvages ornait l'entrée de ma suite. Je lâchais un gros mot devant la taille des fleurs et regardais la carte : « Signification des roses sauvages : je vous suivrai partout. J'espère bien te suivre partout. Signé :Asher ». Je restais immobile devant le bouquet, la carte à la main. Puis, je jetais les fleurs à la poubelle et partis me coucher. On ne m'aura pas, moi, Charlie Marin, avec des fleurs et des mots doux.


	34. Chapter 34

Célia : OH MON DIEU ! CHARLIE MARIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?!  
  
Moi : Mmmm..NON ! N'ouvre pas les rideaux, j'ai sommeil...AH ! Mais j'ai dis non !   
  
Célia : LEVES TOI TOUT DE SUITE !   
  
Moi : C'est bon, j'ai rien aujourd'hui...  
  
Célia : Non, t'as rien ! Juste un vol dans une heure pour commencer ta tournée ! Et ta valise n'est même pas faite ! DONC TU BOUGES TON CUL !   
  
Moi : C'est bon, pas la peine de hurler.   
  
Célia : Bouges toi, va prendre ta douche et te faire belle parce qu'il y aura des fans et des journalistes. Je fais ta valise. C'est quoi ce bouquet dans la poubelle ?   
  
Moi : Rien.   
  
Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et commençais à prendre ma douche quand j'entendis un cri. Célia déboula dans la pièce, un papier à la main.   
  
Célia : ASHER BROOKS T'A ENVOYE UN BOUQUET ET TU L'AS JETE A LA POUBELLE ?! T'ES FOLLE OU JUSTE DEBILE ?!  
  
Moi : Si t'as pas remarqué, je suis A POIL ! Donc tu sors tout de suite s'il te plaît !   
  
Célia : Tu lui as répondu au moins ?!   
  
Moi : Pourquoi je lui répondrais ? Sors de cette pièce !   
  
Célia : C'est Asher Brooks !   
  
Moi : Et c'est MA salle de bains. Donc bouges ton cul, va me faire ma valise, je m'en FOUS, DU MOMENT QUE TU SORS !   
  
Elle sortit en ronchonnant. Non mais oh ! Manquerait plus qu'on invite des journalistes pour me filmer quand je vais au toilettes aussi ! Je mis un vieux t-shirt un peu grand qui datait de mes 16 ans et un short déchiré. Puis je pris des converses et des lunettes de soleil. Peut-être que je serais un peu plus discrète avec les lunettes. Je sortis de la salle de bain et découvris une chambre propre avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs sur la table. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été occupée. Le bouquet de fleurs était celui d'Asher. Je soupirais et le remis à la poubelle.   
  
Célia : Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
  
Moi : Écoute, j'en ait MARRE que tu veuilles me caser avec ce mec. Ce bouquet reste dans la poubelle. Et la carte aussi. Tu es mon assistante. Tu te mêles de mon agenda et pas de ma vie privée. C'est tout. Donc, tu me lâches avec Asher et tu fais ton boulot.   
  
Ok, j'ai été vraiment dure. Mais c'était ce que j'avais sur le cœur et fallait que ça sorte. Et puis, elle m'a soûlée Donc, c'est normal qu'elle s'en prenne plein la gueule. Je vis que je l'avais un peu blessée et, à ma grande surprise, cela me déçut de ma part. D'où je traîte les gens comme ça, moi ?   
  
Moi : Écoute, je...désolée. C'est juste que ça me soûle Déjà que j'ai les journalistes sur le dos, il faut en plus que tu me rabâches cette histoire et ça m'énerve.   
  
Je m'enfonce ou c'est juste une impression ?   
  
Célia : Je t’embêterai plus avec ça. Je ferais juste mon boulot et c'est tout.   
  
Je rêve ou elle est triste ? Allez ! J'ai encore fait une connerie ! C'est quand que j’arrêterais de dire tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête ? Célia, c'est pas que mon assistante. C'est aussi une amie ! Pourquoi je le remet à sa place comme ça ? Je suis horrible, en fait.  
  
Célia : Ton sac est prêt. On va à l'aéroport.   
  
Moi : Tu seras avec moi en tournée ?   
  
Célia : Je bosserais toute la journée. Tu ne me verras que le matin, quand je te donnerais ton planning.  
  
Moi : Je te verrais plus ?   
  
Célia : Je ferai mon boulot, rien de plus.   
  
Moi : T'as pas à prendre mal ce que je t'ai dit. On est amies aussi.   
  
Célia : Je sais. Mais là, on doit bosser. On sera amies quand tu seras en vacances.  
  
Ça mérite d'être clair. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut silencieux. Célia m'en voulait, c'était évident. J’espérais qu'elle se calmerai vite et que tout redeviendra comme avant. Quand on arrivait devant, je vis un amas impressionnant de personnes qui attendaient. Mes fans. Depuis quelques semaines, ils s'étaient faits plus présents et beaucoup avaient compatis quand on m'avait séparé des One Direction. Je souris en voyant les pancartes et les T-shirts. Ils sont adorables.   
  
Célia : Je ne viens pas. Mon vol est dans deux heures.   
  
Mon sourire s'effaça. Si elle est aussi froide pendant la tournée, ça allait être la joie le matin ! Assez déçue, je sortis de la voiture sans réfléchir. Une flopée de fans se jetèrent sur moi brusquement. J'enlaçais et embrassais à tout vas. Je signais le plus possible d'autographes et répondais avec bonne humeur aux questions. Je pris quelques papiers avec leur adresse Twitter qu'ils me tendaient. Ils étaient ravis et les hurlements me rendaient presque sourde. Un type de la sécurité me tendit la main pour m'escorter jusqu'au guichet. Je la prit et lançais un baiser à la foule en rigolant. Ils hurlèrent encore plus fort et je dus courir pour ne pas rater l'avion. Quand je m'assis enfin dans le siège confortable de l'avion, un homme en costard sur le siège d'en face, prit la parole.   
  
Homme : Charlie, je suis Mark, ton conseiller pour ton image.   
  
Génial. Moi qui voulais écouter mon Ipod pendant tout le vol, je vais devoir parler image avec ce type.   
  
Moi : Écoute Mack, je me contrefous de qui tu es du moment que tu me laisses tranquille, OK ? J'ai déjà le management sur le dos, j'ai pas besoin de toi en plus.   
  
Mark : C'est Mark, pas Mack. Rassures toi, je ne serais là que pour te donner quelques conseils sur comment te comporter envers tes fans et les autres personnes célèbres. Après, ne t'inquiète pas du management. Quand tu es en tournée, ils n'ont aucun moyens pour te surveiller, à part les magazines people.   
  
Moi : Si je comprends bien, tant qu'on ne me voit pas dans les magazines, le management croit que je fais ma tournée normalement, que tout se passe bien et que je n'enfreins aucunes règles   
  
Mark : Exactement.   
  
Moi : Enfin une bonne nouvelle.   
  
Mark : Par contre, ils m'ont demandé de te dire que, pendant la pause de la tournée, ils auront une décision à te soumettre.   
  
Moi : Une décision ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore me faire subir ? Et puis, c'est quoi la pause de la tournée ?   
  
Mark : On m'avait prévenu que tu n'écoutais jamais rien donc j'ai fait une feuille avec tout ce que tu as à savoir sur la tournée. Il y a le règlement, tes droits et aussi les endroits où tu vas chanter.   
  
Moi : Ah parce qu'il y aura un règlement ?   
  
Il me jeta un de ces regards ! Quoi ? Excuse moi d'être majeure et d'avoir envie d'être libre ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il commence à m'énerver à être aussi conventionnel, lui. Qu'il enlève son balai et qu'il se lâche un peu !   
  
Mark : Lis cette feuille. Cet avion nous amène à New York et on prendra par la suite un vol pour Londres. D'ailleurs, tu te retrouveras avec d'autres personnes célèbres dans ce vol.   
  
Moi : Comme qui ?   
  
Il fouilla dans son attaché-case et en sortit un énorme dossier. « Tournée Charlie-Confidentiel » était marqué à l'encre rouge dessus. Confidentiel ? Comme dans les films ? Si il faut, c'est un complot pour me faire chanter jusqu'à épuisement. Le management serait complètement capable de ça. Je suis trop intelligente. Franchement, je m'épuise moi-même à être tellement parfaite. Il ouvrit le dossier et je découvris des feuilles avec le logo du management. Je lui arrachais des mains.   
  
Moi : Donne moi ça.   
  
Mark : Eh ! Attention, c'est des papiers importants !   
  
Moi : Pourquoi je te les arrache des mains à ton avis ? Il faut absolument que je lises ça.   
  
Mark : Tu n'as pas vu le mot Confidentiel sur le dossier ?  
  
Moi : Si, justement.   
  
Je l'entendis soupirer et le vis lever les yeux au ciel du coin de l’œil Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de lire des choses qui me concernent maintenant ? Je pris le premier papier : « Budget tournée-Page 1 ». Affreusement ennuyant. Je pris la deuxième page : « Budget tournée-Page 2 ». Mais il leur faut combien de pages pour dire combien une tournée coûte ?! Arrivée à la page 14, il y avait « Lieux de la tournée ». Londres, Liverpool, Dublin, Manchester, Birmingham, Leeds, Sheffield, Bristol, Newcastle, Nottingham, Oxford, encore Londres, Doncaster…..et bien d'autres. Et encore, ce n'était que l'Angleterre. Je mis la feuille sur le côté avec les autres feuilles concernant les endroits où j'allais aller. Aux autres feuilles maintenant ! Tiens, « Personnalités présentes dans les trajets ». Je parcourais la liste du regard. Euh...c'est bien moi qui vais voyager avec ces personnes ? C'est absolument incroyable ! J'allais voyager avec les Little Mix, Cher Lloyd et...Asher Brooks. Ils sont sérieux là ? Ils vont m'imposer ce type pendant 7h30 dans un avion ? J'espère au moins que je vais bien m'entendre avec Cher et les Little Mix. Sinon, j'ouvre le hublot et je saute.  
  
Moi : Il y aura des parachutes dans l'avion ?   
  
Mark : Bien sur ! C'est obligé ! T'en as d'autres des questions aussi bêtes ?   
  
Moi : Je me demandais juste si il était possible de sauter de l'avion si il y avait pas assez d'ambiance.  
  
Ma réponse eut le don de le refroidir et il s'enfonça dans son siège en regardant par le hublot. Si il croit que je vais le laisser se foutre de ma gueule tout le trajet, il me connaît pas. Je l'ignorais et continuais à regarder les feuilles. Tiens, je me déplacerais en bus. Trop bien !   
  
Moi : Je pourrais le conduire le bus ?   
  
Mark : Le bus de la tournée ?   
  
Moi : Non, le bus scolaire, abruti.   
  
Mark : Tu me parles mieux s'il te plaît. Et non, tu ne pourras pas conduire ce bus. Il te faudrait le permis et je suis sur que même avec ça, tu serais un vrai danger public.   
  
Moi : Tu m'as déjà vu conduire ? Non. Donc tu peux pas savoir. Et je te parles comme je veux, t'es pas mon père.   
  
Mark : Et bien, ton père aurait dû mieux t'éduquer.   
  
Moi : Déjà, tu parles pas de ma famille. Mon père, tu le connais pas et moi non plus. Ça fait depuis longtemps que ma famille a arrêté de m'éduquer et je le vis très bien. Donc tu t'occupes pas de ma vie, tu fais ton boulot, tu réponds à mes questions sans sortir des phrases aussi débiles que toi et c'est tout. Compris ?   
  
Mark : C'est bon, je....  
  
Moi : Fermes la.   
  
Il se mordit la lèvre et se remit à regarder par le hublot. Personne ne parle de ma famille. Il s'y croit vraiment lui. J'ai pas toujours été aussi susceptible au sujet de ma famille. Ça date de l'accident. Depuis que je me suis rendue compte que, malgré les liens de sang, ma famille ne sera pas toujours là pour moi. Je chassais mes pensées en secouant la tête et en me reconcentrant sur les feuilles. Ah ! Les cérémonies où je vais être présente. Faudra que je scannes la feuille à Anaë pour savoir à quelles soirées je vais pas m'ennuyer. Soirée de charité contre l'abandon des animaux, anniversaire de Selena Gomez ( J'aime bien, elle m'invite à son anniversaire alors que je la connais pas. Complètement normal, quoi. ), concert de Chris Brown ( QUOI ? JE VAIS AU CONCERT DE CHRIS BROWN ? ), avant première de Men In Black 3 et d'autres soirées dont les noms ne me disaient rien. Mon portable vibra. J'avais reçu un texto d'un numéro inconnu : « J'ai appris que tu passais à Doncaster pendant ta tournée. Rendez vous à 14h au Sandall Park. Me tarde de te revoir la suicidaire. L ». Louis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ! A ce moment-là, mon portable sonna. Eleanor Calder. Appel Entrant.   
  
Moi : « El' ! »  
Eleanor : « Charlie ! Comment tu vas ma belle ? Tu commences ta tournée quand ? »  
Moi : « Je vais bien, je suis dans l'avion avec le con qui me sert de conseiller pour l'image. Je commences ma tournée dès demain, quand j'arriverais à Londres. Et toi ? Quoi de nouveau ? »  
Eleanor : « Et...ce con écoute notre conversation en ce moment ? »  
Moi : « Il est devant moi mais si il écoute, je le balance par dessus bord. »  
  
Mark mit ses écouteurs et regarda par le hublot en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il avait entendu, c'est sur. Il avait pâli.   
  
Eleanor : « Aha, je te reconnais bien là. Dis, t'as pas reçu un texto récemment ? »  
Moi : « Tu veux dire, un abruti qui souhaite voir une dépressive ? »  
  
Les noms de code ? Obligés avec ce Mark dans les parages. Malgré les écouteurs, j'étais sure qu'il écoutait. C'est pour ça que je prenais pas le risque.   
  
Eleanor : « Exactement ! Tu pourras ? »  
Moi : « Il faudra que la dépressive voit ça avec son psy mais elle se débrouillera pour lui échapper comme d'habitude ».  
Eleanor : « Bonne nouvelle ! Louis sera sûrement avec Niall. Mais ils seront déguisés pour que personne ne les reconnaisse et que des photos ne se retrouvent pas dans les magazines. »  
Moi : « Ouais, je vois le tableau. »  
Eleanor : « Je dois y aller ma jolie ! On se voie bientôt. Et je suis sure que tu vas tout déchirer à ta tournée. Tu m'enverras des billets ! »  
Moi : « Bien sur que je t'enverrais des billets et qu'on se voie bientôt. C'est pas comme si je partais dans un coin où il n'y a pas de réseau ni internet, hein. Bye. »  
  
Je raccrochais en soupirant. Parler avec Eleanor m'avait fait du bien et je me sentais plus détendue. Quant à Mark, il restait figé sur son siège, en regardant par le hublot, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je crois vraiment que je lui ai fait peur. Tant pis. Il avait pas cas être indiscret. L'avion s'ébranla et on décolla. Londres, me voilà.


	35. Chapter 35

Quand l'avion atterrit à New York, je n'en revenait pas. Déjà, je n'étais jamais allée à New York. Donc les buildings gris s'élevant dans le ciel m'impressionnait au plus haut point. Alors, c'est ça New York ? La ville qui ne dort jamais ? La ville où l'on peut accomplir ses rêves ou les voir se détruire lamentablement ? Je détachais ma ceinture et sortis avec ma valise. J'entendais des grondements au loin. Il pleut ? Bah non, il fait un soleil magnifique ! C'est quoi ces bruits alors ? Les avions ? C'est mal insonorisé ici ! Je rentrais dans le couloir de débarquement et vis une foule au loin. C'est quoi ça ? Les grondements venaient du bout du couloir donc ça ne pouvait pas être les avions. Attendez, mais...plus j'approchais, plus l'angoisse me serrait le ventre. En effet, c'était mes fans. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ils étaient là, envahissant l'aéroport avec leur cris et leurs pancartes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un O de surprise. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant. C'était carrément..impressionnant. Et grisant aussi. Savoir que tout ces gens étaient là pour moi me donnait des ailes et m'emplissait de joie. Quand ceux au premier rang me virent, ils hurlèrent deux fois plus fort. J'eus l'impression que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je fis un grand signe de la main à la foule et me tournais vers le garde du corps le plus près pour savoir si j'avais du temps. 5-10 minutes, me dit-il. Ok, top chrono ! Je me précipitais vers les fans au premier rang et leur annonça de suite la couleur.   
  
Moi : Je n'ai que 5-10 minutes et après je dois y aller.   
  
Fan 1 : Charlie ! Tiens, mon Twitter, tu me followeras ?  
  
Moi : Bien sur. Je vous followerai tous quand j'aurai le temps, promis. Tu veux une photo ? Je sais pas, t'as l'air d'hésiter avec ton appareil.   
  
Fan 2 : Euh...oui, bien sur ! Tu..je...tiens !   
  
Elle me passa l'appareil et je positionnais ma tête à coté de la sienne. Au dernier moment, je ne pris pas la photo.   
  
Moi : Attendez deux minutes. Faîtes un gros groupe. Voilà, comme ça. Parfait. Bougez pas, je reviens.   
  
Je me dirigeais vers le garde du corps le plus proche.   
  
Moi : Eh toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?   
  
Garde du corps : Euh Caleb...Mademoiselle Marin...  
  
Moi : Appelle moi Charlie. Allez, viens là Caleb, tu vas prendre une photo de mes fans et moi.   
  
Caleb : Mais...  
  
Moi : Chut, tu prends la photo et c'est tout.   
  
Il ne protesta pas et alla se poster plus loin avec l'appareil. Je me mis dos aux fans, fit un grand sourire et le flash se déclencha. Je rendis son appareil photo à la fan et lui demandais de la mettre sur Twitter pour que les autres filles présentes sur la photo puissent l'avoir. Elle accepta et je dus partir. Cependant, une voix m'interpella au dernier moment.   
  
Fan : Charlie ! Charlie ! S'il te plaît !   
  
Un jeune garçon, d'à peu près 16 ans, plutôt mignon avec ses grands yeux marrons clairs et ses cheveux noirs, me regardait d'un air désespéré. Je m'approchais de lui. Quelque chose dans son expression déterminée me faisait penser à Zayn. Je lui souris.   
  
Moi : Oui ?   
  
Fan : Je..euh...j'ai fait un pari avec des potes et...  
  
Ouh là ! Les paris, c'est jamais bon ! Mon sourire s'élargit et un rire m'échappa.   
  
Moi : Et ?   
  
Fan : Ben, je dois payer 100 dollars si tu m'embrasses pas.   
  
Ah ouais quand même. Risqué le pari. La moue gêné du jeune garçon me faisait craquer. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Zayn.   
  
Moi : C'est quoi ton nom ?   
  
Fan : Mattew.  
  
Je tergiversais. Si je l'embrassais, il y auras quelques rumeurs et tout s'arrêtera avec un seul tweet de ma part. Ce garçon sera la star de son lycée, gagnera énormément de followers sur Twitter, aura des filles à ses pieds, le respect de ses camarades et 100 dollars. Si je l'embrasse pas, je passerai pour la méchante de l'histoire et lui, perdra 100 dollars et se fera sûrement charrier jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Je me penchais vers lui en lui chuchotant de se rapprocher. Il crut que je voulais lui dire un truc à l'oreille. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque. Il compris sûrement ce que je voulais faire car il me regarda dans les yeux, très surpris. Soudain, une pensée me vint à l'esprit. Je lui chuchotais :   
  
Moi : C'est ton premier baiser ?   
  
Il rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux.   
  
Mattew : Euh...oui....  
  
Moi : Faut que j’assure alors.   
  
Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit timidement. Il était vraiment mignon et ressemblait beaucoup à Zayn. Bizarre, non ? Je vais embrasser le sosie de mon meilleur ami devant une centaine de fans. J'approchais mes lèvres du visage de Mattew jusqu'à sentir son souffle puis collais mes lèvres aux siennes doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me détachais de lui. Je commençais à partir et me retournais au dernier moment. Mattew avait l'air complètement assommé et me regardais, l'air ravi. Je lui fis un clin d’œil :  
  
Moi : T'as gagné 100 dollars, Matty.   
  
Je passais le quai d'embarquement, les oreilles bourdonnantes des cris résonnants derrière moi. Je remarquais Mark à côté de moi.   
  
Moi : T'es encore là, toi ? Je vais devoir t'avoir avec moi pendant longtemps ?   
  
Il eut une tête un peu crispée pendant quelques secondes puis parut se reprendre.   
  
Mark : Je prends la classe économique de l'avion et après, je repars travailler au bureau. Tu ne me verras plus vu que la première classe est réservée à toi, à Cher et au Little Mix.   
  
Moi : Et à Asher Brooks....  
  
Mark : Asher a annulé au dernier moment. Il devra prendre le prochain vol.   
  
Moi : Enfin une bonne nouvelle.   
  
Mark : Et pourquoi tu as embrassé ce type là bas ? Attends, t'es pas maquillée ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?   
  
Moi : Ouh la la ! Tu vas te calmer, toi, hein ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller !   
  
Mark : Charlie, s'il te plaît Tu t'es réveillé pour prendre ton avion, il y a 6 heures de cela et tu n'as pas dormi depuis. Ne me dis pas que tu viens de te réveiller. Et réponds à mes questions.   
  
Moi : Mais tu me fais chier ! Ce gars, c'est un fan qui avait fait un pari. Il devait m'embrasser alors je l'ai fait. Oui, je suis pas maquillée. Je vois pas l’intérêt vu que quand j'arriverai à Londres, ce sera la nuit et j'irai dormir. Et je m'habille comme je veux. Je t'ai déjà fait comprendre que t'as pas ton mot à dire sur ma vie.   
  
Mark : Mais tu doit absolument te maquiller ! Et n'embrasses pas n'importe qui comme ça ! C'est mauvais pour ton image.   
  
Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Mon image, je m'en balances ! Les gens me prennent au naturel ou ils me prennent pas, c'est tout. ET C'EST PAS UN CRETIN COMME TOI QUI VA ME CHANGER !   
  
Quelques gardes du corps me regardèrent d'un air surpris. D'autres m’adressèrent un sourire de remerciement. Apparemment, Mark n'est pas très aimé dans le milieu de la sécurité. Je le plantais là et montais dans l'avion. Il m'avait vraiment énervé, celui-là. Ça lui a pas suffit que je le remette à sa place dans l'avion. Il en redemande ? Il est maso, peut-être Je m'affalais sur mon siège en soupirant.   
  
? : Dure journée ?   
  
Je tournais brusquement la tête. Une jeune fille avec de grands yeux marrons et une cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés était assise à côté de moi. Elle me souriait d'un air compatissant.   
  
? : Tu dois être Charlie. Waw, comment je t’envie tes cheveux là.   
  
Euuuh, c'est qui elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde mes cheveux ? Ils sont normaux mes cheveux ! Et puis, d'où elle me connaît ? Je suis célèbre, c'est vrai. Je l'excuse sur ce point. Mais pourquoi elle est assise là ?   
  
Moi : Mais t'es qui ?   
  
Normalement, il doit y avoir que moi, les Little Mix et...Cher ! La fille eut l'air surprise et fronça les sourcils.   
  
Moi : Oh pardon, je me suis mal réveillée. T'es Cher ?   
  
Si c'est pas elle, cette fille va me détester. Ça déplairait à aucunes filles qu'on la prenne pour Cher Lloyd mais bon, vu comment je lui parle, elle risque de pas trop apprécier....  
  
Cher : Oui, c'est moi. T'inquiète pas, je connais. Tu vas t'y habituer, c'est passager.   
  
Moi : T'es sure ? Parce que j'étais comme ça avant de me réveiller pour prendre l'avion.   
  
Cher : Aha ! Oui, on m'a dit que t'avais un sale caractère.   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'on t'as dit ?   
  
Cher : Curieuse ?   
  
Moi : J'aime surtout engueuler les gens. Qui t'as dit quoi ?   
  
Cher : Harry Styles m'a dit que tu étais très amie avec sa copine donc j'en ai conclu que t'étais à peu près du même caractère qu'elle donc j'ai à peu près vu le genre. Tu es très amie avec Niall donc tu es forcément gentille. Liam et Louis ne disent que du bien de ton sens de l'humour particulier. Et Zayn...  
  
Moi : Zayn ?   
  
Cher : Tu me laisses finir ?   
  
Moi : Dépêches toi au lieu de me faire mariner.   
  
Cher : Je te fais pas mariner. Quoique...Charlie Marin qui marine. AHAHAHA !   
  
Moi : Arrêtes de parler avec Louis, tu vas finir par prendre son humour débile. Donc Zayn.  
  
Cher : Oui, Zayn.   
  
Moi : Zayn ?   
  
Cher : Ah, Zayn. Ouais, t'as l'air vachement proche de Zayn donc t'es forcément cool.   
  
Moi : C'est tout ?   
  
Cher : Ben..ouais. Après, on a qu'eux comme amis communs donc, je peux pas te dire pour les autres. Oh, au fait, t'as un copain ? Parce que Zayn est du genre jaloux.  
  
Moi : Moi, me caser ? Aha ! Tu m'as vue ?   
  
Cher : Ben c'est qui le type que t'embrassais tout à l'heure ?   
  
Moi : Oh, c'était un fan qui avait fait un pari. Il allait perdre 100 dollars si je l'embrassais pas.   
  
Cher : Tu sais que la photo circule partout sur le net en ce moment et que tout le monde croit que c'est ton copain ?   
  
Moi : Je m'en doutais. Il y en a pas des plus drôles ?   
  
Cher : Des plus drôles ?   
  
Moi : Ben ouais. A chaque fois, j'élis la rumeur la plus drôle qui circule sur moi. Il faut que je saches si il y en a pas qui la dépasse.   
  
Cher : Pas encore, non. C'est laquelle la numéro un en ce moment ?   
  
Moi : Je suis, apparemment, mariée avec un Luciano depuis un voyage au Brésil quand j'avais 16 ans. Problème ? Je ne suis jamais allée au Brésil. Donc exit Luciano.   
  
Cher : Trop bien ! Il y en a d'autres ?   
  
J'allais lui raconter les rumeurs les plus croustillantes sur moi quand quatre filles rentrèrent dans l'avion. Une blonde aux yeux bleus très clairs ressemblant à une jolie poupée, une grande fille aux cheveux aux reflets rouges et aux yeux marrons, une jolie brune avec des reflets violets et une fille avec des cheveux noirs bouclés en pétard. Les Little Mix. Ces filles ont des voix absolument sublimes. Je les admire complet. Par contre...je sais pas leurs noms. Ou je m'en rappelle plus. Bref, je suis un boulet.   
  
Blonde : Tiens bonjour les filles ! Salut Cher, ça va ? Tu dois être Charlie ! J'adooore tes cheveux ! C'est une couleur ?   
  
Reflets rouges : C'est pas une couleur ! T'as vu comme ça brille ? Perrie, voyons !   
  
Perrie : Arrête de faire ton experte capillaire juste parce que t'as des cheveux magnifiques ma Jesy ! Charlie te fait de la concurrence, maintenant.   
  
Perrie me fit un clin d’œil et je lui souris. Elles ont l'air sympa. Elles continuèrent à parler avec nous et je découvris par la suite que celle avec les cheveux noirs s'appelle Leigh-Anne et celle avec les reflets violets s'appelle Jade. On sympathisa pendant le trajet et on commença à faire les folles.   
  
Cher : Ooooh, regardez toute cette eau !   
  
Moi : Oui Cher, toute cette eau, ça s'appelle la mer.   
  
Jesy : Mouahahah ! Cher a jamais vu la mer !   
  
Cher : Te moque pas de moi !   
  
Jade : Les filles, ça vous dit qu'on se regarde un film en mangeant de la glace ?   
  
Leigh-Anne : On regarde Des serpents dans l'avion ?   
  
Perrie : Tu veux me tuer ?   
  
Moi : Il est marrant ce film !   
  
Jade : Tu l'as vu en Français, toi ?   
  
Moi : Ouais.   
  
Jesy : Frimeuse ! Elle est bilingue !  
  
Cher : Ils sont beaux les Français ?   
  
Jade : Elle est où la glace ?   
  
Leigh-Anne : Je met le film !   
  
Perrie : Nooon !   
  
Moi : Je frime pas.   
  
Jesy : Non, pas du tout.   
  
Jade : Häagen-Dazs ou Magnum, les filles ?   
  
Perrie : Donne moi ce CD tout de suite Leigh-Anne ! Ne le met pas !   
  
Moi : J'ai pas besoin de frimer, j'ai une classe naturelle !   
  
Jesy : Ça va les chevilles ?   
  
Cher : Je crois qu'on lui pose souvent cette question.   
  
Jade : Sinon, il y a des profiteroles ! Eh mais en fait, c'est cool de prendre l'avion en première classe !   
  
Leigh-Anne : Hahaha ! Je vais le mettre ce DVD ! Et PERSONNE pourra m'en empêcher !   
  
Perrie: C'est dégueulasse ! Je viendrais cette nuit, je déchirerai ton T-shirt et je te réveillerai, voilà.   
  
Jesy : Parce que t'es vaniteuse ? Hahaha   
  
Moi : Où est le mal ?   
  
Jade : Trop marrant ! On va regarder Des serpents dans l'avion et on est dans un avion ! En plus, on a des bonbons gélifiés en forme de serpents ! OUAIIIIIISSS !   
  
Leigh-Anne : T'as pas intérêt à faire ça !   
  
Perrie : Si, si, je le ferai. T'inquiète pas pour ça !   
  
Cher : Bon, on arrêtes de se disputer ! On regarde Titanic et...  
  
Moi : Pourquoi on regarderait forcément des films où il y a une catastrophe ?   
  
Jade : Ça va me faire peur....DES OURS EN CHOCOLAT !   
  
Cher : Des ours en chocolat ? Donne moi ça !   
  
Jesy : Tu veux qu'on regarde quoi d'autre ? Le seul film qu'il y a après, c'est Twilight.  
  
Moi : Pitié, épargnez moi Twilight !   
  
Perrie : C'est soit Twilight, soit Titanic !   
  
Moi : Lancez Twilight.   
  
Leigh-Anne : Mais je voulais vraiment regarder Des serpents dans l'avion...  
  
Jesy : Tu le regarderas demain soir à l'hôtel.   
  
Leigh-Anne : Ouais !   
  
Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance dès plus heureuse. On devint très liées avec les filles et on se fit nos adieux dans l'avion. Je devais rester à Londres pour commencer la tournée et elles devaient continuer jusqu'en Australie, avec plusieurs escales. Elles m'étouffèrent presque avec leurs câlins et je descendis de l'avion. Si je rencontrais des personnes comme ces filles à chaque trajets, il me tarde le prochain. Je passais un peu de temps avec mes fans et montais dans la voiture. J'étais à l'hôtel, à quelques heures du concert et je révisais mes chansons de ce soir. J’appréhendais un peu vu que c'était mon premier concert. A ce moment-là, on toqua à ma porte.   
  
Moi : Je suis occupée, là ! Donc, on me dérange pas, s'il vous plaît !   
  
? : C'est urgent.


	36. Chapter 36

? : C'est urgent.   
  
Moi : Ben attendez quand même.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit et je me tournais pour voir qui osait me déranger alors que je stressais comme une malade. Une jolie blonde d'à peu près la trentaine, habillée d'un T-shirt NY blanc, d'un slim bleu marine et de jolis talons noirs, était postée au milieu de ma chambre d'hôtel, une valisette sous le bras. Elle était joliment maquillée et ses yeux marrons me regardaient de haut en bas. A côté d'elle, elle avait une poussette avec une petite fille blonde. Euh...d'accord...C'est qui elle ?   
  
Moi : Tiens, j'ai dit que vous pouviez rentrer ? Je commence à perdre la tête, dis donc.   
  
? : Je suis Lou Teasdale, la maquilleuse. Et c'est vraiment urgent.   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui est urgent ?   
  
Lou : Déjà, vous avez un concert ce soir donc il faut absolument que vous soyez renversante. De plus, j'ai appris que vous avez pris l'avion sans être maquillée.   
  
Moi : Et alors ? Où est le mal ?   
  
Lou : Attend..tu n'étais pas maquillée ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur que j'entends ! Je suis pas encore sourde !   
  
Lou : Tu es Charlie Marin ! Tu as la physionomie parfaite pour être maquillée et tu ne le fais pas. Tu pourrais être parfaite tout le temps si tu t'en donnais la peine.   
  
Moi : Écoute, niveau maquillage, je suis pas une pro et je n'aime pas tellement ça. Donc on va éviter.   
  
Lou : Tu insinues que tu vas chanter ce soir, sans maquillage ?   
  
Moi : Exactement.   
  
Lou : Mais tu dois être parfaite !   
  
Moi : J'ai pas à être parfaite. Mes fans me prennent au naturel ou ne me prenne pas, c'est tout.   
  
Lou : Tu dois quand même faire un effort.   
  
Moi : Comment elle s'appelle ?   
  
Lou : Qui ?   
  
Moi : Votre fille.   
  
Lou : C'est Lux. J'ai trouvé personne pour la garder. Tu veux...enfin..je sais pas...enfin..je pensais que t'étais pas trop du genre à aimer les enfants..  
  
Dans un sens, elle avait raison. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Ça me dégoûte un peu de voir ces jeunes parents, complètement gagas de leurs gosses et qui vivaient selon les quatre volontés de ces derniers. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre cette vie et, souvent, les gens me voient d'un autre œil quand je leur dit que les enfants, c'est pas mon truc. En même temps, je suis sure à 99% que je serai une mauvaise mère. Je suis pas assez patiente, pas assez affective, trop exigeante, trop lunatique. Et puis, je me suis toujours considérée comme une de ces personnes imprudente et impulsive, deux défauts que les mères n'ont absolument pas le droit d'avoir. Je reportais mon regard sur la petite. Elle me fixais de ses yeux bleus en souriant de ses petites dents, déjà bien alignées. Je n'avais jamais su comment réagir face à un enfant. Chaque petit que je croise me sourit et est déçu quand il voit que je ne lui rends pas son sourire. Et voilà que la maquilleuse débarque, m'ordonne de me maquiller et me plante devant sa fille. Je fais quoi, moi ? En plus, Lux a l'air vraiment mignonne. Sa petite robe à fleurs lui allait vraiment bien et son sourire faisait plisser ses yeux de manière craquante. Je lui fis un sourire hésitant. La petite sourit de plus belle. Je levais les yeux vers Lou, assez réticente.   
  
Moi : Je...je peux la prendre ?   
  
Lou : Bien sur.   
  
Elle détacha la petite de la poussette. Dès qu'elle fut libre, Lux se précipita vers moi, très pressée d'être dans mes bras apparemment Malheureusement pour elle, elle alla tellement vite qu'elle ne put pas s'arrêter avant mes genoux. Alors elle se les aient pris. Elle tomba sur les fesses et me regarda, surprise. Sa tête était tellement comique que j'explosais de rire. La petite se mit à émettre un rire cristallin qui se joignit au mien. Je la prit dans mes bras et elle commença à toucher mes cheveux.   
  
Lux : Jouuuuulie !   
  
Moi : Ah non, moi c'est Charlie.   
  
Lux : Joulie Charlie !   
  
Moi : Non, juste Charlie.   
  
Lou : Hahaha ! T'as pas l'air d'être très douée avec les bébés ! Elle te dit que tu es jolie.   
  
Moi : Ah ! Oh, ben euh...merci ! Toi, tu l'es encore plus.  
  
Lou : Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux. Je peux prendre une photo ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur !   
  
Lou : Par contre, si je prends la photo, tu peux être sur qu'elle sera sur Twitter et qu'elle fera le tour du monde.   
  
Moi : Tu me la passeras et je la mettrais sur le mien, histoire qu'elle fasse deux tours du monde.   
  
Lou : Aha, d'accord. Allez, souriez !  
  
Elle prit son Iphone et le flash se déclencha. Lux exigea de voir la photo. Pour une petite de seulement un an et demi, je la trouve très éveillée ! Sur la photo, Lux regardait l'appareil en souriant de toutes ses dents pendant que je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue. C'était très mignon et je décidais de la mettre en nouvelle photo de profil Twitter. Bizarrement, Lux avait cassé la glace entre Lou et moi et maintenant, on parlait comme deux vieilles amies.   
  
Lou : Bon, je vais te maquiller et te coiffer maintenant.   
  
Moi : Tu peux me coiffer mais hors de question qu'un seul produit touche mon visage.   
  
Lou : Roh, tu m'énerves ! D'accord mais tu t'expliqueras avec le management pour le scandale que fera la presse.   
  
Moi : Bien sur.   
  
Lux se tint tranquille pendant toute la séance coiffure de Lou et venait de temps en temps, me montrer ses jouets d'un air tellement fier que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être naturelle avec un enfant. Quand Lou eut finit de me coiffer, elle me pressa d'aller voir le résultat. Je me penchais vers Lux.   
  
Moi : Je suis jolie ?   
  
Lux : Jouuuuliiiieee !   
  
Moi : Aha, merci joli cœur*.  
  
J'allais me voir au miroir. Lou n'avait pas spécialement changé ma coiffure naturelle. Mes cheveux était juste un peu plus exagérés. Avant, j'avais juste mes pointes qui ondulaient. Maintenant, une grande partie de mes cheveux ondulaient et cela ne me déplaisait pas. Ça ne faisait ni mouton, ni frisettes. Juste ondulé. Je me tournais vers Lou, pas mécontente du tout.   
  
Moi : C'est parfait !   
  
Lou : Je savais que ça te plairait. Je suis restée sur ta coiffure naturelle.   
  
Moi : Et t'as bien fait !   
  
Lou : T'es sure que tu veux pas que je te maquilles ?   
  
Moi : Aucun de tes produits ne touchera ma peau.   
  
Lou : Mouais. J'y arriverai un jour, tu verras.   
  
Moi : Rêves.   
  
Lou : Tu veux rester naturelle, ne pas changer, juste pour ne pas devenir comme ces chanteuses commerciales ?   
  
Moi : Ça et aussi pour mes fans. Beaucoup de personnes voient leurs modèles dans leurs idoles. Je ne veux pas représenter une de ces idoles parfaites. Je veux juste leur montrer que je suis normale, comme eux.   
  
Lou : Je dois y aller. Un dernier conseil avant de partir : ne laisse pas le management te mener par le bout du nez. Pour l'instant, tu leur apportes beaucoup d'argent. Mais plus tard, quand tu auras des fans fidèles, pas temporaires, et que t’engrangera comme une malade, tu pourras te permettre de leur cracher à la figure juste pour avoir un billet pour un concert. Et là, ne te gène pas. Ils ont remarqué que tu n'allais pas te faire avoir comme toutes ces stars d'une chanson et que toi, tu comptais rester. Ils l'ont bien voulu pour l'argent mais ce qu'ils veulent le plus au monde, c'est te contrôler.   
  
Moi : Ça, je l'avais compris. Merci pour ton....  
  
Lou : Je sais très bien que les monologues t'ennuient mais j'ai pas fini et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout.   
  
Moi : Mais....  
  
Lou : Malgré ton manque d'attention, tu vas écouter. Ne les laisse pas t'éloigner de ceux que t'aime. Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis et surtout Zayn t'ont aidée à t'en sortir. Tu comptes beaucoup pour eux et tout le monde se rends compte que votre séparation est plus que difficile. Bientôt, tu pourras les rejoindre et tout redeviendras comme avant. Il te faut juste le déclic.   
  
Moi : Et je l'aurais quand ce déclic, hein ? Parce que je l'attends depuis plusieurs semaines déjà !   
  
Lou : Tu le sauras quand tu l'auras. Et t'énerves pas, sois juste patiente.   
  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais été patiente.   
  
Lou : Il faut l'être. Bon, je suis vraiment en retard, moi. Allez, Lux, tu dis au revoir et on s'en va.   
  
Lux me fit un bisou et Lou me fit un câlin. J’espérais les revoir bientôt, elles sont adorables. Je rangeais un peu la chambre d'hôtel avant le concert de ce soir. Je décidais de porter mon T-shirt noir Fuck You avec un short déchiré. Beaucoup de stylistes sur le Net critiquent mon look. Mais je m'en fous. Il fait chaud ? Portons un short un peu déchiré ! On veut agrémenter un peu la tenue ? Un T-shirt provoc' fera très bien l'affaire ! Je mis des Nikes un peu montantes qui allaient bien avec. Décontracté, naturel, tout va bien chez moi. On toqua à la porte. Un livreur m’emmenait une paquet de la styliste. Je le pris tout en sachant que je ne mettrais même pas les robes qu'elle m'envoyait. Je préférais quand c'était Célia qui m'habillait. J'ouvris le paquet par curiosité et explosais de rire. Elle me prenait pour qui ? Lady Gaga ? Elle pensait vraiment que j'allais me trimbaler avec une robe courte, rouge et noire brillante, enrobée de volants ? Faut pas abuser ! Je vais pas au mariage de Nicki Minaj et Elvis quand même ! Je remis la robe dans sa boite et la jetais sous le lit. Et puis quoi encore ? Un garde du corps vint me chercher pour m’emmener à la salle de concert. Bien évidemment, il y a des journalistes dehors donc je dois absolument faire attention à ce que je fais. N'importe quoi ! Je descendis et vis les flashs dehors qui commencèrent à se déclencher avant même que je n'ai passé le pas de l'entrée. Deux gardes du corps m'escortèrent et dès qu'on sortit, ce fut la folie. Tous les journalistes voulaient une photo de Charlie Marin avant son premier concert. Je faisais comme d'habitude et rentrais dans la voiture en les ignorant. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de fans dans le lot, je ne m'arrête pas. La voiture traça directement à la salle de concert. Je pense qu'on était un peu en retard vu que le chauffeur s'est permis de griller quelques feux rouges. On va dire que je n'ai rien vu, hein. Je rentrais par la porte de derrière et de suite, des personnes chargés de l'organisation se jetèrent sur moi en me posant des questions précipitamment. Des questions débiles du genre : -T'as pas froid ? - Tu veux de l'eau ? -T'as échauffé ta voix ce matin ? - Qu'as tu mangé à midi ?. Ok, on va arrêter de s'exciter et tout prendre zen, les gars. Un type me demanda si j'étais maquillée et coiffée. Quand je lui répondis que oui, il fit une tête scandalisée. Je mis les points sur les i en leur ordonnant de me laisser tranquille avec ma coiffure et mon absence de maquillage. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Ils acceptèrent mais ordonnèrent juste que je change de tenue pour le concert. On m’assigna une autre styliste, un peu plus faible d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. On commença les répétitions et les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ils m'avaient demandé de faire une reprise et en vérité, j'en avais préparé plusieurs. Après tout, c'est mon concert, je fais ce que je veux. Le public commençait à s'installer dans les tribunes alors que je stressais à mort dans les coulisses. La nouvelle styliste assurait et m'avait sortie de son chapeau magique une robe absolument renversante. Elle avait pâli quand j'avais choisi les chaussures mais n'a rien dit. Je sais très bien marcher avec des talons aiguilles et c'est pas elle qui va me faire des raisonnements sur les dommages que cela peut causer à la colonne vertébrale. Pour les bijoux, j'avais pris du soft. Le bling-bling, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'avais pris la breloque du bracelet que Zayn m'a offert à Noël pour la mettre sur une chaîne autour du cou. C'est plus discret et pratique à porter ( [http://www.polyvore.com/charlies2x05/set?.locale=fr&id=55301194](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcharlies2x05%2Fset%3F.locale%3Dfr%26id%3D55301194&h=KAQGqms5R&enc=AZNDmQYcQ_6E_PKRez0DN9BtWpg2wkcZduQAutouS8H2DGvnq8SWIkxR0vLncoWgG6PJv9XWz5UPa8FF7ZFDGBwoDIj8EYBPaVj-lY3qKGJ96nGRxPTzjANA0qSKRCgTxJKlyouD4FOYikOD3BI2aqhg&s=1) ) . Je tripotais ce collier d'ailleurs, avec anxiété, redoutant le moment où la musique allait commencer et où j'allais devoir entrer sur scène. Mon portable vibra dans ma main. Appel entrant : Danielle Peazer.   
  
Moi : « Pitié, Danielle, rassures moi, là, fait un truc. Je crois que je vais égorger quelqu'un tellement je suis sur les nerfs ! »  
Danielle : « N'égorge personne ! Hahaha ! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne chance pour ton concert et j'ai quelqu'un à te passer. »  
Moi : « Danielle, c'est pas le moment de réaliser le rêve de ta petite cousine là. RASSURES MOI ! Fait comme d'habitude, racontes moi ce que tu veux, je t'écoutes ! Et c'est pas souvent que j’écoute les gens ! »  
Liam : « Charlie, fait ce que tu veux mais n'égorges personne, je t'en supplie ! »  
Moi : « Liam ?! »  
Liam : « Non, c'est Danielle. Je m’entraîne juste à prendre une voix grave pour remplacer Liam sur scène. Bientôt, il me manquera plus que le physique ! »  
  
J'entendis un bruit, un « aïe » suivi d'un « N'importe quoi, toi ! Haha ! » de la part de Danielle.  
  
Danielle : « Ne l'écoute pas. Depuis qu'il est dans la pause de sa tournée, il dit que de la merde. »  
Liam : « C'est même pas vr... »  
Danielle : « Chut ! N'égorges personne Charlie et reprends toi. C'est juste un concert. »  
Moi : « Ouais, t'as raison. Je vais juste chanter au pire. Je le faisais tout les jours au bar. »  
Liam : « Ouais, voilà. »  
  
A ce moment là, un des organisateurs passa par là.   
  
Gars : On envoie la musique dans trois minutes ! Ah Charlie ! J'espère que t'es prête. Il y a plus de 2000 personnes dans la salle. Aha !   
  
Je le regardais froidement avec qu'un envie : lui mettre la gifle de sa vie. Je suis relax, zen et tout. Et ce DEBILE vient me dire qu'il reste trois minutes avant que je chantes devant 2000 PERSONNES ! Il est inconscient ou tout simplement stupide ?! Il dût sentir le danger car il me regarda, l'air craintif et partit. N'importe quoi, franchement. Les trois minutes passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru, la musique se déclencha et en coulisses, avec mon micro, je commençais à chanter les premières notes. Après le premier couplet, j'entrais sur scène. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bain de lumière. La foule m'acclama. Waaaaaaww....c'était une sensation à la fois bizarre et tellement enivrante de voir que toutes ces personnes qui étaient là pour me voir chanter, m’acclamaient Je continuais ma chanson et fus émue de voir tout cet l'émerveillement qui brillait dans les yeux des personnes au premier rang. Quand j'attaquais le refrain, beaucoup se mirent à hurler et à danser. Cette chanson est particulière pour ça. Les premiers couplets sont très lents mais à partir du premier refrain, la chanson devient rapide, entraînante. Ils se mirent à chanter les paroles et je m'approchais du bord de la scène. Je touchais les mains de quelques fans et pour une fois depuis bientôt un an, je me sentie fière de moi. J’enchaînais les chansons, les unes après les autres. Certains fans devenaient carrément hystériques et essayaient de forcer la sécurité qui s'était posté au premier rang pour éviter tout incident. Vint le moment de la cover. La lumière se baissa et le public se tut, attendant la suite des événements Normalement, j'avais l'interdiction de descendre de la scène pour aller dans le public. Je devais à tout prix éviter un contact avec eux pendant les chansons. Ce sont des règles débiles que je ne comprendraient jamais. Je commençais à chanter : ( [http://www.youtube.com/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwdGZBRAwW74&h=ZAQHThKIW&enc=AZP_mU6U-nduEUOsvv3bqhZ2R0xDH9Dl1G3Vv1DwBzOyZ1bplmnkgTUeWvi9J94ZLr0x0cZuDMN97NMaRAQEwXo8EWdnlTXqhkMkB7JYeuxtA3xHPT2oTvZkRzrIFHax-BUiAptBxk8U7x1eaKqmyrnC&s=1)watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74 )  
  
Moi : Comparisons are easily done   
Once you've had a taste of perfection   
  
Le public reconnut la chanson et m'acclama. Je souris et continuais.   
  
Moi : Like an apple hanging from a tree   
I pick the ripest on   
I still got the seed   
  
Je descendis de la scène et remontais les rangées de sièges. Certains fans me touchaient les cheveux, le bras. Ils souriaient, étaient heureux. Les gars de la sécurité ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils savaient très bien que je les remballerai si ils essayaient de me ramener sur scène. J'attaquais le refrain. Ma cover était légèrement plus difficile que l'originale. En effet, les notes étaient plus longues et je devais vraiment pousser ma voix. Je continuais à chanter et je vis des fans avec une banderole. Je pris un stylo qu'une avait dans la main, signais la banderole et rendis le stylo. Puis je continuais de monter les escaliers bordant les rangées de sièges. Vers l'avant dernier refrain, je descendis et remontais sur la scène. La chanson se finit et le public me fit une ovation. Une émotion m'envahit. Je ne pourrais pas la décrire tellement elle était contradictoire. Il y avait de la fierté : jamais je n'aurais cru arriver jusque là. Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai construit tout cela ? Il y avait de la peur : et si tout s’arrêtait du jour au lendemain ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il y avait aussi de la culpabilité : pourquoi j'étais heureuse alors que je m'étais promise de ne plus l'être après l'accident ? Et le dernier sentiment que je ressentais était le manque. Tout était parfait mais il manquait quelque chose à ce beau tableau. Mes amis. Harry, Liam, Anaë, Célia, Danielle, Eleanor, Louis, Niall et surtout Zayn. Pourquoi il manque toujours quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas être tout simplement bien dans les moments heureux ? Je remerciais le public et partis dans les coulisses. Je ne fis pas attention à tous ces techniciens qui me hurlaient des choses et fonçais dans ma loge. J'appuyais sur la touche du numéro abrégé et attendis. Allez, réponds, réponds !   
  
Anaë : « Allô ? »  
Moi : « Il était temps que tu répondes ! »  
Anaë : « J'ai répondu à la deuxième sonnerie alors te plains pas. »  
Moi : « T'es où là ? »  
Anaë : « Photo shoot pour Chanel. Et j'ai envie de tuer le photographe. Comment s'est passé ton concert ? »  
Moi : « Très bien. J'ai juste pas mis la tenue prévue, je suis descendue de la scène et j'ai failli gifler un type. Pourquoi t'as envie de tuer le photographe ? »  
Anaë : « La routine, quoi. Il pense que le fait de mettre trois tonnes de maquillage rendra la photo plus belle. Je m'appelle pas Dulux Valentine, hein ! »  
Moi : « Aha ! Moi, j'ai même pas mis de maquillage et on m'en as pas empêché ! »  
Anaë : « La ferme, toi ! Je suis déjà assez énervée comme ça. »  
Moi : « Tu me rejoins quand sur la tournée ? »  
Anaë : « Je pourrais te rejoindre juste le temps de ton concert sur Oxford et celui sur Nottingham. »  
Moi : « Juste ça ?! »  
Anaë : « Oh, je bosse, moi aussi ! »  
Moi : « Aha ! Tu t'éclates toute la journée, oui ! »  
Anaë : « Mais n'im...bon, oui, je trouve ça marrant. Je dois te laisser, je crois que je vais aller lui péter la gueule. »  
Moi : « Appelle Harry pour qu'il le fasse à ta place. Ça t'évitera de te casser un ongle. »  
  
Elle rigola et raccrocha. Il me tarde qu'elle vienne sur la tournée, on va s'éclater. Je pris mon portable et regardais les tweets. J'ignorais les insultes et regardais les commentaires positifs Un attira mon attention. « Merci de m'avoir fait gagner ce pari, jolie Charlie. » de @Matty_Rob. Oooh, Mattew ! Je le followais et répondais à son tweet avec un « C'était avec plaisir mon cœur. ». les fans aiment toujours quand on leur donne des surnoms tout mignons. Je followais quelques personnes et leurs répondais puis je tweetais que j'avais passé un super concert à Londres et qu'il me tardait Doncaster. Je m'habillais plus confortablement et sortais de ma loge. Je vis que plusieurs personnes m’attendaient   
  
Moi : Quoi ?   
  
Technicien : Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles mademoiselle ! On vous avez dit...  
  
Moi : Ok, vous organisez le concert. Mais j'ai le droit de bouger un peu. Laissez moi vivre, il y en a marre là !   
  
Garde du corps : La voiture vous attends pour vous amenez à Doncaster.   
  
Moi : Parfait, je suis prête. Au revoir et merci pour avoir tout organisé !   
  
Je suivis le garde du corps qui me conduisit jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Je rentrais dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintée en soupirant. 4H et demi de route avant d'arriver. J'allumais mon Ipod et ignorais Caleb en face de moi. Je passais les 4h à répondre aux tweets de mes fans et a les follower. Au final, je réussis à en follower plus de 300. Mon portable n'ayant plus de batterie, je dûs arrêter. Il nous restait encore une heure de route avec les embouteillages.   
  
Moi : Caleb ?   
  
Caleb : Euh...oui ?   
  
Moi : T'as l'air surpris.   
  
Caleb : Tu te souviens de mon prénom, ça me surprend. Tu dois en voir passer des gens toute la journée.   
  
Moi : Je me souviens quand même du prénom de mon garde du corps préféré.  
  
Caleb : Fayotte ! Tu voulais quoi ?   
  
Moi : Tu me passe ton portable ?   
  
Caleb : Non.  
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?!  
  
Caleb : Il a pas internet.   
  
Moi : Mais tu viens d'où ? De la préhistoire ?  
  
Caleb : Je suis ton garde du corps préféré, tu me parles pas comme ça s'il te plaît.   
  
Je soufflais et m'enfonça dans mon siège. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec le garde du corps qui n'a pas internet ? Pourquoi moi ?! L'heure restante passa lentement et nous arrivâmes à Doncaster aux alentours de 3 heures du matin.   
  
Caleb : Vas te reposer. Demain, tu as toute la journée pour visiter   
  
J'allais à ma chambre d'hôtel et me rappelais que demain, je devais voir Louis et Niall en secret. Mon moral remonta d'un coup et je partis au lit, de bonne humeur.


	37. Chapter 37

Je me levais de bonne humeur ce matin-là. J'allais voir Louis et Niall. Qui ne serais pas heureux de revoir ces deux abrutis ? Je suis sure que Niall n'a pas oublié que je lui dois une glace. Il faut que je sois parfaite aujourd'hui. Je décidais de mettre les Louboutins que Zayn m'a offert. Ok, on risque de me reconnaître grâce à ces chaussures mais je m'en fiche. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avait pas mises et il me fallait les mettre. Je commençais à rentrer mon pied dedans et quelque chose coinça. Attends...il se passe quoi là ? Je regardais à l'intérieur pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui empêchait mon pied de se placer correctement. Non, non, il n'y a rien...alors pourquoi ça coince comme ça ? J'insistais et forçais pour mettre mon pied dans l'escarpin. Je parvins à mes fins et essayais de marcher. Je m'écroulais au bout de quelques pas. C'est pas possible ! Je réintérais l'expérience et arrivais à la seule conclusion possible. J'ai pris une pointure. Non, sérieusement, qui prends une pointure à l'âge de 18 ans, moment où la croissance est sensée être finie et ssurtout moment où le meilleur ami riche et célèbre, offre des Louboutins magnifiques ? Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses. A force de confier mes tenues aux stylistes et à ne plus prêter la moindre attention à ma taille de vêtements ou chaussures, j'arrivais à un point où je ne remarque même plus que je grandis. Je sentis des larmes envahir mes yeux. Ces chaussures, c'est Zayn qui me les as offertes. Chienne de vie. Je jetais rageusement les chaussures à travers la chambre et elles allèrent heurter le mur d'en face. A ce moment-là, on toqua à ma porte.   
  
Moi : DEGAGEZ, JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !   
  
Ma bonne humeur s'était évanouie comme neige au soleil. La moindre personne qui osait me déranger...  
  
Caleb : Charlie, je dois te parler alors je rentre.   
  
Moi : JE T'AI DIT DE PAS RENTRER ! ET SI J'ETAIS A POIL, ESPECE DE PERVERS SEXUEL ?! DEGAGES D'ICI !   
  
Caleb : Calme toi ! Je dois te donner ton programme de la tournée et te dire que...  
  
Moi : JE M'EN FOUS ! ET PUIS, C'EST CELIA QUI EST CENSEE M'AMENER MON PROGRAMME ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A ENCORE CONTRE MOI ?! C'EST BON, J'EN AIT MARRE QU'ON ME FASSE LA GUEULE POUR RIEN !  
  
Caleb : Calmes toi, je t'ai dit ! Célia a eu un contretemps familial et je pense que sa famille est plus importante qu'une petite chieuse comme toi.   
  
Petite chieuse. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé de cette manière. Depuis quelques mois, exactement.   
  
FLASH-BACK   
  
Je descendais les escaliers rageusement, ma valise dans les mains. Ma petite sœur me regardait l'air de dire : « Ma sœur est complètement timbrée ». Oui, je suis timbrée et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à cette petite conne ? Elle est tellement égoïste qu'elle pourrais nous laisser crever de faim à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle déguste un bon repas. Sa moue blasée d'adolescente m'exaspère au plus au point. Elle se croit intéressante, peut-être ? C'est pas avec cette attitude qu'elle va réussir sa vie. Ma mère m'attrapa par le bras et je me dégageais comme si elle m'avait brûlée.   
  
Ma mère : Tu crois aller où comme ça ?   
  
Moi : Ça te regarde pas. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne te concerne à mon sujet. Tu as peut-être décidé de ne pas me prendre en compte dans ta vie parfaite, mais je suis là. J'existe. Lâches moi et laisses moi vivre ma vie loin de toi. Loin de tous tes maris, tous plus superficiels les uns que les autres. J'en ait marre de voir un défilé de richous obsédés par ton cul passer devant l'autel avec toi. Tu peux pas faire comme les personnes normales et t'occuper de tes filles ? Non, tu es trop obsédée par toi-même pour ça...  
  
Ma mère : Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Je fais ça pour vous ! C'est le seul moyen de tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Tu ne connais pas la dureté de la vie ! Tu n'es qu'un petite conne, élevée dans l'argent !   
  
Moi : Oh, bien sur ! Tu es obligée d'avoir des dizaines de maris pour payer les factures ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas te trouver un travail comme tout le monde ? Tu ne peux pas prendre en compte les sentiments des autres pour une fois dans ta vie ? Tu ne comprendras jamais rien...tu es trop bornée pour ça. Tu vois, dans l'histoire, c'est toi la conne.   
  
Elle me décrocha une gifle monumentale.   
  
Moi : Tu crois vraiment qu'être violente résoudra quelque chose ? T'es vraiment idiote, ma parole...  
  
Ma mère : Charlie Marin, tu vas retirer tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire sinon..  
  
Moi : Sinon quoi ? Tu me vire de la maison ? Je demande que ça ! Regarde, mes valises sont juste là, je pars quand tu veux. D'ailleurs, je vais partir maintenant. Je ne veux même plus rester dans la même pièce que toi.   
  
Ma mère : Tu me reproches quoi exactement ? J'ai été une bonne mère !   
  
Moi : Ce que je te reproches ?! Ces six derniers mois ont été les pires de ma vie et je pense pas que le cauchemar va s'arrêter maintenant. Toi, tout ce que t'as fait, c'est demander que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas. Tu n'as rien fait pour moi ! Tu sais très bien que depuis l'accident...  
  
Ma mère : Ne parle pas de l'accident devant Fleur ! Je veux qu'elle en sache le moins possible !   
  
Moi : Tu crois vraiment que c'est la protéger de faire ça ? Quand elle le découvrira, ce sera encore pire pour elle ! T'es vraiment pathétique ! T'as même pas essayé de te justifier quand je t'ai dit pourquoi je t'en voulais. Et encore, tu te pense une bonne mère ! C'est peut-être parce qu'avec Fleur, on est pas tombées enceinte ou dans la drogue ! T'es vraiment aveugle !   
  
Ma mère : NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! TU N'ES QU'UNE PETITE CHIEUSE ECERVELEE !  
  
Moi : Je te parle comme je veux ! On doit le respect à une mère. Et pour moi, tu n'es plus une mère.   
  
J'avais lancé ces mots avec tellement de méchanceté que je m'étais surprise moi-même. Je doute qu'après cette phrase, ma mère me pardonne un jour. Cela m'arrangeais. La revoir un jour était absolument inenvisageable. Fleur était tellement choquée qu'elle resta bouche bée. Je vis ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes. Un jour, ma mère avait dit à Fleur que ses larmes étaient des cristaux et que, jamais, elles ne devaient laisser ces cristaux s'échapper. C'était encore du temps où elle se souciait de nous. Je tournais le dos aux larmes de Fleur et au regard choqué de ma mère, pris mes valises et partis.   
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Caleb me secouait pour me sortir de mes pensées.   
  
Caleb : Oh ! Charlie ! Charlie ! Il t'arrive quoi là ?! Tu me gueules dessus et puis tu t'arrêtes d'un coup. Ça te ressemble pas.   
  
J'émergeais de mes pensées et le regardais avec surprise. Puis, je lui dis, d'une voix tremblante.   
  
Moi : Les chaussures que Zayn m'a offertes ne me vont plus. Et il ne peux plus m'en offrir. On doit plus se voir.   
  
Caleb me regarda avec pitié. C'est vrai que je peux sembler superficielle à m'énerver pour des chaussures. Mais c'est pas que des chaussures. C'est CES chaussures ! Caleb se pencha vers moi. C'est vrai qu'il est très grand. J'avais jamais vraiment remarqué mais mon 1m60 ne peut pas rivaliser avec ses..2 mètres ? Il me mit un papier dans les mains.   
  
Caleb : Ton programme pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, arrête de te torturer pour des chaussures et profite. On est à Doncaster. Va visiter.   
  
Je ne lui répondis pas et examinais le programme. Eleanor m'avait dit que Louis et Niall m'attendraient au parc à 11h au lieu de 14h. Ça m'arrangeais, à 14h, j'ai une interview. Après, je dois voir mon bus de tournée. Et le soir, j'ai mes deux heures de répétition puis mon concert. Je décidais de m'habiller discrètement pour rejoindre les garçons. C'était déjà 10h. Je pris des habits qui détonnais complètement de mon style d'avant ( [http://www.polyvore.com/charlie_s2x06/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcharlie_s2x06%2Fset%3Fid%3D55399713%23stream_box&h=zAQHtD6mI&enc=AZOR52_tok0RyT0wJJQtYod5TLNgqfDD5tSltAgsjwd8y4QHBr8CiZFaPlOyn7RLFFfBDwsA2lhB0TPq9dV_R71koVZHbg63XR9z6krpVncyIWo7nJtI7r_qkrrCL7TygzEdd4rLQe1Rttdz3W5pTpuf&s=1)set?id=55399713#stream_box ) et partis, les cheveux dans la capuche et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je poussais même le vice jusqu'à mettre une perruque brune. En sortant de l'hôtel, je vis quelques paparazzis. Ils ne me reconnurent pas, ce qui me rassura. Je pris un taxi et allais au parc indiqué par Louis. Je m'assis sur un banc et attendis. Et si il ne me reconnaissais pas ? Et si, c'était juste une blague d'Eleanor ? Je vis deux garçons s'asseoir devant moi. Ils commencèrent à me siffler. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils veulent que je leur apprenne comment s'adresse à une fille peut-être ? Ils veulent que je leur montres ce que j'ai appris au cours d'auto-défense ? Je les regardais un peu plus intensément. L'un blond, l'autre châtain. Le châtain avait l'air plus vieux que l'autre. Ils avaient des Ray-bans. Le châtain avait une marinière. Mais c'est....Louis et Niall ? Les garçons attendaient un truc de ma part. C'est sur, c'est eux. Je me levais et allais vers eux. Oui ! C'est eux ! Ils se levèrent. Eux aussi m'avaient reconnu. Je me jetais dans les bras de Niall. Il fut un peu déstabilisé et Louis le retint pour pas qu'il tombe.   
  
Louis : Alors, on a grossi ?   
  
Moi : La ferme, toi ! Comme vous m'avez trop manqué !   
  
Niall : Tu me dois une glace.   
  
Moi : J'étais sure que t'oublierais pas !   
  
Louis : La soûle pas avec ça Niall ! Des glaces, t'en as tout les jours. Viens ici ma Charlie que je te fasse un câlin.   
  
Niall : J’oublie jamais !   
  
Moi : Calmez vous ! On va acheter des glaces là et on ira se poser tranquille quelques part.   
  
Louis : Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?   
  
Moi : Et vous ?   
  
Niall : On doit partir dans une demi-heure.   
  
Louis : Ouais sinon, on va attirer l'attention des médias et ma mère va s’inquiéter.   
  
Moi : Où est Eleanor ?   
  
Niall : Elle est allée faire les courses.   
  
Moi : Pardon ?   
  
Louis : Hier, on s'est disputés et c'est sa punition.   
  
Niall : Vous vous disputez vraiment pour des choses cons en plus.   
  
Moi : En même temps, vu le caractère de Louis...  
  
Louis : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon caractère ?!  
  
Moi : Ouh il est en colère !   
  
Niall : Regarde, il devient tout rouge quand il est pas content.   
  
Moi : Marrant, on dirait un poivron.   
  
Niall : Comme dans les pizzas, miam !   
  
Louis : N'importe quoi !   
  
On continua à parler tout en mangeant les glaces qu'on avait pris en chemin. Vint le sujet le plus gênant : Zayn. Je savais très bien que aborder ce sujet allait plomber l'ambiance mais il fallait que je demandes. Niall était complètement absorbé par sa glace aux Oreos alors je m'adressais à Louis.   
  
Moi : Et..euh..sinon..comment vont les garçons ?   
  
Louis : Ben..euh..Harry va très très bien. Il va dîner avec Anaë ce soir alors il est tout content. Et Liam fait sa petite vie. Il nous empêche d'aller en prison, c'est un boulot à plein temps, tu sais.   
  
Moi : Tant mieux..  
  
Louis : Ouais...  
  
Moi : Et ?   
  
Louis : Et quoi ?   
  
Moi : Les One Direction sont 5, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Louis : Ben oui ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
  
Moi : A ton avis ?   
  
Louis : Hum....  
  
Moi : Ok, je vais être plus directe. Comment va Zayn ?   
  
Louis : …  
  
Moi : Louis ?   
  
Louis : Zayn, il...il déconne. On le voit plus que pour les interviews, shootings et enregistrements. Après, il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il tweete encore moins qu'avant. Il pète un câble pour rien. La dernière fois, Harry a voulu le faire rire en lui piquant son portable et Zayn l'a engueulé comme jamais.   
  
Niall : Ch'avais chamais vu Cha !   
  
Louis : Fermes la bouches quand tu manges Niall. C'est dégoûtant. Bref, tu lui manques énormément.   
  
Moi : C'est pareil pour moi....  
  
Louis : Oui, je sais. Ça se voit.   
  
Moi : Ça se voit ?   
  
Louis : Oui. T'es moins heureuse. Tu n'as plus un petit sourire permanent. Tu as l'air plus fatiguée et...  
  
Moi : Normal, mes cauchemars ont repris.   
  
Louis : Tes cauchemars ?   
  
Niall : Moi auchi che fais des chauchemars !   
  
Louis : Ah ! Mais Niall, tu postillonnes sur ma marinière ! Bref, oui Charlie, tes cauchemars ?   
  
Moi : J'ai des cauchemars depuis presque un an. Quand je dormais avec Zayn, j'en avais plus.   
  
Louis : Ah ouais ? Merde, j'avais pas vu l'heure. On doit y aller. Tu nous avais manqué Charlie.   
  
Niall : Viens ici que je te fasse un câlin !   
  
Niall me fit un câlin à sa manière et je rigolais quand son souffle caressa mon cou. Il me chatouillait ce crétin. Louis me fit un bisou sur la joue et ils partirent. Je m'assis dans l'herbe pour réfléchir. Zayn allait mal. J'allais mal. Et tout ça à cause d'un putain de management qui voulait nous séparer pour se faire de la pub et donc plus d'argent. Vivement le déclic....


	38. Chapter 38

Le reste de la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je m'étais baladée dans Doncaster et avais un peu fais les boutiques. J'en avais profité pour me racheter des Converses identiques à celles que j'avais aux premiers jours passés avec les garçons. Si j'avais pris une pointure de plus, fallait que je rachète les chaussures que j'ai mais avec une taille supérieure. Je m'étais changée avant de visiter la ville pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. J'étais à l'hôtel et il me fallait aller aux répétitions quand Caleb reçu un appel. Il était devenu mon garde du corps attitré. Il m'aime bien, je l'aime bien. Il me fait pas chier, je l'énerve souvent. Il m'écoute et prends en compte mon avis quand il peut. J'ai donc demandé à ce qu'il reste. C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai personne avec moi et à chaque fois qu'il y a quelqu'un de sympa, il se fait virer. C'est moi qui ait une influence bizarre ou quoi ? Bref, Caleb venait de recevoir un appel et il faisait une tête bizarre, tout en me regardant d'un air gêné Il se passe quoi là ? Il raccrocha et soupira.  
  
Caleb : Tu vas pas aimer. Mais t'as pas le choix.   
  
Moi : Il se passe quoi ?   
  
Caleb : Tu vas devoir partager ton bus de tournée pendant cette dernière semaine.  
  
Moi : Avec qui ?   
  
Pitié que ce soit Cher ou les Little Mix ! Ou Anaë ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas....  
  
Caleb : Asher Brooks.   
  
Et voilà. Fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Je soupirais, pris la lampe de la table de nuit à côté de moi et la jetais par terre, aux pieds de Caleb. Elle ne se cassa pas et ne fis presque pas de bruit en tombant à cause de la moquette. Ça cassait mon effet dramatique mais je m'en fichais.   
  
Moi : Alors là, NON ! Je PROTESTE ! Je HAIS ce type. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir dès le matin au réveil pendant une semaine.   
  
Oui, la première partie de ma tournée finie dans une semaine. Je vais devoir dormir dans le même bus que Asher Brooks pendant une semaine. La mort ! Je sens que je vais être énervée. Caleb attendait ma réaction. Je le regardais méchamment de haut en bas.   
  
Moi : T'es un méchant garde du corps. Ne refais plus jamais ça.   
  
Oui, je sais que c'est pas sa faute. Mais c'est une sorte de jeu entre lui et moi. C'est plutôt marrant. Dès qu'il me dit un truc qui me plaît pas, je le réprimande. Comme si c'était mon gosse en fait. Sauf que c'est un gosse qui doit faire deux fois mon tour de taille et cinq têtes de plus que moi. Je pris mon sac de sport et partis vers la salle de répétition, énervée. Je sens que ça va être horrible. Les deux heures habituelles de répétition avec les deux heures de concert se passèrent comme la dernière fois. Absolument magique. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau. Ça me tuait vraiment de partager mon bus cette semaine avec Asher. Je décidais d'aller sur internet pour rigoler des dernières rumeurs ou parler avec mes fans. Première page sur laquelle je tombais ? Un article sur un site people me concernant.   
« Charlie Marin et Asher Brooks : de plus en plus chaud ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, des centaines ( milliers ) de rumeurs circulent sur le fougueux Asher Brooks et l’imprévisible Charlie Marin. Mais une se serait confirmée ( enfin ! ). Charlie et Asher devrait partager le même bus de tournée pendant toute cette semaine. Plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que d'après nos sources, ce serait eux qui l'auraient proposé. Pour faire des économies d'énergie. L'environnement n'est-il pas une très bonne excuse ? Espérons que cette histoire évoluera vers la meilleure direction pour ces deux-là. »  
Je me levais brusquement et sortis du vestiaire.  
  
Moi : CALEB !   
  
Pas de réponse. Seulement quelques techniciens qui me regardaient, à la limite du traumatisme. Qu'ils s'approchent pas sinon j'en tue un.   
  
Moi : CAAALLLLEEEEEBBBBB !   
  
Caleb : ...oui ?   
  
Moi : C'EST QUOI CA ?!  
  
Caleb : Euh...un article sur toi.   
  
Moi : SUR MOI ET ?!  
  
Caleb : ...et Asher Brooks.   
  
Moi : PEUT-TU M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE CE TORCHON DISE QUE JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE PARTAGER MON BUS AVEC UN ABRUTI ?!   
  
Caleb : Je..euh...je ne sais pas...  
  
Moi : Caleb....  
  
Caleb : Je ne sais vraiment pas, hein....  
  
Moi : CALEB !   
  
Caleb : C'est le management qui a donné cette information...  
  
Moi : PARDON ?!   
  
Caleb : Mais c'est pas ma faute, hein !   
  
Moi : Donne moi le numéro du supérieur.   
  
Caleb : Pas la peine....  
  
Moi : DONNE MOI CE NUMERO !   
  
Caleb : ARRÊTE DE HURLER ! Ils t'ont convoquée ! Ils t'attendent dans le van dehors.   
  
Moi : Où est ce van ?   
  
Caleb : Porte de derrière.   
  
Je partis comme une furie par la porte de derrière et entrais dans le gros van noir, stationné devant la porte. Il y avait deux types en costard qui me regardèrent avec surprise. Un des deux était le président du management, celui qui me déteste. Il me jeta un regard noir. Quoi ? J'aurais dû frapper peut-être ? Ils sont sérieux là ?   
  
Moi : C'est quoi ce bordel ?   
  
Supérieur : Nous ne nous sommes jamais présentés à cause de votre impolitesse grandissante, mademoiselle Marin. Je suis John Smith, président du management. C'est mon garde du corps à côté de moi. Nous devons vous parler d'une affaire urgente.   
  
Moi : Je ne veux pas partager mon bus avec Asher Brooks.   
  
John : C'est bête. Tu vas devoir être sa petite amie pendant ta tournée.   
  
Attendez...quoi ? J'ai mal entendu là, c'est pas possible. Moi et.....non, non, je dois devenir sourde. Faudrait vraiment que je passes chez Audika un de ces quatre   
  
Moi : Pardon ? Excusez moi, je crois que j'ai un problème au niveau de mes oreilles.   
  
John : Vous allez sortir avec Asher Brooks pendant toute la durée de votre tournée. Pauses comprises.   
  
Oh non. Je crois que c'est le pire jour de ma vie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dire non, je me ferais virer. Si je me fais virer, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière dans la musique. Je serais finie. Charlie Marin ne sera plus qu'une star d'un album. Alors là, fini les vêtements gratuits et les soirées VIP. Anaë, Eleanor et Danielle ne seront plus très disponible pour moi à cause de leur carrière. Et voir les garçons sera encore moins possible. J'avais envie de pleurer. Me rester plus qu'à me laisser faire comme un petit chien.   
  
John : C'était juste pour vous informer de cela. Asher arrivera dès demain matin. Il faut que vous ayez l'air les plus amoureux possibles. Une annonce officielle sera faite sur Twitter via vos comptes officiels.   
  
Moi : Et si je suis pas d'accord ?   
  
John : On vous éradiquera du milieu de la musique.   
  
Simple mais efficace comme dirait Harry. J'avais demandé juste pour vérifier. Génial. Je vais devoir mentir à tout le monde. En tout cas, qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour jouer le jeu avec plaisir. Je ferais le minimum. Je sortis du van, furieuse. La soirée se passa trop vite à mon goût. Ma dernière soirée en tant que célibataire. Je déteste savoir que je ne vais plus être libre. Je ne vais plus pouvoir parler avec un mec sans que la presse se mette à m'accuser de tromperie. Je ne vais plus pouvoir aller à la pharmacie sans que des rumeurs de grossesses se mettent à circuler. Raah ! Mais ça m'énerve ! Vivement que ma tournée finisse ou que je puisse tenir tête au management. Je leur cracherais à la gueule et....non, Charlie, ne deviens pas vulgaire. Cela ne servirait à rien. Je me réveillais le lendemain pour aller à l'aéroport, direction Leeds. Normalement, Asher devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport et on devait s'afficher. Hors de question que je le laisse m'embrasser. Plutôt crever. Le vol se passa dans le silence. Je n'avais parlé à personne depuis la discussion avec John Smith hier. Caleb devenait très mal à l'aise dès qu'il était près de moi. C'est-à-dire tout le temps. L'avion finit par atterrir et une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Horrible cette sensation de stress quand on doit faire quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait...Avouez que c'est plutôt stressant. Je dois embrasser un star mondiale dans un aéroport rempli de fans de moi, star mondiale moi aussi. Pourquoi toutes les tuiles me tombent dessus en ce moment ? C'est quoi mon problème ? Je traversais l'aéroport. Il est passé où ce débile mental encore ? Caleb me collait aux basques et ça me soûlais. Franchement, il peut pas faire son boulot quelques mètres plus loin ? C'est bon ! J'ai fait un album, je suis pas devenue présidente. Personne va me tirer dessus comme dans NCIS. Les fans étaient amassés derrière des barrières et ils hurlaient. Ça faisait un boucan assourdissant dans tout l'aéroport. Je vis enfin Asher au loin. On m'avait conseillé de courir vers lui pour donner un effet romantique. Euh...s'il vous plaît ! Moi ? Romantique ? C'est cool de rêver mais faudrait descendre de son nuage dès fois. Je marchais vers lui et il me sourit. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon....bon OK, il est carrément craquant. On a juste envie de le bouffer quand on le voit. Quand on fut assez proches l'un de l'autre, il me prit par la taille. Il cherchait peut-être à suivre les ordres du management mais il me connaît mal. Il va vivre un enfer le pauvre. Je lui fis juste un câlin et il me prit par la taille. Les fans se mirent à hurler de plus en plus fort. C'est sur. Je vais devenir sourde.   
  
Asher : On devait s'embrasser, j'te rappelle.   
  
Moi : Tu peux toujours crever.   
  
Asher : Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir ma chérie.   
  
Moi : Fermes la qu'on se casse d'ici.   
  
On sortit de l'aéroport et soudain, j'eus conscience que je faisais une des choses les plus débiles que je puisse faire.


	39. Chapter 39

Dès que j'eus posé mes fesses sur la banquette arrière de la Range Rover d'Asher, je lui arrachais ma main.   
  
Moi : T'aurais pas des lingettes désinfectantes ? Je me sens sale.   
  
Asher : Arrête tes conneries. C'est juste l'histoire de quelques semaines. C'est pas la mort non plus.   
  
Moi : Déjà, tu commences très mal en me donnant des ordres.   
  
Asher : Ok, je retiens. Ne jamais donner d'ordres à mon adorable petite amie.   
  
Moi : A ton adorable et absolument magnifique FAUSSE petite amie.   
  
Asher : Vu qu'on est quand même ensemble, on peut profiter de tous les avantages. N'est-ce pas ?   
  
Moi : Règle numéro deux, aucuns sous-entendus.   
  
Asher : Très bien. Quelles sont les autres règles ?   
  
Moi : Tu ne me touche pas en privé. Tu ne me parles pas en privé. Tu ne rigole pas en privé avec moi. Tu évites de rester à côté de moi en privé. Tu m'écoutes toujours. Aucune tendresse. Et surtout, ne fais jamais semblant de me connaître. Jamais tu ne me connaîtras. Compris ?   
  
Asher : Compris. A moi de dire mes règles   
  
Moi : Désolée, il n'y a que moi qui commande ici.   
  
Asher : Rêve toujours. Alors...tu t'es occupé du privé, je m'occupe du public. J'aurais le droit de te toucher les cheveux, de te faire des câlins et des bisous. Voilà. Je pense que ça suffira pour convaincre les fans.   
  
Moi : Hors de question que tu m'embrasses en public. Du moins, pas sur la bouche.   
  
Asher : Personne n'y croira si on ne s'embrasse pas.   
  
Moi : On se roule pas des pelles en public, c'est tout. Ça se fait pas.   
  
La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel Résidence 6, l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville. Des paparazzis attendaient devant l'entrée avec leur appareil photo et leur caméra. Génial ! Manquaient plus que quelques photos supplémentaires ! Asher sortit en premier de la voiture et me tint la porte. Il me prit par la main et on se dirigea vers la grande porte en ignorant les questions du genre « Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensembles ? » , « Dans quels conditions vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? » ou plus direct « Vous avez couchés ? ». Aucune discrétion ces journalistes. On arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, les yeux encore aveuglés des flashs. Asher se plaça face à moi, en prenant mes mains d'un geste tendre.   
  
Asher : Alors ? Je me suis bien conduit ?   
  
Moi : Très bien. Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher.   
  
Il me fit un sourire en coin et lâcha mes mains...pour me prendre par la taille. Chercher la logique. Je lui dis de me lâcher et il me prends par la taille. Je ne protestais pas. Après tout, j'allais pas lui faire une scène pour ça. En montant dans la chambre d'hôtel, un type me reluqua insistement et je sentis Asher me coller un peu plus contre lui.   
  
Moi : Je veux pas dire mais tu me fais mal là. Donc tu me lâches un peu sinon, je te fais une scène.   
  
Asher : Non mais t'as vu comment il t'a regardé ?!  
  
Moi : Roh la ferme ! On est même pas ensembles !   
  
Je me dégageais et rentrais dans ma chambre. Asher essaya d'entrer après moi mais je lui claquais la porte au nez.   
  
Asher : Oh !   
  
Moi : J'ai plus le droit d'être tranquille maintenant ?   
  
Asher : Ouvres cette porte Charlie.   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi ? Tu veux me voir en petite culotte, peut-être ?   
  
Asher : Pourquoi pas ?   
  
Moi : Espèce d'obsédé.  
  
Asher : Juste intéressé. Bouges toi, on doit sortir en ville.   
  
Moi : Comment ça on doit ?!  
  
Asher : On doit s'afficher au maximum.   
  
Moi : Ah ouais, d'accord.   
  
Je lâchais quelques gros mots en français après m'être cogné le doigt de pied contre le lit en bois. Raah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce lit ? Ils pouvaient pas le mettre autre part ? J'ai mal là !   
  
Asher : Aha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu lâches autant de mots français pas très corrects ?   
  
Moi : Ta gueule ! J'ai testé le coin du lit avec mon orteil et j'ai très mal !   
  
Asher : Laisse moi entrer, je vais te soigner.   
  
Moi : Ah ben non, je suis en soutif.   
  
Asher : Raison de plus.   
  
Moi : Aha ! Game over Brooks. Jamais tu ne me verras en soutif.   
  
Asher : Bon, t'es prête là ? J'en ait marre de te parler à travers la porte.   
  
Moi : Bientôt. Et puis si t'es pas content, pars tout seul. Ça me dérange pas de faire les boutiques seule. Ce seras déjà mieux qu'avec toi.   
  
Asher : J'aimerais bien aussi mais vu qu'on est obligés.   
  
Moi : Quoi ? Tu refuserais une sortie shopping dans Leeds avec la ravissante Charlie Marin ?  
  
Asher : Du moment qu'elle se tait, bien sur !   
  
Moi : Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant que tu ne finisse stérile à cause d'un malheureux coup là où il ne faut pas.  
  
J'ouvris la porte à la volée, enfin prête ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=fr&id=56553069](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3F.locale%3Dfr%26id%3D56553069&h=1AQGbeQU9&enc=AZMsoKsIFvhEFrUlPDRyK1h6d4433_7wS0Dgkgwoy0Ru6LJjB1wHf6De5w_bKwvP9s0ZrH3z9JcPS8Ou1imo3DGuMGXG1D4E-EwPlCdSq7B-oTucU0Y__aJVYxl6kuWYbM5PKcJp-Ac4b_f9fnrdyGj2&s=1) ). Asher écarquilla les yeux.   
  
Asher : Euh...tu comptes sortir avec ce pantalon ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur, pourquoi ?   
  
Asher : Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi....  
  
Moi : D'être quoi ?   
  
Asher : Mince, j'avais oublié que je devais n'avoir aucune tendresse avec toi. Donc tu n'auras aucuns compliments.   
  
Moi : C'est bien, tu as retenu la leçon. Allons-y. Mettons fin à cette torture le plus vite possible.   
  
Asher : Alors...vu que c'est bientôt midi, on va aller manger un truc au resto En terrasse bien entendu. Entre temps, ton car sera rapatrié ici et on continueras la tournée dedans. Après, je dois t'acheter quelques habits, on ira à tes répétitions et tu feras ton concert. Il faudra que je me tape l'affiche puis on rentrera au bus pour dormir.  
  
Moi : Journée de merde en général.   
  
Asher : Exactement. Rassure moi, tu vas pas me coûter cher ?   
  
Moi : Tu fais des économies ?   
  
Asher : J'évite de trop dépenser. Tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.   
  
Moi : Parfait ! Je vais chauffer ta carte bleue.   
  
Asher : Mais...  
  
Moi : Avoir une copine, ça coûte cher.   
  
Asher : N'importe quoi, toi.   
  
Il me prit la main ce qui n'était d'aucune utilité vu qu'on n'était pas encore dehors. Mais je ne protestais pas. Bizarrement, je m'étais détendue avec Asher. Je le voyais plus comme un ami. Un ami qui reste un connard quand même. Faut pas pousser. Je passais la journée avec Monsieur-je-me-crois-trop-beau-trop-intelligent. Un calvaire assez marrant. Surtout quand une de mes fans a demandé à Asher quand est-ce qu'il avait découvert que tout compte fait il n'était pas gay. Elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter et j'avais bien ris mais Asher l'avait mal pris. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être macho celui là ! J'avais acheté énormément de choses rien que pour l'embêter et ça l'avais mis de mauvaise humeur. Il est plutôt marrant quand il est énervé. On se taquinait gentiment dans la rue et les gens croyaient vraiment qu'on était ensembles. Officiellement, oui, on l'est. Officieusement, jamais de la vie. Je ne m'étais pas connectée sur Twitter depuis que le management avait décidé cette fausse histoire avec Asher. Je décidais d'y aller ce soir, après avoir appelé Anaë. La fin de la journée se passa sans encombres et après mon concert, Asher me ramena dans le bus. Il dormait à l'hôtel tant qu'on était pas encore partis sur la route. Hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même bus que moi alors qu'il peut très bien dormir ailleurs. J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte, sur les petits escaliers tandis qu'il était face à moi, l'air gêné   
  
Asher : Bon...t'as passé une bonne journée ?   
  
Moi : Oui, ça va.   
  
Asher : Même si c'était avec moi ?   
  
Moi : T'es plus agréable que je pensais. Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime bien.   
  
Asher : Mais bien sur...  
  
Moi : Bon, je vais me coucher. Au revoir !   
  
Asher : Attends !   
  
Moi : Euh..on est pas obligés de s'embrasser, il y a personne.   
  
Asher : Et alors ? Si j'en ai envie ?   
  
Il monta sur la première marche de l'escalier et nos têtes se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage et j'eus l'impression que la tête me tournais.   
  
Moi : Et si moi j'en ai pas envie ?   
  
Il m'attrapa par la taille et rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes. Je n’arrivais plus à respirer normalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il faut qu'il me lâches ! Je vais pas embrasser Asher Brooks quand même ! Je vaut mieux que ça. Même si ses cheveux noirs se confondaient avec la nuit et que ses yeux bleus me font littéralement fondre.   
  
Asher : T'en as envie. Ne dis pas le contraire.   
  
Et il colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je ne le repoussais pas. A quoi bon ? Ça n'allait pas l'arrêter pour autant. Je ne ressentis rien. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui. Jamais je ne ressentirai plus que de l'amitié, voire de l'affection pour lui. J’espérais juste qu'il n'y avais aucun journalistes dans le coin qui pourrais publier la photo. Non pas que je me soucie du fait que le monde entier nous voit nous rouler une pelle devant mon bus. Je pensais surtout à Zayn, en vrai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie devenir aussi fausse. Aussi..pas moi. Ça le décevrait et je n'aime pas le décevoir. Asher lâcha enfin mes lèvres.   
  
Asher : Intéressant..très intéressant. Bonne nuit Charlie.   
  
Moi : Ouais, bye.   
  
Je lui claquais la porte au nez et m'adossais au battant. Non, non, non, non, non, et NON ! Pourquoi faut-il que je devienne aussi débile ?! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j’embrasse ce type ? C'était le pire baiser de ma vie ! Je décidais d'appeler Anaë sur le champ. J'étais naturelle avec elle au moins.   
  
Anaë : « Oh..Charlie.... »  
Moi : « Anaë ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! »  
Anaë : « Euh..oui... »  
Moi : « Je dérange ? »  
Anaë : « En fait..bon, je sais une chose mais je dois pas te le dire. Donc évitons de se parler sinon, je vais faire une gaffe. »  
Moi : « C'est quoi ? »  
Anaë : « Je ne peux... »  
Moi : « Dis moi ! »  
Anaë : « Je ne... »  
Moi : « Dis moi ! »  
Anaë : « Je... »  
Moi : « Dis moi, dis moi, dis moi ! DIS MOI ! »  
Anaë : « ZAYN A DES PROBLÊMES ! Voilà ! T'ES CONTENTE?! »  
  
Et là, ce fut le déclic.


	40. Chapter 40

Je raccrochais immédiatement et me jetais sur ma valise. Je savais exactement ce que je devais faire. J'allais rejoindre Zayn coûte que coûte et si il fallait que je marche jusqu'à Londres, je le ferai. Mon portable sonna et je décrochais.   
  
Anaë : « Charlie, ne t'inqui... »  
Moi : « Il est où ? »  
Anaë : « Qui ? »  
Moi : « Zayn. Où il est en ce moment ? »  
Anaë : « Il est dans son appartement avec les garçons à Londres. Mais Charlie, je t'en prie, ne... »  
  
Je raccrochais. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui parler. J'entassais mes affaires en boule dans ma valise. Connaissant Zayn, il allait péter un plomb si il voyait ça mais je m'en foutais. Il avait des problèmes alors ma valise va être le dernier de nos soucis. Je pris mon portable en ignorant les appels incessants d'Anaë et composais le numéro de l'aéroport.   
  
Aéroport : « Aéroport de Leeds, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
Moi : « Il me faut un billet pour Londres. Le plus vite possible. »  
Aéroport : « Il y en a un de disponible pour dans deux heures. Ça vous convient ? »  
Moi : « C'est parfait. Je le réserve. »  
Aéroport : « A quel nom? »  
Moi : « Charlie Marin. »  
Aéroport : « Attendez...Charlie Marin, la chanteuse internationale, là ? »  
Moi : « Oui, c'est quoi le problème ? »  
Aéroport : « Et bien, il nous faut du temps pour nous préparer au niveau de la sécurité et après.... »  
Moi : « Je m'en fiches. Il faut que je prenne ce vol alors vous vous préparez comme vous voulez. C'est très important. »  
Aéroport : « Nous ferons de notre possible. Voulez vous qu'un taxi vienne vous chercher dans environ une demi-heure ? »  
Moi : « Oui, ce serait parfait. Du moment que je prends ce vol. »  
Aéroport : « D'accord. Ravie que vous ayez choisi notre compagnie pour.. »  
Moi : « Ok, merci, je paierai sur place. »  
  
Je raccrochais au nez de la femme. J' avais un truc à faire avant de partir. Je sortis du car avec ma valise et commençais à partir quand une main m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais et essayais de me dégager. Déjà que j'étais pressée, il fallait en plus qu'il y ait lui qui pose problème   
  
Asher : Tu vas où, là ?   
  
Moi : Je vais où je veux.   
  
Asher : Avec ta valise ?   
  
Moi : Il faut que j’aide quelqu'un.   
  
Asher : Ce quelqu'un s’appellerait pas Zayn Malik ?   
  
Moi : En quoi ça te regarde ?   
  
Asher : J'aurais l'air de quoi si tu vas le rejoindre ? Je suis ton copain je te rappelle.   
  
Moi : Si tu savais comme je m'en fous. Lâches moi maintenant.   
  
Asher : Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas garanti que tu vas continuer la tournée et ne plus penser à lui.  
  
Moi : Ne plus penser à Zayn ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me torturer comme ça ?   
  
Asher : Arrête avec ce gars ! Il en a rien à foutre de toi ! Sinon, il se serais battu pour rester avec toi. Mais non, il a décidé de rester là, à attendre. Quel crétin.  
  
Moi : Ne traites pas Zayn de crétin ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Il ne peut pas se permettre de tenir tête au management ! Il est dans un groupe, il n'a pas le droit de ne penser qu'à lui. Mais ça tu ne le comprends pas, hein ? Non, t'es trop égoïste pour ça. Tu ne te soucies que de toi. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton petit nombril Asher. Descends de ton nuage.   
  
Asher me lâcha le bras et pris les mains. Surprise, je le regardais. Il fait quoi là ? On est en train de se disputer et il me prend les mains, comme pour faire un geste tendre. Ce type est vraiment bizarre.  
  
Moi : Et tu fais quoi là, avec mes mains ?!  
  
Asher : Charlie...écoute moi et ne m'interromps pas.   
  
Moi : J'ai pas...  
  
Asher : ECOUTES MOI !   
  
De la surprise, je passais au choc. Je n'avais jamais entendu Asher hurler et c'était assez impressionnant. Il avait l'air plutôt calme comme garçon mais là...il faisait carrément peur.   
  
Asher : Je...tu ne peux pas partir. Restes. Restes avec moi. Laisse le. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul. Je...je t'aime bien Charlie. J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait plus entre nous. T'es peut-être la pire emmerdeuse qui soit, mais je..je sais pas, c'est peut-être le fait qu'on se rapproche mais je..j'ai l'impression que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Voilà.   
  
Oh. Mon. Dieu. Quel moment gênant Me voilà à me retrouver à choisir entre Asher et Zayn. Raah ! Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il m'empêche d'aller à l'aéroport, lui ? Et pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des situations aussi..gênantes ? Je lui dis quoi maintenant, moi ?   
  
Asher : Donc, s'il te plaît Je t'en supplie Charlie. Restes avec moi. Je te promets que tu seras heureuse. Je te promets que je te traiterai comme une princesse. Charlie, s'il te plaît.  
  
Ok, jamais un mec m'a dit ça. D'un côté, c'est tentant d'être traitée comme une princesse par un beau gosse sur lequel bave pratiquement toutes les filles de la terre. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux d'aider mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui a été là pour moi quand j'étais au plus mal et qui m'a fait me sentir aimée depuis l'accident. Il ne faut pas que je sois égoïste. Il ne faut pas que je devienne comme ces stars qui pense plus à leur épilation du vendredi qu'à l'enterrement de leur grand-oncle.   
  
Moi : Asher, je...  
  
Asher : Donc tu restes avec moi ?   
  
Il semblait plein d'espoir. Lui dire oui ferait ma bonne action de la journée. Lui dire non ferait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais.   
  
Moi : Je ne peux pas Asher. Oublie ce semblant de sentiment que t'as envers moi et vas te recoucher. La nuit porte conseil.   
  
Je me retournais et partis vers le taxi qui m'attendait, sans un regard pour Asher. J'ai toujours eu l'esprit de contradiction. J'ai toujours été méchante depuis l'accident. Alors pourquoi changer pour un gars ? Quand j'arrivais à l'aéroport, je fus surprise de trouver John Smith et son garde du corps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? Si ils croient qu'ils peuvent m'arrêter, ils se mettent le doigt dans l’œil, jusqu'au coude. Je sortis du taxi avec ma valise.   
  
Moi : Tiens, bonjour Mr Smith ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver là.   
  
John : Vous n'irez nulle part Charlie.   
  
Moi : Et si j'ai envie d'aller quelque part ?   
  
John : Vous ne rejoindrez pas les One Direction. Vous n'en avez pas le droit.   
  
Moi : Comment savez-vous que je les rejoins eux et pas ma famille en France pour les pardonner ?   
  
John : Vous nous soupçonner d'écouter vos conversations téléphoniques ?   
  
Moi : Vous en êtes parfaitement capables.   
  
John : Je l'avoue, j'ai mis votre téléphone sur écoute. Simple mesure pour votre sécurité bien entendu.   
  
Moi : C'est sur que je risque de me faire tuer via mon portable. Quel folie, voyons !   
  
John : Vous n'irez nulle part Charlie.   
  
Moi : C'est bête, d'après mes droits, je peux aller où je veux. Au revoir John. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. C'était ironique bien sur, ne croyez pas que je vous aime bien.   
  
John : Charlie si vous...  
  
Moi : Si je montes dans cet avion, vous annulez mon contrat et me rayez du monde de la musique. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Mes amis sont plus important que ma carrière. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire n'aura aucun impact.   
  
Je lui tournais le dos et le laissais là. S'il croit que je vais renoncer à aider mon meilleur ami, il rêve encore. L'avion décolla à l'heure et je me retrouvais devant la porte de l'appartement des garçons à 3h tapantes. J'étais crevée, fatiguée, lasse, et impatiente. Je toquais et la porte s'ouvrit.


	41. Chapter 41

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Niall apparut. A ma vue, son visage changea d'expression en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il y eut la surprise, la satisfaction, la désolation, la peur et enfin la tristesse. Pourquoi est-il aussi mal ? C'est à cause de moi ? Il me prit dans ses bras et se recula pour me regarder.   
  
Niall : Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir.   
  
Ah.   
  
Moi : Merci de l'accueil, ça fait plaisir.   
  
Niall : Tu vas pas forcément être heureuse si tu viens ici. Ils...on est tous à cran.   
  
A ce moment-là, j'entendis des cris dans la maison. Je reconnus Anaë et Harry.   
  
Anaë : J'en ai marre ! Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ? Pourquoi tu prends tout mal ?!  
  
Harry : Oh, c’est bon ! Je touches une fille, tu gueules. Mais quand c'est toi qui dragues un gars devant moi, qui plus est mon meilleur ami, et que je gueule, tu deviens hystérique. Je suis libre, Anaë. T'as pas à me m'enfermer comme ça !   
  
Anaë : Oh, très bien ! Tu veux être libre ? Ben tu vas...  
  
Elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air furieuse. Quand elle me vit, elle se stoppa automatiquement.   
  
Anaë : Oh.  
  
Harry apparut derrière elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand O. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.   
  
Moi : Quel accueil chaleureux ! J'adore ! Sérieusement, ça fait trop plaisir là. Bon ! Vous me laissez là avec mes valises ou vous vous décidez à me montrer ma chambre ?   
  
Niall : Je..je vais prévenir les autres....  
  
Harry :Charlie...t'imagine pas à quel moment tu tombes.  
  
Anaë : Au mauvais moment.   
  
Moi : Comme toujours. Harry, prends mes valises.   
  
Harry : Pourquoi moi ?   
  
Moi : Tu crois sérieusement que nous, les filles, on va porter des valises. Prend ça et amène le dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît   
  
Il me regarda d'un air bizarre. Pas méchant, juste bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment heureux. Il prit mes valises et rentra dans la maison. Je restais seule avec Anaë.   
  
Moi : Il se passe quoi là ?   
  
Anaë : Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.   
  
Moi : Pardon ? T'es sérieuse là ? J'arrive pour voir mes meilleurs amis après des mois de séparation et j'ai droit à un accueil des plus froids, Harry a l'air de sortir d'un enterrement, Niall est au bord de la crise de nerfs, et tu as l'air assez remontée. Anaë, expliques moi.   
  
Anaë : Je...il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même.   
  
Moi : C'est 3h du mat'. J'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises.   
  
Anaë : Et pourtant, tu vas en avoir. Excuses moi, je vais me coucher. Je suis à bout.  
  
Elle rentra. Ils croyaient que j'allais repartir ? Et ben non. J'aime faire chier les gens. C'est dans mon caractère. Voilà. Mon portable sonna pile au moment où je commençais à rentrer. Je décrochais par réflexe et me maudis instantanément J'aurais dû vérifier qui c'était quand même !   
  
? : « Mlle Marin ? »  
Moi : « ...oui ? »  
? : « Secrétaire de Mr Smith à l'appareil »  
Moi : « Vous voulez quoi ? »  
S : « Juste pour vous prévenir que vous disposez de deux semaines avant la reprise de votre tournée. Vous n'aurez aucune nouvelles du management pendant ces semaines. »  
Moi : « Que..Quoi ?! Mais je..je suis à l'appartement des One Direction. Je n'ai pas le droit de les voir, normalement, non ? »  
S : « Nous avons décidé de passer outre cette mention sur votre contrat. Nous avons conclu que cette décision était trop dure et trop irréfléchie. »  
Moi : « Oh...euh..merci ? »  
S : « Cette décision ne vient pas de moi, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. »  
Moi : « Ouais, mais vous me l'avez dit. Donc merci. Et au revoir »  
S : « Au re... »  
  
Je lui raccrochais au nez, tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Je pouvais donc rester avec le groupe comme avant. Je suis..libre, en quelque sorte. Je souris comme une idiote. Il suffisait juste que je dise merde au management et c'est bon, je faisais ce que je voulais. Plutôt cool. Même génial ! Je rentrais dans l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous là, avec des têtes d'enterrement. Pas tous. Il manquait Zayn. Il doit être en train de dormir, ce fainéant. Par contre, le salon était plein. Harry et Anaë étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce. Il fallait que je demande à Anaë ce qu'il se passe. La même chose pour Louis et Eleanor. Mais oh ! Tous les couples ont décidé de se tenir à distance ou quoi là ? Il y a que Liam et Danielle qui sont collés l'un à l'autre sur le canapé. Ils regardaient tous par terre, n'osant pas croiser mon regard.   
  
Moi : Il se passe quoi là ?   
  
A ce moment-là, quelqu'un descendit l'escalier. C'était Zayn. Mon cœur accéléra et je lui souris quand mon regard croisa le sien. Il semblait amaigri mais il restait toujours aussi beau. Il ne me rendit pas mon sourire. Dans son regard, je ne vis que de la tristesse et de la déception. Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux de me voir ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme si nous n'étions plus amis ? Rien n'a changé ? Non ?   
  
Zayn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	42. Chapter 42

Moi : J'aurais espéré un meilleur accueil de ta part.  
  
Zayn : Malheureusement, c'est pas le cas comme tu peux le voir.   
  
Il était froid. Presque méchant. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi a t-il l'air de me détester ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?   
  
Zayn : Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe rien. C'est toi qui viens et qui fous la merde comme d'habitude.   
  
Moi : Pardon ?   
  
J'ai dû mal entendre. C'est Zayn. Il ne me dirait jamais ça. Du moins, pas méchamment. A moins que je me sois trompée de maison...  
  
Zayn : Tu crois quoi ? Tu penses que tu peux revenir et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passée ? T'es vraiment conne.   
  
Moi : Tu me parles mieux s'il te plaît   
  
Zayn : Je parle bien aux personnes envers qui j'ai du respect.   
  
Moi : Et où est passé le respect que tu avais envers moi ? J'ai rien fait à ce que je saches !   
  
Zayn : T'as rien fait ?! Laisse moi rire ! Retourne fricoter avec Asher Brooks, on a pas besoin de toi ici.   
  
Moi : Ne me dis que tu cro...  
  
Zayn : DEGAGES D'ICI ! JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !   
  
A ce moment-là, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Les premières choses qui attirèrent mon attention, quand l'inconnu descendit l'escalier, furent les Louboutins. Des Louboutins qui n'allaient pas à sa propriétaire. Une vague de je-ne-sais-quoi remonta dans mon corps. Mes yeux remontèrent le long du corps de la nouvelle venue et je découvris avec horreur l'identité de cette dernière. Emily. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Zayn m'avait dit que c'était fini, qu'il ne reviendrait pas avec elle. Malheureusement, mes espoirs furent vains et je vis avec dégoût, la jeune fille enlacer le cou de Zayn par derrière et lui embrasser la joue. Comment peut-il rester à côté d'un monstre comme ça ? Elle l'a trompé. Elle a fait du mal à toute sa famille. Elle a fait de sa vie amoureuse un enfer. Comment peut-il se remettre avec elle après tout ça ? Une petite voix en moi me disait « Il doit sûrement l'aimer. L'amour est aveugle. Peut-être que tu ne connais pas Zayn aussi bien que tu le penses. ». Non. Non. Je connais Zayn. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il ne peut pas être comme ça. Le silence s'était fait gênant dans le salon. On aurait presque pû entendre le battement de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Zayn brisa le silence.  
  
Zayn : Tu ne m'as pas entendu peut-être ? Dégages d'ici.   
  
Niall s'avança à côté de moi et me pris la main, comme pour me témoigner son soutien. Il s'adressa à Zayn.  
  
Niall : Tu n'est pas seul dans cette maison. Nous, on a envie que Charlie reste quelques temps.   
  
Zayn : Niall, tu n'as pas...  
  
Niall : Cet appartement est au groupe. Je suis donc chez moi. Si je veux que Charlie reste, elle restera. A moins qu'elle n'en ait pas envie.   
  
Je sentis la main de Niall dans la mienne, réconfortante. Mais, malgré ce soutien, mon regard restait fixé dans les yeux noisettes de Zayn, comme aimanté par sa haine. Je serrais les dents. J'ai toujours été une emmerdeuse de première et c'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Il était 4h du matin, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami. J'ai toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables d'être désagréable.   
  
Moi : Ce sera un plaisir de rester deux semaines. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mes amis.   
  
Je pris Niall dans mes bras et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Son odeur me rassura un peu et m'empêcha de flancher tout de suite. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure devant Zayn et Emily. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à ça. Zayn et Emily remontèrent sans un mot et les autres allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils avaient une interview qui allaient durer une bonne partie de la journée. Anaë avait un photo shoot et devait prendre le train. Eleanor devait retourner chez elle pour travailler et Danielle avait des répétitions. Donc si je réfléchissais bien, demain, je resterais seule avec Emily à l'appart. A moins que celle-ci ait quelque chose de prévu, ce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur. Ils partirent tous de la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations nocturnes en me faisant un câlin de bienvenue et en me réconfortant. Seul Niall resta avec moi.   
  
Niall : Tu peux craquer maintenant.   
  
Comme si ça avait été un signal, j'éclatais en sanglots silencieux. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait autant de mal. D'habitude, les avis des gens sur moi ne me touchent pas. Je reste imperméable à leurs critiques et réflexions sur mon comportement, mes actes, ma personnalité....mais là, ça avait été une vraie claque. Zayn, mon meilleur ami, celui qui me soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive, qui m'a sorti de ma vie de merde, celui qui a réussi à me montrer que malgré ma culpabilité, je pouvais encore vivre venait littéralement de m'expulser de sa vie. Les bras réconfortants de Niall autour de moi m'apaisaient un peu mais à l'intérieur, je n'avais qu'une envie : me caler sous ma couette et n'en ressortir que quand je serais sure que Zayn ne me déteste plus. J'allais finalement me coucher vers 5h et Niall me regarda partir vers ma chambre, d'un air inquiet. Il est vraiment adorable avec moi. Les autres aussi m'ont montré leur sollicitude mais Niall a été le plus démonstratif. Je me couchais, enroulée dans mon gros pull et les larmes continuèrent de couler. Je crois que je vais faire une nuit blanche. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Dans un fol espoir, je crus que c'était Zayn qui venait pour s'excuser. Puis, je reconnus les cheveux blonds et je fus déçue. Niall se coucha à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.   
  
Niall : Je ne pouvais pas dormir sachant que tu étais aussi triste.   
  
Je lui fis un petit bisou sur la joue et posais ma tête contre son torse. Il s'endormit rapidement et je le suivit, bercée par sa respiration régulière.   
Je me réveillais le lendemain, avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Cela me faisait toujours ça quand je pleurais. Je trouvais un petit mot à côté de moi avec l'écriture de Niall. « On est partis pour la journée. Tu as l'appart pour toi toute seule jusqu'à ce soir. Passe une bonne journée et ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps. Reste forte ma Charlie.xx ». J'aurais aimé le croire quand il me disait ces mots. J'aurais aimé être une de ces personnes qui reste forte quoi qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas cet optimisme débordant. Je mis un bas de survêt, un pull ample, des baskets pourris et une perruque avec des lunettes de soleil. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être repérée. Je n'avais aucune envie que tout le monde me voit comme ça. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être célèbre aujourd'hui. Je sortis et partis à la supérette du coin. J'achetais de la bière et de la grenadine. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas bu de Monaco. Depuis les fêtes de village où j'allais avec mes amis quand j'avais 16 ans, plus exactement. Je m'achetais aussi une cartouche entière de clopes et rentrais à l'appartement. Je m'enfermais à clé dans ma chambre et ouvrais la cartouche. Je sortis une clope et l'allumais. Je la savourais quelques secondes puis je versais un fond de grenadine dans le verre et comblais le reste avec la bière. J'avais bien dosé et le mélange était toujours aussi bon. Je sais très bien que boire le ventre vide est mauvais. Mais tout ce que j'ai envie, c'est oublier. Juste oublier. Plus les heures passaient, plus mes réserves d'alcool et de nicotine diminuaient. Je me couchais sur le sol et regardais le plafond, portant régulièrement ma cigarette à la bouche. Quelquefois, je me relevais difficilement pour boire un peu. J'avais faim. Mais je me sentais trop faible pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles étaient complètement endormis et j'aimais ça. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais réussi à oublier toutes ces histoires, tout le stress et la pression que je subissais depuis ces derniers mois. J'étais loin. Très loin. J'étais comme à ce moment où on sent qu'on va s'endormir et qu'on est tellement bien qu'on s'empêche de s'endormir rien que pour rester là. Une porte claqua au loin. Je n'y fis pas attention. Après tout, pourquoi j'y ferais attention ? Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est rester là. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas. Tant que j'étais là, tout allait bien. Quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'entendis la voix de Danielle au loin.   
  
Point de vue Danielle   
  
Je fermais la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Mes répétitions s'étaient finies plus vite que prévu et avec Liam, on avait préféré passer une soirée tranquille à la maison au lieu de rester discuter avec l'équipe de l'interview comme d'habitude. Niall nous avait dit que Charlie serait à l'appart. Je m’inquiétais énormément pour elle. Zayn a été cruel hier et je trouvais ça injuste. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle ne mérite pas de voir son meilleur ami s’autodétruire comme ça. Et qu'est-ce qu'il trouve à cette Emily ? Elle m'avait coincée dans la cuisine l'autre jour pour me menacer. D'après elle, j'étais trop proche de Zayn. C'est normal que je sois proche des garçons, ce sont les meilleurs amis de mon amoureux. Cette fille est vraiment idiote. Je rentrais dans le grand salon et découvris Liam, la main sur la poignée de la porte de Charlie, l'air perplexe.   
  
Moi : Liam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
  
Liam : C'est fermé.   
  
Moi : Elle est forcément là-dedans. Regarde, on voit la clé dans la serrure.   
  
Liam : Charlie ?   
  
Silence. Il me jeta un regard inquiet. Je crois qu'on pensait tous les deux à la même chose mais on n'osait pas le dire tout haut, de peur que ce soit vrai. Charlie a fait une connerie. Liam s'énerva sur la poignée.   
  
Moi : Arrêtes, ça cédera pas. Laisse moi faire.   
  
J'avais vu assez de films d'espionnage pour savoir comment faire. Je pris mon épingle à cheveux et forçais la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Liam se précipita à l'intérieur, très inquiet. Je restais un peu en arrière. J'avais peur. Peur de voir mon amie dans un état terrible. Peur qu'elle n'ait fait quelque chose d'irréparable. Je passais la tête par la porte. Liam était agenouillé par terre.


	43. Chapter 43

La chambre de Charlie était jonchée de mégots et de canettes de bières vides. Un verre et une bouteille de grenadine traînaient dans un coin. Le lit n'était pas fait et les draps étaient roulés en boule dans un coin de la pièce. La chambre était enfumée et empestait la nicotine. Charlie était allongée sur le sol. A première vue, elle avait l'air inconsciente. Mais quand Liam commença à lui donner de petites tapes sur les joues pour la faire réagir, elle l'engueula à mi-voix.   
  
Liam : Charlie ! Eh, Charlie ! Reprends toi !   
  
Charlie : Dégages Liam....fiches moi la paix...  
  
Liam : Dani, aide moi s'il te plaît, on va lui faire prendre une douche froide.   
  
Je l'aidais à la transporter sous la douche et allumais l'eau. Elle fit un petit cri quand on passa le jet sur sa tête, à cause de la température sûrement. Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.   
  
Moi : Liam, laisses moi avec elle.   
  
Liam : Quoi ? Mais...  
  
Moi : Vas lui préparer un truc à manger, je suis sûre qu'elle a bu le ventre vide.   
  
Liam : Je...bon, OK   
  
Il sortit et je restais avec elle. Ses cheveux mouillés lui retombaient sur le visage et son regard restait fixé sur le mur. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir et ma colère contre Zayn et Emily augmenta. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient encore se regarder dans un miroir après avoir fait cela ? Comment Zayn pouvait-il blesser sa meilleure amie après l'avoir autant apprécié ? Je caressais distraitement les cheveux mouillés de Charlie et la regardais. Je ne savais même pas si elle était consciente de ma main sur sa tête. Je ne savais même pas si elle était consciente que j'étais là.   
  
Moi : Sois forte ma belle. Montres leur qu'il ne peuvent pas t'atteindre. Je sais que rien ne pourra remplacer Zayn dans ton cœur. Entre vous, c'est spécial. Rien ne peut détruire ça. Même pas une petite conne comme Emily.   
  
Aucune réaction. Je vais commencer à désespérer. Soudain, son visage commença à reprendre vie.   
  
Charlie : Une petite conne avec des Louboutins qui ne lui vont pas.   
  
J'éclatais de rire. Là, je retrouvais la Charlie que j'ai connue. Celle qui a peut-être un millier de défauts mais un cœur énorme au fond. Je me levais.   
  
Moi : Allez ! On va t'habiller ! Il faut que tu sois sublime pour leur montrer ce qu'ils perdent.  
  
Charlie : Pas besoin que je m'habilles, je suis déjà parfaite.   
  
Elle se leva et faillis s'écraser la tête contre la baignoire. Je la retins à temps et l'accompagnais jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'habilla ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3F.locale%3Dfr%26id%3D57379456&h=EAQH_QOAH&enc=AZO5NXHNDQxkEgEWA_oVaKQeCDuTCnweqGq0dW3oyimidZxqHl88DQmq9BWWlBvvNBL9levSrB3KtNI3Kr6SfB2pYQfjqWMFtQoWBo1Zg2KRp6jMP9S0TqTcCqIQ_jFiXYqJwcfBcLdexzPmn0gaa23y&s=1)set?.locale=fr&id=57379456 ) et on partit vers la cuisine. Elle m'avoua qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Elle est complètement tarée cette fille. Elle boit et fume toute la journée sans rien manger. Faut vraiment vouloir se faire du mal. Elle doit être maso. Elle avala son plat de pâtes, cuisinées par Liam, et nous fixa.  
  
Charlie : C'est bon, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Je vais pas me mettre la tête dans le four, hein.  
  
Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas. Anaë déboula dans la pièce et nous regarda.   
  
Anaë : Quoi ?   
  
Liam : Tu déboules comme une malade dans la maison et tu nous regardes. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions dire « quoi ? ».   
  
Anaë : Crise de shopping. Charlie, tu es prête, c'est parfait. Allez viens ! Dani, tu viens aussi. Je vous embarque toutes.   
  
Moi : Désolée, je suis super crevée, on se fait ça une autre fois.   
  
Anaë : Ok, allez, on s'en va. Liam, je te propose pas, hein.   
  
Liam : Ça ira, merci. Bonne journée les filles.   
  
Anaë tira Charlie par le bras et elles sortirent en trombe. J'allais vers Liam et il me prit dans ses bras.   
  
Moi : Il faut qu'on soit là pour elle.   
  
Liam : Je sais. On le sera toujours. Allez, viens, on va se coucher.   
  
  
* Point de vue de Charlie *  
  
  
Anaë marchait d'un pas pressé dans la rue. Je l'attrapais violemment par le bras.   
  
Anaë : Eh ! Doucement ! Je suis en talons je te rappelle !   
  
Moi : Il se passe quoi avec Harry ?   
  
Anaë : Harry ? Pourquoi il se passerait quel...  
  
Moi : Me prends pas pour une conne. J'ai bien vu qu'entre vous, c'était EDF en ce moment.   
  
Anaë : Aha ! EDF ? Qu'est-ce que EDF vient.... ?  
  
Moi : Roh, mais t'es débile. L'électricité ! Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. EDF ! Maintenant, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe dans cette putain de maison.   
  
Anaë : En fait, depuis que la cop..pardon, la pute de Zayn est venu avec nous, il n'y a que des problèmes Eleanor est de moins en moins présente et se dispute souvent avec Louis. Danielle et Liam n'ont pas l'air dans leur assiette. Niall est triste. Zayn est...méchant. Il se renferme sur lui-même et reste souvent avec Emi...pardon, cette conne. Quant à Harry et moi, c'est...EDF....  
  
Moi : J'aime bien les noms que tu donnes à Emily. Ça la représente bien. Et expliques moi bien EDF, s'il te plaît.  
  
Anaë : Je sais pas..je...on fait que se disputer et pour de la merde en plus ! Ça fait deux fois qu'il dort sur le canapé. La dernière fois, c'est Niall qui a dû nous séparer, on était à deux doigts de se battre. Je..j'ai l'impression que c'est la fin.   
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Voir Anaë comme ça me déchirait le cœur, comme si il n'était pas déjà en lambeaux. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle essaya de retenir ses larmes.   
  
Anaë : En plus, ça fait genre, deux semaines qu'on a pas baisé. Je suis en...  
  
Moi : STOOOP ! J'ai pas besoin de savoir.   
  
Elle éclata de rire et se détacha de moi.   
  
Anaë : Je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça. C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère.   
  
Moi : Mais bien sur. Bon, tu m'as kidnappée pour quoi ?  
  
Anaë : Crise de shopping !   
  
Moi : Ah oui, c'est vrai. On y va ?   
  
Pour seule réponse, elle m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dans les boutiques. Pendant toute la fin de journée, nous écumâmes les magasins du quartier. Quelques photographes nous prirent en photo. Anaë me fit rire et j'oubliais momentanément mes problèmes Mais ils revinrent au galop quand nous rentrâmes à l'appart. Zayn et Harry étaient accoudés à la table de la salle à manger et nous regardaient d'un air froid. Inconsciemment, je me demandais où était Emily. Après tout, c'est pas le rôle d'une escort girl de coller son client ? Ouh, quelle mauvaise langue je suis !   
  
Zayn : Vous étiez où ?!   
  
Harry : Et pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenus ?   
  
Harry semblait plus calme que Zayn ce que je ne comprenais pas. Harry est le copain d'Anaë et il n'a pas l'air de s’inquiéter plus que ça. Zayn me déteste, n'a pas spécialement de relations avec Anaë et il a l'air furax. Anaë soupira, prit Harry par le bras et ils disparurent dans l'escalier. Au loin, une porte claqua puis des cris se firent entendre. Je fixais Zayn dans les yeux.   
  
Moi : C'est quoi ton problème ?   
  
Zayn : C'est déplacé ce que tu fais.   
  
Moi : Je sais. Tout ce que je fais, c'est déplacé. De quoi tu parles, histoire qu'il y ai pas de malentendus ?   
  
Zayn : T'es pas chez toi et encore, tu te permets de rentrer à des heures pas possible. Et puis, tu crois que j'ai pas vu l'état de ta chambre.   
  
Un grand silence glacial s'abbatit sur la pièce. Seul les cris d'Anaë et Harry, en pleine dispute, résonnaient en fond. Je fusillais Zayn du regard. Il voulait la guerre ? Il allait l'avoir.   
  
Moi : Mais tu crois quoi ? Tu me traites comme une moins que rien et encore, tu te permets de me donner des leçons ? Pitié, t'es encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais. Je comprends pas ton attitude. Il y a encore quelques temps, on était inséparables. Et il suffit que cette conne d'Emily revienne pour que tu me détestes ? Je te pensais pas comme ça. Après, je rentre à l'heure que je veux. J'ai pas besoin d'un couvre-feu, je suis majeure.   
  
Je m’approchais de lui jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres seulement. Je parlais d'un ton sec. Jamais je n'avais été aussi méchante avec lui et je savais que ça le toucherais.   
  
Moi : Et puis, la chambre est dans cet état à cause de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.   
  
Je sortis de la pièce sans me retourner et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, je vis Harry descendre les escaliers et jeter un oreiller et une couette sur le canapé d'un air énervé.


	44. Chapter 44

Je m'étalais de tout mon long dans mon lit et me positionnais en étoile de mer. Il y avait un grand silence à la maison. Tout le monde dormait. En même temps, on est rentrées vraiment tard avec Anaë. Je tournais difficilement la tête. Minuit et demi, exactement. Je soupirais bruyamment. La confrontation avec Zayn m'avait mis le moral à zéro. Quoique..c'était même pas une confrontation. Il n'y avait que moi qui parlait. Lui, il n'avait fait que m'aggresser. Je soupirais une deuxième fois et tendis l'oreille, croyant entendre un bruit. Une sorte de bruit sourd venait du salon. Je me levais et entrouvris la porte de manière à pouvoir voir, sans me faire voir. C'était Harry qui frappait rageusement dans son oreiller. Je sortis de la chambre et lui pris le bras. Il avait la tête dans ses bras et ses boucles retombaient sur ses yeux verts. Je lui tirais le bras et il me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Je savais très bien que pleurer en public, c'est...assez pathétique. Il s'assit au bord de mon lit et je le prit dans mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et commenças à pleurer. La situation est plus grave que je le pensais.   
  
Moi : Hé, Harry, calmes toi.  
  
Harry : Mais non, je me calmerais pas ! C'est...ca va plus du tout !   
  
Moi : Racontes moi.   
  
Harry : Ca fait chier, putain !   
  
Moi : Ouh, ton language me choque Styles. Ta mère t'a élevé mieux que ça, ok ? Alors, déjà, tu enlèves tes larmes de crocodile de ton joli visage. Ensuite, tu arrêtes de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Et après, tu m'expliques tout.   
  
Harry : Mes larmes de..crocodile ? T'es sérieuse là ?   
  
Moi : Je suis française, ok ? J'ai une excuse pour sortir des expressions rigolotes et trop mignonnes.   
  
Il se passa la main sur le visage et inspiras un bon coup. J'aime bien quand il m'écoute.   
  
Harry : Depuis quelques temps, c'est pas la joie avec Anaë. Au début, c'était cool. On s'amusait bien, on rigolait bien. C'est la seule que j'ai gardé quelques mois. C'est la seule qui a duré plus d'une nuit. Bon, ok, c'est carrément la seule que j'ai aimé. Et là...je sais pas, c'est différent. On fait que s'engueuler. Elle essaye tout le temps de me contrôler. Elle me donne des ordres. Je suis pas son petit chien. J'ai pas besoin d'ordres pour savoir quoi faire. J'ai une carrière, une voiture, une personnalité. Je suis plus le gamin qui est venu faire X-Factor. J'en ai marre qu'on me considère comme un petit garçon. Tout le monde peut mûrir. Même moi ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'Anaë ne comprends pas ça. En plus, la tension qu'il y a dans l'appart en ce moment n'arrange rien...  
  
Moi : Faudrait peut-être que tu lui dises. Que vous vous expliquiez. Parce qu'elle, elle ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps comme ça. Alors, tu vas aller la voir et tu vas tout lui dire. Compris ?   
  
Harry : Ouais...ouais, t'as raison. J'irais la voir. On s'expliquera. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Au fait, ça va avec Zayn ?   
  
Moi : Euh...c'est quoi cette question de merde ?   
  
Harry : Ah, ben ça va pas alors.   
  
Moi : Non, non ! Ca va très bien ! On s'étripes dès qu'on se voit mais sinon ça va.   
  
Harry : Les françaises sont toutes aussi sarcastiques ?   
  
Moi : Les anglais sont tous aussi rabat-joie ?   
  
Harry : Bon, je vais aller dormir. Sur le canapé.   
  
Moi : Non, tu dois parler à ta merveilleuse petite amie que tu aimes par dessus tout.   
  
Harry : Ma merveilleuse petite amie doit sûrement être en train de dormir et si je la réveilles, elle aura une journée de merde et enverra tout le monde balader.   
  
Moi : Dégages de ma chambre et va dormir alors.   
  
Harry : Commences pas à me donner des ordres, la blonde.   
  
Il sortit de la chambre et je pus enfin me coucher. Je m'endormis presque instantanément, malgré les évènements de la journée.   
  
* Point de vue omniscient *   
  
Après sa discussion avec Charlie, le jeune homme s'allongea sur le canapé, se préparant à une nuit plutôt rude. Il se retournais sans trouver de position convenable pour dormir. Soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. La vie est courte. On ne doit jamais remettre les choses à demain si elles sont importantes. Pour Harry, son histoire avec Anaë est la chose la plus importante. Il retira les couvetures d'un coup sec et se leva. Il monta silencieusement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'Anaë. Elle se réveilla d'un coup, essaya de sortir du lit mais se prit les pieds dans le draps et tomba. Le bouclé explosa de rire. Elle se dégagea et lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furieuse.   
  
Anaë : Ca te fait rire de me réveiller ?! Dégages d'ici Harry, je suis pas d'humeur à me disputer ce soir.   
  
Harry : Je suis pas venu pour me disputer mais pour qu'on s'explique. Ca peut plus durer Anaë.   
  
Anaë : Oui, ça ne peut plus durer que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit. Je suis complètement d'accord sur ce coup-là.   
  
Harry : Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est de nous qu'on parle là. De notre relation.   
  
La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et regarda par terre. Voyant qu'elle ne comptais pas répondre, Harry prit les choses en main.   
  
Harry : J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un gamin. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un derrière moi pour me dire quoi faire. Tu n'es pas ma mère, Anaë. Tu es ma petite amie. Tu n'as pas à me dire de me taire, à me dire de bien manger à table ou d'aller prendre ma douche. Je suis grand. Je peux le faire tout seul. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis majeur. Je fais ce que je veux. En ce moemnt, j'ai l'impression que tu m'étouffes. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi suceptible. Maintenant, j'en ai marre de me justifier au moindre de mes actes parce que tu ne m'acceptes pas.   
  
Anaë : Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? C'est ma nature, Harry. J'ai besoin de contrôler un minimum. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es. Je n'aime pas quand tu me dis que tu vas trainer avec Shirley, Madison, ou je sais plus qui parce qu'elle est sympa et que vous avez tourné le clip ensemble. Je n'aime pas quand tu me dis qu'une fan t'a coincé dans un coin de rue juste pour que tu lui fasses un câlin. Oui, je suis jalouse et je le sais très bien. Cette jalousie, elle me bouffe de l'intérieur. Et le seul moyen que j'ai pour que ça s'arrêtes, c'est de te donner des ordres et de me conduire comme ta mère. Après, si tu trouves une autre solution, je suis preneuse. Mais si tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis, ce n'est même pas la peine qu'on continue.   
  
Harry : Es-tu en train de rompre ?   
  
Anaë : Non. Je te demandes si toi, tu veux rompre. Tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas mon attitude. Mais ce comportement, il te faut l'accepter. Parce que c'est le seul qui me rend heureuse quand on est en couple.   
  
Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Pour la première fois, ils avaient une conversation sérieuse. Une conversation qui n'allait pas être détournée par une simple blague ou une vanne prétentieuse. Cette conversation, ils devaient l'avoir et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, aucun des deux ne voulait se dégonfler. Cette conversation allait se finir tout comme elle a commencé.   
  
Harry : Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne vas pas essayer d'arranger un minimum les choses entre nous ?   
  
Anaë : Je ne peux pas changer Harry. Je suis ce que je suis. Si tu ne m'acceptes pas telle que je suis alors....  
  
Harry : Alors quoi ?   
  
Anaë : Alors autant qu'on en finisse....  
  
Ils se regardèrent. En avaient-ils vraiment envie ? Ils étaient si heureux. Comment une simple petite chose avait tout fait capoter ? Comment tout cela peut-il prendre cette tournure ? Ils avaient l'air d'un couple plus que solide pourtant. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il suffit qu'un des deux mûrisse et que l'autre non pour qu'une relation aille jusqu'à la rupture. Comme quoi, un simple détail peut changer une vie.   
  
Harry : Réponds à ma question. Réponds-y sérieusement. Ne la détourne pas. Dis moi juste oui ou non. Comptes-tu essayer de sauver ce qui reste de notre relation en faisant des efforts si j'en fait de mon côté ?   
  
Les larmes coulaient désormais sur le visage des deux adultes. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Tout les deux essayaient de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment ils ont pû passer du bonheur idylique d'une relation amoureuse forte à la douleur d'un couple en crise ? Certains appellent ça le cap des trois mois. D'autres disent que le couple est tout simplement fini. Dans tout les cas, cela ne se termine jamais bien. Dans sa tête, Anaë se battait avec elle-même. Une partie de sa conscience lui disait de dire oui. Qu'après tout, elle aimait Harry. Qu'elle pensait que c'était l'homme de sa vie. Celui qui peut la rendre heureuse. Mais son instinct de survie et sa fierté lui disaient non. Changer pour quelqu'un, c'est renoncer à une part de soi-même. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à laisser une partie d'elle de côté pour cet homme ? Etait-elle prête à risquer de souffrir encore une fois ?   
  
Anaë : Non.   
  
Non. Elle a peur. Elle ne veut plus souffrir. Elle veut juste que tout cela prenne fin pour pouvoir tout simplement être heureuse. Le silence se fit glacial dans la chambre. Elle vit les yeux d'Harry perdrent leur éclat, sa bouche s'affaisser et ses épaules se raidir, comme si il accusait un coup.   
  
Harry : Dans ce cas-là, autant ne plus continuer et vivre nos vies chacuns de notre côté.   
  
Il se retourna et partit en fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Dès que la porte fut close, la brune s'effondra sur son lit et commenças à pleurer. Quand au bouclé, il revint sur son canapé, se coucha et enfouis la tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer le bruit de ses sanglots. Toute la maison dormait. Personne n'a entendu le bruit de ces deux cœurs qui venaient de se briser. 


	45. Chapter 45

* Retour à Charlie *  
  
Mais où est le chocolat dans cette baraque ? Ah, il est là. Ils sont sérieux ? Ils le mettent dans une boite où il y a marqué Farine ? Ok, je cherche plus à comprendre là....Je soupirais et m'assis à la table en buvant mon chocolat quand Harry rentra dans la cuisine, accompagné de Niall.   
  
Moi : Coucou, vous avez bien dormi ?   
  
Niall : Comme un bébé.   
  
Harry : Non.   
  
Niall s'assit en face de moi et Harry commença à se préparer son café.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?   
  
Harry : J'ai parlé avec Anaë hier.   
  
Niall : Alors ?   
  
Harry : On a rompu.   
  
Je recrachais tout le chocolat que j'avais dans la bouche sur Niall. Euh..pardon ? J'espère qu'il est pas sérieux là ! Niall ne réagit même pas à ce que je venais de lui faire tellement il était choqué.   
  
Niall : Que...je...quoi ?  
  
Moi : Harry, t'es pas drôle.   
  
Harry : C'est pas une blague.   
  
Il se retourna et nous pûmes voir son visage. Vu son air sérieux, ça m'étonnerais qu'il plaisante. Ses yeux dévièrent et il baissa automatiquement le regard. Il se retourna pour continuer à préparer son café. Quand nous vîmes Anaë renter dans la cuisine, on comprit son changement d’attitude   
  
Anaë : Bonjour...  
  
Moi : Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?   
  
Anaë : Non.  
  
Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi. Elle me regarda et comprit qu'Harry avait lâché l'info. Elle alla jusqu'à la cafetière et prit un sucre en même temps qu'Harry. Il recula sa main.   
  
Harry : Pardon...  
  
Anaë : Non, c'est moi...  
  
Harry : Vas-y, prends en.   
  
Anaë : Non, mais vas-y, toi.   
  
Harry : Non mais...  
  
Anaë : Prends ce putain de sucre et on n'en parle plus.   
  
Harry : Non, j'en ai marre de tout le temps t'écouter. De toute façon, je veux pas de sucre, voilà.   
  
Niall : Euh...  
  
Anaë : Pourquoi tu m’agresses ? Je t'ai rien fait, OK ?   
  
Moi : Chut Niall.   
  
Harry : Non, tu fais que me donner des ordres, c'est tout !   
  
Niall : Dis, tu m'aurais pas craché ton chocolat au visage par hasard ?   
  
Anaë : Je suis comme je suis, Harry ! C'est quoi ton problème à vouloir tout le temps changer les gens comme ça ?!   
  
Moi : Désolée Niallou...  
  
Harry : Mais je suis pas ton chien, MERDE !   
  
Niall : Je te pardonne ma belle.   
  
Moi : OH ! Vous arrêtez de hurler là, OK ? C'est le matin ! Si vous voulez vous engueulez, faites le par texto ou allez dehors !   
  
Ils me regardèrent d'un air agacé mais ils arrêtèrent Zayn rentra dans la cuisine, suivi d'Emily. Elle le tenait par la taille. Ok, meuf, tes mains c'est des tentacules et t'es une pieuvre, c'est ça ? Parce que pour être aussi collante.....Elle me jeta un regard noir en passant et je lui souris d'un air le plus hypocrite possible.   
  
Moi : Niall ?   
  
Niall : Quoi ?   
  
Moi : Viens, je vais t'aider à te nettoyer. C'est ma faute après tout.   
  
Zayn tourna automatiquement la tête vers moi et serra les dents. Harry leva un sourcil. Anaë me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Emily était trop occupée à me haïr en silence pour avoir une quelconque réaction. Niall me regarda d'un air surpris puis me suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermais à clé et le poussais dans la baignoire.   
  
Moi : Rends moi un service.   
  
Niall : Euh...je me laves le visage et après tu m'expliques, OK ? Parce que j'imagine que tu comptais pas le faire.  
  
Moi : T'es majeur, mec.   
  
Niall : Ok, pigé.   
  
Il se mit la tête dans le lavabo et commença à se laver. Le pauvre, il fait que se cogner au robinet, ça fait presque pitié. Je décidais de l'aider.   
  
Moi : Laisses moi faire.   
  
Niall : Enfin une réaction intelligente.   
  
Moi : Tais toi ou je te noie  
  
Niall : T'oserais pas le faire, je suis ton préféré.   
  
Moi : Pas faux.   
  
Je finis de lui laver les cheveux et le regardais se sécher   
  
Niall : Bon, c'est quoi ce service ?   
  
Moi : T'es prêt à tout pour moi ?   
  
Niall : Non.   
  
Moi : Ah. Bon.   
  
Niall : Accouche.   
  
Moi : Aide moi à rendre Zayn jaloux.   
  
Niall : Euh....pardon ?   
  
Moi : Zayn est un gars très jaloux. Et je sais très bien qu'il ne me hait pas complètement. Donc il cherchera à se rapprocher de moi s'il sent que je fais moins attention à lui. S'il croit qu'on commence à se tourner autour, il sera jaloux. T'as compris ?   
  
Niall : Et si ça marche pas ?   
  
Moi : Rien qu'à voir la tête qu'il a fait quand je t'ai dit d'aller à la salle de bain avec moi, ce sera efficace.   
  
Niall: Ok, je marche.   
  
Moi : Parfait !   
  
Niall: Euh..attends. Je marche pas si je dois t'embrasser.   
  
Moi : Mais non ! C'est juste être vachement proches, c'est tout. Euh..attends, t'es en train de dire que t'aimerais pas m'embrasser ?   
  
Niall : Sois réaliste Charlie. T'as beau être belle, rigolote et complètement tarée, t'es pas ma copine. Et j’embrasse que ma copine.   
  
Moi : Ah, tu me rassures.   
  
Niall: Bon, on fais comme ça alors ?   
  
Moi : Oui.   
  
Niall : Et je dors avec toi aussi ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi pas ?   
  
Niall : Je t’emmènerai le petit-déjeuner au lit.   
  
Moi : Et là, je comprends pourquoi t'es mon préféré.   
  
Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit de la salle de bain. Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Cette tension permanente entre Zayn et moi me rends complètement folle. J'en ai marre. Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami. Celui qui me faisait rire, qui me rassurait. Il est passé où ? Je respirais un bon coup, me recoiffais un peu et sortis. Je tombais nez à nez avec Liam. Je lui fis un grand sourire.   
  
Moi : Liam ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?   
  
Liam : Tu es très biz....  
  
Moi : Anaë et Harry ont rompu.   
  
Liam : Oh mon...je fais passer.   
  
Moi : Ouais, histoire que personne se retrouve dans une situation..gênante.  
  
Je descendis les escaliers et m'affalais dans le canapé à côté de Niall. Zayn et Emily étaient dans le canapé en face de nous et se battaient pour la télécommande. Commençons notre plan...Je m'approchais de Niall et me pelotonnais contre lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me chuchoter dans l'oreille.   
  
Niall : Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur.   
  
Niall : Je te fais confiance alors.   
  
Moi : Il y a intérêt   
  
Il commença à me chatouiller et j'éclatais de rire. C'était pas un rire forcé, je crains énormément les chatouilles. Zayn et Emily arrêtèrent de chahuter et, avec satisfaction, je vis Zayn gercler Emily quand elle voulut l'embrasser. Elle se renfonça dans le canapé, vexée. Zayn se leva d'un coup et sortit de la pièce. Quant à moi, je rigolais toujours. Mais pas pour la même raison. Niall me lâcha au bout de quelques minutes et je me levais toute décoiffée.   
  
Moi : T'es un fou, toi.   
  
Niall : Fou de toi, oui !   
  
Zayn allait rentrer à ce moment-là et entendit la réplique de Niall. Il ressortit aussi sec. Je me vénère d'avoir mis ce plan en marche. Niall me planta un bisou sur la joue et sortit à son tour. Je commençais à faire le tour de la maison pour voir qui voulait aller se balader avec moi. Les garçons avaient rendez-vous avec Paul pour mettre en place le planning. Anaë avait un photo shoot toute la journée. Il me restait Eleanor, Danielle et..Emily. Haha ! Même pas la peine d'y penser à celle-là. Je me mis donc à la recherche d'El' et Dani'.   
  
Moi : ELEANOR ! DANIELLE !   
  
Danielle apparut derrière moi, suivie d'Eleanor.   
  
Eleanor : Crie pas, on est pas sourdes.   
  
Moi : Shopping ?   
  
Danielle : OUI ! J'ai besoin d'une robe.   
  
Moi : Ok, on y va.   
  
Eleanor : Ah mais attends...il y a ...Emily. On la laisse toute seule ?   
  
Moi : On va pas l'emmener avec nous.   
  
Danielle : Sûrement pas.   
  
Eleanor : Ouais, c'est clair. Partons.   
  
C'était des réactions de gamines mais on détestait toutes Emily. Aller faire du shopping avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas, c'est être un peu maso. Notre shopping dura quelques heures et quand nous rentrèrent, c'était le bazar dans l'appart. Nous étions dans l'entrée et nous vîmes un tas d'affaires par terre. En fond, on entendait Zayn hurler et quelqu'un pleurer. Liam vint nous voir.   
  
Danielle : Liam, il se passe quoi ?   
  
Liam : …..


	46. Chapter 46

Liam : Zayn vient de trouver Emily au lit avec un gars.   
  
Eleanor : Fallait s'y attendre.   
  
On tourna tous la tête vers elle. Elle nous regarda, comme si c'était évident.   
  
Eleanor : Ben quoi ?! Me dites pas que vous pensez pas la même chose ! Elle a trompé Zayn plusieurs fois et il la reprends à chaque fois. C'est comme si on mettait un pédophile en liberté en lui faisant promettre de pas recommencer.   
  
Danielle : Tu pouvais te passer de la comparaison, El'.   
  
Eleanor : Mouais. N'empêche qu'il fallait s'y attendre.   
  
Liam : Dis pas ça devant Zayn sinon, tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes.   
  
Les cris se firent de plus en plus fort et les pleurs étaient clairement ceux d'une fille. Emily, je présume. Tant mieux pour elle. Tromper son mec devrait être puni par la loi. Surtout si le mec en question est merveilleux. Oui, Zayn est merveilleux. Malgré le fait que je le déteste en ce moment, il est merveilleux. Je posais mon sac et me risquais à rentrer. Emily était à genoux par terre, devant un tas de vêtements, sûrement les siens. Zayn était debout devant elle et lui hurlait des mots incompréhensibles. Putain, j'en ai marre qu'il y ait tout le temps du bordel dans cet appart. Faut que ça s’arrête J'inspirais un bon coup.   
  
Moi : STOOOOOOOOPPPPP !   
  
Le silence tomba. Tous me regardaient d'un air surpris. Seul Zayn me toisait d'un air méchant. Eh oh ! On va se calmer, d'accord ?   
  
Moi : Emily, tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages. Zayn, t'arrêtes de gueuler.   
  
Emily : D'où tu te permets de....  
  
Moi : TU DEGAGES DE CETTE BARAQUE !   
  
Elle me jeta un regard plein de haine, ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Enfin. Elle est partie. Une vague de soulagement me secoua. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Je me tournais vers Zayn et rencontrais son regard noir. Quoi ? Je viens de virer son ex complètement tarée et nymphomane et encore, il me regarde méchamment ! Il est débile ou il le fait exprès ? Il y avait un silence de mort dans la maison. Quand Zayn prit la parole, sa voix était glaciale.   
  
Zayn : Si tu crois que virer Emily me fera te pardonner, t'as tort sur toute la ligne. Te pardonner pour ce que t'as fait, c'est au dessus de mes forces.  
  
Il alla s'enfermer dans a chambre. D'accord ! Ça m'aide beaucoup ! Je me tournais vers les autres.   
  
Moi : Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'éclairer sur un point ?   
  
Liam : Je crois qu'on a tous une coupure d'électricité là.  
  
Danielle : Quelle jolie touche d'humour tu nous apporte Liam.  
  
Liam : Je suis trop fort pour détendre l'atmosphère.   
  
Je soufflais bruyamment et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai virer Emily et il m'en veut encore. Faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'il me pardonne ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois me faire pardonner ? Franchement, ces histoires m'énervent. Je me changeais ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3F.locale%3Dfr%26id%3D57954598&h=2AQGzrgnG&enc=AZNdeKTGZO0vmPNryHVPh89lE0eQyyc1hx3RTMLeIoS-jrsKn56i_nzozbjaJWJR3nYoSVDvGG17gkwpkmkNk8jYRoAe7wMM-3funi70t2PU7oJvIMx5zYyEXKZ4g3Pf0RF8iR7qADape2CKqj42Hbta&s=1)set?.locale=fr&id=57954598 ) et partis de la maison en claquant la porte. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de m'isoler. Je ne savais pas où aller alors je rentrais dans le premier bâtiment qui venait. Une librairie. Avant l'accident, je lisais beaucoup. Aller dans les librairies me permettaient d'oublier le monde extérieur, d'être au calme. Et si cette partie de moi était toujours d'actualité ? Je pris le premier livre qui venait. Twilight. Rah pitié ! Plus dégoulinant d'amour, tu meurs ! Et puis, aimer de cette façon, ça n'existe pas alors pourquoi écrire à ce sujet, d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Stephenie Meyer quand elle a écrit ce truc ? Sûrement qu'elle voulait vendre au maximum. Objectif réussi vu le nombre de naïves qui ont acheté le livre. Je faisais partie de ces naïves, je précise. Ça m'a pas empêché de n'être sorti qu'avec un seul mec que je n'aimais pas vraiment. Je reposais le livre avec douceur et pris celui d'à-côté. Le journal de Bridget Jones. Autant louer le film. J'étais dans le rayon Romans ados mais je m'en foutais. On lit encore ce qu'on veut, non ? Lire des trucs psychologiques, c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère les romans où les filles ne sont pas confrontées aux dures réalités. C'est plus marrant. Je continuais à regarder les livres quand je remarquais la fille plantée à côté de moi. Elle me vrillait d'un regard intense, l'air d'halluciner. Je posais le livre que j'avais dans la main et me tournais vers elle. Ok...qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, elle ?   
  
Moi : Oui ?   
  
Fille : Vous êtes Charlie Marin ?!   
  
La libraire d'un certain âge releva la tête brusquement. En même temps, la fille avait gueulé. Espérons que la libraire ne me connaisse pas.   
  
Moi : Shhuuuuuuttt !   
  
Fille : Oh mon dieu ! Je suis ta plus grande fan !   
  
Moi : Calme toi s'il te plaît ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire repérer.   
  
Fille : Oh oui, pardon. Je pourrais avoir une photo s'il te plaît ?   
  
Moi : Oui, bien sur, euh...  
  
Fille : Alina.   
  
Moi : Allez, et une photo pour Alina !   
  
Elle prit la photo et commença à me taper la discute.   
  
Alina : Tu es en couple avec Asher Brooks ?   
  
Moi : Non.   
  
Alina : Mais tu l'étais.   
  
Moi : Pendant un très court moment.   
  
Alina : Tu l'aimes ?   
  
Moi : Non.   
  
Alina : Pourquoi tu es sorti avec lui alors ?   
  
Moi : Le management a fait pression.   
  
Lui dire ça est une très mauvaise idée. Mais je m'en fous. Au pire, on m'a rien dit sur une quelconque clause de confidentialité.   
  
Alina : Oh. Ça doit être dur d'être célèbre en fait.   
  
Moi : Des fois. Après, c'est cool.   
  
Alina : T'as pété ton coup de gueule alors ?   
  
Moi : Pardon ?   
  
Alina : Tout le monde en parle. T'as dit merde au management pour rejoindre Zayn. C'est trop chou.   
  
Moi : Ah. Merci.   
  
Alina : T'aimes bien les librairies ?   
  
Moi : Oui, ça me permet d'être au calme.   
  
Alina : Et..euh, tu pourrais me suivre sur Twitter ?   
  
Moi : Bien sur.   
  
J’accédais à sa requête et on continua un peu à parler. Puis, elle dût partir et me fit un gros câlin avant de partir. Je souris. Mes fans sont absolument adorables. Mon portable vibra. Niall.   
  
Moi : « Oui mon Niallou ? »  
Niall : « Tu es de meilleure humeur ? »  
Moi : « Ça va mieux, oui. J'ai croisé une de mes fans et elle m'a remontée le moral. »  
Niall : « T'es où là ? Je peux te rejoindre et on mange au resto tout les deux ce soir ? »  
Moi : « Je suis à la librairie d'à côté. A tout de suite. Et c'est OK pour ce soir. »  
Niall : « A tout de suite ma belle »  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Niall entra dans la librairie et me prit par la taille.   
  
Niall : Tu regardes quoi ?   
  
Moi : Des livres.   
  
Niall : Non, sans blague ?   
  
Moi : On mange où ce soir ?   
  
Niall : Où tu veux. Tu es magnifique au fait.   
  
Moi : Comme toujours.   
  
Niall : Tiens, tes chevilles viennent de gonfler. Bizarre, hein ?   
  
Moi : Ah bon ? J'ai rien senti.   
  
Niall : Tu veux acheter des livres ?   
  
Moi : Oui. Ça me distraira et me détendra.   
  
Niall : Et si tu prenais celui-là ?   
  
Moi : Déjà lu.   
  
Niall : Et lui ?   
  
Moi : Déjà lu.   
  
Niall : Lui ?   
  
Moi : Lu.   
  
Niall : T'avais une vie quand t'étais ado ?   
  
Moi : Oui, je lisais.   
  
Niall : Mouais.   
  
Moi : C'est bon, j'ai choisi. On y va ?   
  
Niall : T'as pris quoi ?   
  
Moi : Un livre porno.   
  
Niall : Très intéressant Et sérieusement ?   
  
Moi : Le journal de Bridget Jones.   
  
Niall : Autant louer le film.   
  
Moi : Livre et film, c'est pas pareil.   
  
Niall : Je suis sure que tu penses le contraire.   
  
Moi : Pas faux.   
  
Niall : Donc pourquoi tu prends ce livre ?   
  
Moi : Depuis que je suis toute petite, je me suis donnée une règle Ne jamais sortir d'une librairie sans avoir acheté un livre. Et je n'y ai jamais dérogé.   
  
Niall : Je t'admire.   
  
Moi : Normal, je suis parfaite.   
  
Niall : On va manger ?   
  
Moi : C'est pas encore l'heure Niallou.   
  
Niall : Mais j'ai faim !   
  
Moi : Attends une heure acceptable. Viens, on va se balader en attendant.   
  
Niall : Bon, d'accord.   
  
Moi : Allez, arrête de râler.   
  
Je payais les livres et nous commençâmes à nous balader. Niall me prit la main et je ne protestais pas. C'est Niall. C'est normal. Quelques paparazzis nous prirent en photo mais, habitués, nous les ignorâmes. On s'arrêtait souvent pour regarder des trucs en vitrine. On rigolait comme des gamins. A l'heure du dîner, nous préférâmes la simplicité et allâmes au Mcdo. Quelques fans nous reconnurent et discutèrent avec nous. Nous rentrâmes vers 23h, complètement exaltés. Notre soirée nous avait mis de très bonne humeur et nous avions l'impression que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement, nous nous rendîmes compte que aucuns de nous deux n'avaient les clés.   
  
Niall : Il nous reste plus qu'à frapper.   
  
Moi : Franchement, on est cons pour avoir oublié les clés.   
  
Niall : Je frappe et tu parles ?   
  
Moi : Mais...on n'est pas...si tu veux.   
  
Niall toqua et la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Je me préparais à parler. On se croirait au collège...  
  
Moi : Désolés, on a oublié nos...mais t'es qui, toi ?!


	47. Chapter 47

Un jeune homme brun me sourit. Malgré le fait que je ne le connaissais pas, il me semblait plutôt sympa. Et bien foutu aussi. C'est possible d'être aussi musclé ? Je soulevais un sourcil d'un air approbateur. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. Soudain, son sourire s'élargit et son regard dériva vers Niall.   
  
? : Niall ! Mec ! Comment tu vas ?   
  
Niall : Josh ?! Mais tu fais quoi ici ?   
  
Moi : C'est qui Josh ?   
  
Josh : Ben, je suis venu vous voir. Vous me manquez les mecs, je me fais chier sans vous.   
  
Moi : Mais c'est qui ?   
  
Niall : Tu m'étonnes ! Vu comment on est trop importants dans ta vie...  
  
Moi : Ehoh ! J'existe ! Répondez moi !   
  
Josh : Ouh là ! Faut que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Zayn, man. Il te déteint dessus.   
  
Moi : Putain, vous me faîtes chier !   
  
Niall : En même temps, on a Zayn au féminin là. Ah au fait, Josh, Charlie. Charlie, Josh.   
  
Moi : J'ai compris qu'il s'appelle Josh ! Mais j'aimerais savoir qui c'est !   
  
Niall : T'énerves pas, Charlie, zen....  
  
Moi : Ça fait trois plombes que je te demande qui c'est, ce type et tu m'ignores ! C'est NORMAL que je m'énerves !   
  
Josh : J'adore ton T-shirt.   
  
Ok, en plus d'être canon, il est taré ? Ça va pas être trop possible là...Par réflexe, je regardais mon T-shirt. Noir, simple, avec marqué I Prefer The Drummer ( polyvore du chapitre précédent ). Bah quoi ? Ah mais....ah d'accord ! Oh non, la honte !   
  
Moi : Rassures moi,..t'es pas le batteur du groupe quand même ?   
  
Josh : Je crois que oui.   
  
Moi : Je vais me changer.   
  
Josh : Non, gardes ce T-shirt, j’aime bien l'idée d'être ton préféré.   
  
Niall : Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré !   
  
Moi : Josh est mon préféré public mais Niall est mon préféré secret. Ça convient à tous le monde ?   
  
Niall : Pourquoi il serait public, lui et pas moi ?   
  
Moi : Parce que je porte un T-shirt qui dit que je le préfère lui.   
  
Josh : C'est moi, le préféré !  
  
Niall : Je vais t'acheter un T-shirt avec mon prénom en gros dessus, tu vas voir si je serais pas ton préféré public.   
  
Josh : Au fait, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Zayn ?   
  
Niall : Charlie va t'expliquer.   
  
Moi : Non, Niall va le faire.   
  
Niall : Pourquoi pas toi ? T'es la plus impliquée dans l'histoire.   
  
Moi : Et alors ? C'est ton meilleur ami, tu....  
  
Josh : Ouais, OK, j'ai compris. Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous pourriez aussi m'expliquer cette pseudo-séparation entre Harry et Anaë ?  
  
Niall : Boh, ils vont forcément se remettre ensemble.   
  
Moi : Pas sur.   
  
Les garçons me regardèrent d'un air halluciné. Quoi ? On a plus le droit de s'exprimer maintenant ?   
  
Moi : Quoi ?   
  
Niall : Ils sont faits pour être ensembles !   
  
Josh : Euh...Anaë est la seule qui a tenu plus de deux semaines.   
  
Moi : Et alors ? A rester ensemble, ils se rendent malheureux. Pourquoi vouloir forcer les choses ? Enfin, c'est mon point de vue, hein.   
  
Niall : Toi, va régler tes problèmes de couple, de meilleur ami, de sex friends ou de ce que tu veux avec Zayn et après, tu iras te mêler des affaires des autres.   
  
Josh : Ah, ils sont ensembles ?   
  
Moi : Ce soir, tu peux te brosser pour dormir avec moi. Et je dirais à Anaë de plus faire des crêpes Et on ne commandera plus de pizzas. Et je vais cacher les jeux vidéos et ta guitare. C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Maintenant, tu réfléchiras avant de parler.   
  
Josh : Ah mais c'est pour ça que t'as maigri Niall !   
  
Niall : Ta gueule.   
  
Je rentrais et entendis une voix familière provenant du salon. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes chaussures me le permettaient. La jeune fille se retourna et mes impressions se confirmèrent. Un grand sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.   
  
Moi : CELIA !   
  
Je me jetais dans ses bras. J'étais plus grande qu'elle alors elle chancela dangereusement. Elle rigola. Les autres nous regardaient, d'un air surpris.   
  
Célia : Je t'ai manqué ?   
  
Moi : Plus que ça. T'es là pour combien de temps ?   
  
Célia : Tu me veux pendant combien de temps ?   
  
Moi : Parfait ! Célia reste ici pour une durée indéterminée ! Ça dérange personne ? PARFAIT ! Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.   
  
Louis : Je veux pas te contrarier Charlie mais l'appart n'est pas extensible. Il est grand mais pas à ce point.   
  
Moi : Ben euh...je vais dormir avec Niall.   
  
A ce moment-là, Zayn remonta les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand il claqua la porte, j'eus l'impression que l'habitation entière vibrait. Célia me jeta un regard interrogateur et les autres baissèrent les yeux. Josh avait l'air complètement paumé.   
  
Josh : On m'explique ?   
  
Célia : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche..euh..Josh, c'est ça ?   
  
Josh : Oui, bébé.   
  
Célia : Tu m'appelles encore une fois bébé et je te promets que ta tête s'encastrera dans le mur comme par magie.   
  
Josh : Pourquoi toutes les filles sont agressives ici ? C'est pas juste...  
  
Anaë : T'as trop l'habitude des filles faciles, c'est pour ça.   
  
Louis : Tu devrais aller voir Zayn.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça ?   
  
Louis : Parce que je te parle à toi.   
  
Moi : Et si j'ai pas envie ?   
  
Eleanor : Vas-y Charlie. Il est temps que ça cesse.   
  
Moi : Vous êtes pas en couple pour rien, vous deux.   
  
Je montais les escaliers en soupirant. Cette conversation couvait depuis un moment. Il était peut-être temps de l'affronter. Je ne toquais même pas à la porte de la chambre et rentrais tout de suite. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Seul le lit nous séparait. Il me jeta un regard hostile puis son regard dévia vers mes jambes. Plutôt inconvenant vous me direz mais entre temps, j'avais fait pareil. En même temps, quand on a Zayn devant soi avec pour seul habit, un caleçon et sa longue chaîne, on a pas forcément envie de le regarder dans les yeux. Nous nous dévorâmes du regard pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je lâche une phrase qui fait terriblement cliché.   
  
Moi : Il faut qu'on parle.   
  
Je fermais la porte à clé et le cliquetis résonna dans la chambre. Zayn se décida à lâcher mes jambes et me vrilla d'un regard intense. Il détacha les mots un à un, d'une voix froide.   
  
Zayn : Je n'ai pas envie de parler.   
  
J'étais blessée. Oui, c'était le mot. Blessée. Ces derniers jours, Zayn m'avait toujours parlé de cette manière et j'avais toujours repoussé le moment où j'exigerai des explications. Mais là, ce moment est arrivé et il faut à tout prix que j'y fasse face la tête haute.   
  
Moi : Ce n'était pas une question. Maintenant, tu me dis pourquoi tu m'en veux qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute. Je ne t’interromprai pas et je ne te jugerai pas.   
  
Il me regarda et pendant un instant, je vis ses yeux perdre toute lueur haineuse. Puis il détourna le regard.   
  
Zayn : Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de toi. Je désespérais Tu me manquais énormément. J'avais l'impression...qu'on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. C'était horrible. Un jour, j'ai pété un câble. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas écouter les médias et pourtant, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour voir où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. J'avais déjà entendu parler des rumeurs concernant Asher Brooks et toi mais cela ne m'a jamais alarmé. Asher n'est vraiment pas ton genre de type. Il est beaucoup trop...beaucoup trop..enfin, c'est pas ton genre de mec. Bref, je suis allé sur un site et là, j'ai appris que tu allais partager ton bus avec Asher. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas important. Que tu allais juste lui mener la vie dure pendant une petite semaine. Mais le lendemain, des photos de vous deux ont circulé. Je..je suis devenu furieux quand j'ai vu ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ça m'a...un peu chamboulé, je l'avoue. Les garçons ont tout essayé pour me calmer mais rien n'y a fait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emily est revenue. je...c'est débile mais....je me suis dit qu'après tout, si toi tu faisais ta vie de ton côté, pourquoi je continuerais pas la mienne comme avant ? De plus, elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait demandé à être dans le même bus qu'Asher. Bien entendu, tu avais raison de me séparer d'elle. Cette fille est une erreur à elle toute seule. Quand tu es revenue, ça m'a rendu furieux. Tu pars et tu reviens comme si on était toujours là. Comme si on était des sortes de..bouches-trous. Et quand tu as commencé à devenir proche de Niall...la jalousie me bouffe. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je supporte pas de te voir proche d'un autre gars alors que les seuls regards que tu m'adresse sont remplis de colère. Je sais pourquoi t'es en colère. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ignore, je te parle mal et je me suis remis avec Emily. Je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi. J'espère que tu es contente. Tu viens de pourrir notre amitié.   
  
Son discours m'avait laissée sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il penser ça de moi ? Ok, être plus proche de Niall n'a pas aidé. Mais comment a t-il pu croire Emily quand elle lui as dit que c'était moi qui avais demandé le rapprochement avec Asher ? Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et je savais que les miens devaient être dans le même cas. Il fallait que je lui explique. Il fallait que je lui dise qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne.   
  
Moi : Tu as fini ?   
  
Zayn : Oui.   
  
Moi : Tu es prêt à m'écouter ?   
  
Zayn : Vas-y.   
  
Moi : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que j'ai pensé à vous tous. Tout les moments qu'on a passés séparés, vous me manquiez horriblement. Toi, plus particulièrement. Mes cauchemars ont repris vu que tu n'étais plus à côté de moi dans le lit. Les gens m'ont paru moins marrants, plus hypocrites. Les seules personnes que j'arrivais à supporter, c'était Anaë, Célia, Eleanor et Danielle. Et éventuellement Caleb, mon garde du corps. Mes fans sont mes seuls remontants. Ce sont eux qui m'ont permis de tenir le coup. On m'a obligé à partager mon bus avec Asher. Oui, on m'a obligé. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Si on voulait mon avis, j'aurais envoyé Asher à l'autre bout du pays. Le pire a été quand on m'a forcée à sortir avec lui. Pour ramasser plus d'argent, d'après eux. Je n'ai même pas tenu deux jours. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était de la culpabilité. Je me sentais coupable envers toi. Si tu avais été avec moi, on aurait réussi à dire non. A dire non tout les deux. Ensemble. Mais tu n'étais pas là. J'ai même raté ton anniversaire. Quand Anaë m'a dis que tu avais des problèmes, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et je suis venue ici. Je peux te dire que l'accueil a été plus que violent. Niall a été le plus adorable. Il m'a soutenu alors que tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt même en sachant la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Faut pas se leurrer. Tu savais que je prenais un risque en venant. Je n'ai ressenti de la colère que quand j'ai vu Emily. Tu m'avais promis Zayn. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te remettrais jamais avec cette garce. Et tu n'as pas tenu. Ce n'est pas moi seule qui a pourri notre amitié. C'est nous deux. Avec nos cachotteries, nos mensonges, nos promesses brisées, on a réussi à jeter notre complicité à la poubelle.   
  
C'était sorti. Tout ce que je subissais depuis des mois, je l'avais étalée devant Zayn comme on étend son linge sale dans la rue. Je pleurais franchement maintenant. Zayn traversa la pièce et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Je ne retenais plus mes sanglots et j'inondais son épaule de mes larmes. Il avait beau être à moitié à poil et moi, en pleurs, on se sentait bien. Je l'avais retrouvé. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon meilleur ami.


	48. Chapter 48

Quelques minutes avant.....  
  
* Point de vue Harry *  
  
Je regardais Charlie monter les escaliers en soufflant avec indifférence. De toute façon, rien ne m’intéresse en ce moment. Depuis ma rupture avec Anaë. Je me sentais comme...vide. Je m’éclaircis la gorge.   
  
Moi : Je vais me coucher.   
  
Louis remarqua ma mine triste et vint m'enlacer. Il me chuchota que tout allait bien aller à l'oreille. Non. Rien n'allait bien aller. Il n'y avait plus que moi. J'étais seul. Je partis dans ma chambre sans un regard pour les autres. Je claquais la porte sans le vouloir. Ça y est ! Liam va croire que je suis en colère. Presque immédiatement après que je l'eus fermée, la porte se rouvrit.  
  
Moi : Je suis pas en colère Liam, j'ai claqué la porte sans le vouloir. Ne t'inqui....  
  
Mes paroles se perdirent quand je me retournais et vis Anaë. Elle semblait gênée et une jolie couleur rose colorait ses joues. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus regardaient le sol. Sa jolie robe à fleurs lui tombait parfaitement bien. Malgré le fait qu'on ait rompus et que je suis censé la détester, je ne pouvais que l'aimer. C'était insensé et complètement fou mais je savais que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Elle se mordit la lèvre et mon cœur s'affola.   
  
Anaë : Je..hum...j'ai réfléchi.   
  
Elle me regardait dans les yeux maintenant. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment mes os pouvaient se liquéfier. Ses pupilles bleues-grises me vrillait d'un regard troublant.   
  
Anaë : Je ne veux pas Harry. C'est trop dur. Être sans toi...non, je ne peux pas. Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en prie, je veux arrêter de souffrir.   
  
Je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je l'embrassais avec passion. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de framboise et de chantilly. Je me reculais légèrement.   
  
Moi : Gourmande.   
  
Anaë : Il m'appelait.   
  
Moi : Niall ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir mangé ce gâteau.   
  
Anaë : Charlie le calmera.   
  
Je rigolais et elle se blottit contre moi. Je sentis son petit cœur battre contre le mien et je fermais les yeux. Je n'étais plus vide. Je n'étais plus seul. Je l'avais, elle.   
  
  
* Point de vue Louis *   
  
Harry disparut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il était triste, je le sentais. Je lançais un regard à Anaë qui compris de suite. Elle rentra dans la chambre d'Harry à son tour.   
  
Niall : Bon Célia ! J'imagine que Charlie en a pour un moment alors je vais te montrer ta chambre.   
  
Célia : Merci Niall, t'es adorable.   
  
Je rêve où ils se cherchent ces deux ? Célia avait l'air un peu gênée mais, souriante, elle suivit Niall. Liam et Danielle partirent se coucher. Josh décida d'aller skyper un ami à lui. Il ne restait plus qu'Eleanor et moi. Je commençais à la câliner. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passés de temps tous les deux. Elle se recula un peu et croyant à une blague, je la chatouillais.   
  
Moi : Hé ! Tu fais quoi là ? Allez, je veux un câlin, chérie.   
  
Eleanor : Louis, j'ai..j'ai un truc à te dire.   
  
Moi : Ça peut attendre demain ? Oui, ça attendra demain. Là, je te veux pour moi tout seul.   
  
Eleanor : C'est sérieux Louis !   
  
Je me reculais. Jamais elle ne m'avait paru aussi grave. Je la pris et je l'asseyais dans le canapé. Mes mains sur ses épaules, je m'accroupis devant elle.   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
Eleanor : Je..c'est tellement dur ! Je suis vraiment désolée.   
  
Moi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?   
  
Elle garda le silence et baissa les yeux. Une larme tomba sur ses genoux. Je la secouais doucement. Elle ne se décidait pas. Je serrais mes mains sur ses épaules.   
  
Moi : Mais dis moi !   
  
Eleanor : Louis, je...je t'ai trompé.


	49. Chapter 49

* Retour à Charlie *  
  
J'ouvris les yeux à demi. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux. Je m'étirais et me blottis contre Zayn. La respiration régulière, il dormait comme un bébé. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et je sentis son bras se passer autour de ma taille. Ses cheveux tout ébouriffés me chatouillaient le visage et je souris. Ça, c'est un matin que j'aime.   
  
Zayn : Bonjour.  
  
Moi : Bonjour.  
  
Zayn : Bien dormi ?   
  
Moi : Pour une fois depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.   
  
Zayn : Grâce à moi.   
  
Moi : Sûrement.   
  
Il sourit et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. Je soupirais d'aise. J'avais beau être en sous-vêtements dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, qui est lui-même en caleçon, je ne me sentais pas gênée du tout. C'est Zayn. Je ne serai jamais gênée avec lui. Je m'arrachais à lui, de bonne humeur.   
  
Zayn : Héééé ! Reviens ici, on faisait un câlin pour une fois !   
  
Moi : Je vais m'habiller si tu permets.   
  
Zayn : Fais gaffe en traversant le couloir, ils vont sûrement croire qu'on a baisé.   
  
Moi: Aha ! Sûrement ! Même si je pense que c'est plutôt Louis et Eleanor qui ont fait la fiesta hier.   
  
Zayn : Ouh la mauvaise ! Je leur dirai.   
  
Moi : Tu peux, je m'en fous.   
  
Zayn : Dégages de ma chambre.   
  
Moi : Ta gueule.   
  
Je commençais à partir et au moment où je fermais la porte, il me lança un « Je t'aime » désinvolte, en souriant. Je fis une pause.   
  
Zayn : Tu me réponds pas ? C'est méchant, je suis blessé là.   
  
Moi : Fais moi un sourire de BN.   
  
Il s'exécuta. Je lui fis un clin d’œil   
  
Moi : Je t'aime aussi petit BN.   
  
Je fermais la porte doucement et me retrouvais face à Liam. Il me regarda avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.  
  
Liam : Tiens tiens....  
  
Moi : Euh....oui ? C'est pour quoi ?   
  
Liam : Alors comme ça, toi et Zayn, vous...pas vrai ?   
  
Moi : On quoi ?   
  
Liam : Vous avez...hein ?   
  
Moi : Allez, tu peux y arriver. Répète après moi. Est-ce que vous avez baisés ? Vas-y. Dis le.   
  
Liam : Hé, t'es méchante avec moi. J'essaie d'être discret et toi, tu gâches tout.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi être discrète vu que j'ai pas couché avec mon meilleur ami ? Et toi ? C'était cool avec Dani ?   
  
Liam : Mais euh...Charlie, voyons, tu me gènes !   
  
Moi : Tant pis, je lui demanderai. Je suis sûre qu'elle me dira si tu peux concurrencer Harry.   
  
Liam : CHARLIE !   
  
Moi : Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ? J'ai faiiiiiiimmm !   
  
Je descendis à toute vitesse en laissant Liam, planté au milieu du couloir, choqué. Haha ! Je leur avais jamais montré cet aspect de ma personnalité. En même temps, ça m'arrive que quand mon humeur est vraiment au plus haut. Et là, j'ai jamais autant plané, je crois. Je déboulais dans la cuisine et commença à préparer mon chocolat.   
  
Moi : Bonjour ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?   
  
Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son café et Anaë lui tapota dans le dos machinalement. Célia plongea la tête dans son thé et Niall regarda ailleurs. Josh, Louis, Eleanor et Danielle n'était pas là. Liam descendit les escaliers et traça jusqu'à sa chambre. Ok ! Voilà ce que j'appelle un bon accueil le matin !   
  
Moi : Je n'ai pas couché avec Zayn si c'est pour ça que vous êtes gênés.  
  
Niall : Avant de l'ouvrir, faut que tu saches un truc.   
  
Louis déboula dans la cuisine, des valises sous les yeux, et alla se prendre un café. Danielle le suivit de peu et s'assit autour de la table avec les autres. Elle bailla et regarda autour d'elle d'un air endormi.   
  
Danielle : Où est Eleanor ?   
  
Moi : Dans sa chambre ?   
  
Dani : Non, il n'y a que Josh et Zayn qui dorment et Liam qui prend sa douche.   
  
Louis jeta violemment son café dans l'évier et pris une autre dosette pour s'en préparer un autre. Lui, il devait savoir où est sa copine. Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais les autres qui me faisait des signes bizarres. Ouh là ! Faut arrêter le whisky dans le café, hein. Ignorant leurs têtes de traumatisés, j'interpellais Louis.   
  
Moi : Lou ? Elle est où El' ?   
  
Louis : Elle est partie.   
  
Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement froide que ça m'étonnait que sa tasse de café fumante ne devienne pas un glaçon. Y aurait-il de l'orage dans l'air ? Faut que j'en saches plus.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?   
  
Louis : Je l'ai viré.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?   
  
Louis : Parce qu'il le fallait.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi il le fallait ?   
  
Louis : C'était la chose à faire.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi c'était la chose à faire ?   
  
Il se tourna vers moi et leva des yeux froids, durs. Je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi mais apparemment, il était en colère contre quelqu'un. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, but une petite gorgée et me sourit poliment.   
  
Louis : Ce n'est pas ce que tu ferais si la personne que tu aimes te trompait ?   
  
Je restais bouche bée. Danielle leva brusquement la tête et regarda Louis, choquée. Les autres devaient déjà savoir vu les regards mortifiés qu'ils s'échangeaient. Louis finit sa tasse de café assez vite, la posa dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre. Zayn arriva à ce moment-là, d'une démarche décontractée.  
  
Zayn : Salut tout le monde !   
  
Silence. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et remarqua nos têtes de perturbés. Il explosa de rire.   
  
Zayn : Hé, si vous croyez que Charlie et moi ont a couché ensemble, c'est pas vrai, hein. On est comme avant.   
  
Moi : Zayn ?   
  
Zayn : Ouais ?   
  
Moi : La ferme.   
  
Zayn : J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?   
  
Célia : Eleanor a trompé Louis.   
  
Zayn : Ah d'acc...QUOI ?!   
  
Moi : Oh mon dieu....  
  
Zayn : C'est pas...c'est pas...  
  
Moi : T'aurais pû être moins directe Célia.   
  
Danielle : ...possible ?   
  
Zayn : Ouais, c'est pas possible.   
  
Niall : Où sont les Oreos ?   
  
Zayn : J'y crois pas.  
  
Célia : Bah quoi ? Fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise. Oh, Niall ! Tu m'en passeras ?  
  
Danielle : Je..oh mon dieu, faut que j’aille voir Liam.   
  
Moi : Attendez, c'est grave là. Louis a viré Eleanor et vous pensez à bouffer ? En plus des Oreos à 8h du matin, quoi.   
  
Zayn : Bah, mais vous êtes dégueulasses !   
  
Célia : Langage Malik !   
  
Niall : Et alors ? Les Oreos, c'est notre religion. Je t'en passerai Célia. Merci de me soutenir, amie Oreoïenne.   
  
Célia : C'est normal. Les Oreoïens sont solidaires.   
  
Moi : Pitié, sortez moi de là.   
  
Zayn : Viens, on va voir Louis.  
  
Je le suivit et lui claquais la porte au nez dès que je fus dans la chambre de Louis. Les filles sont plus compréhensives que les mecs, c'est clair. Alors autant virer Zayn avant qu'il fasse une gaffe. Je trouvais Louis, sur l'ordinateur, qui regardait ses mentions sur Twitter. A mon entrée, il leva la tête et sourit.   
  
Moi : Ça va ?   
  
Louis : Très bien. Les fans sont adorables.   
  
Moi : T'es cocu et tu vas très bien ?   
  
J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Zayn faire finalement...Louis me regarda et leva un sourcil. A ce moment-là, il me rappelait Anaë quand elle montrait son scepticisme. Tiens, je l'avais pas entendu l'ouvrir ce matin. Faudra que je lui parles.   
  
Louis : Ben oui.   
  
Ok, ce mec est définitivement fou. Je le pris par les épaules et me baissais à sa hauteur.   
  
Moi : Tu en es sûr ?   
  
Louis : Écoute, j'ai eu le temps de digérer. Je suis plus un gamin. Je vois les choses. Elle s'éloignait énormément de moi ces derniers temps. J'ai commencé à m'y habituer, même si ça faisait mal de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime s'éloigner comme ça.   
  
Moi : Ah...donc ça te fais rien si je te demande avec qui elle t'a trompée et quand ?   
  
Charlie, ou la délicatesse incarnée. Et dire qu'on me conseillait de faire psychologue parce que ça paye bien.  
  
Louis : Elle m'a trompée avec un pote à elle pendant qu'on était en tournée.   
  
Moi : Et Dani, Anaë et moi, on fait comment ?  
  
Louis : Pour tromper vos copains ?   
  
Moi : Non, c'est pas trop notre trip. En plus, j'ai pas de copain. On fait comment, nous ? On reste amies avec El' ou on l'a snobe par solidarité pour toi ?   
  
Louis : Bah, vous faîtes comme vous voulez mais je veux plus la voir.   
  
Moi : Ouch, vilain.   
  
Louis : J'ai le droit.   
  
Moi : Pas faux.   
  
Louis : Allez, dégage la dépressive.   
  
Moi : Moi ? Dépressive ? Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde.   
  
Louis : Oh oui ! T'as retrouvé ton meilleur ami ! Les oiseaux chantent, les moutons bêlent, et le ciel est rose. Allons tous vivre chez Charlie, au pays des Bisounours !   
  
Moi : Eh oh ! C'est moi qui fait du sarcasme dans cette maison. Essaye pas de m'imiter.   
  
Louis : Je t'ai dit de dégager, non ? Vas t-en ! Vas faire les boutiques avec Zayn, histoire de montrer au monde que vous êtes les meilleurs amis les plus heureux du monde.   
  
Moi : Tu veux venir avec nous ?   
  
Louis : Non, je vais tweeter.   
  
Moi : Cool comme journée. Tu préfère pas sortir ?   
  
Louis : Non.   
  
Moi : Bon, d'accoooord ! Je vais m'habiller alors.   
  
Je claquais la porte en sortant. J'étais sure qu'il était plus affecté qu'il le disait. Je réglerai ça plus tard. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a dit de sortir. J'allais dans le salon tout en hurlant un « ZAAAAYYYYNNNN » qui fit sursauter Célia.   
  
Célia : Mais tu es folle ! Il se passe quoi là ?   
  
Moi : Oh pardon, je t'avais pas vu. Louis m'a dit de sortir faire un tour avec Zayn donc je fais ce qu'il me dit.  
  
Célia : Ça va pas être possible.   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi ?   
  
Célia : Je ne suis pas venue pour une visite de courtoisie.   
  
Moi : Ah bon ? Je me disais aussi que t'étais pas quelqu'un de courtois.   
  
Célia : Tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps pour tes vacances.   
  
Moi : Je suis en vacances et j'ai quand même un emploi du temps ? Logique, ouais.   
  
Célia : La logique du management. Dans tout les cas, tu dois aller au concert de Chris Brown ce soir, passer à l'anniversaire de Selena Gomez et faire semblant de t'éclater même si tu l'as connais pas et faire une interview après demain matin.   
  
Moi : Je ne pouvais pas glander plutôt ?   
  
Zayn : Tu m'as appelé ?   
  
Célia : Non, tu dois faire ça, c'est pour ton image.   
  
Moi : On sort Zayn. Vas t'habiller.   
  
Célia : Rentre avant ce soir sinon, je dis à tout le monde que t'as couché avec Zayn.   
  
Zayn : Je t'attaquerais pour diffamation Célia. Et c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, Charlie. T'es encore en pyjama, je te rappelle.   
  
Moi : C'est bon ! Je vais m'habiller. T'inquiète, je vais juste faire chauffer la carte bleue de mon meilleur ami pour qu'il se fasse pardonner. Je rentrerai tôt avec plein de nouveaux habits.   
  
Célia : J'espère pour toi. Éclatez vous bien. Moi, je vais...NIALL HORAN ! File moi ces Oreos tout de suite !   
  
Zayn : Vas t'habiller, je sens qu'on va y passer la journée.   
  
Moi : Tu le sens bien alors.   
  
Zayn : Et essayes de pas être trop canon. J'aime pas quand tu te fais draguer.   
  
Moi : Désolée d'être belle.   
  
Zayn : Je te pardonne.   
  
Je partis m'habiller ( [http://www.polyvore.com/charlie_s2x18/set?id=58240742](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcharlie_s2x18%2Fset%3Fid%3D58240742&h=TAQE1rDUe&enc=AZPUhzK8a6wsOn98xB9_Wk0NMeHS2n4P_PQ8K87KUhTiSJy2AH9Q8JG_Vn2SUkXUEqa3XoYETeDAod34MbqPuL9YThkAa9puA5ZqYsTcjfNImvCT0bBA2E_PmHGXbhvpXgCE0nL61x1TPmSmK5n947Ew&s=1) ) et quand je descendis les escaliers, Zayn ouvrit de grands yeux.   
  
Zayn : Vas te changer. Les tenues comme ça me sont réservées.   
  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et il me le rendit dans le cou.   
  
Moi : Je m'habille comme je veux.   
  
Zayn : Allons montrer à tout le monde que Zarlie n'est pas mort.   
  
Moi : Je suis d'accord.   
  
Zayn : Pour une fois.


	50. Chapter 50

Dès qu'on sortit de la maison, Zayn me prit la main. Je souris et lui jetais un regard en coin. Je crois que je savais déjà la raison de son geste.   
  
Moi : On devient possessif, Malik ?   
  
Zayn : Il y a des photos de toi et Niall dans la rue, se tenant la main. Si Niall a le droit de te tenir la main, alors moi aussi.   
  
Moi : Jaloux de Niall ?   
  
Zayn : Je suis jaloux de tout ceux qui t'approchent d'un peu trop près.   
  
Moi : Oh, c'est mignooooonnnn ! T'es chouuuu !   
  
Zayn : Arrête, je suis pas chou !   
  
Moi : Si, t'es chou.   
  
Je commençais à le taquiner et finis par lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il lâcha ma main et me prit par la taille. Je me laissais aller contre lui.   
  
Zayn : On fait quoi ?   
  
Moi : Oooh ! Une boutique de chaussures !   
  
Zayn : Oh non...  
  
Moi : Je t'en supplie.   
  
Zayn : Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour toi ?   
  
Je rentrais dans le magasin, toute joyeuse. Ouiiiii, j'allais avoir d'autres paires de chaussures ! Je commençais à en essayer quelques-unes et, très vite, Zayn se prêta au jeu. Il me montrait des chaussures qu'il savait que j'allais aimer. A un moment, la vendeuse se précipita sur nous.   
  
Vendeuse : Puis-je vous aider ?   
  
Zayn : Non merci, ça ira.   
  
Je notais qu'il ne lui jetait même pas un regard alors qu'un autre aurait reluqué ses seins, soigneusement refaits. Et pourtant, elle donnait une attention toute particulière à les lui mettre sous le nez. Une joie sadique m'envahit, pour je ne sais quelle raison.   
  
Vendeuse : Vous êtes sûr ?   
  
Zayn : Oui.   
  
Prends toi ça, la botoxée. Fallait pas faire l’intéressante. Ses lèvres pulpées au maximum se pincèrent puis retrouvèrent le sourire faux qu'elles abhorraient avant.   
  
Vendeuse : Vous êtes Zayn Malik, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Zayn daigna lui accorder un regard et réprima un petit soupir.   
  
Zayn : Oui...  
  
Vendeuse : Et vous..vous êtes Charlie Marin, je suppose...  
  
Moi : Oui, c'est moi.   
  
Vendeuse : Ah vous êtes...de nouveau ensembles ?   
  
Moi : De nouveau ?   
  
Vendeuse : Vous n'étiez pas en couple ?   
  
Zayn : Vous n'avez pas d'autres clientes ?   
  
Moi : Zayn, voyons. Il faut qu'on lui réponde. Non, on n'a jamais été en couple. On est meilleurs amis.   
  
Une envie de rire commença à la vue de son expression.   
  
Vendeuse : Oh.   
  
Elle se tourna directement vers Zayn, bomba la poitrine et lui sourit, d'un air tellement faux que je ne pus retenir mon fou rire. En m'entendant rire, Zayn se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire lui aussi et de ridiculiser la vendeuse.   
  
Zayn : Pourriez-vous nous...euh...laisser maintenant ?   
  
Elle prit un air vexé et partit brusquement. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, on fut dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Malgré la vendeuse qui nous regardaient d'un air furieux de l'autre bout de la salle, on ne se sentit pas gênés du tout. On sortit finalement de la boutique avec mes achats ( [http://www.polyvore.com/s2x19_shopping_zarlie/set?id=59149730#stream_box](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fs2x19_shopping_zarlie%2Fset%3Fid%3D59149730%23stream_box&h=nAQEsK7t2&enc=AZNUD7h8asMQe5tHLZdgBBhSCmJcpX-K8zGlNj5umyW8uuXQySLw7UyWpeE5yO8DduyYm9Gupmfwcw-H5afuwrtS89IzeH4ZUVTkOEFD6CB5sGWn9DQbwDJKl_9usB8iloOx7fCw7Gu07HZowtCeBEYo&s=1) ) et Zayn m'obligea à rentrer dans la boutique d'à côté. Il voulait absolument m'acheter des vêtements. Au final, il me prit ça : [http://www.polyvore.com/s2x19_shopping_zarlie/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fs2x19_shopping_zarlie%2Fset%3Fid%3D59150203&h=yAQHCPt_E&enc=AZMGshvPLICkQi16BZi8G4im8_wbAC0mqtIddz4IY7oC_qQcjYB13tnTe_YfOLnGSZPdNfmjf7wAn4RoajOFhxwmGwltOuOECrwBIlGcqf-acV5BusDDazBuyji20nwiS8c0kxA9dGQA03LWnCRIAtVF&s=1)set?id=59150203 . Je voulais aller faire les boutiques et finalement, c'est lui qui m’emmène où il veut. La logique, quoi. Il décida de boire un café donc nous nous installâmes en terrasse, attendant notre commande.   
  
Zayn : J'aimerais que tu ne mettes plus ton T-Shirt « I Prefer the drummer ».   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?!   
  
Zayn : Josh pourrait se faire des idées.   
  
Moi : Et si je voulais qu'il s'en fasse ?   
  
Zayn : De toute façon, tu veux pas. Hé, fais voir ce qu'on a acheté finalement !   
  
Je lui passais la poche en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fouilla dedans et soudain, ses jolis yeux noisettes s'illuminèrent. Avec un sourire espiègle, il sortit un des T-shirts qu'on a acheté et me le passa. Je le pris et le regardais sans comprendre.   
  
Zayn : Déplis le T-shirt, débile.   
  
Je le dépliais, en ignorant le sobriquet qu'il avait utilisé. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à chercher le conflit. Il était noir, simple avec l'écriture « Keep Calm And Get A Tattoo ». J'explosais de rire.   
  
Moi : T'aurais pas pu le dire autrement qu'avec un T-shirt ?   
  
Zayn : Mais je viens d'y penser que maintenant en voyant le T-shirt !   
  
Moi : C'est ça, prends moi pour une idiote aussi...  
  
Zayn : Mais tu es idiote.   
  
Son regard était plein de malice et avait l'air d'attendre ma réaction. Je lui fis un sourire en coin.   
  
Moi : Alors...qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?   
  
A ce moment-là, le serveur arriva avec nos commandes. Il commença à poser les boissons sur la table quand Zayn l'arrêta.   
  
Zayn : Ce n'est plus la peine, merci quand même monsieur.   
  
Serveur : Mais, euh...et je fais quoi des... ?   
  
Moi : Merci, vous avez été adorable.   
  
Je posais quelques billets sur la table. Le serveur leva les yeux vers moi, d'un air affolé.   
  
Serveur : C'est...c'est une erreur ?   
  
Moi : Non, pas du tout. Passez une bonne journée !   
  
Le serveur m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et Zayn prit ma main. On se leva et partit vers le tatoueur en face. Il nous accueillit à bras ouverts. Apparemment, Zayn avait déjà fait un tatouage chez lui et c'est quelqu'un d'assez discret. Ce n'était pas le genre de gars à mettre la photo du tatouage sur Twitter si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Jim, je crois.   
  
Jim : Alors, une nouvelle copine, un nouveau tatouage, Malik ?   
  
Zayn : Haha, non non. Jim, voici Charlie, ma meilleure amie. On aimerait se faire un tatouage commun.   
  
Jim : Bonjour Charlie ! Un tatouage commun ? Et vous voulez faire quoi ?   
  
Zayn me regarda. Je le regardais. On regarda Jim. Jim soupira. Bref, on ne savait pas quoi faire.   
  
Jim : Réfléchissez et revenez me voir.   
  
Moi : Non !   
  
Zayn : Charlie, on a tout notre temps, c'est....  
  
Moi : Non mais j'ai une idée.   
  
J'en parlais à Zayn et il fut d'accord. Nous sortîmes de chez le tatoueur, une heure plus tard, le creux de nos poignets respectifs nous brûlant légèrement. Dans quelques semaines, nous pourrons enlever le papier qui protège les dessins : un Forever sur mon poignet avec trois points de suspension après le mot et sur celui de Zayn, un Together avec trois points de suspension avant le mot.   
  
Zayn : T'imagines ce que vont dire les autres en voyant nos poignets ? Haha !   
  
Moi : Liam va prendre un air désespéré, Louis va lever les yeux au ciel, Niall va vouloir les voir, Anaë va te faire remarquer que tu vas bientôt pouvoir être affiché dans un musée avec tous tes dessins, Harry va nous faire un sourire pervers dont il a le secret, Célia va soupirer et secouer la tête et Danielle va nous sourire gentiment en nous demandant comment on a trouvé l'idée. Et Eleanor....  
  
Zayn : Ne sera pas là.   
  
On soupira en même temps. Malgré ce qu'elle a fait à Louis, elle nous manquait. C'était peut-être horrible mais c'était vrai.   
  
Zayn : Ils étaient un couple solide. Ça risque d'être très dur pour Louis.   
  
Moi : Tu crois qu'on va faire comme eux ? Enfin, je veux dire, on n'est pas en couple. Mais tu penses qu'un jour, on se disputera jusqu'à ce qu'on ne se voit plus ?   
  
Zayn : Jamais plus, je ne me disputerai avec toi.   
  
Moi : C'est ce que tu dis maintenant.   
  
Zayn : C'est ce que je te promets, surtout.   
  
Moi : Arrête de tenir des promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir réaliser.   
  
Zayn : Celle-là, je suis sûr que je la tiendrai.   
  
Moi : Et comment ?   
  
Zayn : Parce que te perdre encore une fois serait insupportable.   
  
On marchait à vive allure et soudain, je m'arrêtais. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a dis quelque chose d'aussi mignon. Zayn avait continué à marcher et, voyant que je ne suivais pas, il s'arrêta à son tour et me rejoignit.   
  
Zayn : Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
  
Je le pris brusquement dans mes bras. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Et savoir que cette personne tenait autant à moi que je tiens à lui, me réconfortait au plus haut point. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur si différente des autres. Il passa ses mains derrière ma taille et prolongea notre étreinte. On était bien. là. Dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Chacun savourant un moment complice. Je sentis ses lèvres près de mon oreille et des frissons se déclenchèrent le long de ma nuque. Que m'arrivait-il tout à coup ? Les chuchotements qu'il m'adressa accentuèrent ces nouvelles sensations.   
  
Zayn : Ce soir, habille toi bien, je t'emmène au restaurant.   
  
Il se passa quelques secondes avant que je ne retrouve l'usage de la parole.   
  
Moi : Mais je suis toujours bien habillée.


	51. Chapter 51

On trouva la maison vide à notre retour. Une petite note indiquait qu'ils avaient tous décidés de sortir un peu pour se changer les idées. A mon avis, c'était histoire de distraire Louis. Je répondis à leur note en leur mettant un petit cœur. Ils ne le verront sûrement pas mais c'est pour la forme. J'allais me préparer vite fait ( [http://www.polyvore.com/s2x19_sortie_zarlie/set?id=59152239](http://www.polyvore.com/s2x19_sortie_zarlie/set?id=59152239) ) et descendis rejoindre Zayn. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il me vit.   
  
Zayn : Quel honneur d’aller au restaurant avec une fille aussi belle que toi.   
  
Moi : Tu te la joue gentleman ?   
  
Zayn : Tu préfères en mode gros racaille ? Wesh, t'es bonne. Cool que tu viennes bouffer avec moi.   
  
Moi : Reste en mode gentleman. Ça vaut mieux.   
  
Il éclata de rire en me fit monter dans la voiture. On arriva au restaurant assez vite et quelques paparazzis nous attendaient. Zayn commença à râler.   
  
Moi : Roh, c'est pas grave. On va être gentils pour une fois.   
  
Zayn : T'es de bonne humeur, dis donc.   
  
Moi : Normal, t'es là.   
  
Zayn : Ooooh, t'es chouuuu !   
  
Il commença à me taquiner comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui. Oh non. Je le comprenais maintenant.   
  
Moi : Pitié, sortez moi de là.   
  
Zayn : Tout de suite mademoiselle.   
  
Il sortit de la voiture et me tint la portière. Je trébuchais et me retrouvais subitement dans ses bras. Il rigola et ferma la porte en donnant les clés au voiturier. Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et soudain, je me souvins de quelque chose.   
  
Moi : Oh mais il y a le concert de Chris Brown ce soir !   
  
Zayn : Pff..  
  
Moi : Quoi ? T'es jaloux ?   
  
Zayn : On m'a pas envoyé de billets à moi...  
  
Moi : Bah viens avec moi ! Il y a deux tickets. Un pour moi et un autre pour Célia. Je pense que ça la dérangera pas, elle préfère Demi Lovato.   
  
Zayn : Je viendrais alors.   
  
Moi : Parfait. Maintenant, souris pour les photos.   
  
Zayn : Attends, j'essaye de me rappeler comment on fait.   
  
Moi : Tu veux que je te fasse des chatouilles ?   
  
Zayn : NON !   
  
Moi : Chut, regarde, ils nous fixent maintenant.   
  
Zayn : Ils nous fixaient déjà avant, hein.   
  
Moi : Chut, toi.   
  
On parlait tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée du restaurant et en arborant nos sourires, pas si faux que ça. Au fond, on était tout les deux heureux de ces moments à deux. Notre table était déjà prête et nous n'eûmes mêmes pas à attendre. Nous mangeâmes dans une bonne ambiance à une table dans un endroit tranquille de la salle. Le service était assez rapide et rapidement, on arriva au dessert.   
  
* Point de vue de Zayn *   
  
Et si elle réagissait mal ? Après tout, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Charlie. Elle peut me dire que je me prends pour un lover ou se mettre à pleurer de joie. Rah mais Zayn, arrête ! C'est pas comme si t'allais la demander en mariage quand même, hein. Là, c'est plutôt une demande d'amitié. Ah ! On se croirait sur Facebook. Ouh là ! Faut que j’arrête de me faire des monologues dans ma tête, moi. Ça va plus là. Je sentis quelque chose me caresser la jambe et je compris que c'était sa chaussure. Inconsciemment, elle me faisait du pied. Je ne m'en plaignis pas. C'était plutôt agréable en fait. Elle avait posé sa main contre son cou et balayais la salle de ses yeux gris, pensive. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade le long de son bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que cette fille peut être magnifique...Et dire que c'est ma meilleure amie. Je suis le plus chanceux de tous les mecs de la Terre, je pense. Sa chaussure continuait à monter et descendre le long de mon mollet et des frissons me parcoururent la nuque. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser malgré moi et je me mordis la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive tout à coup ? Je défis un bouton de ma chemise et relevais les manches, ayant soudainement chaud. Je regardais la piste de danse pour me distraire. Certains couples dansaient, d'autres s'embrassaient. Sentant un regard peser sur moi, je reportais mon attention sur sa propriétaire. Charlie me vrillait d'un regard amusé. Elle se pencha légèrement par dessus la table et chuchota. Je jouais le jeu et me penchais à mon tour.   
  
Charlie : Dis....  
  
Moi : Oui ?   
  
Charlie : On martyrise un serveur ?   
  
Moi : T'es en manque de méchanceté ?   
  
Charlie : Non, je m'ennuie.   
  
Moi : Je t'emmène au resto et tu t'ennuies ?   
  
Charlie : Oui, exactement.   
  
Ce que j'aime avec Charlie, c'est qu'elle ose dire les choses. Je serais toujours sûre qu'elle me dira les choses en face. Elle n'essaye pas de garder une fausse image d'elle-même. Elle n'essaye pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour plaire aux gens. J'éclatais de rire. Elle me surprendra toujours. Bon, maintenant, faudrait que je mette le sujet sur le tapis.   
  
Moi : Tu sais...j'aime beaucoup ton collier.   
  
Charlie : C'est juste la breloque du bracelet que tu m'as offert à Noël sur une chaîne en toc, Zayn.   
  
Moi : Tu as raison, il est moche. Mets plutôt celui-là.   
  
Je sortis un écrin que j'avais dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et je vis, avec satisfaction, son visage s'éclairer dans une expression surprise. J'aime qu'elle me surprenne mais la surprendre,elle, sera toujours mieux. Je lui tendis la boite par dessus la table et elle l'a prit prudemment.   
  
Charlie : Attends, ne me dis pas que tu m'as acheté une machine à café Senseo !   
  
Euh...pardon ? Elle dût voir ma mine perdue puisqu'elle m'adressa un regard amusé.   
  
Charlie : C'est un pub française. Inculte.   
  
Moi : Apprends moi le français et on verra si je suis toujours inculte.   
  
Charlie : T'inquiète pas pour ça.   
  
Moi : Tu l'ouvres ou pas ?   
  
Charlie : C'est quoi ?   
  
Moi : Ouvres le.   
  
Charlie : J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir.   
  
Moi : T'as raison d'avoir peur.   
  
Charlie : En fait, j'ai plus peur.   
  
Elle l'ouvrit et un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle sortit délicatement la chaîne et l'admira à la lumière ([http://www.polyvore.com/cream_heart_necklace/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcream_heart_necklace%2Fthing%3Fid%3D61354867&h=xAQF27Eu3&enc=AZMRGJZXMexkGRMP_xFNulpz3LgvV76t1QZ_ewTHmhokuVtSP0qHeP3fyp2HwZat-jYHAxoTa-HPd5Y3yfZLT3oTqEddRrMrCl_vQjg-sjwQNjF4kABLaCOArlnu23lURSSFv_I9J0g0tO4yE_9d3C3a&s=1)thing?id=61354867 ).   
  
Charlie : Il est....magnifique !   
  
Moi : Il te plaît ?   
  
Elle me regarda et fit la moue.   
  
Charlie : Non non, je dit qu'il est magnifique et il me plaît pas.   
  
Moi : T'enlèves l'horreur que tu as autour du cou et tu me laisses te mettre celui-là ?   
  
Charlie : J'aime beaucoup cette horreur. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce collier aussi. Quel dilemme...  
  
Moi : Hummmm....  
  
Charlie : Tu m'aides à enlever celui-là ?   
  
Je me levais et, en un tour de main, lui enlevais son ancien collier pour lui mettre le nouveau. Il étincelait de mille feux face à l'éclairage du restaurant. Sa propriétaire le faisait illuminer encore plus, à mon avis. Je lui pris la main et l’entraînais vers la piste de danse.   
  
Charlie : Euh...je te préviens. Les seules danses que je connais, c'est soit les bases de la valse que j'ai appris dans Un Dos Tres, soit Britney Spears.   
  
Moi : Je sais pas du tout danser.   
  
Charlie : Alors...on fait comment ?   
  
Moi : On fait genre qu'on sait.   
  
C'est comme cela qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux, à danser au milieu de riches couples, dans un restaurant chics. On n'était pas vraiment dans notre élément, mais on s'en fichait. L'important, c'était d'être ensemble. Nous finîmes de danser et retournâmes à notre table. Nous discutâmes encore un peu avant de partir, aucun de nous deux ne voulant rentrer. Son pied était toujours contre mon mollet quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui allait tout changer. Oh non, pas ça.   
  
* Point de vue de Charlie *  
  
J'étais consciente de mon pied sur sa jambe. Je savais qu'il l'avait senti. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa réaction mais je le savais. Je le connaissais trop pour ne pas savoir. A vrai dire, j'aimais bien le sentir près de moi. Le toucher me détendait. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à rien faire à part discuter, nous partîmes du restaurant. La soirée avait été magique et j'espérais qu'elle se prolongerait. La rue était presque déserte, les paparazzis ayant remballé leur matos depuis longtemps.   
  
Moi : Où est la voiture ?   
  
Zayn : On va marcher jusqu'au parking.   
  
Moi : J'ai froid.   
  
Zayn : Viens là.   
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et on commença à marcher. On arriva à la voiture bien trop vite à mon goût et Zayn prit le volant. Sur le chemin, mon portable sonna.   
  
Moi : « Allô ? »  
Célia : « Vous rentrez bientôt ? »  
Moi : « Pourquoi ? »  
Célia : « T'as le concert de Chris Brown ce soir. »  
Moi : « Ah oui, c'est vrai. »  
Célia : « Donc vous rentrez bientôt ? C'est presque 16h ! »  
Moi : « On a pas vu le temps passer. »  
Célia : « Vous rentrez bientôt, OUI OU NON ? »  
Moi : « OUI ! »  
  
Zayn sursauta et me jeta un regard scandalisé.   
  
Zayn : Hurle pas d'un coup comme ça. Tu m'as fais peur.   
  
Moi : Chochotte.   
  
Je raccrochais au nez de Célia et fis un bisou sur la joue de Zayn. La voiture fit un écart et il rigola.   
  
Zayn : Fais pas ça quand je conduis !   
  
Moi : On a le droit de rien faire dans une voiture.   
  
Zayn : Et pourtant, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, qu'on ait le droit ou pas.   
  
Il me jeta un regard en coin et ma température corporelle augmenta d'un coup. J'allais pas piquer un fard comme une adolescente quand même ! Ce serait trop...trop pas moi ! Je regardais la route, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, je sentais que ça allait être extraordinaire.


	52. Chapter 52

Célia : CHARLIE MARIN ! BOUGES TOI !   
  
Moi : J'AI PRESQUE FINIIIII !   
  
En vérité, je sortais à peine de la douche. Zayn m'attendait en bas pour aller au concert de Chris Brown et je ne savais même pas quoi me mettre. C'est du joli tout ça. Surtout que j'avais Célia qui me harcelait en arrière fond. Je cherchais précipitamment ma brosse à dents faisant voler divers produits dans la salle de bain. Jusqu'à ce que...  
  
? : AÏE !   
  
Je me retournais vivement. Je suis en serviette dans ma salle de bain, avec pour seul objet dans la main une brosse à cheveux. Si c'est un psychopathe qui cherche à me tuer, je suis dans la merde.   
  
Zayn : Tu m'a fais mal, OH !   
  
Moi : Oh putain, arrête tu m'as fais peur !   
  
Ouf, c'était Zayn. Enfin...euh..je suis quand même en serviette. Je me sentis rougir et me tournais pour recommencer à chercher ma brosse à dents. Soudain, la main de Zayn apparut devant mon nez, l'objet recherché à l'intérieur. Je lui pris des mains, lui fit un petit sourire satisfait et commençais à me laver les dents. Zayn me tira la serviette pour jouer.   
  
Moi : Héééé ! Chais gache !   
  
Zayn : Attention, ta serviette va tomber, haha !   
  
Moi : Che chais tche tchuer Chayn !   
  
Zayn : C'est qui Chayn ? Haha !   
  
Moi : Chiche moi la paix !   
  
Zayn : Hahahahaha !   
  
Liam : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?   
  
Il entra dans la salle de bain. Le tableau devait être comique. Moi, en serviette, avec ma brosse à dents dans la bouche et Zayn en train de m'embêter. On se tourna tout les deux en même temps vers Liam et lâchâmes un « Quoi ? » collectif. Liam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait, puis murmura un « Rien » en sortant. Je partis dans un fou rire et Zayn me rejoignit, mêlant son rire mélodieux au mien.   
  
Zayn : Allez, bouge toi.   
  
Moi : Mais je sais pas quoi mettre !   
  
Zayn : Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que tu vas mettre.   
  
Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à ma penderie. Devant tout les vêtements, je soupirais.   
  
Moi : J'ai vraiment rien à me mettre.   
  
Zayn : Mais non...t'as qu'à mettre ça !   
  
Moi : Zayn, c'est ma chemise de nuit.   
  
Zayn : Et alors ? T'es belle dedans !   
  
Moi : Tu me trouverais belle dans n'importe quelle tenue de toute façon.   
  
Zayn : T'as pas tort. Bon, déjà, tu met ton joli collier.   
  
Moi : Il est bien beau mon collier mais il cachera pas tout.  
  
Zayn : Regarde, tu peux mettre ce pantalon.   
  
Moi : Ouais, je l'adore celui-là.   
  
Zayn : Parfait. Il va bien avec ce T-shirt et ces chaussures. Alors tu mets ça.   
  
Moi : Non mais ça ira pas. Attends, c'est le concert de Chris Brown !   
  
Zayn : Ouais, t'as raison. Habille toi en nonne histoire qu'il craque pas pour toi et que je finisse pas tout seul.   
  
Moi : Ooooh, il nous fait sa petite dépression !   
  
Zayn : Je te rappelle que tu es en serviette. Si tu me fais un câlin, je te l'enlèves.   
  
Moi : Sors de là que je puisse m'habiller.   
  
Zayn : Et pas trop sexy !   
  
Il éclata de rire et sortit. Ce mec est complètement taré. Mais bizarrement, c'est le seul mec devant lequel je peux discuter du fait que je n'ai qu'une serviette sur moi et de l'éventualité qu'il me l'enlève. Bon, allez, ça m'énerve, j'arrive pas à choisir. Fuck, je prends au pif. Je fermais les yeux et tâtonnais. Je pris un T-shirt, un pantalon et une paire de chaussures. Hé mais....c'est plutôt pas mal ! Allez, je mets ça. ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D59486130%26.locale%3Dfr&h=dAQGuBNWG&enc=AZMLoq_4WK3oGFhyJAsi9q_lEbYKtvKJzxmpD_lBb8hJ9x93v6dKxS3SESLnoQ1jYKBwxIQ3bZAdQLEBGvLHM9oYdbOeZndzxWsQqZ45Z4wxqGr8iDI4UAExuc6wAIDhF1L5Sqzzj26eLZt200ywpg0m&s=1)set?id=59486130&.locale=fr ). Zayn rentra dans la chambre sans frapper.   
  
Moi : T'as oublié quoi ?   
  
Zayn : Mon boxer.   
  
Moi : Ah d'accord.   
  
Il a juste oublié son....euh, attendez...quoi ? Comment il a pu... ?   
  
Moi : Attends mais....  
  
Zayn : C'était une blague ! J'ai juste oublié mon T-shirt.  
  
Moi : Sexy Maliiikkkk !   
  
Zayn : Oh chut, hein.   
  
Moi : Tu rougis ? Oh, t'es trop mignon !   
  
Zayn : Charlie !   
  
Moi : Ooooohhh, c'est chouuuu !   
  
Zayn : Oh mais t'es habillée !   
  
Moi : Change pas de sujet.   
  
Zayn : T'es canon comme ça !   
  
Moi : Tu trouves ?   
  
Zayn : Je croyais que je devais pas changer de sujet.   
  
Moi : Quel sujet ?   
  
Zayn : Allez, viens, on y va.   
  
Moi : Ouiiiii ! Chrriiiiiiiissss !   
  
Zayn : T'es sérieuse là ? Tu vas te mettre en mode groupie ?   
  
Moi : C'était une blague. Tu sais, comme toi avec ton boxer.   
  
Louis : Euh..j'ai bien entendu. Vous parlez bien de boxer là ?   
  
Nous étions arrivés dans le couloir et Louis sortait de sa chambre. Sa situation actuelle me revint en mémoire. Je me jetais sur lui. Autant faire la cruche pour le réconforter.  
  
Moi : Louiiiiiiissssss ! Comment tu vas mon Lou ?   
  
Louis : Euh...bien.   
  
Moi : Non, tu vas pas bien. LIAAAAAMMM !   
  
Zayn : Putain, je suis jaloux là.   
  
Louis : Ouch, mon tympan.   
  
Liam : QUOOOOOIIIII ?   
  
Moi : Lou est triste !   
  
Louis : Je suis pas triste.   
  
Zayn : Je commence vraiment à être jaloux.   
  
Moi : T'as pas à être jaloux. T'es le seul à m'avoir vu en serviette, hein.   
  
Louis : Ah tu l'as vu en serviette. Alors ça commence à se concrétiser vous deux, hein ?   
  
Son petit clin d’œil appuyé me mit dans l'embarras. J'essayais de cacher au maximum mes rougeurs et, heureusement pour moi, Niall et Liam passèrent par là.   
  
Niall : Vous allez au concert ?   
  
Moi : Oui !   
  
Liam : Ouh ! Charlie est de bonne humeur ! Alors, il se passe quoi avec Louis ?   
  
Louis : Rien.   
  
Moi : Il est triste.  
  
Zayn : On doit y aller.   
  
Moi : Ah oui, on y va. Allez, bye les gens.   
  
Je fis une tournée de câlins et descendis l’escalier à toute vitesse, suivie par Zayn. Arrivés en bas, il m'attrapa par la taille et posa sa bouche sur mon cou.   
  
Moi : En quel honneur ?   
  
Zayn : Une envie.   
  
Anaë : Pitié, trouvez vous une chambre.   
  
Zayn : Tu crois qu'on t'as pas entendu cette nuit avec Harry ?   
  
Moi : Ouh, j'aurais pas aimé !   
  
Anaë : Vous deviez pas aller à un concert ?   
  
Zayn : C'est parti !   
  
Il me souleva et me balança sur son épaule.   
  
Moi : Héééé !   
  
Zayn : Si on s'attarde à chaque fois, on va être en retard.   
  
Moi : Aaaaah, j'ai fait tomber ma chaussure !   
  
Zayn : Je l'ai !   
  
Moi : Fais attention, c'est des Louboutins et je les aime beaucoup !   
  
Zayn : Je t'en offrirais d'autres au pire.   
  
Moi : J'aime tes cadeaux....tu me lâches maintenant ?   
  
Zayn : C'est bien parce que c'est toi.   
  
Il me reposa sur le sol et me fis un bisou au coin de la lèvre. Je frissonnais et souris. Ce mec ne sait absolument pas l'effet qu'il peut me faire. Je lui pris le bras et on monta dans la voiture. Nous arrivâmes vite à la salle. Malheureusement, l'entrée était bondée et il nous était impossible d'entrer sans forcer le passage dans la foule. Zayn me prit la main.   
  
Zayn : Allez, t'inquiète, on sera juste un peu serrés.   
  
Moi : Un peu ? Ça m'est déjà arrivée Zayn, je suis pas une inconnue non plus.   
  
Zayn : Non, sans blague ?   
  
Moi : T'es prêt ?   
  
Zayn : Oui, on y va.   
  
On sortit de la voiture et aussitôt la foule commença à nous oppresser Ma main était soudée à celle de Zayn et je ne comptais pas la lâcher. Le gens hurlaient, suite à notre arrivée. C'est vrai que ça doit être surprenant d'aller au concert de Chris Brown et de croiser Zayn Malik et Charlie Marin. Je fis un petit sourire à quelques personnes en passant et on finit par réussir à entrer. Le vigile nous escorta vers nos places VIP.   
  
Zayn : J'ai hâte !   
  
Moi : Ne m'en parle pas !   
  
? : Vous avez hâte de quoi ?   
  
Moi : Que le concert commence !   
  
Zayn : C'est Chris Brown, quoi ! Il est génial ce gars.   
  
? : Ravi que vous pensiez ça de moi.   
  
On eut un temps d'arrêt. Euh...pardon ? Je me retournais d'un bloc et me retrouvais face au légendaire Chris Brown. Je me retins de ne pas hurler. Il est magnifique, quoi ! Zayn tendit la main.   
  
Zayn : Zayn Malik. Je suis absolument trop heureux de te rencontrer, enfin.   
  
Chris lui fit un sourire et lui serra la main.   
  
Chris : Merci mec. Euh..je crois que ta copine va nous faire un malaise là.   
  
Zayn : Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Oui, euh pardon. C'est juste que je t'imaginais moins sexy. J'étais pas préparée. Charlie Marin.   
  
Je tendis la main à mon tour. Chris avait ouvert de grand yeux, l'air surpris, et Zayn se racla la gorge pour éviter de rire. Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc de mal ? Chris me serra la main et me fis un clin d’œil Zayn se racla la gorge un deuxième fois, cette fois-ci l'air passablement énervé. Je lui pris la main presque par réflexe Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.   
  
Chris : Je discuterai avec vous deux plus tard, là, faut que j’aille me préparer. On se voit après le concert.   
  
Moi : Oui, bien sur.   
  
Zayn : Ok.   
  
Dès que Chris fut sorti, Zayn me prit par la taille.   
  
Zayn : Je n'aime pas qu'on te drague.   
  
Moi : C'était juste un petit clin d’œil   
  
Zayn : Ça commence toujours par un clin d’œil   
  
Pour seule réponse, je lui fit un bisou sur la joue et un clin d’œil. Il ne put pas répondre à cela, le concert commençait déjà et une grand sourire éclairait nos visages.


	53. Chapter 53

Son bras sur mon épaule. Sa respiration régulière. L'odeur de son cou. Sa main jouant distraitement avec mes cheveux. Sa façon de se mordre la lèvre. Ses yeux qui se plissent dès qu'il sourit. Le concert avait beau être bien entamé, tout ce qui m'absorbait c'était lui. Ses gestes, ses réactions, tout chez lui me fascinaient. L'ambiance de la salle me faisait un effet bizarre et j'avais l'étrange impression de planer. Les lumières tamisées avaient l'air floutées. Je levais les yeux vers Zayn. Son regard se souda au mien, comme aimanté. Nos visages se rapprochaient dangereusement, de plus en plus. Je sentis son souffle se mêler au mien. Ma lèvre inférieure frôla la sienne et un frisson me parcourut le dos.   
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Zayn : Charlie ! Réveilles toi.   
  
Moi : Qu..quoi ?   
  
Zayn : Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule. T'étais toute mignonne, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller.   
  
Moi : C'est gentil...   
  
Zayn : On discute un peu avec Chris et on s'en va. T'as l'air complètement shootée.   
  
Moi : Je me disais bien que cette vague de gentillesse allait être temporaire.   
  
Zayn : Non mais on s'en va pour que tu puisse dormir, pas parce que t'as l'air shootée.   
  
Moi : Je vais prendre ça pour une gentille attention.   
  
Zayn : Il y a Chris qui arrive. Aie l'air réveillée.   
  
Moi : Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
Chris : Hey ! Alors, vous avez aimé ?   
  
Zayn : Énorme ! T'as assuré mec !   
  
Chris : Merci man. Et toi Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Désolée mais en fait, je me suis endormie.   
  
Zayn explosa de rire et Chris haussa les sourcils. Bah quoi ? Je vais quand même pas lui dire que c'était génial alors que j'ai rien écouté.   
  
Chris : Euh...Dis donc, Zayn, ta copine, elle est vraiment....  
  
Zayn : Incroyable ?   
  
Chris : Surprenante.   
  
Moi : Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Chris, t'as l'air d'un chouette gars mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.   
  
Chris : Oh, c'est pas grave. Rentrez, on se fait une autre soirée un de ces quatre   
  
Zayn : Pas de problème   
  
Il me prit la main et nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison. Je me souvins soudain de mon rêve et, malgré moi, je rougis. C'est quoi cette habitude que je prends de rougir tout le temps ? Je secouais brusquement la tête pour chasser les dernières images de ce rêve, assez perturbant.   
  
Zayn : A quoi tu penses ?   
  
Nous étions dans le lit, attendant patiemment le sommeil, face à face, mains dans la main. Ses jolis yeux noisettes me scrutaient dans les moindres détails malgré la pénombre. Dois-je lui en faire part ? Ou devrais-je me taire pour une fois ? Ce moment d'hésitation ne dura pas longtemps. Comme toujours, je pris une décision à la va-vite.   
  
Moi : J'ai fait un rêve bizarre tout à l'heure.   
  
Zayn : Ah oui ?   
  
Moi : Tu y étais.   
  
Zayn : Et c'était un rêve heureux ?   
  
Moi : Oui. Très heureux.   
  
Et je sombrais dans le sommeil avant même d'avoir entendu la réponse de Zayn.


	54. Chapter 54

? : Soirée arrosée ?   
  
Louis se tenait à deux centimètres de mon visage et venait de me réveiller en prononçant ces mots. Liam ouvrit les rideaux et je gémis en me cachant les yeux. D'un coup de jambe, je fis tomber Louis du lit et il s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit mat.   
  
Louis : AÏE !   
  
Liam : Louis, fallait pas la réveiller comme ça ! Maintenant, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Allez, dégages de la chambre.   
  
Danielle rentra pile quand Louis sortit en grommelant   
  
Danielle : Oh, Charlie, t'es réveillée, c'est super ! Ça te dit de...  
  
Liam : Non, ça lui dit pas pour l'instant. Tu lui parleras après. Là, c'est mon tour.   
  
Danielle : Mais....  
  
Liam : Chérie.  
  
Danielle : Ok !   
  
Moi : Laissez moi dormir....  
  
Danielle : Arrange toi avec Liam. J'y suis pour rien, moi.  
  
Elle sortit en riant et Liam ferma la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi, l'air amusé.   
  
Moi : C'est quoi cette tête que tu fais ?   
  
Liam : Juste pour t'informer que c'est Louis qui a eu l'idée de te réveiller.   
  
Moi : Où est Zayn ?   
  
Liam : Vous avez passés une bonne soirée hier ?   
  
Moi : Je me suis endormie.   
  
Liam : Dis donc, tu t'es endormie pendant le concert et t'as l'air complètement shootée ce matin, tu fais quoi la nuit, dis moi ?   
  
Moi : Je dors.   
  
Liam : A part le fait que tu t'es endormie, c'était bien la musique ?   
  
Moi : Oui, avec Zayn, on a....  
  
Je m'interrompis brusquement, me rendant compte de quelque chose. Liam me cachait un truc.   
  
Moi : Où est Zayn ?   
  
Liam : Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Même s'il n'est que 8h, on sait que ça va être une bonne journée.   
  
Moi : Où est Zayn, Liam ?   
  
Liam : Je crois que Danielle veut passer la journée avec toi. Et encore une journée shopping !   
  
Moi : Où est Zayn ?!   
  
J'étais maintenant complètement réveillée. Le fait que Liam élude le sujet m’inquiétait énormément. Mais où était passé Zayn, bordel ?! Je me levais à demi dans le lit et m'approchais de Liam.   
  
Liam : Ah la la ces filles ! Toujours en train de cramer de l'argent !   
  
Moi : Liam, dis moi où est Zayn. Maintenant !   
  
Liam : T'énerves pas, c'est le matin. D'ailleurs, fallait que je te parles d'un truc.   
  
Moi : Tu me dis où est Zayn et après tu me parles de ce truc. Et arrêtes de faire comme si tu m'entendais pas.   
  
Liam : Ok, je vais te le dire.   
  
Moi : Vas-y.   
  
Liam : Oui, bon..  
  
Moi : Oui ?   
  
Liam : ….  
  
Moi : Alors ?   
  
Liam : De quoi ?   
  
Moi : Putain LIAM !   
  
Liam : Il est allé voir Emily.   
  
Je me levais brusquement, ouvrit mon armoire et commençais à jeter des habits en vrac sur le lit. Liam me prit le bras et je me dégageais violemment.   
  
Liam : Charlie, arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que....  
  
Moi : Tout les mecs ont cette phrase à la bouche ! « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je vais changer ». Vous en avez pas marre des clichés, putain ?!   
  
Liam : ASSIS TOI BORDEL !   
  
Jamais, je dis bien jamais, je n'avais entendu Liam hurler. C'était assez impressionnant. Très impressionnant. Il me faisait limite peur avec sa grosse voix. Je m'assis sur le lit, choquée. Liam prit les quelques habits que j'avais sorti de l'armoire et les remit à leur place. Puis il s'assit à côté de moi.   
  
Liam : Arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait que t'as peur de moi.   
  
Moi : Justement, tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu crier.   
  
Liam : Écoutes moi et tout ira bien. Zayn est allé voir Emily pour mettre les choses au clair.   
  
Moi : Et pour retomb....  
  
Liam : La ferme.   
  
Moi : D'accord.   
  
Liam : Je devrais te gueuler dessus plus souvent.   
  
Moi : Hum !   
  
Liam : Il est allé voir Emily pour lui dire que tout était vraiment fini. Il ne veut pas rester en mauvais termes avec elle. Tu comprends, avec la presse et tout, ce serai un peu le bazar. Donc il va juste lui dire que tout est terminé. En partant, tôt ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument tout oublier d'elle. D'accord ?   
  
Moi : Mmmm.  
  
Liam : Alors pas la peine de faire ta ménagère effarouchée.   
  
Moi : D'acco..MA QUOI ?!  
  
Liam : Oh ! Mais c'est toi qui m'influence avec tes expressions de française !   
  
Moi : Te plains pas, OK ? C'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler au fait ?   
  
Liam : Non, à la base, je devais tout faire pour que tu le sache pas mais bon, tant pis. Je dirais à Zayn que c'est ton charme légendaire.   
  
Moi : Donc de quoi tu voulais me parler ?   
  
Liam : J'ai remarqué que..non. Alors attends, je trouve mes mots et je te dit.   
  
Moi : Euh...OK   
  
Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne parle. Ça doit vraiment être important pour que Liam Payne ne trouve pas ses mots.   
  
Liam : Tu as souvent rougis ces temps-ci.   
  
Moi : Ah bon ?   
  
Liam : Surtout en présence de Zayn.   
  
Moi : Et alors ?   
  
Liam : As-tu fais un rêve bizarre concernant Zayn récemment ?   
  
Moi : Comment tu peux savoir ça ? EUH..je veux dire, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
  
Liam : Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux Charlie.   
  
Moi : Bah oui, je sais que tu aimes Danielle, je suis pas débile.   
  
Liam : Je ne te parle pas de Danielle et moi.   
  
Moi : Bah tu parles de qui alors ? T'es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?   
  
Liam : Mais non...tu comprends rien décidément.   
  
Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?!   
  
Liam : Tu ne te sentirais pas heureuse ces derniers temps ? Du genre, tu planes tout le temps ?   
  
Moi : Tu planes Liam ?   
  
Liam : Tu le fais exprès ?   
  
Moi : Non, pas du tout.   
  
En plus, c'était vrai. Je commençais à me rendormir tout doucement et mon cerveau était plus que lent. Comme un vieux ordinateur qui rame.   
  
Liam : Tu te sentirais pas amoureuse ?   
  
Moi : Amoureuse ?   
  
Liam : Oui.   
  
Moi : Mais...de qui ?   
  
Liam : Roh putain....  
  
Moi : Quoi ?!   
  
Liam : Es-tu amoureuse de Zayn ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
  
Liam : Réponds moi.   
  
Moi : Que..je...c'est mon meilleur ami !   
  
Liam : Tu peux très bien tomber amoureuse de ton meilleur ami.   
  
Moi : Liam...je...  
  
Liam : Alors ?   
  
Moi : JE SAIS PAS ! Ok ? Je sais pas !  
  
Liam : Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre !   
  
Moi : Que...quoi ?!  
  
Liam : Écoutes, j'ai vu que c'est super chaud entre vous, en ce moment. Discuter avec toi m'a complètement convaincue.   
  
Il se tenait devant la porte et s’apprêtait à sortir.   
  
Liam : Tu aimes Zayn. Et crois-moi, ça m'étonnerait que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Donc soit vous vous tournez autour pendant trois plombes, soit vous vous mettez ensembles une bonne fois pour toutes.   
  
Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et sortit de la chambre. Je restais assise sur mon lit, choquée. Attendez...cette conversation s'est vraiment passée ? Je veux dire..elle est vraiment arrivée ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Zayn. Du moins, je crois pas. Je pense pas. Pourquoi je me pose des questions, d'abord ?! Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Ça détruirait notre amitié. Non. Pas possible. Une fois mais pas deux. J'ouvris mon armoire, bien décidée à oublier chaque mots que Liam a prononcé ce matin sur une éventuelle relation entre Zayn et moi. Danielle débarqua dans ma chambre en sautillant.   
  
Danielle : Journée shopping !   
  
Moi : Tu m'aides à choisir ce que je vais mettre avant ?  
  
Danielle : Ouiiiii !   
  
Moi : Ouh la ! Tu fais presque peur à être d'aussi bonne humeur. T'as bien dormi hier soir, on dirait.   
  
Danielle : Oh non.   
  
Moi : Pardon ?   
  
Danielle : Justement non. Je n'ai pas dormi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.   
  
Elle me fit un clin d’œil coquin. Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que...Ça y est, je suis jalouse. Pas que ce soit avec Liam, bien sur. Juste qu'elle soit dans une relation aussi solide et parfaite. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit.   
  
Moi : Je hais l'amour.   
  
Danielle : Ça vas pas avec Zayn ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi dès que je parle d'amour, on me parle de Zayn ?   
  
Danielle : Parce que vous vous aimez.   
  
Moi : Vous en avez pas marre tous ?   
  
Danielle : Excuse moi de souligner une évidence. Tiens, mets ça.   
  
J'enfilais la tenue qu'elle me donnait sans répondre ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=60091457&.locale=fr](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D60091457%26.locale%3Dfr&h=sAQHKIND7&enc=AZPDN9WYDcw24T_ukDrC-8sFzx891yl49jIushA-ipTvPaWjZDKy6YEV_4VChQhkqVqIhYqxK1_7EtvUUoPE14Z5NTmnGYcz_lOHOQX0Leh1bQNxEX_3-jWyqeqmJ3Sf84gapvscPeX9Iu6l51kZVaXt&s=1) ). Marre qu'on m'écoute pas quand je dis quelque chose, hein. Une évidence...N'importe quoi, elle. Habillée, je sortis de la chambre, Danielle sur mes talons. Je me cognais à Josh.   
  
Josh : Booooonnnnjjouuuuuuuuurrrrr !   
  
Moi : Euh...salut ?   
  
Josh : Zayn n'est pas avec toi ?  
  
Moi : Pourquoi il serait avec moi ?   
  
Josh : Bah vous êtes pas en couple ?   
  
Moi : Non ! Non ! Pas du tout !   
  
Liam : Quelqu'un parle d'un éventuel couple Zarlie ?   
  
Moi : La ferme Liam !   
  
Danielle : Euh...d'où tu parles pas à mon Liam comme ça ?   
  
Josh : Où est Célia ? Cééélliiiiiaaaaa !   
  
Moi : Tu la touches, je te butes Josh.   
  
Louis : Y a une bagarre ? Je veux voir ça !   
  
Liam : Je suis curieux de voir ça.   
  
Danielle : Non, ce sera pas drôle. Zayn va rappliquer pour sauver sa chérie.   
  
Moi : Mais on n'est pas....  
  
Josh : Ouais, on s'en fout. Où est Célia ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu cherches Célia ?   
  
Josh : Parce que je la cherches.   
  
Moi : Dis moi ce que tu lui veux.   
  
Josh : Ça ne te regarde pas.   
  
Moi : T'as pas intérêt à l'approcher à moins de trois mètres.   
  
Josh : J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.   
  
Moi : C'est mon assistante et mon amie. Si tu lui fait du mal, tu vas le regretter.   
  
Josh : Fiches moi la paix Charlie.   
  
Liam : Flippant la façon dont ils se menacent mutuellement.   
  
Louis : Et t'as pas peur quand t'es seule avec elle Dani ?   
  
Danielle : Laissez les se battre. C'est plutôt marrant.   
  
Moi : Mais dis moi, Josh !   
  
Josh : Je voulais l'inviter à dîner, c'est tout.   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi tu voulais l'inviter à dîner ?   
  
Josh : Mais t'es la mafia française ou quoi ?!   
  
Moi : Je tiens énormément à mes amis. Et je n'ai pas assez discuté avec toi pour savoir si t'es un mec bien.   
  
Josh : Normal, t'étais tellement occupée avec Zayn.   
  
Moi : Tu veux que je te tues ?   
  
Josh : Si tu veux savoir, je la trouve drôle, intéressante et mignonne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'inviter.   
  
Célia : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous restez tous dans le couloir là ? Et qui m'a appelé ?   
  
Moi : Personne.   
  
Josh : Moi.   
  
Danielle : Bon, on va y aller, nous.   
  
Louis : Je peux venir ?   
  
Liam : Moi aussi ?   
  
Moi : Vous aimez le shopping maintenant ?   
  
Liam : Ouais, j'adore m'acheter de nouveaux slips Calvin Klein motif panthère.   
  
Danielle : C'est vrai que ce motif te va bien.   
  
Moi : STOP ! Mon esprit innocent ne veux rien savoir. Où sont les autres ?   
  
Célia : On me voulait quoi ?   
  
Josh : Harry et Anaë sont sortis en amoureux. Niall est sorti en ville. Zayn est...où est Zayn ? Ah et Célia, je voulais t'inviter à dîner.   
  
Célia : Oui, je veux bien. On y va à quelle heure ?   
  
Moi : BON !   
  
Josh : Ok, alors Louis, Liam, Charlie et Danielle, vous allez faire les boutiques. Niall est en ville. Harry et Anaë sont je-ne-sais-où en train de faire des cochonneries sûrement. Célia et moi, on va passer la journée ensemble. Et Zayn est....mais où est Zayn ?!   
  
Moi : Ça te regarde pas.   
  
Célia : La journée ? Euh...d'accord, si tu veux.   
  
Danielle : Allons-y avant que Charlie pète une crise.   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi je péterais une crise ?   
  
Liam : Parce que Zayn n'est pas là pour te calmer.   
  
Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier avec ça aujourd'hui ?!   
  
Danielle : Bon, moi, je me casse.   
  
Liam : Je te suis.   
  
Louis : Charlie, rapplique, on s'en va.   
  
Moi : Vous me soûlez vraiment.   
  
Josh : Fais gaffe à la gueule de bois alors !   
  
J'entendis Célia éclater de rire. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux. Avant de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière moi, je hurlais un « La ferme Josh ». Ce n'est pas lui qui allait avoir le dernier mot quand même.


	55. Chapter 55

Dès que nous fûmes dans la rue, Louis voulut s'éclipser pour acheter le nouveau Fifa. Les garçons nous abandonnèrent donc pour leur précieux jeu vidéo. Avec Danielle, nous décidâmes de passer chez Abercrombie & Fitch.   
  
Danielle : Allons voir les abdos des mannequins.   
  
Moi : Petite joueuse, va.   
  
Danielle : T'as raison. Ceux de Liam sont carrément plus durs.   
  
Moi : Parce que t'as comparé ?   
  
Danielle : Moi, au moins, j'ai un copain OFFICIEL.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu insistes autant sur le mot officiel ? Ça me semble suspect.   
  
Danielle : Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose ?   
  
Moi : Euuuh...non.   
  
Danielle : Tu sors avec Zayn en secret, j'en suis sure.   
  
Moi : Revois ton avis. Il est carrément faux.   
  
Danielle : Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi.   
  
Moi : Tu veux la vérité ?   
  
Danielle : Oui !   
  
Moi : Je sors pas avec Zayn.   
  
Danielle : Mais tu es attirée par lui.  
  
Moi : C'était une question ? J'ai pas entendu le point d'interrogation en fait.   
  
Danielle : Non, ce n'est pas une question.  
  
Moi : Mais, avec Liam, en plus de partager ton lit, tu partages un cerveau ?   
  
Danielle : T'as un esprit sarcastique, ça fait peur.   
  
Moi : BON ! On va où ?   
  
Danielle : On a qu'à aller là-bas. Je crois qu'il y a un....  
  
? : Salut les filles !   
  
Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps, avec un petit sourire, ravies de rencontrer une présence amicale en cette belle journée. Malheureusement, nos sourires s'évanouirent bien vite.   
  
Eleanor : Euh...bonjour ?   
  
Danielle: Hum...euh..je....bonjour.....  
  
Moi : Pourquoi t'as trompé Louis ?   
  
Danielle s'étouffa à moitié à côté de moi tandis qu'Eleanor pâlissait. Bah quoi ? Autant y aller cash, non ?   
  
Eleanor : Écoutez, les filles, je.....  
  
Moi : Si tu ne nous donne pas les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'as trompé, ça m'étonnerait qu'on t’adresses de nouveau la parole un jour.   
  
Eleanor : Mais, je....  
  
Danielle : Elle n'a pas tort.   
  
Eleanor tourna la tête vers Danielle, estomaquée. Danielle n'aime absolument pas se fâcher avec ses amies et déteste le conflit. Le fait qu'elle approuve mes paroles, je l'avoue un peu dures, nous surprenait.   
  
Danielle : On s'est connues parce que tu sortais avec Louis et moi avec Liam. J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Louis, c'était incassable. La complicité qu'il y avait entre vous, vos délires personnels, et tout ces petits trucs renforçaient cette pensée chaque jour où je vous voyais ensembles. Mais du jour au lendemain, tu as arrêté. Tu es devenue si froide, si dure avec lui. Et le lendemain, tu n'étais plus là. Tu nous as laissés un Louis cachant ses sentiments, nous faisant croire qu'il est heureux alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il ne l'est pas. Sauf qu'on ne peut rien faire. On est impuissants face à ça. Et ça, tu vois, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'en veux. Tu as tout détruit. Que ce soit ta relation avec Louis ou notre amitié. Je te pensais vraiment pas comme ça. Tu m'as énormément déçue. Ne compte plus sur moi, désormais.  
  
Ok, j’arrive plus à respirer là. Trouver moi de l'air. C'est vraiment Danielle qui vient de dire ça ? MA Danielle ? Ça me fait trop bizarre de l'entendre dire un truc méchant. Eleanor pleurait silencieusement. Ses paroles me choquaient. Oui, moi, Charlie Marin, je suis choquée par des paroles dures et méchantes. Surprenant, non ? Comme quoi....  
  
Moi : Danielle, tu y est pas allée un peu fort là ?   
  
Eleanor : Non mais elle a raison. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Je suis....en plus, c'est même pas arrivé. Je vois pas...pff..non faut que je …..excusez moi.   
  
Moi : Attends, quoi ?   
  
Trop tard, elle était déjà partie en cachant ses larmes derrière des lunettes de soleil. Danielle m'attrapa le bras et le serra.   
  
Danielle : On a bien entendu la même chose ?   
  
Moi : Je crois, oui.   
  
Danielle : ELEANOR !   
  
On se retrouvait, comme deux idiotes, à courir derrière cette fille qu'on a fait pleuré quelques secondes plus tôt. Eleanor se retourna et fit une petite moue. On lui attrapait chacune un bras et la traînâmes au Starbucks d'en face.   
  
Moi : Maintenant, tu vas tout nous expliquer.   
  
Danielle : Pourquoi tu as dit que rien n'est arrivé ?   
  
Eleanor : Je ne ve....  
  
Danielle : DIS LE NOUS.   
  
Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête mais nous ne fîmes pas attention. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était qu'Eleanor nous raconte tout. Il nous fallait savoir.   
  
Eleanor : Je...je n'ai pas trompé Louis.   
  
Moi : Merci mon dieu !   
  
Danielle : Tu es débile ou quoi ? Tu l'as pas trompé mais tu lui dis que tu l'as fait. Tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre, c'est pas possible.   
  
Eleanor : Je n'en peux plus les filles. Je suis vraiment à bout. J'aime Louis, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais qu'avec lui, c'est pour la vie. Malheureusement, si je veux l'avoir dans ma vie, je dois accepter ses fans, gentilles ou méchantes. Et ces derniers jours, j'ai vu plus de méchantes que de gentilles. Elles...elles sont horribles avec moi. Elles me traitent de tous les noms, me frappent quelquefois. C'est...quelque chose que je ne peux plus supporter. Encore avant, je pensais qu'on m'avait acceptée mais non. C'est encore pire maintenant.   
  
Danielle : Et tu as rompu avec Louis pour ça.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ?   
  
Eleanor : Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de vivre son rêve à cause de moi. J'ai pensé que...  
  
Moi : Tu as mal pensé.   
  
Eleanor : Je sais. Je m'en veux tellement. Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Pourquoi je lui ai menti ? J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité au lieu de dire que je l'ai trompé alors que c'est complètement faux.   
  
? : C'est vrai que t'aurais dû me le dire.   
  
Nous sursautâmes et nous tournâmes vers un Louis et un Liam, assez surpris. On est dans la merde.   
Les différentes réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Danielle prit Liam par la main et sortit du café en lançant un « On va se balader » d'un air faussement enjoué. Eleanor fondit en larmes et Louis la prit par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart. Et moi...ben moi, je restais toute seule à ma table, complètement perdue. Je voyais Louis et Eleanor parler au fond de la salle. Il faisait de grands gestes, l'air affreusement triste. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis il l'a prit dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serra. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être le fait de voir un couple heureux comme ça me déprimait. Peut-être, qu'au fond, ça me manquait de ne plus pouvoir parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec quelqu'un sans me soucier du fait qu'il me jugera. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? J'ai mes amis. Eux, ne me jugent pas. Eux, ils me prennent comme je suis. Même si ils ne connaissent rien de mon passé, ça leur est égal. Je souris instinctivement. Mon portable vibra : Nouveau message de Zayn. Mon sourire s'élargit.  
  
De Zayn : « Tu es où ma belle ? Je rentre dans deux minutes ♥»  
De Moi : « Au Starbucks. Rejoins-moi.  »  
De Zayn : « J'arrive. J'ai quelque chose à te dire »  
  
Bizarrement, le fait qu'il ne me mette pas de cœur me stressait. Ou c'était peut-être sa dernière phrase. Le classique « J'ai quelque chose à te dire ». C'est toujours négatif les phrases comme ça. Il va sûrement me dire qu'il s'est remis avec Emily. Non, non, pitié, non. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ouh là ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Charlie ! S'il faut, c'est juste parce qu'il t'as pas ramené de cadeaux cette fois-ci. Même si ça m'étonnerait. Louis et Eleanor revinrent vers moi et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher mes émotions. Eleanor semblait plus apaisée et je remarquais la main de Louis sur sa taille.   
  
Louis : Ça ne va pas ?   
  
Moi : Si, tout va bien.   
  
Louis : Pas de ça avec moi Marin.   
  
Moi : Quand tu auras réglé tes affaires de cœur Tomlinson, tu auras le droit de t'occuper de ma vie. Mais pour l'instant, t'as rien à dire. Allez vous expliquer et fichez moi la paix.   
  
Louis : Mais...  
  
Eleanor : Viens Lou.   
  
Louis : Mais....  
  
Eleanor : Si elle te dit de la laisser, laisse-là !   
  
Je remerciais Eleanor du regard. Elle me fit un petit sourire et tira Louis par le bras. Ils sortirent enfin, me laissant avec mon chocolat chaud devant moi. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis dix. Zayn allait-il arriver un jour ? Mon état de tristesse monta en régime. Et si il m'avait oublié ? Et si le fait d'avoir vu Emily l'avait conforté dans l'idée de se remettre avec elle ? Beaucoup de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse. A élire la plus difficile à répondre, je pense que ça aurait été « Est-ce que si il décide de couper les ponts avec moi, je m'en remettrai ? ». Alors là, c'est le summum de la question débile et complètement insensé. Je soupirais. Quinze minutes. Ce mec est un abruti. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'il n'allait pas se remettre avec elle ? Je suis sûre que le texto qu'il m'a envoyé, c'était du flan. A moins qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule, Emily et lui. Je soupirais une deuxième fois. A ce moment-là, la porte du café s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra. Cette personne illuminait la pièce, rien qu'à sa présence. Ses yeux marrons clairs se firent joyeux en me voyant et semblèrent briller. Il s'assit en face de moi et, presque par réflexe, son pied vint se coller au mien. Je lui souris, la colère dans mon cœur faisant place à une joie dont je ne saurais décrire l'intensité. J'enroulais délicatement mon pied autour de sa cheville et son regard devint malicieux.   
  
Moi : Que t'as dit Emily ?   
  
Son éclat de rire me surprit. Ok, il vient de revoir son ex, a dû s'expliquer avec elle et par conséquent, a eu une conversation gênante, et il rigole. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce mec n'est pas un abruti. Il est juste trop bizarre.   
  
Zayn : Disons qu'au début, elle l'a mal pris et quand elle s'est rendu compte que ça servait à rien de s'énerver vu que je céderai pas, elle a accepté de me laisser tranquille. Elle m'a promis de ne plus interférer dans ma vie.   
  
Moi : Tant mieux. Je veux plus voir sa tête de...  
  
Zayn : On commande ?   
  
Moi : J'ai déjà commandé.   
  
Zayn : Excuse mon retard. Embouteillages.   
  
Moi : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.   
  
Zayn : Pauvre petite qui a attendu quinze minutes au Starbucks sans moi.   
  
Moi : Non mais c'est bon, je te fais la gueule.   
  
Il savait très bien que je faisais semblant. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever pour se mettre sur la banquette à côté de moi. Il m'entoura de ses bras et je fis semblant de le repousser. Puis j'abandonnais et posais ma tête au creux de son cou en rigolant. Je chuchotais un « Tu es trop fort » contre son oreille. Il sourit et posa sa tête sur la mienne. Nous restâmes là, à parler, jusqu'à la fermeture du café. Vers 20h, nous rentrâmes donc, main dans la main, comme soulagés d'un poids qui pesait sur nos consciences.


	56. Chapter 56

? : DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT !   
  
Moi : Oh pitié, pas ça.   
  
J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller en espérant que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme cauchemar. Zayn dormait toujours à côté de moi. Ou peut-être faisait-il semblant. Je pense qu'il fait semblant. Avec tout le boucan que fait Niall dans notre chambre ce matin, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il dorme. Je le poussais du doigt et il entrouvrit un œil. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage puis, il étouffa un grognement et se retourna en prenant une partie de la couette. Ok, message reçu. Je dois m'en occuper. Je levais ma tête lourde, pour apercevoir un Niall complètement hystérique qui sautait partout.   
  
Niall : BOUGEZ VOUS ! C'EST ABSOLUMENT.....  
  
Moi : DEGAGES DE CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE AVANT QUE JE TE....  
  
Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti hurler dans la chambre de Liam. Je poussais un soupir d'aise et me blottis contre le dos de Zayn. Il me prit la main doucement et joua avec mes doigts. Je souris et sentis mes yeux se fermer sous la fatigue matinale.   
  
Zayn : Après avoir parlé avec Emily, je suis allé aux bureaux du management hier.   
  
Je rouvris les yeux d'un coup. Ce mec sait comment te réveiller d'un coup sec, c'est sur. Je me relevais à demi et m'appuyais sur son épaule de manière à voir son visage sans lui faire mal.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?   
  
Zayn : Il faut que je te dises quelque chose.   
  
Moi : J'aime pas ça du tout.   
  
Zayn : Sois juste....essaye d'être compréhensive pour une fois.  
  
Moi : Il se passe quoi ?   
  
Zayn : Promets moi de ne pas mal réagir.   
  
Moi : Promis.   
  
Zayn : Ne t'affole pas.   
  
Moi : Dis moi !   
  
Zayn : Après tes deux semaines de repos, tu vas finir ta tournée. Nous, on va sortir notre nouvel album et faire quelques interviews et tout le bazar. Ça prendra deux mois.   
  
Moi : Tu m'apprends rien là.   
  
Zayn : Après, on aura tous, toi y compris, deux mois de vacances....  
  
Moi : Oh mais c'est génial !   
  
Zayn : ...et nous deux, nous irons en France.   
  
Moi : Pardon ?   
  
Zayn : Nous irons en France.   
  
Moi : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?   
  
Zayn : Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait quitter ta famille et tes amis mais il est temps que tu fasse un trait sur le passé comme moi, je l'ai fait avec Emily.   
  
Je me levais brusquement et lui fis face. Lui, torse nu et en pantalon de survêt dans le lit et moi, debout devant lui, en petit short et débardeur. Sa décision m'avait mise hors de moi. Comment osait-il s'immiscer comme ça dans mon passé ? Comment a t-il pu faire ça en sachant très bien que ça allait me faire du mal ? En plus, il avait l'air tranquille. Genre, ça fait rien, quoi. Je croisais les bras. Il allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.   
  
Moi : Non mais tu te prends pour QUI, PUTAIN ?!   
  
Zayn : Charlie, calme toi, s'il te plaît   
  
Moi : NON JE ME CALMES PAS ! Je t'ai déjà dit que mon passé était un sujet sensible ! Je t'ai déjà dit QUE JE VOULAIS PAS EN PARLER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS ?!   
  
Zayn : Charlie....  
  
Il s'était levé et s’approchait de moi. Je me dérobais et quittait la chambre en ignorant le regard affolé de Niall en me voyant dans cet état. Je descendis les escaliers, Zayn sur mes talons. Ah, parce qu'en plus, il me suit n'importe où maintenant ?   
  
Moi : Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?!   
  
Zayn : Charlie, je....  
  
Moi : Non, Zayn ! Je t'écouterai pas ! Je t'avais dit qu'il me fallait du temps. Que je voulais pas tout te dire tout de suite. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T’arrive comme une fleur pour me dire qu'on va aller voir ma famille en France, d'ici deux mois ! MAIS EST-CE QUE TU REFLECHIS DANS TA TÊTE, PUTAIN ?! EST-CE QUE T'AS PENSE AUX CONSEQUENCES DE TES ACTES ?! EST-CE QUE T'AS PENSE AU MOINS UNE SECONDE AU MAL QUE TU POURRAIT ME FAIRE EN ALLANT DANS CE PAYS ?! EST-CE QU....  
  
Zayn : PUTAIN MAIS ECOUTES MOI !   
  
Moi : MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE T'ECOUTES, TU VIENS TOUT JUSTE DE TRAHIR TOUTE LA CONFIANCE QUE J'AVAIS EN TOI !   
  
Zayn : LA CONFIANCE, LA CONFIANCE ! T'AS QUE CE MOT A LA BOUCHE ! ET POURTANT, TU NE ME DIS RIEN. TU SAIS TOUT DE MOI MAIS JE NE SAIS RIEN DE TOI. COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE NOUS SOYONS MEILLEURS AMIS ? LES MEILLEURS AMIS PARTAGENT TOUT. NOUS, ON NE PARTAGE RIEN. NOTRE AMITIE EST INEGALE. TU SAIS TOUT, JE NE SAIS RIEN. J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE SITUATION. J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE DEVENIR FOU !   
  
Moi : T'EN AS MARRE ? TRES BIEN ! ALORS DEGAGES ! FAIS LE CE PUTAIN DE VOYAGE MAIS NE COMPTE PAS SUR MOI. JE N'IRAI PLUS JAMAIS DANS CE PAYS !   
  
Je lui tournais le dos et me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Anaë. J'avais désespérément besoin de haïr Zayn à ce moment-là et c'était la personne la mieux placée pour aider les gens à haïr quelqu'un. J'ouvris sans frapper et découvris Anaë et Harry en train de s'embrasser passionnément Mais ils ont que ça à faire dans cette maison ? Pourquoi ça existe les couples amoureux ?! Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient encore habillés.   
  
Moi : Harry, dégages. Je dois parler avec Anaë.   
  
Harry : Mais....  
  
Moi : J'IMAGINES QUE TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE DETESTES TOI AUSSI, PAS VRAI ?   
  
Harry : A tout à l'heure ma belle.   
  
Il sortit de la chambre après m'avoir adressé un sourire plutôt apeuré. Je fermais la porte à clé et me jetais sur le lit.   
  
Moi : Je déteste Zayn.   
  
Anaë : Ah, la bonne blague.   
  
Moi : Il veut m'emmener en France !   
  
Anaë : Demandes lui de t'emmener en Bretagne. Le Sud, c'est dépassé.   
  
Moi : Je ne reviendrai jamais en France. Pas après....  
  
Anaë : Après quoi....  
  
Moi : Laisse tomber. Le fait est que je n'irai jamais en France avec ce gars. Je ne reviendrai plus en France tout court.   
  
Anaë : Ok, quel est le plan ? On les aligne tous contre un mur et on fusille le premier qui essaie de s'excuser ?  
  
Moi : T'es con.   
  
Anaë : Ma connerie te calme.   
  
Moi : Pas faux. J'ai arrêté d'hurler.   
  
Anaë : Écoute, c'est vraiment vraiment grave ce que t'as fait en France ?   
  
Moi : Je ne veux plus y aller. Jamais.   
  
Anaë : Ok, j’insiste pas. Au fait, Niall voulait te parler.   
  
Moi : Ah alors je v....  
  
Anaë : Non mais laisse tomber. Vu comment t'as hurlé, il doit avoir peur maintenant.   
  
Moi : Roh la ferme.   
  
Elle éclata de rire et je sortis de la chambre. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Niall, en face de celle d'Harry et Anaë, sans frapper. Faudrait peut-être que je perde cette habitude. Un jour, je risque de tomber au mauvais moment et ça risque d'être gênant Niall était sur son lit, un sourire béat collé au visage. Je grognais.   
  
Moi : Roh pitié, si c'est pour étaler ta bonne humeur devant moi, c'est même pas la peine.   
  
Niall : Oh, pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ? C'est parce que t'as hurlé ce matin ?   
  
Moi : Dès fois, j'aimerais bien être dans ta tête, juste histoire de voir la vie en rose.   
  
Niall : Assis toi.   
  
Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux azurs qui exultaient de joie. Mais, pourquoi....  
  
Moi : Pourquoi t'es aussi joyeux ?   
  
Il brandit une enveloppe qu'il me mit sous le nez. Je l'ouvris et découvris deux billets de concert. Je levais un sourcil en lisant le nom de l'artiste en question.   
  
Moi : T'as pas fait un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant ça dans la boite aux lettres ce matin ?   
  
Niall : C'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ?   
  
Moi : Disons qu'un ou deux coup de fil m'a permit d'avoir ton cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance.   
  
Niall : C'est sur que tu seras pas en retard, il est en Septembre. Merci Charlie, c'est trop bien !   
  
Il me serra dans ses bras et je me sentis un peu mieux. Niall a ce truc pour réconforter les gens. Avec son seul contact, il arrive à remonter le moral aux personnes les plus déprimés. Je souris et d'un geste brusque, il m'écarta de lui en me prenant par les poignets.   
  
Niall : Oh mon dieu, comment tu t'es fait ça ?   
  
Moi : Oh, c'est rien.   
  
Il tenait mes poignets et effleurait les bandages de mon tatouage. Sur le coup, je l'avais presque oublié.   
  
Niall : Non mais sérieusement, comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
  
Moi : C'est rien Niall. C'est juste un tatouage.   
  
Niall : Juste ?   
  
Moi : Oui, je l'ai fait avec Zayn la dernière fois.   
  
Niall : Et maintenant tu lui fait la gueule. Normal, quoi.   
  
Moi : En même temps...  
  
Niall: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
  
Moi : Il veut aller en France pour les vacances communes qu'on va avoir.   
  
Niall : Ah oui, on va avoir des vacances communes. C'est trop cool.   
  
Moi : T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?  
  
Niall : ….  
  
Moi : Il veut m’emmener en France !   
  
Niall : T'as de la chance,   
  
Moi : Niall !   
  
Niall : Quoi ?!   
  
Moi : Laisse tomber. Finalement, c'est bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui me met pas la pression.   
  
Niall : De toute façon, vous allez vous réconcilier, comme toujours. Espérons que cette fois, ce sera sur l'oreiller. On en a marre de cette tension sexuelle permanente entre vous.   
  
Moi : Niall !  
  
Niall : Oups, j'ai dû lâcher tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.   
  
Je pris l'oreiller et lui balançais sur la tête. Il éclata de rire et d'un coup, je me sentis mieux. Niall est vraiment pratique comme réconfortant, en fait. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et me regarda très sérieusement.   
  
Niall : Dis, Charlie. Vu que t'es un peu déprimée, ça te dis d'y aller avec moi ce soir ?   
  
Moi : Je sais pas trop Niall. Je pense que je vais plutôt passer ma journée sur Twitter.   
  
Niall : Parfait. Cet aprem', je vais un peu en ville avec Zayn pour lui remonter le moral et ce soir, je vais au concert avec toi. C'est décidé, voilà. Et il y a pas à discuter.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu devrais remonter le moral de Zayn ?   
  
Niall : C'est mon meilleur ami qui vient de se disputer avec la femme de sa vie, tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Des fois, je me demande si tu réfléchis.   
  
Il partit avant que je ne puisse répliquer. Je soupirais bruyamment et me jetais à plat ventre sur le lit de Niall. Vivement qu'il ait une copine, lui. Y'en a marre qu'il s'occupe des affaires des autres. Son portable était posé sur sa table de chevet et je décidais de lui jouer un mauvais coup. Je me connectais sur son compte Twitter et tapais un tweet : « Bonjour tout le monde ! Devinez qui a piqué le portable à Niall....Bonne journée à tous xx ». comme prévu, une flopée de fans répondirent. Je followais plus de 100 fans jusqu’à ce que je voie une réponse un peu particulière d'un certain @HarryStyles : « Charlie, pose ce portable et va jouer avec Zayn. Il s'ennuit sans toi. M'en veux pas xx ». Je levais les yeux au ciel et reposais le téléphone. Je me levais difficilement et partis à la cuisine. Mon estomac criait famine depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Je vais plus tenir là. Je faillis faire demi-tour en voyant Zayn assis à la table. Il leva les yeux et une émotion que je ne saurais identifier passa dans ses yeux. Je l'ignorais et me servis un bol de céréales. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, j'écoutais le moindre de ses mouvements. Il soupira et se tourna à demi vers moi. Je l'entendis au raclement de la chaise. Toujours dos à lui, je ralentis le glissement des céréales dans le bol pour gagner du temps.   
  
Zayn : Charlie....  
  
Je posais le paquet de céréales d'un geste sec sur le plan de travail. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. En présence de Niall et Anaë, ma colère s'était apaisée. Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais face à Zayn et à ses décisions de merde, elle revenait au galop.   
  
Zayn : S'il te plaît...  
  
Je me tournais si vite que mes cheveux volèrent autour de mon visage. Je lui lançais un regard inquisiteur. D'un ton glacial, je décidais de faire la cruche.   
  
Moi : Quoi ?   
  
Une sorte d'impatience apparut dans ses yeux et cela m'énerva encore plus. Mais pour qui se prend t-il celui-là, à vouloir décider de mes choix ?   
  
Zayn : Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler.   
  
Moi : Tu sais très bien ma réponse.   
  
Zayn : Pourquoi es tu aussi butée ?   
  
Moi : ET POURQUOI ES TU AUSSI INCOMPREHENSIF ?!   
  
Zayn : JE T'AI DIS QUE.....  
  
Moi : ET MOI JE T'AI DIT QUE JE N'IRAIS PAS EN FRANCE ! TU L'AS COMPRIS OU JE PARLE HEBREUX ? TU VEUX PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE TE FASSE UN DESSIN ? T'ETAIS NUL EN GEOGRAPHIE, C'EST CA ?   
  
Zayn : TU VAS TE CALMER TOUT DE SUITE, OK ?!   
  
On était maintenant debout, l'un en face de l'autre, toujours en pyjama. Liam rentra dans la cuisine et ressortit à reculons en nous voyant dans cet état.   
  
Moi : NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ON SOIT AMIS SI TU CONTINUES A NE PAS PRENDRE EN COMPTE MES CHOIX ?!   
  
Zayn : MAIS POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS ALLER LA-BAS ? PUTAIN MAIS DIS-MOI BORDEL DE MERDE !   
  
Zayn devenait très vulgaire dès qu'il s'énervait. Et là, il avait l'air hors de lui. Malgré ma colère, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Des larmes de colère dégringolaient de mes yeux depuis quelques minutes. Je déteste pleurer devant les gens. Même Zayn.   
  
Moi : MAIS PUTAIN, Y A EU L'ACCIDENT EN FRANCE ! T'Y AS PAS PENSE A CA, HEIN ?! T'AS PAS PENSE UNE SEULE MINUTE QUE RETOURNER DANS UN PAYS OU J'AI FAIT DU MAL A DES GENS POUVAIT ME FAIRE DU MAL A MOI AUSSI ?!   
  
Je lui décrochais une gifle monumentale et sortis de la cuisine. J'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, au comble de la haine. Je pris le cadre sur ma table de chevet et le regardais quelques secondes. Zayn me faisant un bisou sur le joue et moi, souriant comme une débile. En voyant cette photo, je me rappela le jour où nous l'avions prise.   
  
Zayn : Baaah, mais regarde cette tête qu'on a !   
  
Moi : On a l'air de débiles mentaux.   
  
Zayn : Surtout toi avec tes yeux là.   
  
Moi : Euh...t'as vu tes cheveux ?  
  
Zayn : Ils sont parfaits mes cheveux.   
  
Moi : Pff  
  
Zayn : Parfaits comme toi !   
  
Moi : Oooh, t'es mignon, merci.   
  
Zayn : Non mais tu viens de me dire qu'ils étaient moches, en fait.   
  
Moi : Ah ouais, je vois le genre. Ils sont parfaits moches, quoi.   
  
Zayn : Comme toi.   
  
Moi : Connard.   
  
Zayn : Moi aussi je t'aime.   
  
Moi : Sourire de BN ?   
  
Il me sourit et j'explosais de rire. Puis je me nichais dans ses bras. Je me sentais aimée, en sécurité. Je clignais des yeux, chassant ce moment d'émotion. Je levais les yeux et jetais de toutes mes forces la photo contre le mur. La lampe suivit. Les quelques livres et vêtements qui traînaient aussi. Puis, je m'effondrais contre le mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.


	57. Chapter 57

Je restais prostrée contre le mur pendant plus de trois quart d'heure. Au bout d'un moment, je me levais et me réfugiais au seul endroit où j'étais sûre que personne ne viendrais me chercher : la chambre de Niall. Démoralisée, je secouais la tête et pris l'ordinateur portable qui traînait par là. Je me connectais à Twitter et followais les fans qui venaient dans mes interactions. Je n'osais pas écrire un tweet ou répondre à quelqu'un de peur que les gens viennent par milliers. Allez, journée Twitter ! C'est ce moment que Louis choisit pour débouler dans ma chambre. Mauvaise idée. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. D’humeur   
  
Moi : PUTAIN MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS FRAPPER BORDEL !   
  
Louis : Ok, j'ai compris. J'appelle Liam pour qu'il te calme puis je reviens après pour te raconter mes problèmes de couple.   
  
Je me renfrognais et continuais d'augmenter mon nombre d'abonnements en cliquant rageusement sur le bouton Suivre. Après les pleurs vint la tristesse. On toqua à ma porte et Liam rentra doucement. Il referma derrière lui et s'assit à côté de moi. Il ferma l'ordinateur d'un air prudent et le posa sur le côté.   
  
Liam : Explique moi tout.   
  
Je serrais les lèvres, bien décidée à ne pas décrocher un mot. J'étais en colère. Pas contre Liam mais j'étais en colère. Et parler de tout ça n'allait pas m'aider. Liam souffla et attendit. Je le connais : il est très patient. Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que je lui décroche un mot. Je fermais les yeux très fort en espérant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Comment j'ai pu faire autant de dégâts en aussi peu de temps ? En une heure, en fait. Voilà, je passe de la colère aux regrets. Je suis vraiment lunatique. Faudrait que j'essaye de me soigner un jour. Ça devient bizarre. Qu'est-ce que Liam fait encore là ? Il a que ça à faire ? Je secouais la tête et Liam me jeta un regard confiant.   
  
Moi : Je suis trop conne.   
  
Il garda le silence mais ses yeux m'incitaient à continuer. Je secouais la tête une nouvelle fois.   
  
Moi : J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.   
  
Silence.   
  
Moi : J'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça.   
  
Silence.   
  
Moi : Je suis dans la merde.   
  
Silence.   
  
Moi : Tu comptes m'aider ?   
  
Silence. Je crois que je vais péter un plomb. Il arrive pour m'aider et au final, il fait rien. Je soupirais d'agacement et me levais. Il me prit par la main et me força à me rasseoir.   
  
Liam : Je ne peux pas t'aider.   
  
Moi : Et pourquoi ?   
  
Liam : Tant que tu ne t'avoues pas que tu aimes Zayn, personne ne peut t'aider. Il faut que t'affrontes ça seule, Charlie.   
  
Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit. Ok, je fais quoi moi, maintenant ? C'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la merde. Louis déboula. Tiens, il peut peut-être m'aider, lui.   
  
Louis : Ohé ! Je connais ce regard. Je ne t'aiderai pas.   
  
Ah ben non, alors. Je levais les yeux au ciel.   
  
Louis : Aide moi.   
  
Moi : Ah parce que tu m'aides pas mais moi, je dois t'aider ?   
  
Louis : Vas dire à Zayn que tu l'aimes et après, on parlera d'entraide. Pour l'instant, tu m'aides et c'est tout.   
  
Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec...  
  
Louis : BON !   
  
Moi : Je t'en prie, assis toi sur le lit.  
  
Louis : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre de Niall ?   
  
Moi : Parle moi de tes problèmes et éventuellement, on parlera de Niall.   
  
Louis : J'imagine que tu connais déjà l'histoire avec Eleanor.   
  
Moi : Bien sur.   
  
Louis : Je fais quoi ?   
  
Moi : Quoi, tu fais quoi ?   
  
Louis : Je me remet avec elle ou pas ?   
  
Moi : Tu l'aimes ?   
  
Louis : Ben oui.   
  
Moi : Ben reprends là.   
  
Louis : C'est pas aussi facile que ça. Elle m'a menti !   
  
Moi : Oui et alors ?   
  
Louis : Qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ?  
  
Moi : El' ne le fera plus si tu lui expliques que vous êtes un couple et que tu as besoin de davantage de confiance.   
  
Louis : Tu sais que dès fois, tu dis des choses biens ? En plus, tu expédies les choses en même pas cinq minutes.   
  
Moi : La ferme. Tu vas décider quoi ?   
  
Louis : Je verrai. Tu seras informée en temps venu. Donc que fais-tu dans la chambre de Niall ? Ce n'est pas avec Zayn que tu as une pseudo-relation ?   
  
Moi : Je t'emmerde Louis. Et j'aime bien être dans la chambre de Niall. Je pense que je vais passer la journée là.   
  
Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel nous échangeâmes des regards complices. Louis commença à afficher un grand sourire malicieux.   
  
Louis : Avoue que c'est pour éviter Zayn.   
  
Je ne lui répondit pas, le laissant dans ses idées. Il sourit de plus belle et sortit de la chambre en chantonnant et en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Ce gars est complètement taré. Je remit l'ordi en marche et me décidais enfin à tweeter : « Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez ? Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Xxx ». Les réponses affluèrent et j'essayais de répondre du mieux que je le pouvais. Certaines réponses me surprirent :   
  
@lily_le_kiwi : Coucou @CharlieMarin, tout le monde dit sur Twitter que Zayn et toi vous préparez votre mariage !!!!! Félicitations !    
  
@Emeline-Grandger : J'aime pas ta musique. J'aime pas les 1D. Mais j'aime Zarlie. @CharlieMarin.  
  
@solenn_fleureau : Uesh Charlie,j'taîÏÏmeê€eeeeeeuuuûûuûûû trôooooop ,t'êeee€eeeeêêeê trôôoôôp bôôôoonnêêêêêeeeeuuuuuuûûûeeeeêêêeêeee.   
  
D'autres me choquèrent :   
  
@AucunNom : @CharlieMarin, je connais ton histoire. Je sais ce que tu as fait.  
  
@Shirley_69 : @CharlieMarin Tu va mourir bientôt. Ta mort est proche, très proche. Dans pas longtemps, tu ne seras plus de ce monde.   
  
@LWWYforever1D : @CharlieMarin Tu te fous de la gueule de qui là ? Tout le monde le sais, tu te sert de Zayn. Et on te le fera payer, sale garce.   
  
Mais heureusement, les plus mignons égayèrent ma journée :   
  
@Sarah1D : @CharlieMarin Pourquoi Harry a tweeté « Charlie qui pleure et Zayn qui est dégoûté. Bref, une journée qui s'annonce mouvementée. On vous aime xx » ? tout le monde croit en Zayn et toi  xxx  
  
@leilalovesOneD : @CharlieMarin On est tous au courant de ton petit jeu avec Zayn. Faîtes nous vite des bébés.    
  
@Mme_Shelley : @CharlieMarin Je suis fan de ta musique, elle me redonne le sourire quand je ne vais pas bien. Merci [#Mariner](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/mariner)  
  
J’essayais désespérément de répondre au plus de monde possible mais il y en avait beaucoup trop qui arrivait. Un tweet d'une fan attira mon attention : « Fais une TC !!!! ». Cela pourrait être plus simple, en effet. J'allais sur le site et m'y connectais. Je vérifiais ma tenue. Débardeur et short. Ça va, je suis présentable. Bon, je suis en pyjama mais bon, ça, ils le remarqueront pas. Enfin, j'crois pas. Je démarrais la twitcam et attendis. En voyant les tweets qui affluaient, un sourire éclaira mon visage. Je voyais mon image sur l'écran et malgré mes cheveux en bataille, mes yeux un peu rouges et ma tenue assez légère, je m'en fichais. Je commençais à répondre aux questions de mes fans quand une attira mon attention. « Tu es française alors pourquoi tu viens jamais en France ? Xx ». Les petits « xx » me rassurèrent. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise intention de la part de la personne. Au contraire, c'était juste de la curiosité. Mais sur le coup, cela m'a coupé le sifflet. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre, moi ? Niall choisit le bon moment pour rentrer dans sa chambre.   
  
Niall : T'es ENCORE dans ma chambre ?   
  
Moi : Ouais, j'aime ton lit. Attends, viens pas, je fais une twitcam.   
  
Niall : Oh trop bien ! Fais moi une place.   
  
Moi : Non mais non, viens pas, quoi !   
  
Je m'amusais, je le laissais mariner. Il devina automatiquement mon plan en me voyant sourire. Il se jeta soudainement sur moi.   
  
Moi : Héééé ! Tu m'écrases !   
  
Niall : Je t'avais dit de me laisser une place.   
  
Moi : Bouge !   
  
Il se rassit sagement à côté de moi et je plaçais l'ordinateur entre nous. Ne faisant plus attention à la twitcam en cours, nous nous mîmes à parler comme si de rien n'était.   
  
Niall : T'as passé la journée là ?   
  
Moi : Oui, oui. Et toi, t'as fait quoi ?   
  
Niall : En ville avec Zayn. Faudrait que t’aille lui parler.   
  
Moi : Pas maintenant.   
  
Niall : Il faut que....  
  
Moi : Tu m'aideras à m'habiller pour ce soir ?   
  
Niall : Oh non, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Moi : S'il te plaît ! Je sais pas quoi mettre !   
  
Niall : Haha ! Tu plaisantes ? T'as vu tout ce que t'as dans ton placard ?   
  
Moi : Allez !   
  
Niall : Débrouille toi !   
  
Moi : Niallou !   
  
Niall : Bon, d'accord. Je vais à la douche, je t'aide après.   
  
Moi : Oui ! Merci !   
  
Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et sortit. Je dis rapidement au revoir à mes viewers et sortis de la chambre de Niall pour la première fois depuis quelques heures. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé l'après-midi sur l'ordinateur et j'étais légèrement ensuquée. Je traçais jusqu'à ma chambre en gardant mes yeux à terre en espérant ne pas croiser Zayn. Personne en vue. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et eus un temps d'arrêt en voyant Zayn, allongé sur mon lit, en pleine contemplation du plafond. Oh merde. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Il se leva à demi et je remarquais quelque chose de bizarre dans ses cheveux. La luminosité assez faible de la pièce ne me permettait pas de voir correctement alors je décidais d'y aller directement.   
  
Moi : T'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ?   
  
Zayn : Quelque chose que je ne regrette pas. Comme ce que je vais te dire.   
  
Moi : Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir ce soir, au concert avec Niall de mauvaise humeur donc tu pourrais attendre s'il te plaît ?   
  
Zayn : Non.   
  
Malgré le fait qu'il fasse sa tête de mule, il ne m'avait pas interrompu. Une première pour lui. Je gardais le silence et il prit ça comme une invitation à continuer.   
  
Zayn : J'aurais pas dû te forcer la main comme ça. C'était...  
  
Moi : Incorrect.  
  
Zayn : Oui, voilà, incorrect. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai juste....pété un câble. Tu me raconteras ton histoire quand tu seras prête. Je vois pas pourquoi je te mets la pression comme ça. Je suis vraiment....  
  
Moi : Con.   
  
Zayn : Voilà. Là, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu me pardonnes et qu'on oublies ça.   
  
Je regardais autour de moi, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Je remarquais que la photo que j'avais jeté contre le mur était de nouveau à sa place avec un nouveau cadre. Le reste de ma chambre était miraculeusement devenu propre et rangé.   
  
Moi : C'est toi qui as rangé ma chambre ?   
  
Zayn : Oui.   
  
Malgré moi, je fondis. Il est vraiment adorable quand il s'y met, ce crétin. Je me mordis la lèvre et regardais par terre. Finalement, je ne pus plus tenir et je m'avançais jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et son souffle contre ma nuque accéléra les battements de mon cœur Je caressais doucement ses cheveux et fermais les yeux, appréciant la présence de mon meilleur ami. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'on était fâchés mais on se retrouvait comme si ça faisait des mois. Finalement, on se détacha l'un de l'autre et je pus enfin voir ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux. Je touchais doucement et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.   
  
Moi : Une mèche blonde ? Sérieusement ?   
  
Zayn : T'aimes ?   
  
Moi : C'est mignon.   
  
Zayn : C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?   
  
Moi : Ah oui. Je vais m'habiller.   
  
Zayn : Bisou ?   
  
Moi : Sourire de BN ?   
  
Il me fit ce sourire que j'aimais tant et je lui fis un bisou au coin de la bouche. Ses lèvres frémirent et je lui adressais un clin d’œil complice. Puis, je sortis de la chambre et me précipitais dans la chambre de Niall.   
  
Moi : NIAAAAALLLL ! Tu m'aides à choisir des habits ou quoi ?!   
  
Niall : Toi, tu t'es réconciliée avec Zayn.   
  
Moi : Que...je...quoi ? Quel rapport ? Aide-moi, c'est tout.  
  
Niall : Bon, d'accord.   
  
Moi : T'es prêt, toi ?   
  
Niall : Ça se voit pas ?   
  
Moi : Si, si...  
  
Niall : Salope !   
  
Moi : On ne dit pas de gros mots Mr Horan.   
  
Niall : Gna, gna, gna. Allez, fait voir ton armoire.   
  
Au final, il me choisit une tenue plutôt originale ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=61948421&.locale=fr](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D61948421%26.locale%3Dfr&h=XAQFvOi0S&enc=AZOevJhF9M8iGef7CMl1nWQCov1d7FUU78TijZYVE00VL7-wh_E8YQBrJLzcf3jeEMfM15YMc4Nyg0nb2GTXRoUhgYFjtmTasyBZRJdoAhAbUjDrVUB0Pxs9v9vjd14EYS6tAcoigJWcQ1MKmEDHs1fQ&s=1) ) et je dus avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de goût. Vers 22h, je descendis pour partir au concert. Ils étaient tous au salon, devant la télé comme des légumes. En me voyant, ils décrochèrent pour me complimenter. Même Anaë lâcha un « Mouais, j'aime bien ». Seul Zayn resta silencieux. Au moment de partir, il me prit par le bras et me chuchota dans l'oreille.   
  
Zayn : Sois prudente.   
  
Moi : Toujours.   
  
Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et repartit regarder la télé avec les autres.   
  
Niall : On y va ?   
  
Moi : J'arrive.   
  
On sortit de l'appartement et montâmes dans une Range Rover garée dans la rue.   
  
Moi : Comment ça se fait qu'on ai une voiture qui nous conduise ? T'as payé un chauffeur ?   
  
Niall : Non, c'était inclu dans les billets.   
  
Moi : Oh cool !   
  
Dans la voiture, j'examinais Niall attentivement. Ses yeux azurs pourraient faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Sa couleur commençait à partir et ses racines brunes se voyaient de plus en plus chaque jour, ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Son air joyeux pourrait illuminer n'importe quel endroit. Il remarqua mon regard sur lui et me jeta un regard interrogateur   
  
Niall : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie ?  
  
Niall : Aucune bonne occasion ne s'est présentée.   
  
Moi : Mais tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille.   
  
Niall : Je ne cherche pas n'importe quelle fille.   
  
Moi : Tu cherches quoi alors ?   
  
Niall : Je sais pas vraiment. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que quand je la trouverais, je saurais que c'est elle. Un peu comme toi avec Zayn.   
  
Je gardais le silence et regardais par la fenêtre. Et si il avait raison ? Et si ils avaient tous raison ?   
  
  
  
Remerciements aux gagnantes du concours de tweets : Solenn Fleureau, Fanny Brasselet, Leila Bel, Shérine Grun, Mennel Cortez, Clémence Doinel, Sarra Belaouinia, Constance Fourage.


	58. Chapter 58

Niall : Oh putain, c'est U smile ! C'est ma préférée, c'est ma préférée Charlie !   
  
Moi : Niall ! Mais calmes toi, voyons !   
  
Il sautait partout dans les coulisses. Il était tout content. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Quelques fans VIP nous avaient demandé des autographes ainsi que quelques photos et Niall leur avait fait peur. Dès fois, je me demande s'il est normal. Justin Bieber finit sa chanson, remercia le public et partit en coulisses pour l'entracte. En nous voyant, il nous décrocha un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Niall se calma de suite. Il veut sauver les apparences, je suis sûre.   
  
Justin : Hey ! Comment vous allez ? Vous aimez le concert ?   
  
Moi : Ça va, on est calés.   
  
Niall : J'adore !   
  
Je n'avais jamais été vraiment fan de Justin mais certaines de ses chansons sont biens. Donc par conséquent, je l'aimais bien. Quant à Niall, même pas besoin de poser la question. Je l'entendais presque frétiller à côté de moi.   
  
Justin : Là, c'est l'entracte mais ça vous dis on va prendre un verre après le concert ?   
  
Niall : Bien sur !   
  
Moi : Euh....  
  
Niall se tourna vers moi, l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à faire ta chieuse ?! » tandis que Justin semblait juste surpris. Quoi ? On lui a jamais refusé un verre ?   
  
Moi : C'est juste que j'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer tard. Je suis assez fatiguée et...  
  
Niall : Ah oui, à cause de Zayn.  
  
Justin écarquilla les yeux. Ok, Niall se rend pas compte de la bêtise qu'il vient de dire. En toute innocence en plus. Il pensait aux histoires qu'il y a eut ce matin et Justin a pensé à autre chose. Gênant. Je sortis mon sourire le plus poli à Justin et fusillais Niall du regard.  
  
Moi : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.   
  
Justin : Non mais j'ai compris, hein. C'est normal de vouloir être avec la personne qu'on aime. En plus, je vous vois trop ensemble avec Zayn. Bon, j'y retourne là.  
  
Moi : Non mais...  
  
Niall : Laisse tomber. Au pire, vous êtes déjà à moitié ensemble. Alors qu'il croit que c'est aujourd'hui ou demain, on s'en fout.   
  
Moi : Niall !   
  
Niall : Oh, c'est Next To You !   
  
Moi : Ok, laisse tomber.   
  
Se battre contre Niall quand il est devant de la bouffe ou Justin Bieber, c'est impossible. Le concert se finit et Justin nous rejoignit Je fis un bisou sur la joue à Niall et saluais Justin d'un signe de main avant de partir vers la station de taxis. Quelques fans m’arrêtèrent en chemin et j'acceptais de faire quelques autographes et des photos. Je m'y prêtais avec enthousiasme et les quittait, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je rentrais à l'appartement, je ne remarquais aucun signe de vie. Tout le monde dormait. Ils se foutent de ma gueule là ? C'est à peine minuit ! En plus, il fait super chaud dehors ! C'est un temps à faire la fête ! La lampe s'alluma brusquement et je sursautais. Zayn était dans le fauteuil et sa tête ne me disait rien qui vaille.   
  
Zayn : Il faut qu'on parle Charlie.   
  
Putain, c'est fou comment je hais cette phrase.   
  
* Point de vue d'Anaë *  
  
Moi : Harry ?   
  
Harry : Oui ?   
  
Moi : J'ai un pressentiment.   
  
Harry : C'est-à-dire ?   
  
Moi : Je sais pas. Il va arriver un truc ce soir.   
  
Harry : T'es vraiment bizarre dès fois bébé.   
  
Moi : Je t'emmerde.   
  
Harry : C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Bon, tu viens te coucher ?   
  
Moi : J'arrive.   
  
Je me tournais un instant et le regardais, allongé sur notre lit. Ses bouclettes s'étalaient sur l'oreiller comme une grosse masse brune. Il était torse nu avec un pantalon de survêt bleu foncé et, mon dieu, que cette couleur lui allait bien. Ses tatouages se dessinaient clairement sur sa peau et l'étoile qu'il s'était tatoué sur le biceps gauche se détachait des autres grâce à ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il m'avait confié, un soir où on était en pleine nuit blanche tout les deux, qu'il s'était fait ce dessin en pensant que j'étais sa grande étoile et qu'il m'avait toujours avec lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'aimer encore plus que ce jour-là. Et pourtant, chaque jour qui passait le rendait toujours plus parfait à mes yeux. Je le rejoignit enfin et me blottis contre lui.   
  
Moi : Tu me rends complètement folle Harry Styles.   
  
Harry : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
  
* Point de vue d'Eleanor *   
  
Je l'aime. Je l'aime avec tout mon cœur. Je l'aime avec toutes mes tripes. Je l'aime avec toutes les cellules de mon corps. Le voir si loin de moi me rend malade. Je ne peux plus. Cette situation me rend folle. « Ne parle pas El', ne parle pas ». j'étais sûre que ma voix allait dérailler. « Arrête de trembler, arrête de trembler, voyons ! ». Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes et quand je les rouvris, je ne vis que mes mains tremblantes croisées sur mes jambes. « Ne te mets pas dans cet état ! Tu feras quoi si il te quitte ?! ». ma conscience m'énervait terriblement. Non, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me quitte.   
  
Louis : El'....  
  
Je sursautais. C'était bien mon surnom qu'il vient de prononcer ? C'était bien ça ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Ma lèvre trembla malgré moi.   
  
Louis : Arrête de te mettre dans cet état s'il te plaît Ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles.   
  
Non. Non, pitié, pas ça. Malgré moi, j'étais au bord des larmes. Je le vis s'agenouiller devant moi à travers l'eau salée qui envahissait mes yeux. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça.   
  
Louis : Pourquoi ?   
  
Ne parle pas. Ne tremble pas. Ne pleure pas. Sois forte.   
  
Louis : Pourquoi m'as tu menti ?   
  
Reste naturelle. Tu es Eleanor Calder. On t'as toujours appris à rester forte. A rester toi-même. Tu ne peux pas tout lâcher maintenant.   
  
Louis : Une relation ne peut pas perdurer avec des mensonges. Il faut qu'on se dise tout. Absolument tout.   
  
Non. Non. Non. Non. NON ! Arrête ça tout de suite Eleanor. Ravale ces putains de larmes et fais comme si tout était normal !   
  
Louis : Parle moi El'. Dis moi quelque chose.   
  
Une larme s'échappa. Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux....  
  
Moi : Ne me laisse pas.   
  
Ma voix était éraillée, cassée, brisée. Comme le sera mon cœur s'il m'abandonne. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et mes larmes s'écoulaient lentement le long de mes joues.  
  
Louis : Jamais je te laisserai El'.   
  
Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'accrochais à lui en sanglotant. En sanglotant de joie. Car oui, j'étais avec lui. Et plus rien ne m'importait.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 28 :   
  
Zayn : Il faut qu'on parle Charlie.   
  
Putain, c'est fou comment je hais cette phrase. Surtout quand c'est lui qui l'a prononce. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ENCORE fait, bordel ?! La voix de Célia retentit dans ma tête : « Arrête de dire des gros mots ! ». Roh mais chut ! Je suis en CRISE là !   
  
Moi : C'est grave ?   
  
Zayn : Viens.   
  
Moi : Putain, Zayn, c'est grave ?   
  
Zayn : PUTAIN CHARLIE, FAIS PAS TA CHIEUSE ET VIENS !   
  
Ouh la ! D'accord, je m'attendais pas à ça. Je l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il semblait à la fois perdu et en colère. Une autre émotion passait dans ses yeux noisettes mais je ne saurais la définir.   
  
Moi : D'accord.   
  
Il partit dans les escaliers sans un regard pour moi. Où il m'emmène ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ca m'énerve toutes ces questions. J'aime pas ne pas savoir. Nous arrivions dans la couloir quand il s'arreta soudainement et tendit la main vers le plafond. Il tira sur une sorte de crochet et une trappe s'ouvrit. S'ensuivit une échelle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ça. Je restais bouche bée tandis qu'il me faisait signe de monter. Je sortis vivement de ma surprise et m'exécutais. Je me retrouvais sur le toit de l'appartement et la vue me coupa le souffle. On voyait practiquement la moitié de Londres. Le Big Ben était illuminé de milles feux et la grande roue se détachait clairement dans la nuit noire. Zayn referma la trappe et vint se planter à côté de moi.  
  
Zayn : J'aime cet endroit.   
  
Moi : C'est magnifique, en effet.   
  
Le silence s'applatit et perdurat. Nous restâmes bien cinqs minutes, prostrés, à admirer la vue. Puis il soupira et mon cœur se serra. Je n'aime pas quand il soupire d'un air triste comme ça. Je lui pris la main et il frissonna. Il retira la sienne et je le regardais, surprise. Jamais, non jamais, il n'a refusé de prendre ma main.   
  
Zayn : Ecoute Charlie, tu vas m'écouter. Et surtout, tu ne vas pas m'interrompre. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.   
  
Moi : D'accord.   
  
Oh mon dieu. Là, j'ai vraiment peur. Il prit une inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.   
  
Zayn : Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprends. Quelqu'un à qui je peux parler sans me soucier de ce que le sgens vont penser. Quelqu'un qui est exactement comme moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru être possible d'être aussi bien avec quelqu'un. On a nos hauts, on a nos bas. Quand tu n'es pas là, je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être entier. Tu es comme une partie de moi. Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu continuer tout ce que j'ai fait. Les tournées, les nouvelles chansons, la pression des fans, le management, les histoires avec Emily, les rumeurs qui circulent. Tout ça aurait pu me détruire complètement si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu penses que ça se serait passé autrement si ce soir là, la femme de Paul n'aurais pas été malade et qu'il serais venu à notre place ? Tu penses que ça se serait passé autrement si je n'étais pas allé fumer une cigarette à côté de la porte de service à 3h du matin ce soir là ? Tu penses que si j'avais oublié de te donner mon numéro ? Comment aurais-tu fini, sans argent, sans appartement ? Je m'imagine pas une vie sans toi. C'est trop dur. Tout ce que je te dis, c'est peut-être débile, complètement cliché et affreusement cucul mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu m'as aidé à me sortir de ma relation amoureuse pourrie, je t'ai aidée à sortir de ta culpabilité insensée. Malgré le fait que tu me caches des choses et que je ne supporte pas ça, je respecte ton choix de me les dire quand tu seras prête. Je pourrais accepter n'importe quoi du moment que tu restes avec moi. Tu m'es indispensable. Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose au restaurant l'autre jour. Tu étais là. Avec moi, à cette table. Magnifique comme toujours. Ton contact me rassurait et affolait mon cœur à la fois. Quand tu me prends la main, j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Quand je me réveille la nuit, après un cauchemar, et que je te vois à côté de moi, je suis sûr que je peux me rendormir tranquille. Parce que tu es là, à côté de moi. Tu m'as fait un truc Charlie Marin. Tu m'as fait un truc mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tujours est-il que ressentir tout cela à ton égard, ça me fait peur. Je me dis que ça va détruire notre amitié. Ca va nous détruire tout les deux. Je ne pouvais plus contenir tout me ssentiments. C'est pour cela que je te dit tout ça. Tout le monde nous le répéte depuis des lustres mais là, c'est moi qui te le dis. Je t'aime Charlie Marin. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu es parfaite pour moi, même avec tes caprices et tout tes petits défauts. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, laisse moi ici. Laisse moi ici et demain, on fait comme si de rien n'était. On fait comme avant. On se taquine. On se câline. On rigole. On discute. Mais on n'est seulement que des amis. Comme avant. Ignore ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ignore mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas les oublier mais toi, oui.   
  
Je restais bouche bée. Aucunes pensées cohérente ne me venaient à l'esprit. Était-il seulement possible de ressentir tout ce que je ressens en ce moment ? Était-il seulement possible d'être encore vivante après un discours comme celui-ci ? Apparement, j'étais vivante. Malgré le fait que je manque d'air et que je n'arrive plus à bouger un seul de mes muscles, j'étais vivante. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante. Zayn dut prendre mon mutisme pour un refus car il serra les lèvres et murmura un « C'est bon, j'ai compris » entre ses dents. Il commença à partir vers la trappe malgré le fait qu'il m'ait dit que c'était moi qui devais partir si je refusais. C'est en le voyant là, dos à moi, tellement loin, tellement inaccesible, que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Ou plutot de mon inprévue. Car oui, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Et pourtant, ça m'est tombé dessus comme une massue. Je l'aime. Je l'aime de toutes les tripes de mon corps. Tout ce qu'il a dit dans son petit discours s'appliquait non pas qu'à lui mai aussi à moi. Je retrouvais brusquement ma liberté de mouvement et l'attrapait par le bras. Il se retourna, surpris.   
  
Moi : Tu te rappelles de la première fois qu'on s'est parlés ?   
  
J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille devant un adolescent. Intimidée. Timide. Fragile.   
  
Zayn : Je t'ai demandé des lasagnes.   
  
Moi : Non, après. Après que je t'ai demandé du feu.   
  
La façon qu'on avait de se rappeller notre première rencontre était presque terrifiante. Chacun se rappelait des mmoindres détails. Ils étaient gravés dans nos mémoires.   
  
Zayn : Je t'ai dit : « La célébrité, c'est pour tout le monde. Tu crois être banal et à l'abri et puis, ça te tombe dessus. Comme ça, sans que tu fasses rien. »   
  
Moi : Tu vois, l'amour, c'est pareil. C'est pour tout le monde. J'ai cru être banale et à l'abri mais ça m'est tombée dessus. Comme ça, sans que je fasses rien. Ou que je m'en rende compte.   
  
Nos yeux se croisèrent. Les siens, noisettes et brillants. Les miens, gris et plus sérieux que jamais. Il tremblais légèrement mais il était brûlant.   
  
Moi : Je t'aime Zayn.   
  
Puis il m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa comme jamais on ne m'avait embrassé. 


	60. Chapter 60

L'aurore perçait et les premiers rayons du soleil levant éclairaient la chambre d'une lueur rosée agréable. Aucuns bruits ne venaient troubler le silence de la chambre pour une fois. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour cela. Je m'étirais lentement, enroulée dans les draps chauds, et me tournais sur le côté. Je calais ma tête dans le cou de Zayn et posais mon bras en travers de son torse. Il était brûlant mais je ne m'en plaignis pas. C'était plutôt agréable en fait. J'étais encore dans les vapes quand je sentis son bras enserrer ma taille d'un air protecteur. Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent par brides. Cela m'arracha une sourire furtif. Des câlins, des baisers, des taquineries, des chatouilles, pour finalement se terminer dans un sommeil commun. Un poids s'était retiré de ma poitrine depuis hier, comme si le fait d'être enfin avec lui me soulageait. Je sentis sa main monter et descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale au rythme de ses respirations. Je soupirais d'aise et lui embrassais la joue. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de soulever mes paupières. 

Zayn : Bonjour.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais la pénombre de la chambre la rendait plus puissante. Je souris et cette fois-ci, mon sourire resta scotché à mes lèvres. J'ouvris un œil et rencontrais son regard noisette brillant. Il m'embrassa sur le front. 

Zayn : Allez, faut qu'on se lève. 

Je grognais en le voyant s'asseoir dans le lit. Je n'avais pas envie. J'aurais voulu rester ici, toute la journée, dans le lit de mon amoureux. Ça me faisait bizarre de dire mon amoureux alors qu'hier encore, nous n'étions même pas encore ensembles. Mais cela me plaisait. Je passais ma main le long de son dos pour la poser finalement sur son épaule. Je m'assis à mon tour et posais ma tête au creux de sa nuque. Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et commença à jouer avec. 

Zayn : T'as bien dormi ? 

Moi : Mmmm 

Il rit et me serra contre lui. 

Zayn : Te rendors pas. 

Moi : Je pourrais très bien, là. 

Zayn : Viens, on va déjeuner. J'ai faim. 

Moi : J'ai l'impression d'être avec Niall. 

Zayn : Niall n'a pas le droit de faire ça. 

Il posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes et me fit basculer sur le lit. Je ris et passais doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Il sourit et m'embrassa avec plus de ferveur. Il a beau être le plus soigneux du groupe, lui passer la main dans les cheveux faisait son petit effet apparemment. Je rompis le baiser la première, sentant que ça allait peut-être un peu trop loin. 

Moi : T'avais pas faim ? 

Zayn : Je crois que c'est passé. Par contre, je suis d'accord pour faire un peu de sport avec toi. 

Son regard étincelait de malice et ses cheveux était tout ébouriffés Il était encore plus irrésistible comme ça. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de prendre une photo de lui, de la mettre sur Twitter en disant : « Vous voyez ce mec ? Il est à moi ». Bon, c'était peut-être pas le moment de prendre une photo alors au lieu de ça, je lui caressais la nuque. 

Moi : Manger, c'est important pour la santé. 

Zayn : Le sport aussi. 

Moi : Mets ton jogging et va courir pendant que je fais le petit-déjeuner. 

Zayn : J'ai pas tellement envie que des fans se jettent sur moi de bon matin. 

Moi : Achète toi un vélo d'intérieur. 

Zayn : J'en ai pas. 

Moi : Va faire du trampoline sur le lit de Louis. Ça va l'amuser. 

Zayn : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Charlie ? 

Moi : J'ai faim Zayn. 

Il grogna et se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Son bras resta néanmoins posé sur mon ventre, signe qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. 

Zayn : Si seulement ce n'était que ça. 

Il y eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, pendant lequel je jouais distraitement avec ses doigts. Finalement, il leva la tête et attrapa ma main, m'empêchant de continuer mon jeu. 

Zayn : Explique-moi. 

Moi : Je veux prendre mon temps. J'ai pas envie que ça ailles trop vite. 

Il se laissa tomber une deuxième fois sur l'oreiller en râlant. Amusée, je montais sur son dos et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. 

Moi : Râle pas. Au pire, t'es pas une bête, tu peux attendre un peu. 

Zayn : Qui te dis que je suis pas une bête, hein ? 

Il se retourna sur le dos et je m'allongeais sur lui en blottissant ma tête dans son cou. Je sentais sa voix un peu rieuse et fus rassurée. Il n'est pas fâché. Je riais à son allusion, digne d'un petit lycéen de 15 ans. 

Moi : N'importe quoi, toi. 

Zayn : Ce caprice serait pour combien de temps ? 

Moi : Caprice ? Tu appelles ça un caprice ? 

Zayn : Je ne vois pas ce que ce serait d'autre. 

Moi : Ce caprice durera trois mois alors. 

Zayn : TROIS MOIS ?!

Moi : Bon, d'accord. Peut-être bien deux. 

Zayn : Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? 

Moi : Deux mois ! 

Zayn : Mais...tu te rends compte que c'est impossible ? 

Moi : Haha, t'es con. 

Zayn : Et toi, tu es cruelle. 

Moi : Je sais. Viens, on va manger. 

Zayn : J'ai l'impression d'être avec Niall. 

Moi : Niall n'a pas le droit de faire ça. 

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux et il me poussa sur le côté, en rigolant. Puis il me prit la main et m'aida à me lever. On descendit à la cuisine et il s'installa à la table. Toute la maison dormait. Normal, il était 6h du matin. 

Zayn : Tu me fais mon petit-déjeuner ? 

Moi : Et pourquoi je le ferais ? 

Zayn :: Parce que t'es mon amoureuse. 

Moi : Ooooh, t'es mignon. 

Je l'embrassais et retournais devant le micro-ondes pour me préparer un chocolat chaud. Je souris intérieurement, heureuse de ce retournement de situation dans ma vie. 

Moi : Mais je ne le ferais pas quand même. 

Zayn : Ah bon ? 

D'un seul coup, il se retrouva derrière moi et, me prenant par la taille, il commença à me chatouiller. J'explosais de rire et me tortillais pour essayer de me sortir de son étreinte. Il arrêta d'un seul coup et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je passais mes mains autour de sa taille et l'attirais vers moi. Nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser tendre. Malheureusement, notre moment fut interrompu par Niall qui rentrait dans la cuisine. En nous voyant enlacés, il grommela. 

Niall : Putain, mais il y a que des couples dans cette baraque. 

Célia rentra à son tour et tapa Niall à l'arrière de la tête. 

Célia : Pas de gros mots, jeune homme ! Oh, ben merde ! 

Elle s'arrêta net en nous voyant ainsi. Niall s'assit là où était Zayn quelques minutes et nous sourit, l'air heureux malgré sa remarque précédente. 

Niall : Il était temps, vous deux. On commençait à croire que vous alliez finir dans la tombe avant de vous être embrassés. 

Je finis de préparer mon chocolat chaud en levant les yeux au ciel et je m'assis à côté de Niall pour le manger. 

Moi : Où tu voulais en venir en disant qu'il n'y a que des couples ? Josh est parti ? 

Niall : Non. 

Moi : Il est pas célibataire ? 

Niall : Si. 

Moi : Mais alors...

Niall : Ah mais c'est évident qu'il va finir avec Célia. Quand ils sont rentrés hier, ils étaient bourrés et ils ont dormi dans le même lit. Ils disaient de ces conneries, c'était comique. 

J'éclatais de rire. Célia rougit de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et fusilla Niall du regard. 

Célia : Que..je.. mais...il ne...mêle toi de tes affaires Niall Horan ! 

Il éclata de rire à son tour et tout le monde finit par taquiner Célia. Elle releva la tête d'un air digne et nous regarda d'un air faussement méchant. 

Célia : De toute façon, vous savez pas vous amusez. 

Cela déclencha encore plus nos rires. Si nous on ne savait pas nous amuser alors qui le savait ? La maison s'éveilla lentement et Josh rentra en trombe dans la cuisine. 

Josh : PUTAIN, LES GENS, J'AI UNE IDEE DE MALADE ! 

Ce gars est complètement taré. Déjà, il rentre en hurlant et en curant dans la cuisine tôt le matin. En plus, il est en slip. Dans le genre, je-suis-pas-pudique-du-tout-et-je-m'assume, voici Josh Devine ! 

Niall : Eh Célia, tu lui dis pas de pas dire de gros mots à lui ! 

Célia : Ta gueule Niall, ta gueule. 

Zayn : C'quoi ton idée ? 

Josh : On va tous faire une fête énorme avec plein de gens au Funky Buddha ! Et on va inviter un max de personnes ! 

Moi : On se demande ce qui t'as donné cette idée....

Célia : Ta gueule Charlie, ta gueule. 

Moi : On ne dit pas de gros mots Célia. Bonne idée Josh mais tu l'organise tout seul. Moi, j'ai vraiment la flemme. 

Zayn : Pareil pour moi. Bon, Charlie, on sort ce matin. Je vais m'habiller. 

Moi : Oh, attends, je vais t'aider. 

Zayn : Avec plaisir.

Josh : Il se passe quoi là ? 

Niall : Cherche plus à comprendre mec. 

Je levais les yeux au ciel et rejoignis Zayn dans sa chambre. Il était dos à la porte et ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer. Hilare, je lui sautais sur le dos le faisant tomber par terre. Il explosa de rire.

Zayn : Aaaaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Moi : On va se recoucher ? J'ai envie de dormir ! 

Zayn : Non, non, non, non, non ! On sort ! 

Moi : Allez ! 

Zayn : On sort et on retourne au lit. 

Moi : ….

Zayn : …..

Moi : Bon, d'accord ! Mais....

Zayn : Quoi encore ? 

Moi : Tu peux me prêter ton pull Jack Wills ? 

Zayn : Lequel ? Celui qu'Harry m'a offert ? 

Moi : Oui. 

Zayn : Tiens, il est là. 

Moi : Merci ! 

De bonne humeur, je lui collais un bisou sur la joue et enfilais rapidement le pull. Puis je pris le reste de ma tenue ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=62341134&.locale=fr](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D62341134%26.locale%3Dfr&h=kAQEnue_n&enc=AZNL2Zkf9NM-2ZNKBX-ZJvN7RyzVGa18BO2NB7uh-OHyufE7e_sI7Hg5aG6sEDbiIBIzbPsDgc7-eNRlFn5OTvf8SlIsfkfYlpR4qfehYuz0VmeTWN1enVYkWZg7Nq_T5RrvCpHOYVTU1-W6HhKKvX1w&s=1) ) et attendis Zayn. Il sortit de la salle de bains et nous partîmes. Il m'embrassa longuement avant de me prendre la main. Des picotements me parcoururent la paume de celle-ci. Il n'a aucun idée de l'effet qu'il me fait, ce type...

~

« SCOOP ! Zayn Malik et Charlie Marin : Enfin pris sur le fait !   
Depuis quelques mois, nos jeunes chanteurs Charlie Marin et Zayn Malik jouent à un jeu que personne n'a compris. En effet, comme nous l'avons expliqué dans notre dernier article, leur amitié avait l'air d'être plus ambiguë. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, que nous avons enfin eu la confirmation de l'existence du couple « Zarlie ». Le couple a, en effet, été repéré dans les rues de Londres, plus proche que jamais. La jeune fille portait le pull de son amoureux et ce dernier n'a pas hésité à lui offrir un pendentif et une bague en or pour la combler. S'ensuivit une ballade en amoureux dans le Hyde Park où nous avons pu prendre quelques clichés de leurs baisers plus tendre que jamais. De quoi réchauffer cette journée glaciale. »

Emmitouflée dans un gros plaid, lisant la presse people sur mon téléphone, je levais les yeux au ciel. Ces journalistes n'ont que ça à faire. Je sentis une main se glisser sur mon cou et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue. 

Zayn : Alors ? Tu aimes ? 

Moi : Je les adore. 

Et je tournais la tête pour l'embrasser, tout en touchant mes nouveaux bijoux ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=62677509&.locale=fr)set?id=62677509&.locale=fr ).  


 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

Il était trois heures du matin et pourtant je ne dormais toujours pas. Je me tournais et me retournais dans le lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. À côté de moi, Zayn dormait comme un bébé. Je me tournais face à lui et restais en admiration pendant quelques minutes. Sa mèche blonde était à peine visible dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux en bataille ne le rendaient que plus craquant. Ses yeux étaient malheureusement fermés, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes invisibles. Ses pommettes harmonisaient complètement son visage parfait. Une naissance de barbe se formaient sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas s'être rasé avant d'aller se coucher. Je ne résistais plus et pris mon portable. C'était peut-être bête mais j'en avais besoin. Je pris une photo et allais sur Twitter. « I'm crazy about my boyfriend. Good night Mariners xx ». Je souris tendrement en voyant les tweets de mes fans arriver puis éteignit mon portable. Je soupirais et me retournais sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, je soufflais et tournais de l'autre côté. C'est pas possible de ne pas trouver le sommeil comme ça ! Je regardais Zayn du coin de l’œil et mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Enfin.   
  
« Bah alors Charlie, ça va pas ? »  
« Arrête de te foutre de sa gueule, la pauvre ! »  
« Putain, t'es défoncé à mort, toi ! »  
« Arrêtez, bordel, vous me faîtes chier ! »  
« Aaaaah ! Il m'a fait tomber du siège ! »  
« Quelle gamine, c'te meuf ! »  
Des cheveux noirs, un tatouage, une odeur d’alcool mélangée à la nicotine, des rires. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac se retournait. Mon esprit était embrumé. Un instant, je crus que c'était un rêve. Suis-je vraiment là ? Le véhicule s'arrêta et j'ouvris la portière   
  
Non. Ne fais pas ça.   
  
Un voix dans ma tête. Des maux de ventre énormes.   
  
Ne les laisse pas.   
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que....  
  
Je me réveillais en sursaut. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et de violents sanglots me secouaient. Zayn étaient à côté de moi et me tenait par les épaules mais je sentais à peine son contact. J'avais l'impression que les maux de ventre et l'odeur du véhicule de mon rêve étaient toujours présents. Je me mis à trembler et je me recroquevillais en position fœtus. Non, ce n'est pas possible.   
  
Zayn : Charlie, Charlie ! Tout va bien, chérie.   
  
Moi : Je, je, mais, je...  
  
Zayn : Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je suis là.   
  
Les sensations passèrent et je me retournais vers lui pour me blottir contre son cou. Je plantais mes ongles dans son biceps, me raccrochant à lui. Je pleurais sur son épaule. Je suis pathétique. Je suis conne. Je suis idiote. Je suis horrible. Je suis débile. Je suis égoïste Je suis égocentrique. Je suis hypocrite. Je suis coupable. Coupable. Coupable, coupable, coupable. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme une vidéo en mode replay. Il passait dans tous les coins, grattant la moindre parcelle heureuse de mon esprit.   
  
Zayn : Charlie, explique moi. Calmes toi.   
  
Moi : Je suis ignoble. C'est pas possible comme je suis conne.   
  
Zayn : Pourquoi ? Dis moi, ma belle.   
  
Moi : Zayn, je.. je..   
  
Zayn : Oui ?  
  
Il semblait tellement adorable. Tellement compréhensif. Tellement lui. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils reflétaient de la peur, de l'appréhension et..de l'amour. Une larme coula et il l'essuya avec son pouce. Il prolongea son geste en me caressant la joue. Comment un mec aussi parfait peut-il m'aimer, moi ? Moi, cette fille pathétique. Cette fille conne. Cette fille idiote. Cette fille horrible. Cette fille débile. Cette fille égoïste. Cette fille égocentrique. Cette fille hypocrite. Cette fille coupable. Coupable. Coupable, coupable, coupable.   
  
Moi : Zayn, je...  
  
Zayn : Oui ? Dis moi, je peux tout entendre.  
  
Moi : Je vais venir en France avec toi.


	62. Chapter 62

~Deux mois plus tard~  
  
* Point de vue Zayn *  
  
Elle était là, devant moi, assise sur une chaise, à côté de sa valise. Malgré son air renfrogné, elle était toujours aussi belle. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit ni coiffée, ni maquillée, elle était parfaite. Elle s'était habillée assez simplement avec un pull noir et un jean. Pour une fois, pas de talons. Juste ses Converses noires. « C'est ma copine », pensais-je, avec admiration. Dire que je vais passer un mois en France avec elle. Je suis rarement allé en France. En fait, je n'y suis allé qu'un seul jour et nous n'avions pas bougé de Paris. Il me tardait de voir à quoi ressemble le sud. Elle soupira et ferma ses beaux yeux gris un instant. Je savais très bien que ce voyage ne l'enchantait pas malgré le fait qu'elle ait accepté de venir. Mais elle le devait. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle se réveille en sursaut après un cauchemar. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle s’agrippe à moi comme elle l'a fait cette fameuse nuit il y a deux mois. Je ne voulais plus voir ce regard rempli de culpabilité et de larmes. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Il était deux heures du matin et nous attendions un peu avant de partir à l'aéroport. Nous ne voulions pas y aller trop tôt, de peur de déclencher une émeute. Les fans sont partout. Même dans un aéroport à deux heures du matin. Une sorte de roulement se fit entendre et s'amplifia au fil des secondes. Charlie leva la tête et me lança un regard surpris. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Tout le monde dort à cette heure-ci, normalement. Harry sortit de l'escalier, rata la dernière marche et s'écroula par terre. Impossible de résister, Charlie et moi partîmes dans un fou rire. Ce type devrait vraiment apprendre à marcher un jour. Anaë arriva derrière lui, plus calmement, le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel et le contourna. Niall arriva derrière elle, bientôt suivi par Louis, Eleanor, Danielle et Liam. Entre temps, Harry s'était relevé et il alla se planter à côté d'Anaë. Il était tous aligné devant nous, l'air gênés Charlie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.   
  
Charlie : On dirait que vous allez vous faire fusiller à vous mettre tous en ligne, comme ça. Dîtes nous ce que vous avez fait, une bonne fois pour toutes et on en parle plus.   
  
Niall était légèrement rouge. Je souris tendrement. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il veut. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine. C'est limite du gâchis à ce point-là. Il s'avança vers Charlie et se jeta à son cou. Elle sembla légèrement surprise mais accepta le câlin en souriant. Puis, il s'écarta et enleva ses chaussures. Euh non, je crois pas, non. Si il compte faire un strip-tease devant ma copine, ça va pas le faire du tout. Il a beau être mignon, ça m’empêchera pas de lui casser la gueule. Mais il s'arrêta aux chaussures et les tendit à Charlie.   
  
Niall : Je te les prête. C'est mes Supras porte-bonheur. Prends-en soin ma belle.   
  
Cette fois, ce fut à Charlie de se jeter à son cou. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui emmena les miennes aussi. Ensuite, ce fut au tour des autres. Anaë lui offrit une bague avec le signe de l'infini, Harry lui prêta son pull Jack Wills qu'il avait à X-Factor, Danielle et Liam lui offrirent une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de fleurs. Quant à Louis et Eleanor, ils choisirent l’originalité en lui offrant un bonnet Superman. Au final, elle avait l'air de partir pour une expédition en Alaska alors qu'on était en plein mois de Juin ([http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D63221599%26.locale%3Dfr&h=NAQG9LnIJ&enc=AZMnBjOgsy51_36mYVlOf5o_ykyU4RPbc3jx0LLEWGDCwvfXTRBmJjQwLMcA_5X-kkDMZ27VKjci9fizw29n_xzQq7sbqwboaurYFMk_QkE0TFLqArkL5HD-woN3K30L7kPVuCzX9If3vzKjmN5zm5Wy&s=1)set?id=63221599&.locale=fr ). On fit un câlin groupé et nous partîmes à l'aéroport. Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Charlie semblait loin de tout, regardant par la fenêtre de ses grands yeux tristes. Sa main était posée sur le siège juste à côté de moi. Je me rapprochais, ne pouvant plus tenir cette distance entre nous. Je lui pris la main et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Un sourire furtif éclaira son visage un instant puis disparut au moment même où la voiture s'arrêta devant l'aéroport. Ses yeux gris se remplirent de panique en voyant la foule de fans qui envahissaient les alentours du véhicule.   
  
Moi : Hé, calme toi. C'est pas la première fois que tu es confrontée à autant de fans, pas vrai ? Tu as l'habitude maintenant.   
  
Charlie : Mais, je...Zayn, je suis pas prête.   
  
Moi : Si tu veux, on peut attendre cinq minutes avant de sortir.   
  
Charlie : Tu ne comprends pas....  
  
En réalité, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne voulait plus aller en France. Mais il le fallait.   
  
Charlie : Ce voyage, je le sens pas.   
  
Moi : Ce n'est pas parce que tu le sens pas que ça va mal se passer.   
  
Charlie : Zayn....  
  
Moi : Regarde si tu n'as rien oublié entre les sièges. On ne pourra pas retourner à la voiture à cause des fans après.   
  
Charlie : Putain mais Zayn, essaie de comprendre un peu !   
  
Moi : Et toi, essaye de faire face au conflit un peu.   
  
Elle resta silencieuse, comme choquée de ma réponse. Un instant, je crus qu'elle allait m'engueuler et exiger de rentrer à l'appartement pour reprendre notre vie d'avant. Mais elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et murmura un « Tu as raison » à peine audible. Je lui souris.   
  
Moi : Tu es prête ?   
  
Charlie : Maintenant, oui.   
  
Elle me prit la main et je sortis. Clignant des yeux face aux flashs incessants, je m'assurais qu'elle était toujours derrière moi puis nous commençâmes à avancer. Des agents de sécurité essayaient désespérément de retenir la foule mais deux superstars qui vont à l'aéroport, c'est aussi attractif qu'un chocolat chaud en Sibérie. Nous finîmes par rentrer dans l'aéroport, sains et saufs, toujours escortés par les agents de sécurité. Nous pûmes prendre l'avion assez rapidement et nous décollâmes assez vite, confortablement installés en première classe. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et s’endormit rapidement. Son souffle chatouilla ma nuque et cela eut comme un effet apaisant sur mes nerfs. Je m'endormis aussi rapidement qu'elle.  
Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard, complètement reposé malgré ma nuit blanche. L'angoisse me tordit les tripes et par réflexe, je serrais la main se Charlie. Elle grogna et se cala un peu plus contre moi, continuant de dormir. Je me tortillais et pris mon portable dans ma poche. J'allais sur Twitter pour voir quelques mentions vite fait et une attira mon attention. Une certaine @kissHZLLN_ m'avait tweeté une photo de Charlie et moi en train de dormir. On reconnaissait le décor de l'avion à l'arrière. J'allais sur le profil de cette fille et la followais. Par bonheur, sa photo de profil était une photo d'elle. Je me retournais difficilement pour regarder les personnes présentes. Si elle a pu prendre cette photo alors elle est sûrement en première classe à ce moment-même. La seule jeune fille présente était brune, des écouteurs aux oreilles et elle me fixait. Je lui fit un signe de la main et elle me fit un grand sourire. Je me retournais vers Charlie pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours. Si je la réveille parce que j'ai bougé en faisant un signe à une fan, elle me tue. Elle déteste qu'on la réveille. Je souris tendrement en la voyant comme ça. Elle semblait tellement sereine. Tellement heureuse. Je lui caressais les cheveux d'une main tout en continuant à naviguer sur Twitter avec l'autre main. J'enregistrais la photo que la fan m'avait envoyé et la mit en fond d'écran. Cette photo est juste parfaite. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi et je levais les yeux en croyant y voir l'hôtesse. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis la fameuse @kissHZLLN, debout à côté de mon siège, l'ai gênée Elle se pencha et chuchota.   
  
@kissHZLLN : Salut, excuse moi de vous déranger. Moi, c'est Honorine. Tu es bien Zayn Malik ? Et c'est Charlie Marin à côté de toi ?   
  
Intérieurement, je me demanda si elle était idiote. Quelle est la probabilité que les sosies de Charlie Marin et Zayn Malik se retrouvent dans un avion, l'une dormant sur l'autre qui lui tient la main ? Mais j'ignorais ma mauvaise remarque intérieure et lui sourit gentiment.   
  
Moi : Oui, c'est nous.   
  
Honorine : Je pourrais avoir un autographe s'il te plaît ?  
  
Moi : Oui, bien sur.   
  
Charlie eut un sursaut à ce moment-là et jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. Je lâchais aussitôt tout ce que j'étais en train de faire pour la rassurer. Elle se calma assez vite et cessa de s'accrocher à moi pour scruter la fan. Il faut vraiment que ces cauchemars cessent. Ça devient de moins en moins supportable. Elle se leva et fit la bise à la fan.   
  
Charlie : Salut ! Charlie Marin. Toi ?   
  
Honorine : Euh...salut Charlie ! Moi, c'est Honorine.   
  
Charlie : Comment tu vas ? Tu as un bon vol ?   
  
Honorine : Euh, oui, ça va. Et vous deux ?   
  
Charlie : Oh, assez agité.   
  
Moi : Tu n'as fait que dormir.   
  
Charlie : J'ai eu un sommeil agité.   
  
Moi : Tu dormais comme un bébé. Tu étais trop mignonne.   
  
Charlie : La ferme Zayn.   
  
Moi : D'ailleurs, regarde mon nouveau fond d'écran. C'est Honorine qui a pris la photo pendant qu'on dormait.   
  
Honorine : Désolée si ça vous vexe, je vais...  
  
Charlie : Tu as raison Zayn. Je suis trop mignonne. Elle est parfaite ta photo Honorine.   
  
Moi : Ça va tes chevilles ?   
  
Charlie : Écoute, j'arrive toujours à marcher donc je suppose que oui.   
  
Honorine : Mes parents m'appellent.   
  
Charlie : Attends, donne nous ton twitter. On te followera.   
  
Honorine : Oh merci, c'est gentil. Mon twitter, c'est...  
  
Moi : C'est bon, je l'ai. Je t'ai followé quand tu m'as tweeté la photo tout à l'heure.   
  
Honorine : Oh, euh, merci beaucoup !   
  
Charlie : Tu voulais pas des autographes ?   
  
Honorine : Oh si ! S'il vous plaît ! Ça vous dérange pas que je prenne des photos avec vous aussi ?   
  
Moi : Non, pas du tout.   
  
Elle fit quelques photos avec nous puis nous lui signâmes ses autographes et elle retourna avec ses parents. L'avion atterrit quelques minutes plus tard et Charlie redevint aussi stressée que tout à l'heure. Je la prit par la taille et commença à lui chuchoter des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Quand nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, je fus surpris de l'absence de fans. Pas de foule en délire. Pas d'agents de sécurité surchargés. Pas de cris, de larmes et d'évanouissement. Juste le silence. Nous étions dans une ville appelée Toulouse. Il nous restait quelques kilomètres à faire avant d'arriver dans le petit village où j'avais acheté un appartement. En vérité, ce voyage, je l'attendais depuis qu'elle avait accepté. Passé l'excitation d'aller dans un nouveau pays, j'avais pris des mesures en achetant cet appartement et en apprenant activement la langue française. Je pourrais être dans le livre des records tellement j'ai fait de progrès. Naturellement, Charlie n'en savait rien et je comptais sur ça pour embellir un peu l'excursion. Nous montâmes dans un taxi et j'indiquais l'adresse au chauffeur. Je l'entendis râler un peu face à la distance à parcourir mais je lui assurais qu'il serait payé en conséquence. Charlie leva la tête brusquement et me lança un regard soupçonneux.   
  
Charlie : Où as-tu appris à parler français comme ça ?   
  
Moi : A ton avis ?   
  
Charlie : Je ne parle jamais français, Anaë non plus. Personne n'a pu te l'apprendre.   
  
Moi : Harry m'a donné des cours.   
  
Charlie : Pourquoi ?   
  
Moi : Dors. Tu es fatiguée.   
  
Charlie : Non, j'ai pas sommeil. Réponds à ma question. Et on va où là ?!   
  
Moi : J'ai appris le français parce que j'en avais envie. Et on va à l'appartement que j'ai acheté.   
  
Charlie : Mais, tu, je, que, quoi ?!  
  
Moi : Ah commences pas, hein !   
  
Charlie : Non mais Zayn !   
  
Moi : Commences pas à me faire chier avec ça. J'achète un appartement en France si je veux. Et là, je veux. Point final.   
  
Je la vit lever les yeux au ciel et elle regarda par la fenêtre. Après un petit moment, elle me prit la main et je souris. Aucunes paroles ne fut prononcées pendant le reste du trajet, chacun profitant du nouveau paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.


	63. Chapter 63

Charlie : Oh mais c'est...comment tu as fait pour trouver aussi grand, ici ?   
  
Elle était au milieu du salon, complètement effarée par la place que nous avions dans notre nouvel appartement. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les yeux émerveillés. Au moment où elle était dos à moi, je la pris par la taille.   
  
Moi : Tu aimes ?   
  
Charlie : J'adore ! C'est simple et beau. Juste parfait, quoi.   
  
Moi : Comme toi.   
  
Charlie : Et toi.   
  
Moi : Comme nous.   
  
Charlie : Parce qu'on est parfaits.   
  
Moi : Avec des chevilles légèrement enflées.   
  
Elle éclata de rire et le son se répercuta dans la maison. Comme elle l'avait fait remarqué, c'était assez simple. Le strict minimum de meubles et de décoration. C'était assez impersonnel mais déjà mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un bisou.   
  
Charlie : J'ai faim.   
  
Moi : J'ai sommeil.   
  
Charlie : On fait quoi ?   
  
Moi : On mange en dormant ?   
  
Charlie : Tentant mais pas très pratique. On mange un petit truc et on va au lit ?   
  
J'acquiesçais et une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous couchâmes, le ventre plein. Elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit aussitôt. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'étais fatigué, certes, mais l’inquiétude envahissait mon esprit. Charlie avait l'air heureuse. Mais cela durera t-il ? Et si c'était juste une erreur monumentale d'être venu ? On ne sait même pas comment va réagir sa famille. Et si sa famille prends très mal le fait qu'elle revienne ? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle a l'air de s'en ficher mais je la connais. Au fond, elle aimerait bien ne pas avoir en permanence cette angoisse au dessus de la tête. Ayant soudainement froid, je me serrais contre elle et elle se blottit contre moi. Sa respiration régulière commença à me bercer. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois le mauvais côté des choses ? Et si au contraire, tout se passait bien ? Ce serait parfait. Mais et si, tout se passait trop bien ? Est-ce qu'elle accepterais de repartir ? Je m'endormis d'un profond sommeil après cette question, trop fatigué pour continuer.   
Le lendemain, je me réveillais en sursaut. Le lit était vide, la place de Charlie froide. En bas, j'entendais la télévision française. J'essayais de déchiffrer quelques mots et y arriva. « Cet après-midi, vous pourrez retrouver des températures, dignes de l'été. En effet, il fera dans les 24 degrés vers Limoges, 25 à Carcassonne et 27 à Perpignan,... ». Je m'étirais de tout mon long et me levais lentement. Le réveil sur la table de nuit en verre affichait presque midi. J'enfilais un pantalon de survêt et descendit. Charlie était affalée sur le canapé, absorbée par la télé. Elle leva la tête en me voyant et sourit.   
  
Charlie : T'as décidé de me tuer dès le matin en te baladant torse nu ?   
  
Je l'embrassais et m'écroulais à côté en étalant mes jambes sur elle.   
  
Moi : Il fait trop chaud pour mettre un t-shirt.   
  
Charlie : Va tondre la pelouse. Ça fera un remake de Call me maybe aux voisins.   
  
Moi : Désolé de te casser tes espoirs mais je ne suis pas gay, contrairement au type qui joue dans le clip.   
  
Charlie : Dommage.   
  
Moi : Tu aimerais que je sois gay ?   
  
Charlie : Mais non ! J'aimerais que tu tonde la pelouse.   
  
Moi : J’appellerais quelqu'un pour le faire.   
  
Charlie : Ça aurait été plus marrant que ce soit toi qui le fasse.   
  
Moi : Je sais pas le faire.   
  
Charlie : Justement. On fait quoi aujourd'hui sinon, à part appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il tonde la pelouse à ta place ?   
  
Moi : On va voir ta famille.   
  
Charlie : QUOI ?! Non mais...  
  
Moi : Va t'habiller et discute pas.   
  
Charlie : Putain mais Zayn, pas maintenant ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas le moment.   
  
Moi : Et ce sera quand le moment, hein ?!   
  
Charlie : N'importe quand mais pas aujourd'hui !   
  
Moi : ET POURQUOI PAS AUJOURD'HUI ?!  
  
Charlie : MAIS FAIS PAS CHIER ZAYN !   
  
Elle partit vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo avec colère. Je la prit par le bras et la ramenais vers moi. Nos visages n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, froids et coléreux. Elle essaya de dégager son bras de mon étreinte mais sans succès. Je la tenais assez fort pour ne pas qu'elle fuie mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.   
  
Charlie : Lâche moi tout de suite.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?   
  
Charlie : Je....  
  
Soudain, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et je ne pus résister à la serrer contre moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi fragile. Jamais elle ne m'avait semblé aussi vulnérable. Je lui caressais les cheveux doucement et en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Elle se détacha brusquement et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était dur.   
  
Charlie : Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.   
  
Sur le moment, la seule question qui me vint fut : Mais pourquoi est-elle si triste ? Puis la mémoire me revint. Il y a exactement un an, elle a eu 18 ans. Il y a exactement un an, elle a quitté sa famille pour les États-Unis. Il y a un an et quelques mois, un accident a bouleversé sa vie. Je la repris contre moi, la serrant de toutes mes forces. Désormais, je sentais ses larmes couler le long de mon cou et descendre jusqu'à mon torse. Je l'écartais brusquement, ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état. Je la regardais dans les yeux et déclarais, d'un ton sans appel.   
  
Moi : Tu vas aller t'habiller et on va aller voir ta famille.  
  
Charlie : Zay... !  
  
Moi : Et sans discuter.   
  
Elle sonda mon regard et finit par monter les escaliers. En l'attendant, je pris une pomme pour combler mon ventre qui criait famine. Je finis le fruit et montais voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait l'air complètement désespérée, devant son armoire.   
  
Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
  
Charlie : Je peux pas mettre mon leggings, je vais me faire traiter de pute. Je peux pas mettre ce pull, je vais avoir trop chaud. Mais qu'est-ce que je met, alors ?!   
  
Moi : T'énerves pas, je vais t'en trouver une de tenue.   
  
Au bout de plusieurs refus, elle en accepta finalement une ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D64325647%26.locale%3Dfr&h=eAQEuXVCv&enc=AZO9CaTDsTdPQiNgxfvpHtO6x8woOlmIFTSx9zYib4Tbul1l2O2w5ZzMYUpPr2EzIGvEqEFqvryuUGtJ9mMhfoIrfS7eSv4EfUCdILC-1Y2_TpZz5qjSjsyYawCONjpW6VmH9mISSbTvtNauGJDMY3h5&s=1)set?id=64325647&.locale=fr ). Elle semblait encore contrariée alors je la pris dans mes bras et la rassurait. Je lui massais doucement le dos en faisant des mouvements concentriques avec mes mains. La tension sur ses épaules disparut peu à peu et elle se détendit complètement. Puis elle me repoussait sans me regarder et partit au salon pour se caler dans le canapé. Je lançais un « Je vais chercher la voiture » en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage avant de disparaître. Une fois la voiture avancée devant la porte, Charlie sortit de la maison en fermant à clé et monta. Le trajet se passa dans un silence complet, seulement troublé par les indications de Charlie sur la route à prendre ou le bruit du clignotant. Pendant une demi-heure, nous roulâmes jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête finalement devant une maison de village jaune aux volets blancs. Alors c'est ça le charme des maisons françaises ? C'était affreux. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte quand je me rendis compte que Charlie ne suivait pas. En soupirant, j'allais ouvrir sa portière. Elle n'avait même pas détaché sa ceinture et restait prostrée sur son siège, à regarder le pare-brise. Elle ne peut pas se dégonfler maintenant. Pas en étant si proche.   
  
Moi : Charlie, s'il te plaît   
  
Charlie : Je peux pas.   
  
Moi : Si tu peux. Maintenant, détaches ta ceinture et descends de cette voiture.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant et détacha finalement sa ceinture. Je lui pris la main et traçais des cercles sur sa paume avec mon pouce. Finalement, elle descendit et claquait la portière derrière elle. Je la sentais trembler à côté de moi et je la pris par la taille. C'est insupportable de la voir comme ça. Il faut que ça cesse. Elle ne voulut pas toquer à la porte alors je le fis moi-même. Des pas se firent entendre et une clé fut insérée de l'autre côté de la porte. Charlie eut un mouvement de recul, comme pour s'enfuir, mais je la retins fermement. Une jeune adolescente apparut sur le seuil et j'eus l'impression de voir Charlie à 16 ans. La ressemblance était choquante. Mêmes longs cheveux blonds, même yeux gris qui vous donnent l'impression d'être transpercé, mêmes lèvres, mêmes sourcils. Son expression était plus innocente que celle de Charlie et quelques traces de ses rondeurs enfantines perduraient sur son visage. Je restais planté là, à la regarder, complètement perdu face au double de Charlie. Mais la main de Charlie serrant la mienne avec une force surhumaine me fit reprendre mes esprits et je vis l'expression choquée de la jeune fille. Elle regardait successivement Charlie puis moi, tout en s'attardant sur Charlie à chaque fois. Personne ne parlait, chacun s'observant dans les moindres détails. Quelqu'un devait prendre la parole. Quelqu'un devait briser cette glace qui, peu à peu, s'installait entre les deux sœurs. Je me raclais la gorge et les yeux gris de la sœur de Charlie rencontrèrent les miens. Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? Est-ce que Charlie me l'a t-elle, un jour, déjà dit ? Sais-je au moins, une seule chose sur sa famille ? La réponse est évidente : rien. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je sais qu'elle est plein de secrets. Mais je l'aime comme elle est. Donc j'accepte ses choix.   
  
Moi : Bonjour.   
  
Piètre mot, certes mais au moins, le dialogue est engagé. Le visage de l'adolescente se déforma pour faire une expression que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir déjà vu sur Charlie. La ressemblance était vraiment indéniable. La même moue moqueuse déformait ses lèvres et un léger haussement de sourcils en étaient la preuve. Quand elle parla, sa voix me sembla légèrement plus aiguë que celle de Charlie.   
  
Sœur de Charlie : Quelle bonne surprise. Zayn Malik et Charlie Marin qui toquent à ma porte.   
  
Elle détacha son regard de moi pour le fixer dans celui de Charlie. Elles se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables. Enfin, Charlie ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme si elle renonçait à dire quelque chose. Finalement, elle parla.  
  
Charlie : Tu n'as pas changé Fleur.   
  
Fleur. Ce prénom contrastait complètement avec celui de Charlie. D'habitude, lorsqu'un couple a plusieurs enfants, leurs noms se ressemblent légèrement. Jamais on ne verra deux frères s'appelant Brandon et Charles-Henry. Jamais on ne verra deux sœurs s'appelant Madison et Clotilde. Et pourtant Charlie et Fleur sont deux prénoms complètement différents. Comme si la personne qui leur avait donné ces noms a voulu faire une différence entre elles. « N'importe quoi Zayn. Tu cherches là où il n'y a rien », me dis-je. Soudain, il se passa la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais en cet instant. Fleur sortit complètement de la maison et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle éclata en sanglot et Charlie me lâcha la main pour la réconforter. Elle avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette étreinte. Entre ses sanglots, Fleur implorait sa sœur de ne plus partir et de ne plus l'abandonner. Quand elles se détachèrent enfin, Fleur me fit la bise.   
  
Fleur : Moi, c'est Fleur.   
  
Moi : Zayn.   
  
Fleur : Je sais, je suis pas débile non plus.   
  
Exactement le même humour inimitable. Elle se retourna vers Charlie et soupira.   
  
Fleur : Pff, toujours aussi belle, toi.   
  
Charlie : Toujours aussi abrutie, toi. Alors, quoi de neuf ?   
  
Fleur : Attends, tu te casses un an et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a de neuf ?   
  
Charlie : Apparemment, oui.   
  
Fleur : Tu m'a manquée, Charlie.   
  
Charlie : Pitié, dis moi que tu n'es plus cette petite conne superficielle accrochée à son portable qui va à la manucure toutes les semaines.   
  
Fleur : Déjà, c'était tout les deux vendredis. Et non, je le fais plus. J'ai largué ces connasses que j'avais comme amies à l'époque. Bah quoi ? Fais pas cette tête de choqué Zayn. T'es pas habitué avec Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Si mais deux, ça fait beaucoup trop d'un coup.   
  
Elles éclatèrent de rire. Du même rire. C'est vraiment perturbant cette ressemblance. Je remarquais qu'aucunes d'elles ne m'était vraiment le sujet de leur mère sur le tapis.   
  
Fleur : Sinon, vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?   
  
Moi : Un mois. On a un peu de vacances alors on en profite.   
  
Fleur : Mais c'est génial ! Vous habitez vers où ?   
  
Charlie : A une demi-heure d'ici.   
  
Fleur : C'est assez près, c'est cool ! Je pourrais venir passer quelques jours avec vous ? Enfin, si ça dérange pas, bien sur.   
  
Charlie me jeta un regard hésitant et je compris immédiatement. Elle cherchait mon accord.  
Je lui souris, lui faisant comprendre que sa sœur ne dérangeait en rien. Elle se retourna vers sa sœur et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.   
  
Charlie : Bien sur. Mais t'as pas cours ?   
  
Fleur : Je suis en vacances.   
  
Charlie : Ah ben oui, bien sur. Et euh...hum...il faudrait que maman soit d'accord aussi.   
  
Le silence s'abbatit et perdura pendant quelques secondes. Fleur semblait avoir perdu l'essentiel de sa bonne humeur.   
  
Fleur : En parlant de maman, elle va bientôt rentrer. Si vous ne voulez pas la croiser, il vaut mieux que vous alliez visiter, un truc comme ça.   
  
Charlie : Ouais, il vaut mieux, ouais. C'était génial de te revoir Fleur. Hésite pas à m'appeler.   
  
Fleur : Mais tu vas revenir ? Pas vrai ?   
  
Charlie : Je reviendrais, bien sur !   
  
Elles s'enlacèrent et Fleur rentra en fermant à clé derrière elle, après qu'on lui ait donné notre adresse. C'est quoi cette paranoïa des gens qui ferment leur porte à clé systématiquement ? Mes pensées furent interrompues par Charlie qui glissait sa main dans la main et effleurait mes lèvres des siennes. Elle me chuchota un remerciement et je lui serrais la main. Espérons que notre séjour en France se passe aussi bien que ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur.


	64. Chapter 64

Après tout cela, Charlie voulut absolument me faire visiter les environs. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller à Toulouse en train. Nous passâmes une des plus belles journées de ma vie. Elle me fit visiter la ville et nous nous sommes baladés. Bizarrement, personne ne nous avait reconnu et j’appréciais cette tranquillité. Ce n'est pas souvent que je pouvais me balader tranquillement dans la rue sans me faire reconnaître, voire même être harcelé. Malheureusement, tout a une fin et nous dûmes rentrer à l'appartement. Nous prîmes des billets et, sous nos capuches pour que personne ne nous reconnaisse, nous nous installâmes dans le wagon. Nous étions face à face, nous tenant la main, quand le contrôleur passa et nous demanda d'enlever nos couvres chefs. Hésitante, Charlie enleva le sien en me jetant un regard encourageant. Je levais les yeux au ciel, pinçais les lèvres et l'imitais. On peut vraiment rien faire, de nos jours. Le contrôleur fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu.   
  
Contrôleur : Je vous connais ?*   
  
Moi : Non, non.*  
  
Contrôleur : J'ai l'impression de vus avoir déjà vu quelque part. *  
  
Charlie : Oh, vous savez, on a des têtes assez banales. *  
  
Elle lui lança un sourire dès plus charmants. Le genre de sourire qui fait carrément fondre, quoi. Enfin, fait fondre les Anglais parce que le contrôleur a l'air plutôt sceptique.   
  
Contrôleur : Bon, les jeunes, faîtes pas vos rebelles d'accord ? Ma fille m'a soûlé ce week-end et j'ai pas tellement envie de m'énerver. *  
  
Moi : Quel âge a votre fille ? *  
  
Contrôleur : Ça ne vous....*  
  
Charlie : On essait d'être sympas, Monsieur, c'est tout. *  
  
Elle lui resservit son sourire mais il marcha cette fois et le contrôleur sembla s'attendrir.   
  
Contrôleur : Elle a 15 ans. *  
  
Charlie : Elle écoute quoi comme musique ? *  
  
Contrôleur : Oh, vous savez, les trucs du moment. *  
  
Moi : Du genre ? *  
  
Contrôleur : Il y a un groupe là, les One je-sais-pas-quoi, Rihanna, une certaine Katy, Charlie Marin, Chris Brown, et sûrement d'autres. *  
  
Moi : Et ça lui plairait des autographes de Charlie Marin et un membre des One je-sais-pas-quoi ?*   
  
Contrôleur : Bah, je sais pas, j'imagine que oui vu qu'elle a plein de posters dans sa chambre. Eh, mais...vous ressemblez vachement à...et vous, vous avez l'air...*  
  
Il commençait à comprendre et devint tout rouge.   
  
Contrôleur : Oh et bien, enfin, je veux dire. Ça vous dérangerais pas de..enfin...de....*  
  
Charlie : De ? *  
  
J'éclatais de rire. Cette fille est de plus en plus sadique chaque jour.   
  
Moi : Non, ça nous dérange pas. *  
  
Nous lui signâmes des autographes pour sa fille et nous prîmes une photo avec lui. Il semblait enchanté et oublia même de composter nos billets. Une heure plus tard, nous rentrâmes tranquillement dans notre appartement. Je m'affalais dans le sofa, la tête enfouie dans le coussin.   
  
Moi : Fais moi à manger femme !   
  
Charlie : Va te le faire toi-même, homme.   
  
Moi: Allez, roh !   
  
Je la sentis monter à califourchon sur moi et ses longs cheveux effleurèrent ma joue quand elle se pencha pour chuchoter à mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant son souffle sur mon visage.   
  
Charlie : Je ne suis pas ta bonne Zayn Malik.   
  
Moi : Et pourtant tu l'es, bonne, Charlie Marin.   
  
Charlie : Ce n'est pas très élégant de dire ça Malik.   
  
Moi : Tu me connais Marin. Moi et l'élégance...  
  
Son rire résonna dans ma tête et elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je tournais la tête et le prolongeais. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et passa la main dans mes cheveux. Sa main caressant doucement mon bras déclenchait mes frissons et je me tournais brusquement sur le dos. Malheureusement, le canapé n'est pas infini et elle tomba par terre, m’entraînant dans se chute. Nous explosâmes de rire. Les rôles étaient inversés et je pus poser ma tête contre son cou. Je déposais quelques baisers sur sa peau et sa main sur mon bras exerça une pression plus grande encore.   
  
Charlie : Tu pourras toujours essayer. Je crains pas les chatouilles.   
  
Moi : C'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à moi comme à une bouée et que tu trembles légèrement ?   
  
Charlie : J'avais même pas remarqué que je te serrais. Et j'ai froid.   
  
Moi : Je vais te réchauffer moi, tu vas voir.   
  
Elle éclata de rire. Je commençais à l'embrasser, plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Elle ne me repoussa pas ce qui m'incita à continuer. Enroulant ses mains autour de mon cou et posant ses jambes de chaque côtés de ma taille, ce fut à elle d'approfondir le baiser. La chaleur monta très vite et, n'y tenant plus, j'essayais d'enlever mon T-shirt. Me lâchant quelques secondes pour me laisser l'enlever, elle émit un petit rire en me voyant galérer. « Abruti », me dit-elle, en m'aidant et en balançant le T-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce. Presque brutalement, elle reprit possession de mes lèvres et ses doigts jouèrent avec les épis de ma nuque. Je souris et embrassais sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule. Elle frissonna et raffermit sa prise sur mon cou.   
  
Moi : Tu as toujours froid ?   
  
Charlie : Un peu moins. Si tu continues pas, je risque de tomber malade par contre.   
  
Moi : Ne tombe pas malade, alors.   
  
Elle rigola et le manège continua. Je sentis sa jambe descendre doucement et elle frotta langoureusement son pied contre mon mollet. Je passais ma main dans son dos et la collais à moi. L'instant était tellement parfait que rien n'aurait pu le briser. Malheureusement, la vie est injuste et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle lâcha un « Ignore, on s'en fout au pire » et m'embrassa le cou du haut vers le bas. La personne à la porte insista. Ma main prit la sienne et j'en profitais pour l'écarter sur le côté. Mon autre main trouva l'ourlet de son T-shirt et je tirais pour l'en débarrasser. Toc toc toc. Elle se leva à demi pour l'enlever. Toc toc toc. Les coups étaient de plus en plus brutaux. Je grognais et tournais la tête vers la porte, les sourcils froncés. Elle commença à me mordiller la mâchoire et je me reconcentrais sur elle. Toc toc toc. Je lui mordillais doucement le lobe d'oreille et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Toc toc toc.   
  
Moi : Roh !  
  
Je me levais agilement, attrapais mon T-shirt et l'enfilais. On pourrait pas être tranquilles l'espace de quelques minutes ? C'est trop demander ?   
  
Charlie : Ils en ont pas marre les gens de nous soûler à cette heure-ci ?!   
  
Elle remit son T-shirt et s'effondra sur le sol, démoralisée. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.   
  
Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais engueuler cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne faut jamais déranger les gens comme ça.   
  
Elle sourit et je lui caressais la joue. Puis, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Une silhouette masculine se dessinait derrière la vitre. J'ouvris la porte brusquement. Il était assez grand, d'à peu près ma taille, brun, les yeux bleus. Si j'étais une fille, je serais carrément sous le charme. Mais je suis une homme et ce type a carrément intérêt de dégager d'ici. Et en vitesse.   
  
Moi : C'est pour quoi ?   
  
Type : Charlie est là ?   
  
Ses yeux azurs reflétaient une sorte d'appréhension. Presque de la peur. Il y avait de la détermination aussi. Comme si il était décidé à faire quelque chose qui lui faisait peur.   
  
Moi : Qui la demande ?   
  
Type : Qui êtes-vous ?   
  
Ce type commence sérieusement à me gonfler. On ne réponds pas à des questions par d'autres questions. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire ça. Soudain, nous entendîmes en fond un « Zayn, c'est qui ? », lancé par Charlie. Le visage de l'homme se transforma et une émotion l'envahit. J'assistais, impuissant, à ce changement énorme. L'expression figée, déterminée auquel je faisais face auparavant, s'était comme fissurée. Il était devenu pâle, fragile, presque vulnérable. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Charlie rappliqua. Elle se planta à côté de moi et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'homme. Je la pris par la main et la ramenais vers moi. Possessif, même dans les situations les plus déconcertantes. Mais c'est qui ce mec, putain ? Quand Charlie parla, sa voix brusque, presque violente, me pris de court.   
  
Charlie : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Antoine ?   
  
Le prénom résonna dans ma tête. Antoine. Antoine. Antoine. Son premier amour. Son premier baiser. Sa première fois. Son premier tout. Ce mec, avec ses yeux azurs et ses cheveux chocolats, était limite un dieu vivant et je me demandais vraiment ce que Charlie me trouvait. Inconsciemment, je serrais sa main et elle tourna la tête vers moi.   
  
Charlie : Zayn, tu peux nous laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?   
  
Non. Sûrement pas. Hors de question que je laisse Charlie avec ce type.   
  
Moi : Je vais me balader. Je reviens dans dix minutes.   
  
Je me tournais vers elle et déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant mes yeux tristes, elle me caressa la joue pour me rassurer et je partis, sans manquer de fusiller Antoine du regard.   
  
* Point de vue de Charlie *  
  
Je restais là, plantée devant lui. Il y fallait m'y attendre. Après tout, je reviens. Il allait pas m'ignorer. C'est pas son genre. Une sensation bizarre m'envahit et un instant, je crus revoir l'ancien Antoine. L'adolescent que j'avais rencontré au collège et qui n'osait même pas me parler. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui. Cet Antoine que j'avais devant moi était moins enfantin, moins naïf. Son visage doux avait laissé place à une expression froide, que rien n'aurait pu briser. Personne ne parla. Aucun de nous deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Finalement, ce fut moi qui parla la première.   
  
Moi : Rentre. Les paparazzis vont nous voir.   
  
Antoine : Ça te dérange ?   
  
L'ancien Antoine serait rentré de suite, de peur de me mettre dans l'embarras. Cet Antoine-là n'hésitait pas à me provoquer. Il n'hésitait pas à me contredire. C'était cela qui manquait. C'était cela qui manquait à notre couple pour qu'il y ait la petite étincelle. Malheureusement, il s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Je serrais les lèvres. Personne ne peut m'avoir à ce petit jeu.   
  
Moi : Très bien. Au revoir   
  
J'allais fermer la porte mais il l'a retint et entra. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le salon et je refermais la porte. Allez, Charlie. Tu peux le faire. Je le rejoins et faillis me raviser. Non, je peux pas. Malheureusement, c'est trop tard pour reculer.   
  
Antoine : Pourquoi ?   
  
Moi : Pourquoi quoi ?   
  
Antoine : A ton avis ?   
  
Moi : Je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour les devinettes, tu le sais bien.   
  
Antoine : C'est sérieux Charlie.   
  
Moi : Je suis très sérieuse Antoine.   
  
Antoine : Pourquoi es tu partie ?   
  
Moi : Tu crois vraiment que j'avais le choix ?   
  
Antoine : Personne t'a obligé à partir. Tu as fait ton choix toute seule.   
  
Moi : T'es en train de dire que tout est de ma faute ?   
  
Antoine : Exactement.   
  
Il va vraiment faire ça ? Il va vraiment tout me mettre sur le dos ? Je sentis les larmes arriver. Mais ce n'était pas de tristesse. C'était de rage. La tension dans la pièce devint électrique. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Sûrement pas. Les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche se détachèrent de manière froide, malgré moi.   
  
Moi : Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que j'ai dû endurer ?   
  
Il garda le silence. Son expression était toujours la même. Froide. Dure. Insensible.   
  
Moi : Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour essayer de vivre ?!  
  
Antoine : Tu ne disais rien, tu te coupais de nous. Comment tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose pour toi ?   
  
Moi : J'ETAIS MAL ANTOINE ! PUTAIN, J'ETAIS AU PLUS BAS ET VOUS AVEZ RIEN FAIT !   
  
Antoine : ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS QU'ON FASSE ?! DES QU'ON TE DEMANDAIT CE QUI ALLAIT PAS, TU NOUS ENVOYER NOUS FAITRE FOUTRE ! QUAND QUELQU'UN VA MAL, IL SE CONFIE AU BOUT D'UN MOMENT ! TOI, JAMAIS ! ON AURAIT DIT QUE TU N'AVAIS PLUS DE SENTIMENTS ! QUE TU N'AVAIS PLUS DE COEUR !   
  
Moi : AH, TU CROIS ?! MAIS CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE CON ! JE POUVAIS RIEN DIRE ! ON ME L'AVAIT INTERDIT !   
  
Antoine : LE FAIT QUE CA SOIT INTERDIT NE T'A JAMAIS ARRÊTE !   
  
Moi : MAIS LA, C'EST COMPLETEMENT DIFFERENT BORDEL !   
  
Antoine : ET EN QUOI C'EST DIFFERENT ?!   
  
Je me tus. Ça allait trop loin. En dire plus reviendrait à révéler l'accident. Il ne faut pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas.   
  
Antoine : Tu vois Charlie, t'as toujours été comme ça. À penser que tu es plus maline et plus intelligente que tout le monde. À te croire supérieure aux gens. Malheureusement, tu ne seras pas toujours sur le devant de la scène, au sens propre comme au figuré. Les gens grandissent. Les gens mûrissent. Toi non. Tu resteras toujours cette gamine égoïste qui as laissé tomber tout le monde pour se construire une bulle de célébrité. Sauf que la célébrité, c'est éphémère. Tu penses sérieusement que ce mec va rester avec toi quand tout le monde t'aura lâché ? Rêve pas, je suis sûr qu'il n'est là que pour ta popularité. Quand tu deviendras une paria, il partira. Comme tout les autres. Comme tout le monde.   
  
Moi : Tu veux quoi Antoine ?   
  
Antoine : Ce que je veux ? Je veux savoir. Je veux des explications. Et je veux pas de tes putains de mensonges comme quoi tu étais mal et que personne pouvait rien pour toi. Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu as foutu notre couple, ta scolarité, ton amitié avec Clémence en l'air ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de tout lâcher ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de te débarrasser de nous comme des ordures ?   
  
Il fallait que je lui dise. S'il voulait ses explications, c'était nécessaire. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Les conséquences seraient horribles et irréversibles. J'inspirais profondément et expirais brutalement. Non. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas. Pas maintenant. En plus, il ne me croirait pas. Rien qu'à ses paroles, je savais que quoi que je lui dise, il voulait que je passe pour la méchante.   
  
Moi : Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'une gamine égoïste qui n'évoluera jamais dans sa vie. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis partie en Amérique. Pour avoir de la célébrité. Et vous n'êtes tellement pas présentables que je n'ai pas voulu vous garder dans ma vie. Ça doit être sûrement pour ça que j'ai tout foutu en l'air.   
  
Le regard d'Antoine changea complètement. Il me regarda avec dégoût et partit brutalement de la maison en claquant la porte. Je m'effondrais au sol, vidée de toute énergie. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment où à un autre il y ait une confrontation. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre ça se passe mal. Je me recroquevillais en boule et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Brûlantes. Salées. Avec un goût amer de culpabilité.


	65. Chapter 65

* Point de vue Zayn *  
  
Je contemplais la cendre qui tombait de ma cigarette, sans pour autant l'arrêter. Depuis que je l'avais allumé, je n'y avais même pas posé mes lèvres. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que je regardais la flamme s'éteindre et le tube de nicotine rapetir. Cela faisait cinq minutes que j'étais prostré devant la maison, attendant le bon moment pour rentrer. Je savais très bien que ce que j'y découvrirais ne sera pas beau à voir. Je savais très bien que cela me détruirait. Nous détruirait. Je jetais la cigarette par terre et l'écrasais mollement. Inspire. Expire. Je posais ma main sur la poignée. Ferme les yeux Zayn. Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Inspire. Expire. Je rentrais et fermais la porte derrière moi. Inspire. Expire. Mon souffle résonna presque dans cet appartement silencieux. Je déglutis. Inspire. Expire. Je rentrais dans le salon. Elle était là. Par terre. Roulée en boule. Je m'approchais et je pus entendre ses sanglots. Cela acheva de briser mon cœur. Je m'accroupis doucement à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Ma nuque frissonna au contact de son souffle froid. Elle était glacée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, malgré mon T-shirt. Tendrement, je me levais en la soulevant. Elle était blottie contre moi, comme un koala. Je la portait jusqu'à son lit où je la couchais. Je me mis à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou et murmurais :   
  
Moi : Tout va bien aller. Je suis là.   
  
Elle se tourna et se mit contre moi. Non, rien n'allait plus être comme avant.


	66. Chapter 66

Moi : Charlie, tu veux manger quoi ?   
  
Pas de réponse.   
  
Moi : CHARLIE !   
  
Charlie : Rien.  
  
Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre le plan de travail. Je la vis lever la tête pour me regarder, intriguée. Elle était intriguée. Oui, intriguée. Je tapais du poing et elle sursauta. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Cela faisait deux jours que cela durait. Deux putains de jours où le silence régnait, où une froideur glaciale avait remplacé la chaleur qui s'était installée depuis peu. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus affronter ça. Je ne pouvais plus subir tout ça. Doucement, des mains se glissèrent autour de ma taille, par derrière.   
  
Charlie : Je suis désolée.   
  
Comment trois mots murmurés pouvait-ils faire aussi mal ? Comment trois simples petits mots murmurés peuvent-ils me remplir autant de colère ? Je me tournais brusquement et écartais ses mains. Elle sembla surprise.   
  
Moi : Parce que tu penses vraiment que le simple fait d'être désolée pourra effacer ces deux derniers jours ? Ça a été un enfer, tu le sais ça ? Tu ne m'as pas décroché un mot. Il faut que je gueule pour que tu me répondes et tu te bornes encore à des petits mots. Je comprends que tu sois triste. Je comprends que le fait que ton ex-petit ami revienne pour t'exprimer le fond de sa pensée t'ai un peu déprimé. Mais je suis là moi. Lui, il ne l'est plus. Arrêtes de penser à lui alors que tu es avec moi. Arrêtes de te sentir coupable alors que tu n'as pas à l'être. Arrêtes...arrêtes de....putain mais ARRÊTES !  
  
Je partis vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant ma veste au vol. elle me retint par le poignet.   
  
Charlie : Zayn, non, restes !   
  
Moi : J'ai besoin d'air. Fiches moi la paix.   
  
Je partis en claquant la porte et commençais à marcher. Les voitures défilaient à côté de moi mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. Je sortis une cigarette et l'allumais. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. C'est peut-être toxique mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Je m'arrêtais sur un banc et sortis mon portable. J'appelais une des seules personnes capable de résoudre une situation pareille. Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.   
  
Liam : « Zayn ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »  
Moi : « Non, non. J'avais seulement envie d'entendre ta voix. »  
Liam : « C'est Charlie ? »  
Moi : « Tu es toujours à Londres avec Danielle ? »  
Liam : « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »  
Moi : « Comment va t-elle ? »  
Liam : « Zayn »  
Moi : « Liam »  
Liam : « Dis-moi ce qui se passe »  
Moi : « Son ex est venu hier »  
Liam : « Et ça s'est mal passé »  
Moi : « C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je l'ai pas frappé, ni rien. Je lui ai à peine adressé deux mots et je suis parti »  
Liam : « Tu ne l'as pas frappé ? »  
Moi : « Non »  
Liam : « Alors quel est le problème ? »  
Moi : « Quand il est parti, je l'ai retrouvé dans un état impossible. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle ne parle pas. »  
Liam : « Et tu viens de péter un câble parce que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Tu es donc parti fumer une cigarette et actuellement, tu te demandes ce que tu vas faire. »  
  
C'est fou comme ce type me connaît bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il est carrément dans la tête des gens.   
  
Liam : « Retourne la voir. Parlez. Conduisez vous comme des personnes matures. Vous êtes peut-être arrogants et moqueurs, vous vous aimez. Vous saurez arranger les choses comme des adultes. »  
Moi : « Le problème Liam, c'est que Charlie n'est pas Danielle. Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle décrochera au bout de deux minutes et dira que tout est de ma faute. Elle... »  
Liam : « Charlie, ta meilleure amie, ferait ça. Mais Charlie, ta petite amie, t'aime tellement qu'elle fera tout pour arranger les choses. »  
Moi : « Elle n'est pas seulement une des deux. Elle est les deux en même temps. »  
Liam : « C'est justement là que ça devient décisif. En fonction de sa réaction, tu vois où en est votre réaction. Si vous êtes plus des meilleurs amis ou plus des amants. »  
  
Je soupirais longuement. Ma prochaine conversation avec Charlie allait donc définir l'avenir de notre relation. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre. Je hais les conversations sérieuses.  
  
Moi : « Merci Liam. »  
Liam : « Qu'est-ce que tu serais sans moi ? »  
Moi : « Probablement un asocial en conflit avec le monde entier. »  
Liam : « Mais c'est que l'asocial est poète ! »  
Moi : « La ferme Payne. »  
Liam : « Bref, Danielle va m'engueuler si je passe une minute de plus au téléphone. Bye Malik, tiens moi au courant. »  
Moi : « N'y compte pas. »  
  
Je raccrochais, le cœur un petit peu plus léger mais l'esprit embrumé.


	67. Chapter 67

La porte claqua. L'atmosphère devint tendu. La jeune fille se leva du canapé et stoppa net en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle sentit les larmes revenir. Au fond d'elle, elle avait mal. Elle savait qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Elle-même elle souffrait de son passé. C'est exactement pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait plus inclure des personnes extérieures dans sa vie. Malheureusement, elle avait défié les règles du jeu. Comme toujours. Car oui, pour elle, la vie est un jeu. Tout les jours, elle avance d'une case. Elle affronte les défis, résout les missions. Parfois, elle recule d'une case. Plus rarement, elle retourne à la case départ. Mais elle avance, encore et encore. Elle se relève malgré tout. Parce que ce jeu est sans fin. On ne peut pas le quitter sans l'avoir fini. Pour certains, il est facile mais plus court. Pour d'autres, il est semé d'embûches mais long. Mais il est impossible d'abandonner. En ce moment même, elle subissait les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces cinq garçons rentrer dans sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les écouter et entrer dans leur monde. Oui, elle regrettait. Oui, elle voulait retourner en arrière. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas. Et même si elle avait pu, elle aurait quand même eu des regrets. Oui, quoiqu'il arrive elle regrette. Si elle ne les avait pas connu, elle n'aura pas pu le connaître. Lui. Ce garçon qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Ce garçon qui l'a comprenait tellement bien. Et maintenant qu'elle les avait fait rentrer dans sa vie, elle le faisait souffrir. Elle se maudissait tellement de lui avoir fait subir ça qu'elle aurait pu se tuer, là, tout de suite si ça pouvait le soulager.  
  
De son côté, le jeune métis se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait eu des petites amies auparavant. Des tonnes de petites amies. Mais aucunes d'elles ne lui avait fait le même effet que la jolie blonde. Quand il était avec elle, il avait l'impression de devenir plus vivant que jamais. Tout avait une autre importance. Un arbre en fleur banal lui semblait magnifique. Un papillon qui passait et qu'il aurait chassé en temps normal était captivant. Quand elle était là, il était comme drogué. Ouais, c'était ça. Elle était sa drogue. Sans elle, il redevenait la personne qu'il était avant : un adolescent arrogant et vaniteux. Elle l'avait changé et il avait fait de même pour elle. Ils avaient mûri ensemble. Elle l'avait sorti de ses plans galères. Il l'avait sortie de ses idées noires. Au fond, il avait peur. Peur que ça se finisse. Peur qu'elle l'abandonne. Peur de souffrir encore. Peur de l'avenir. Il fallait l'affronter cette peur. Il fallait la combattre. Et il n'allait pas abandonner.   
  
« Nous devrions parler »  
  
Trois mots prononcés. Trois mots qui déchirent l'âme et met l'esprit au plus bas. Trois mots qui amènent l'autre à douter, à se poser des questions, à craindre les conséquences. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'aurait jamais dû formuler son souhait de cette façon. Il l'a connaissait. Il savait qu'elle allait être sur la défensive. Il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant, la jolie blonde la surprit. Elle croisa les bras lentement et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil. Ses yeux d'aciers restaient prudents. Ils sondaient le métis, le décortiquaient, l'analysaient. Elle voulait savoir. Il fallait qu'elle sache.   
Oui, ils devaient parler.


	68. Chapter 68

L'ambiance dans la pièce était calme, malgré la tension apparente qui régnait entre les deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'un pas. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre mais chacun sentait un fossé qui continuait de grandir encore et encore entre eux. Et personne n'essayait de le remplir. Personne n'essayait de briser les ressentiments, les colères, les chagrins, les disputes, les remarques, et toutes les petites choses négatives qui venaient perturber leur relation depuis la toute première fois que leurs yeux se sont croisés. Depuis le début, ils savaient au fond d'eux que cette discussion devait arriver. Tout dépendait d'elle. C'était elle qui devait choisir le moment où ses tensions devaient se briser. C'était elle qui devait choisir le moment où elle révélerait son secret. C'était elle qui devait choisir le moment où elle le délivrerait de sa souffrance. Car oui, Zayn souffre. Il souffre de ne pas savoir. Il souffre d'être avec une personne qui ne lui dit rien, qui lui cache des choses. Il souffre de voir la personne qu'il aime se punir pour quelque chose et de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna. Elle l'attrapa, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'identité de son interlocuteur et refusa l'appel.   
  
Zayn : C'est qui ?   
  
Elle lui jeta un regard. Un regard qui reflétait tant d'émotions. De la surprise, de la culpabilité, de la méfiance. Cela composait sa personnalité. Ces sentiments faisaient partie d'elle. Le seul qui l'aidait à les repousser, c'était Zayn. C'était lui qui l'avait aider à mûrir, à grandir. À devenir une femme. Et pourtant...  
  
Charlie : Personne.   
  
...pourtant, elle était redevenue comme avant, à cet instant. Elle est redevenue cette fille cynique et arrogante malgré la présence de Zayn. La bulle de calme éclata et l'explosion de rage arriva. Tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis des mois se révéla au grand jour. Des paroles fut prononcées. Des sentiments furent dévoilés. Des révélations ont été faites.   
  
« Je déteste cette façon que tu as de mettre le chocolat en poudre avant le lait. C'est immonde. »  
  
« Cette importance que tu accorde aux chaussures est vraiment ridicule. »  
  
« Arrête de te faire cette sorte de houppette. Ça te va pas du tout. On dirait que tu es resté dans la mode tecktonik et ça, c'est dégueulasse. »  
  
« Quand tu fais tes petites remarques, j'ai envie de te tuer. »  
  
« Tu te brosses mal les dents. Je préférerais dormir avec Harry plutôt que de te supporter, te brossant les dents à côté de moi »  
  
« Josh a raison. T'es schizophrène vu la façon dont tu changes d'humeur tout le temps »  
  
« T'es vraiment qu'un con. »  
  
« Et toi, t'es qu'une garce arrogante. »  
  
Pendant une heure, les deux jeunes gens se disputèrent, révélant à chacun ce qu'ils haïssait chez l'autre. Au final, le jeune homme trancha et les conditions furent décidées sans même qu'ils eut besoin de parler. Il appellera ses amis à lui. Elle appellera ses amies à elle. Il dormira dans la seconde chambre. Elle dormira dans la chambre principale. Ils se parleront normalement. Comme des amis.   
  
« Je pense qu'on devrait faire un pause. Juste le temps que tu règle tes problèmes Juste le temps que tu oublies Asher et Antoine. Parce qu'ose me dire que tu n'éprouves plus rien pour Antoine. Ose me dire que Asher ne ressent rien pour toi. Je ne peux plus supporter ça Charlie. C'est au-dessus de ma volonté. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Arrêtons ce manège. Tu as besoin de moi, alors je serais là. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu vas mieux. Et quand ce sera le cas, on décidera si il y a encore un nous. Mais là, nous sommes amis »  
  
De simples amis. Amis. Ce simple mot leur brûlait les lèvres, leur déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne le prononçaient pas, en affichant un visage approbateur, comme si il était heureux de cette décision.


	69. Chapter 69

« Liam, c'est moi »  
  
~  
  
« Je suis vraiment trop conne Anaë »  
  
~  
  
« Commence pas tes sermons s'il te plaît Si je t'appelle, c'est pour t'informer »  
  
~  
  
« J'ai tout foutu en l'air. Comme d'habitude »  
  
~  
  
« Non, tout est très clair. Je compte pas revenir sur ma décision »  
  
~  
  
« Oui, il l'a dit. Amis. Juste amis. Je suis pas sourde non plus »  
  
~  
  
« La ferme. C'est ma vie, je fais encore ce que je veux »  
  
~  
  
« Rah mais t'es vraiment trop conne. J'en veux pas de ta putain de morale de merde, Anaë »  
  
  
Les deux jeunes gens raccrochèrent avec la même violence et jetèrent leur mobile avec la même rage.   
Elle s'allongea sur le dos par terre, regardant le plafond, se demandant comment les choses ont pû dégénérer aussi vite.   
  
Il s'assit contre le mur, regardant le sol, se demandant comment il a pû devenir aussi dur avec ses amis.   
  
Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, quand elle les rouvrit, des perles salées glissaient le long de son visage.   
  
Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis, réalisant la situation actuelle, il attrapa quelques mèches et y tira dessus comme si cela pouvait le soulager de se faire du mal.  
  
Les larmes de la jeune fille continuaient de descendre le long de ses joues silencieusement. Elle n'osait pas briser le silence de ses sanglots. Elle n'osait pas briser le calme de la chambre.   
  
Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et, ne tenant plus en place, il se leva et tapa dans le pied du lit. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois, pensant alléger sa peine.   
  
Elle roula sur le côté et enroula ses genoux de ses bras frêles. Ses cheveux blonds tombèrent devant ses yeux. Elle les observa quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Il fallait qu'elle avance.   
  
Il était là, devant son miroir. Silencieux. Dur. Froid. Il ne s'aimait pas. Il ne s'aimait plus. Il avait changé. C'était ce qu'il voyait dans son reflet. C'est ce qu'il voyait au plus profond de son âme.   
  
Devant son miroir, la blonde effleura ses longues mèches de cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et, quand elle les rouvrit, une paire de ciseaux était ouverte, prête à couper sa précieuse chevelure blonde. Il fallait qu'elle change. Elle ne voulait plus de cette fille dans le miroir. Elle en voulait une autre. Clic. L'instrument se ferma, laissant tomber ce qu'elle trouvait de plus beau chez elle par terre. Clac. Un nouveau départ.   
  
Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Puis soudain, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, son poing s'abattit sur le miroir ; brusquement, violemment, rageusement. Il ne voulait plus voir ce garçon dans le miroir. Il ne voulait plus contempler les pupilles insensibles et impénétrables. Il ne voulait plus voir cette mâchoire carrée, ce nez aquilin, ces lèvres remplies. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ne plus rien voir. Il voulait disparaître. Il contempla les fragments du miroir quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'était des années de malheur si il était déjà malheureux ?


	70. Chapter 70

* Point de vue de Charlie *  
  
J'avais très peu dormi, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit. Mes canaux lacrymaux étaient vides depuis longtemps et les larmes avaient cessé de couler, séchant sur mes joues. Je me levais doucement et fouillais dans ma valise pour trouver une tenue discrète ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=68573650&.locale=fr](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=68573650&.locale=fr) ). Je me regardais dans le miroir et sourit faiblement. Je ne me reconnaissais presque plus avec mes cheveux coupés et mes habits ternes. Mais cela me convenait. Pour une fois, j'avais envie d'être discrète. Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et me plantais devant la porte en face. Je collais l'oreille contre la cloison fine et entendit sa respiration régulière. Il dort. Soulagée, je m’accroupis et posais un objet par terre. Pendant quelques secondes, j'effleurais la chaîne en or et le petit pendentif. C'était dur mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je me levais brusquement et partit. Il me faut de l'air. Et une cigarette. Oui, pitié, une cigarette. Je sortis de la maison et commençais à marcher. J'achetais un paquet de Camel chez le marchand de journaux d'à côté. Aussitôt sortie, j'en allumais une et soupirais de soulagement. La pression permanente, présente depuis hier sur mes épaules, se relâcha et j'eus l'impression de respirer normalement. Enfin. Je pris mon portable et me connectais à Facebook. Je tapais un message et mon pouce survola la touche d'envoi. Je le fais ? Je le fais pas ? Sans réfléchir, j'abattis mon doigt sur le téléphone et le message s'envoya. « 9h, à l'endroit habituel ». Je savais qu'elle comprendrait. Je recommençais à marcher, ne tenant plus en place. Les mains dans les poches, ma cigarette à la bouche, je fonçais tête baissée dans la rue commerçante. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivée à l'endroit que je cherchais, j'écrasais le mégot contre ma semelle et entrais. Le salon de coiffure était vide à cette heure-ci. Le patron se dirigea vers moi et ouvrit de grands yeux quand j'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil.   
  
Coiffeur : Oh mon dieu ! Charlie Marin ! *  
  
Je lui souris et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Oh la la ! Je sens le discours de petit vieux du village.   
  
Coiffeur : Oh mademoiselle Marin ! Vous êtes plus belle en vrai que sur les photos ! Mais...qu'avez vous fait à vos cheveux ?! *  
  
Il se rapprocha et commença à prendre des mèches de mes cheveux entre ses doigts pour les examiner.   
  
Moi : Je..les ai coupé. Et j'aimerais bien que vous arrangiez ça de manière plus ordonnée. Si c'est possible. *  
  
Il poussa un petit cri de ravissement qui me fit sursauter. Waw. C'est juste des cheveux, hein. Faut pas s'exciter comme ça. Il tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains, tout excité.   
  
Coiffeur : Oh la la ! Oh la la la la ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'y toucher ! Oh la la ! Mais mettez vous à l'aise mademoiselle. Asseyez vous. Que désirez-vous exactement ?*  
  
Moi : Euh..*  
  
Coiffeur : Oh je sais, je sais, je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut !*   
  
Il commence à m'énerver. Mais à bien m'énerver.   
  
Moi : Je pourrais parler s'il vous plaît ?*  
  
Coiffeur : Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ? Que désirez-vous ? *  
  
Oh mon dieu. Trop d'attention, sortez moi de là. D'habitude, j'adore être sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais là, c'est pas le bon jour. Je lui tendis une photo en m'exhortant de garder mon calme.   
  
Moi : Je veux ça.   
  
Il fronça les sourcils, s'assura que je voulais bien cette coiffure puis m'assit sur un siège. Au bout d'une heure, je sortais du salon avec une tout autre coiffure. « Allez, c'est parti ». J'inspirais lentement et expirais brutalement. Il fallait bien que je le fasse un jour de toute façon. Je commençais à me diriger le parc, tout en essayant de calmer ma respiration heurtée. Je regardais l'heure une dernière fois et, entrant dans l'espace vert, je m'assis sur le banc le plus proche. C'était le seul banc rouge de tout le parc. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs désert et brumeux. Je me frottais les bras pour me réchauffer et m'arrêtais immédiatement, voyant une silhouette se dessiner. Mon cœur s’accéléra et je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre. La personne se rapprocha et on voyait clairement que c'était une femme. Je fermais les yeux une seconde et quand je les rouvris, mon ex-meilleure amie se tenait devant moi. Ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient autrefois, me fusillaient du regard. Ses cheveux bruns brillants, atteignant ses reins était maintenant coupés au carré. Son jean et ses baskets a été remplacé par un tailleur et des escarpins. La joie enfantine qui se dégageait d'elle a laissé place à une assurance d'adulte. Elle avait changé. Elle avait grandi. Soudain, je me sentis ridicule avec mon changement de coiffure. Ce n'est pas une coiffure qui va te changer la vie. Je suis franchement débile.   
  
Clémence : Tu as dix minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu du jour au lendemain. Pas plus.


	71. Chapter 71

Elle avait tellement changé. Je ne la reconnaissait même plus. Elle s'assit avec grâce sur le banc à côté de moi. Jamais la Clémence d'avant ne se serait assise aussi légèrement. Celle que je connaissais se vautrait brusquement sur chaque surface à sa disposition. Je déglutit lentement. Je sentais que cette conversation n'allait pas être agréable.   
  
Clémence : Dépêche toi. Je dois aller travailler. Contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas me permettre de disparaître sans prévenir pour me dorer la pilule sous les projecteurs.   
  
Moi : Clémence...  
  
Clémence : Tu vois Charlie, quand tu es partie, je ne faisais que te chercher des excuses. Je me disais : « Elle est dans une mauvaise passe » ou « Elle va revenir ». J'aurais tout fait pour que tu revienne. J'aurais même été prête à te pardonner. Qu'est-ce que j'étais conne franchement ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste. Tu n'as même pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qu'on pourrait devenir. Tu crois qu'il est devenu quoi Antoine ? Tu pensais vraiment que rien ne changerait ? Une semaine sans nouvelles de toi et je retrouvais le pauvre garçon, complètement saoul dans un fossé. Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu nous as fait ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu es juste partie. Comme une lâche. De toute façon, c'est ce que tu es. Lâche.   
  
J'accusais les paroles sans dire un mot. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur mon visage et je ne faisais rien pour les arrêter. Je méritais tout ça, après tout. Non ?   
  
Clémence : Maintenant, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout en détail. Et vite.   
  
Moi : Je...écoute Clémence, je...il me fallait partir. Je veux dire..j'en pouvais plus, j'étouffais....  
  
Clémence : Tu étouffais ? TU ETOUFFAIS ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ! Tu mènes cette vie depuis le collège et un mois avant tes dix-huit ans, tu pètes un câble avant de te casser. Mais tu te prends pour qui ?!   
  
Elle se leva et me fusilla du regard.   
  
Clémence : Tu vois, je pensais réellement que quand tu reviendrais, je prendrais tout ça avec une attitude mature. Que je me comporterais en adulte. Mais là, j'ai juste envie d'être une sale gosse puérile. Tu me donnes envie de gerber, Charlie. T'es peut-être adulée par des millions d'adolescents mais tu seras toujours aussi seule.   
  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'aurais dû la rattraper. J'aurais dû lui expliquer. J'aurais dû lui dire pourquoi je suis partie. Mais je restais là, à pleurer sur un minable banc public, à 9h30 du matin. Il fallait que je bouge. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un me voit. Je n'avais même pas la force de me lever. Je pris mon portable. Quelqu'un pouvait peut-être venir me chercher. Mais je me rendis vite compte que non. Personne ne pouvait venir. Tout le monde est en Angleterre ou au États-Unis. Tout le monde sauf Fleur, Antoine, Clémence, ma mère et Zayn. En ce qui concerne Fleur, elle n'a même pas son permis. En plus, elle doit être au lycée. Antoine et Clémence me déteste. Ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à ma mère. Et Zayn...ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. Je soupirais et allais sur Twitter. Autant se divertir avant de se bouger. La page se chargea pendant que je séchais mes larmes. Ouh là ! Mais il leur arrive quoi à tous, là ? Je regarde les tendances mondiales.[#Charlie](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/charlie)'s missing , [#Where](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/where)'s Charlie ? et[#LetCharlieAlone](https://www.facebook.com/hashtag/letcharliealone) étaient tout en haut de la liste. Ok, d'accord. La moitié de Twitter ne sait pas où je suis et en fait tout un fromage. Très bien. J'imagine qu'il faut les rassurer. Je tweetais rapidement un « Pas la peine de me chercher. Je vais très bien, je suis juste en vacances pendant quelques temps. Bisous ! Xx » . Voilà. Là, ils s’inquiéteront pas. Du moins, j'espère. Je fis un tour dans mes mentions et avant de quitter le navigateur, je vis un enchaînement de photos d'une fan qui me firent rire ( [http://weheartit.com/entry/48367314/via/Bebs_Z](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F48367314%2Fvia%2FBebs_Z&h=fAQHIq1jQ&enc=AZPxvFfjWH1VoITTv_oInd8ksny4rlRmTxtGqEHLeCoo6avNgVAx8rNdvO2AVWbvrH_kx9Vt5P0hAJC83_4nZ8EOSoWHX0FH7gcQhspWxBL4Zr7VSVvcBbTL0xbBSkTtXc1FqMwceCCgYOHPEuRgJkzG&s=1) ; [http://weheartit.com/entry/48366101/via/Bebs_Z](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F48366101%2Fvia%2FBebs_Z&h=hAQHkc70i&enc=AZNZDFPxI8F5d8jh5V2pDdVBx8g57Xn7Awb0QkPAfOuf6bY4gjojZ8AGk9Q3AkxH8daYpMrKwZlt7XsIkkm0XA3IqMCy2NAWLovIXc9HpduwGFHwX2ofd4dD26JlgsiG_6geKfwUYh0AVyVq0S5VaD14&s=1) ; [http://weheartit.com/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F48366137%2Fvia%2FBebs_Z&h=IAQGkZlgK&enc=AZNX279nDtQF9w23SouYFsvxQrRyFy8elsSMIXOKlCcz5vfaXUNm7-bNC77mWPNZVf58ya55KYkFPzDuzjIs_FHzTonxqJunoiiAjFIQAhG9l4d5r2VaUmv_QBBY9HoIlk5WH0IpIzGbq-W8n6zFK9RP&s=1)entry/48366137/via/Bebs_Z ). Je pris la dernière photo et l'enregistrais dans mon téléphone. Elle était trop épique pour que je ne la garde pas. Puis je followais la fan. Ça m'a l'air d'être une marrante, elle. Bon, faudrait y aller là. Je me levais lentement, presque douloureusement, mes muscles engourdis par le froid. Bon, il est temps de rentrer, j'imagine. Mes retrouvailles avec mon ancienne meilleure amie ayant totalement échouées, c'était la seule chose que je puisse faire pour le moment.   
Le trajet dura une quinzaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je me demandais comment réagir face à Zayn. Ça risque d'être gênant « Non, sans blague ? ». Vivre avec son ex, c'est pas du tout gênant, non. Faut vraiment que je me soigne, ça devient grave. Heureusement pour moi, la fainéantise de Zayn me sauva : il dormait encore quand j'arrivai à la maison. Je soupirais de soulagement et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me connectais à Twitter. J'entendis sonner et je levais les yeux au ciel. Pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes ici....Je sortis de ma chambre et me retrouvais face à face avec Zayn. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en vrac. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir et son torse musclé avait la trace des draps. Ses yeux légèrement endormis étaient un peu rouges, sûrement à cause du manque de sommeil. Et pourtant, il a dû dormir plus de dix heures. La seule pensée qui me vint à ce moment-là était qu'il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que Zayn au réveil. Je me sentis rougir et clignait plusieurs fois des cils. Non, non, c'est pas un rêve, ni un mirage. Soudain, ses beaux yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent d'un coup.   
  
Zayn : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?  
  
En bas, la sonnette continuait de retentir. Oups. J'avais oublié cette nouveauté. Les mots se bousculèrent mécaniquement.   
  
Moi : Euh, coupé...enfin, ben...euh, hier...non, ce matin...que...je..en fait...Bref.   
  
Il me sourit doucement et les battements de mon cœur s’accélérèrent. Oh mon dieu, mes yeux me brûlent devant cette beauté. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien et des papillons voletèrent dans mon ventre. Ses iris pétillaient doucement, passant de mes cheveux à mes lèvres, faisant un crochet par mes yeux. Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans bouger, occupés à se contempler. Jusqu'à ce que....  
  
Zayn : Ça sonne, non ?   
  
Je mis un moment avant de me rappeler la sonnette. Je repris mes esprits, rougis un peu plus et bafouillais quelque chose avant d'aller ouvrir. Franchement, il a intérêt à se mettre des cols roulés et des pantalons bien longs si il veut pas que je le coince dans un coin sombre de la maison. J'ouvris brusquement la porte, énervé par cet individu qui a osé me déranger. En découvrant l'identité de « l'individu », ma mâchoire se décrocha et mes yeux s’écarquillèrent Ça sens les embrouilles tout ça.


	72. Chapter 72

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? J'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute ? Je repris mes esprits et soupirais brutalement.   
  
Moi : T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie, toi !   
  
Asher Brooks se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte, l'air toujours autant prétentieux. Malheureusement, le peu de sympathie que j'avais pour lui avait disparu le jour où il avait essayé de me retenir lorsque que j'allais aider Zayn. Je déteste qu'on me contrôle. Et c'est pas lui qui va y arriver. Il eut un sourire prétentieux.   
  
Asher : Quoi ? Je t'ai pas manqué ma belle ?   
  
Oh que non. Non, tu m'as pas manqué connard. Mais je ravalais mes mots et appelais Zayn. Ce dernier arriva en slip. Oh la la ! Ils ont tous décidé de me faire péter un câble aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Quand Zayn vit Asher, il se raidit, s'avança et lui claqua la porte au nez. Euh...ça c'est fait.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?   
  
Zayn : On a pas besoin de lui dans notre vie.   
  
Moi : Désolée de te le dire, mais c'est plus « notre » vie depuis hier.   
  
Le silence s'abbatit. Je m'était surprise moi-même en lâchant cette phrase. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? Je suis vraiment débile, faut que j’arrête de lâcher des phrases comme ça, sans réfléchir. Zayn me regarda longuement, sans rien dire, puis il me prit le poignet. Pas tendrement ni affectueusement. Il l'a prit brutalement, violemment.  
  
Zayn : On devait pas rester amis ?   
  
Moi : Ça m'a échappée.   
  
Zayn : J'espère que ça t'échappera plus alors.   
  
Nous nous regardâmes, les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Sa main sur mon poignet me brûlait. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre et d'entrelacer nos doigts. Mais je me retins. Il me l'avait dit, il m'avait prévenu. Je devais régler mes problèmes. Je devais faire le ménage. Et je devais tout faire pour y arriver. Ma voix, légèrement faible, résonna à mes oreilles.  
  
Moi : Je...je dois le virer en beauté. Ça le fait pas que ce soit toi qui claque la porte.   
  
Il me sourit d'un de ces plissements de lèvres qui me coupe le souffle. Inspire. Expire. Doucement. Voilà, là, on respire mieux. Il m'avait lâché la main et je respirais déjà mieux.   
Cette situation risque d'être intenable. Je soupirais et lui ordonnais gentiment d'aller déjeuner en entendant son estomac gronder.   
  
Zayn : Non mais oh, tu me parles pas comme ça ! Manquerais plus qu'elle prenne des libertés la petite Marin. N'importe quoi, franchement.   
  
Et il partit en faisant semblant de râler, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Ce type est complètement frappé. Je repris mon sérieux en me tournant vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Asher était toujours là et il me jeta un sourire attentif.   
  
Moi : Désolée, on a déjà un aspirateur et on est pas intéressés par le fait de rentrer dans une secte ou tout autre organisation telle que les scouts ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Merci. Au revoir !   
  
Asher : Fais pas la con Charlie. Je viens m'excuser.   
  
Moi : T'excuser de quoi ? D'être un connard ? D'être un salop doublé d'un pervers ? De m'avoir obligé à jouer la comédie avec toi même si je sais que cette décision vient pas de toi ? D'être immature ? D'être...toi même ? À moins que ce soit tout ça en même temps ? Ouais, enfin, faut pas rêver, pas vrai ? C'est déjà extraordinaire que tu t'excuses mais si, EN PLUS, tu...Attends deux secondes...t'es venu en France, rien que pour me ça ? Je suis impressionnée ! Tu fais des progrès au niveau de la courtoisie.   
  
Asher : Oh mais ferme la deux minutes. Je suis venu en France pour un photo shoot. Commences pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux.   
  
Moi : Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau. Je te propose pas d'entrer. Zayn est à moitié nu et je pense que ça lui couperait l'appétit de te voir dès le matin.   
  
Asher : Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, t'as vraiment que ce nom à la bouche.   
  
Moi : Jaloux ?   
  
Asher : Pas habitué à ne pas être l'objet de toutes les attentions d'une fille.   
  
Moi : Désolée, je fricote pas avec les connards. Bye bye !   
  
Asher: Attends ! Tu veux pas entendre mes excuses ?   
  
Moi : Ah mais tu es réellement venu t'excuser en fait ?  
  
Asher : Je m'excuse d'avoir essayé de t'éloigner de ton meilleur ami. Et d'avoir menti au sujet de mes sentiments.   
  
Moi : C'est vrai que t'as été un très mauvais acteur ce jour-là. Je te conseille pas de jouer dans un film.   
  
Asher : Jalouse ?   
  
Moi : Réaliste.   
  
Asher : Je vais être en retard. Euh...hum...on reste...enfin...euh...amis... ?  
  
Il me jeta un regard perdu et je souris. C'est peut-être un gros con, mais au fond, il est assez sympa. Je m'approchais et lui fit la bise.   
  
Moi : Amis.   
  
Et je le regardais partir, le sourire aux lèvres, un poids en moins sur le cœur. J'avais toujours su qu'Asher ne ressentait rien de plus que de la sympathie pour moi comme j'en ressent pour lui. Mais bien sur, Zayn s'était mépris. Comme tout le monde. Je soupirais et fermais la porte. Dans la cuisine, Zayn mangeait ses céréales, dos à moi, contemplant le mur. Doucement, tendrement, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Il tourna ses beaux yeux noisettes vers moi et un éclat malicieux les traversa. Lorsqu'il chuchota, son souffle se mêla au mien.   
  
Zayn : Alors ?   
  
Moi : J'ai un nouvel ami.   
  
Zayn : Je suis fier de toi.   
  
Moi : T'es grave.   
  
Zayn : Et toi, t'es folle.   
  
Il posa un doux baiser sur ma joue et se reconcentra sur ses céréales. Je l'observais, pensive, pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, il sera peut-être plus dur à avoir que ce que je le pensais.


	73. Chapter 73

Moi : Attrape ça Malik !   
  
Je lui lançais le paquet de pain de mie qu'il réceptionna adroitement. J'éclatais d'un rire cristallin qui résonna dans le rayon de la supérette et il s'approcha de moi, rieur.   
  
Zayn : Vous êtes bien audacieuse demoiselle Marin ! Nous pourrions nous faire surprendre !   
  
Moi : Je ne compte plus les fois où nous nous sommes faits surprendre, monseigneur Malik.   
  
Il m'attrapa par la taille et entama une valse gracieuse en plein milieu du rayon lessive. Nous croisâmes une petite mamie qui nous regarda choquée et une petite fille émerveillée. C'est vrai que deux jeunes adultes dansant la valse dans une supérette de quartier, ce n'est pas très courant.   
Soudain, nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge et nous nous tournâmes vers l'auteur de ce bruit, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.   
  
Liam : On est dans une supérette. Et vous êtes sensées avoir 19 ans. Après, ce que je vous dis, c'est un rappel comme un autre.   
  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'Asher était sorti de ma vie. Et franchement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Actuellement dans les bras de Zayn, face à un Liam assez paternel, au beau milieu d'une supérette, je me sentais presque complète. Même si il me manquait deux choses. Zayn et ma mère.   
Bien évidemment, si je réglais le problème « maman », je retournais avec Zayn. Et encore faudrait-il qu'il m'accepte. Il suffit qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et pouf, il m'oublie. Non, ne pense pas à ça Charlie. Personne ne peut t'oublier.   
  
Liam : Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Quoi ?  
  
Liam : Arrête d'agresser les gens pour commencer. Puis va chercher du chocolat en poudre. Niall en veut pour son chocolat du matin.   
  
Moi : T'es sérieux là ? Je suis pas la bonne de Niall.   
  
Zayn : Bouge ton joli petit cul. Nous, on va chercher des plats végétariens pour Louis.   
  
Moi : Ses plats végétariens, il peut se les...  
  
Liam : Je vous prierai d'avoir un minimum de politesse jeune fille !   
  
Zayn : Monseigneur Payne vous demande d'arrêter votre insubordination, demoiselle Marin. Exécutez les ordres de l'autorité supérieure.   
  
Moi : Pf pf pf, l'autorité supérieure, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ?  
  
Liam : Bon, les enfants, on arrête. Charlie, tu vas chercher le chocolat en poudre pendant que nous, on va chercher les plats de Louis. S'il arrive et qu'il y a rien à manger, il va péter un câble.   
  
Moi : Oui mon capitaine.   
  
Liam : Et par pitié, sois discrète !   
  
J'éclatais de rire et me dirigeais vers le rayon en question. Niall voulait du chocolat en poudre ? Bah il allait en avoir. Je me promenais dans les rayons, cherchant le chocolat le plus immonde. On a quand même le droit de faire des blagues, même si c'est Niall. Je me cognais alors à quelqu'un. M'apprêtant à m'excuser poliment, je levais les yeux vers la personne concernée. Et croisais des yeux gris reconnaissables entre tous.   
  
Moi : Fleur !   
  
Je l'a pris dans mes bras et je la sentis se raidir. Je me reculais immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Ne nous étions pas réconciliées ?   
  
Fleur : Maman est dans le coin.   
  
Ah oui, d'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant.   
  
Moi : Et là, c'est le moment où je suis sensée courir ?   
  
Fleur : Ça risque de faire bizarre dans une supérette.   
  
Moi : Pas faux.   
  
Nous nous mîmes à rire et elle me congédia, me disant de changer de rayon si je ne voulais pas croiser notre mère. D'un côté, je sais très bien qu'il faudra que je lui dise mes quatre vérités un jour. Mais je n'avais pas envie de la croiser maintenant. Je me sentais bien et je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour un confrontation. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je pris alors le premier paquet de chocolat en poudre qui venait et je rejoignis les garçons au rayon plats préparés. Ils étaient de dos et sans aucune gène, je donnais une tape sur les fesses de Zayn tout en mettant le chocolat dans le panier.   
  
Zayn : Héééé !   
  
Moi : Fais pas la vierge effarouchée, ça te va pas.   
  
Il me tira la langue et je remarquais l'expression blasée de Liam. Je m'avançais alors vers lui et tirais ses joues d'un air tendre.   
  
Moi : Bah alors Liamou ? C'est Zayn qui te met dans cet état ?   
  
Liam : Une fan a pris une photo de nous.   
  
Moi : Et alors ? T'as l'habitude maintenant, non ?   
  
Zayn explosa de rire et je le regardais d'un air interrogateur. Je lâchais alors Liam pour prendre mon meilleur ami par la taille, quémandant des explications. Entre ses halètements, Zayn finit par réussir à m'expliquer le fond de la chose.   
  
Zayn : Une fan a pris une photo de nous de dos et Liam râle parce qu'il avait son t-shirt dans le pantalon.....comme un grand-père ! Hahaha !   
  
J'éclatais de rire devant le ridicule de la chose et Liam nous regarda, encore plus blasé qu'avant. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler.   
  
Moi : Mais t'en verras d'autres !   
  
Zayn : Et puis, rappelle toi qu'on a déjà été pris en photo alors qu'on portait des One Piece.   
  
Liam : Ta gueule Zayn.   
  
Zayn : Hahaha !   
  
Ces gosses sont malades.   
  
Liam : Charlie, tu es débile ou quoi ? C'est pas du chocolat en poudre que t'as pris, c'est des céréales.   
  
Zayn : Elle sait même pas faire la différence entre des céréales et du chocolat en poudre, hahaha !   
  
Moi : Ta gueule Zayn.   
  
Zayn : Vous êtes cruels aujourd'hui.   
  
Liam : La faute à qui ?   
  
Moi : Viens avec moi chercher du chocolat.  
  
Zayn : Euh...non.   
  
Moi : Pourquoi ?   
  
Liam : C'est pas comme si t'allais te perdre.   
  
Moi : Allez !   
  
Liam : Non.   
  
Zayn : Non.   
  
Moi : Je vous déteste.   
  
Liam : Moi aussi.   
  
Zayn : Je t'aime aussi.   
  
Je soupirais et repartis vers le rayon petit-déjeuner. Ils sont pas croyables, franchement. Cette fois-ci, je fis bien attention à quel produit je prenais et me retournais pour rejoindre les garçons, quand je me cognais à quelqu'un ce qui fit tomber quelques objets des étagères. . Encore ?! Je grommelais tout en ramassant les produits qui s'étaient étalés sur le sol. Les gens ne peuvent pas faire attention ? Non, bien sur que non. La personne s'était baissée et m'aidait à ramasser. Je levais la tête pour me faire une idée de son visage. Brune, avec quelques racines blondes, quelques rides barraient son front. La femme semblait jeune et pourtant lasse. Comme si un souci quelconque l'avait faite vieillir prématurément. Sa maigreur me frappa. Ses paupières baissées sur les objets qu'elle était en train de ramasser, je ne pus pas voir ses yeux. Elle me semblait assez familière.   
Je ne la reconnus qu'au moment où elle leva ses yeux gris sur moi. Ses yeux gris identiques aux miens. Ses yeux gris qu'elle m'avait transmis en me mettant au monde. Ses yeux gris qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Les yeux gris de ma mère.


	74. Chapter 74

Je plongeais dans ces yeux anthracites. Ces yeux qui m'avaient aimée, félicitée, contemplée, grondée. Ces yeux qui m'avaient détestée. Ces yeux qui m'avaient laissée m'enfoncer. Ces yeux qui m'avaient bannie. Ces yeux qui me dévisageaient à cet instant même et qui s'étaient durcis à ma vue.   
Je m’éclaircis la voix, ma gorge devenant soudain très sèche. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je la croise ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris le chocolat en poudre ?!   
Nous nous relevâmes d'un même mouvement, abandonnant soudainement toute activité de rangement. Les boites de céréales et barres chocolatées étaient désormais les dernières choses qui nous importaient. Je remarquais que j'étais beaucoup plus grande qu'elle malgré le fait qu'elle porte des talons. Il est vrai que mon mètre 70 était assez impressionnant. Même Zayn faisait difficilement le poids avec cinq centimètres de plus. Toujours est-il que je me sentais puissante, devant cette femme qui avait osé me bannir de mon foyer un an plus tôt et qui m'arrivait maintenant à peine à la poitrine. Bizarrement, cela me donnait plus de courage.   
  
Moi : ...Euh..B-bonjour...  
  
Quoique. Ma voix s'était complètement cassée sur la fin du mot, mettant ma crédibilité au plus bas. C'est mort, je vais pas y arriver. Ses yeux se firent encore plus durs même si j'aurais cru que ça aurait été impossible. Elle me regardait déjà comme si j'étais une moins que rien.   
  
Maman : Bonjour.   
  
Froid polaire. On se serait cru en Sibérie. Bonjour l'ambiance. Ça fait plaisir. Moi aussi maman, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Youpi ! Faisons la fête et sortons le champagne ! L'enfant indigne est de retour à la maison ! Bon, allez Charlie, dis quelque chose. Fais le au moins pour Zayn. Il t'a pas traînée et supportée pendant des mois pour rien.   
  
Moi : Euh...ça va ?  
  
Si ma voix continue de dérailler comme ça, je pense que je vais arrêter de parler. Oh mon dieu. Vu sa tête, ma phrase lui a pas plu. Pas du tout. C'est vrai que je suis la finesse incarnée. Je me casse de chez moi, je donne pas de nouvelles pendant un an, je deviens une star internationale et je reviens du jour au lendemain en lançant un « Bonjour, ça va ?! ». Non, décidément, je suis vraiment pas douée. Soudain, une main m'attrapa le bras.   
  
? : Charlie ?   
  
Une standing ovation pour Liam Payne ou le type qui vient de me sauver, s'il vous plaît ! Ce soir, j'exige qu'il me chante Save You Tonight. Ça va devenir ma chanson préférée de Up All Night.   
Automatiquement, par réflexe, j'attrapais le bras de l'anglais et un sourire désespéré étira mes lèvres.   
  
Moi : Liam ! Tu tombes bien ! Pile au bon moment, comme toujours ! Hahahahaha ! Euh...M-m-m-maman, voici Liam. Un très bon ami à moi qui est absolument adorable, qui n'a absolument pas la grosse tête et qui...et qui...qui est Liam. Haha, voilà. Et euh..Liam, voilà, ma mère, la...euh...la femme qui m'a mise au monde et à la porte !   
  
Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai absolument pas sorti ça. Non ? Si ? Je crois que c'est le pire moment de ma vie. Dieu merci, Liam me sauve. Une deuxième fois. Bon, je le laisserai gagner à la Play ce soir.   
  
Liam : Bonjour madame ! Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin !   
  
Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi hypocrite sur le beau visage de Liam. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu hypocrite de toute manière. Il serra la main de ma mère, complètement abasourdie. Bon là, c'est le moment où on dit au revoir et on s'en va parce que c'est gênant. Allez, c'est pas...  
  
Liam : Vous devez avoir énormément de choses à vous dire vous et Charlie ! Vous devriez passer à l'appartement. Naturellement, Zayn et moi partirions pour la journée pour vous laisser en famille.   
  
Liam Payne, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je vais vendre tes caleçons sales sur Ebay, je vais m'étaler sur ton lit juste après que tu l'ai fait, je vais jeter tes CD aux ordures et diffuser ton numéro de téléphone portable sur les chaînes nationales. Je te promets qu'après ça, tu la fermeras devant ma mère. En parlant de ma mère d'ailleurs, elle me regardait, complètement paumée, l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait accepter ou pas. Je suis censée donner la réponse à sa place ou... ? Ah, c'est bon, je vois ce que je peux faire.   
  
Moi : Euh...oui, ce serait...une idée....hum.   
  
C'est définitivement, irrémédiablement, horriblement, le moment le plus gênant de ma vie. À ma grande surprise, je la vis hocher la tête, l'air légèrement crispée.   
  
Maman : Je ne travaille pas demain. Je serai à la maison toute la journée. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser.   
  
Elle nous adressa un petit sourire et tourna les talons. Tandis que moi, je restais figée, au beau milieu du rayon petit-déjeuner de la supérette, flanquée d'un abruti qui vient de m'arranger un rendez-vous avec la mort. Merci Payne.   
  
Liam : Finalement, ça s'est super bien passé ! Vous vous êtes même pas disputées. Peut-être que cette histoire finira sans cris et malheurs pour une fois, non ? Tu crois pas ?   
  
Il avait l'air tellement heureux que le fait de briser ses rêves me posait presque problème. Mais bon, cela ne me retint pas longtemps et il ne se passa pas une seconde avant que je lui expose le fond de ma pensée.   
  
Moi : Quand elle pince les lèvres, elle pense à des reproches. Quand elle fait un sourire crispé, elle t'engueule. Quand elle a l'air paumée, elle est hypocrite. Quand elle dit « si vous voulez m'excusez », c'est que tu l'a fait royalement chier. Je connais ma mère, Liam. Malgré nos différents, je connais la moindre de ses mimiques et la moindre de ses pensées comme si je l'avais faite. Alors, non. Demain, ça ne va pas bien se passer.   
  
Liam s'était décomposé et avait l'air halluciné devant mon air calme. Il est vrai que j'avais dit tout ça d'un ton plat, sans émotions alors qu'à la moindre petite contrariété, j'allais exploser en sanglots. Je le savais, j'avais une boule au fond de la gorge. Mais je ne voulais pas craquer. Pas à la supérette, devant Liam et sûrement des fans par-ci, par-là. Soudain, une main s'enroula autour de ma taille. Oh non.   
  
Zayn : Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faîtes des têtes d'enterrement comme ça ?  
  
Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour exploser en sanglots contre lui. Manquait plus que ça, tiens.


	75. Chapter 75

Zayn : Charlie ?   
  
Moi : Quoi ?   
  
Zayn : Tu dors toujours pas ?   
  
Moi : Je pourrais te poser la même question.   
  
Zayn : Comment je pourrais dormir ? Tu fais que remuer depuis plus d'une heure !  
  
Moi : Pourquoi tu me demandes si je dors alors ? T'es vraiment stupide Malik.   
  
J'entendis Zayn soupirer et se tourner de l'autre côté du lit. L'ai-je vexé ? Sûrement. Quoiqu'il doit avoir l'habitude de mes sautes d'humeur en ce moment. Mais il a quand même sa fierté. Même si il est adorable. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus le cerner. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec lui. Comment parler. Comment penser. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me roulait en position fœtus. Cette situation me dépasse. Jamais cet accident ne m'a autant pourri la vie. En excluant le jour où il est arrivé bien sûr. Penser à cela me fit venir des brides de souvenirs. Les joints qui tournaient. L'air nocturne qui filait de part les fenêtres. Les rires désincarnés. Le mal-être précédant la réaction post-alcool. La musique résonnant dans les tympans. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, j'avais plaqué mes mains sur mes oreilles et les larmes se mettaient à couler chaudement sur mes joues. Des bras s'enroulèrent tendrement autour de moi et me prit les mains pour les retirer de leur place. Zayn se colla contre moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour m'inciter à me retourner.   
  
Zayn : Laisse-toi aller.   
  
Moi : J'en ai marre, putain, j'en ai marre.   
  
Zayn : Tourne-toi.   
  
Moi : Je...  
  
Zayn : Tourne-toi.   
  
Je m’exécutais et il me serra contre lui. Son odeur me rassura légèrement, imperceptiblement, et j'entourais sa taille de mes bras. Lorsqu'il fit des cercles dans mon dos pour me calmer, les sanglots, traîtres et impromptus, s'échappèrent et je me remis à pleurer comme une gamine sur son épaule.   
  
Zayn : Lâche toi ma belle. T'inquiète pas, je suis là.   
  
Moi : Je suis qu'une lâche Zayn, je ne suis qu'une putain de lâche.   
  
Zayn : Ne parles pas si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles.   
  
Moi : Mais, c-c'est pas des conneries ! J'ai même pas été foutu de parler à ma mère bordel. C'est Liam qui a dû le faire à ma place...  
  
Zayn : C'est normal, Charlie ! Elle t'a presque foutu dehors, ne s'est jamais vraiment préoccupée de toi. Pourquoi tu te mettrais brusquement à lui parler si ce n'est pour vous expliquer ? Vous alliez pas vous parler sérieusement au beau milieu de l'épicerie alors la situation était presque banale. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.   
  
Moi : Zayn ?   
  
Zayn : Quoi ?   
  
Moi : Fermes la. Tu m'énerves.  
  
Zayn : On dort maintenant ?   
  
Moi : Ouais.  
  
Zayn : J'ai même pas droit à un bisou ? Je t'énerves à ce point ?   
  
Dans l'espace réduit que m'imposait ses bras, je levais la tête pour lui faire l'habituel baiser sur la joue. Mais je rencontrais ces yeux et je sus que j'avais tout faux. Je savais le cerner. Je savais comment réagir, parler, penser avec lui. C'est mon meilleur ami. Non, maintenant, il était plus que ça. C'était mon...âme-soeur ? Non, rien que de penser à ce mot dégoulinant de romantisme, j'avais envie de vomir. Disons que c'est plutôt...mon amoureux ? Ça sonne comme des gamins de maternelle mais c'est pas grave. C'est mignon. Depuis quand je pense comme ça, moi ?   
Inconsciemment, nos visages se rapprochèrent et nos nezs se frôlèrent. Comme avant...Son odeur envahit mes narines et me fit perdre la tête. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et déposait une myriade de baisers plus ou moins appuyés sur sa jugulaire. Pour me mettre plus à l'aise, je me posais à califourchon sur lui et il sourit en me caressant la taille et les hanches. Je soupirais d'aise lorsqu'il me mordilla le lobe d'oreille et il grogna en me plaquant sur le matelas. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il martyrisait mon cou avec ses dents et sa bouche. J'aurais sûrement des marques demain mais il était trop tard pour s'en soucier. Il était trop tard pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. On était tout les deux. On était bien. C'était ce qui comptait.   
La température montait peu à peu et malgré le fait que je ne soit qu'en débardeur, j'avais chaud, trop chaud. Lorsqu'il tira sur l'ourlet pour me l'enlever, j'amorçais un mouvement pour l'aider.   
Mais un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un « Merde » prononcé par Liam et venant de la cuisine, nous arrêta d'un coup. La chaleur s'était dissipée et j'eus soudainement froid. Gênée, je baissais mon t-shirt et cherchais quelque chose à dire.   
Euh...qu'est-ce qu'on dit quand on a failli baiser avec Zayn Malik, ton meilleur ami et ex-petit ami qui attends que tu règles tes problèmes pour te sauter dessus et qu'on s'est stoppés brusquement ? Allez, courage, tu vas trouver si tu cherches bien. Heureusement, il sauva ce moment gênant. Amen aux One Direction qui sauvent les situations gênantes.   
  
Zayn : Je m'attendais pas à un bisou comme ça mais ça me déplairait pas d'en avoir un tout les soirs.   
  
Euh...ouais, enfin, ils sauvent à leur façon, quoi. J'éclatais de rire et lui tapais le bras.  
  
Moi : T'es con Malik. On va voir ce qu'a Liam ?   
  
Zayn : Non. Chacun sa merde.   
  
Charlie Marin approuve cette attitude !   
  
Moi : Zayn ?   
  
Zayn : Mm ?   
  
Moi : Ce baiser..est-ce que...  
  
Zayn : Non.   
  
Qui a dit qu'il fallait un grand monologue pour faire du mal à quelqu'un ?   
  
Moi : Putain, c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné.   
  
Zayn : T'es à la moitié du chemin Charlie. Ce serait bête de perdre ta motivation au milieu.   
  
Ah. Bon d'accord. Si c'est comme ça, demain, je me réconcilie avec ma mère et je saute sur Zayn Malik. Bon programme en soit.   
Nous nous couchâmes finalement l'un contre l'autre, trouvant le sommeil que peu de temps plus tard.


	76. Chapter 76

* Point de vue extérieur *   
  
Zayn ouvrit lentement les paupières. La blonde dormait à poings fermés, face à lui, et tenait sa main fermement enroulée dans la sienne. Impossible de se libérer pour le métis. De ses yeux fatigués, il la contempla quelques minutes. Elle semblait tellement calme, tellement à l'aise lorsqu'elle dormait. Ses lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire léger, presque indiscernable pour les personnes ne la connaissant pas. Il sourit, attendri devant ce spectacle assez rare. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il dégagea violemment sa main, faisant grogner la jeune fille et se leva, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Elle serait d'une humeur massacrante pour la journée s'il prenait le risque. Sans même se vêtir, il partit à la cuisine, prenant soin de refermer la porte le plus doucement possible derrière lui. Il commença à se préparer son café du matin lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.   
  
« Tu m'en fais un ? »  
  
Le pakistanais sursauta violemment, renversant son breuvage brûlant sur sa main. Il pesta dans sa barbe avant de se retourner vers son ami châtain.   
  
« Putain Liam, tu m'a fais peur »  
  
« Quoi ? T'avais oublié que j'étais là ? »  
  
« Mais non... »  
  
« Tu parles. T'es tellement dans ta bulle charlinesque que tu aurais même oublié tes fans »  
  
« Bon, tu veux ton café ou tu continues à me faire chier ? »  
  
Liam émit un petit rire et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, regardant son ami refaire du café. Sans réellement le vouloir, il remarqua quelques irrégularités sur la peau halée de Zayn. Des irrégularités ressemblant à des petites morsures, très légères.  
  
« Dis... »  
  
« Hum ? »  
  
« Charlie et toi...ça s'est arrangé ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
Ce dernier souffla et se posa à côté de son ami, dans la même position. Il se mit à examiner le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.   
  
« Zayn ? »  
  
« J'en sais rien, putain, je sais pas... »  
  
Il se massa l'arête du nez comme s'il avait une migraine.   
  
« C'est toujours compliqué de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Au moment-même où tu penses la connaître et prévoir ses actions, elle fait quelque chose de complètement opposé. J'ai cru...j'ai vraiment pensé que régler certains problèmes serait la solution à tous ce qui nous sépare. Mais c'est pas ça. Elle s'est réconciliée avec sa sœur, a viré Asher de sa vie. Je devrais me sentir un minimum soulagé, non ? Le problème, c'est que ça me perds un peu plus. Elle...je la sens distante et pourtant, elle est toujours là. J'en peux plus, Liam. Je sais pas si je pourrai supporter plus que ce qu'il y a déjà. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. Ou même pourquoi je suis ici, à l'attendre et à la soutenir »  
  
Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, brisé seulement par le bourdonnement de la machine à café. La tirade du métis avait laissé un froid et le châtain en restait choqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami était dans cet état-là.   
  
« Zayn, je... »  
  
« C'est bon. Dis rien. J'avais juste besoin de parler et t'étais là. J'ai pas besoin de conseils ou autres conneries du genre. Rien n'est arrivé, ok ? »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Le café est prêt. Deux sucres avec du lait, comme d'habitude ? »  
  
« ….Ouais »  
  
Zayn attrapa la bouteille de lait et en versa dans la tasse de l'anglais d'un air imperturbable. Ce dernier regardait son ami, l'air pensif.   
Liam a toujours pensé que Zayn et Charlie était un couple assez atypique. Du genre « Je t'aime, Moi non plus ». A contrario des couples auto-destructeurs, ces deux-là avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre normalement. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était comme une évidence.   
Des taquineries. Des rires. Des engueulades. Des gestes tendres. Zayn, sans Charlie, n'avait plus de sourire et Charlie, sans Zayn, n'avait plus de gentillesse.   
Emily a essayé de les séparer : échec total.   
Le management a voulu les éloigner : sans succès.   
Asher a pensé s'incruster entre eux : il est maintenant hors-circuit.   
C'est indéniable, personne ne peut les séparer.   
Mais maintenant que Zayn en parlait, Liam avait vraiment l'impression que les problèmes qui régentait la vie de Charlie pourrait être la solution à ces échecs.   
Le seul moyen d'éviter cela serait de les résoudre au plus vite et sans cela, les deux jeunes adultes pourrait dire adieu à leur couple.   
Et ça, le châtain ne pouvait l'accepter.


	77. Chapter 77

Ce fut le froid qui me réveilla. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais que Zayn n'était plus dans le lit. Franchement, on peut plus avoir de couverture humaine sans qu'elle se barre maintenant ? Mon ventre gargouilla. Je rêve d'un bol de céréales. Je m'étirais lentement avant de me lever et d'enfiler un pull et un jogging. Je vais quand même pas descendre en culotte. On l'a peut-être oublié hier soir mais il y a Liam aussi dans cette maison.   
Je descendis les escaliers deux à deux, manquant de trébucher puis je m'avançais vers la cuisine.   
Pile pour entendre quelques mots prononcés par la voix de Zayn qui me glacèrent le sang.   
  
« ...Elle...je la sens distante et pourtant, elle est toujours là. J'en peux plus, Liam. Je sais pas si je pourrai supporter plus que ce qu'il y a déjà. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. Ou même pourquoi je suis ici, à l'attendre et à la soutenir »  
  
Il y eut un froid polaire. J'eus l'impression qu'un vent soufflait dans ma poitrine. Un vent glacial. Le vent de la trahison. La voix de Liam retentit.   
  
« Zayn, je... »  
  
« C'est bon. Dis rien. J'avais juste besoin de parler et t'étais là. J'ai pas besoin de conseils ou autres conneries du genre. Rien n'est arrivé, ok ? »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Le café est prêt. Deux sucres avec du lait, comme d'habitude ? »  
  
« ….Ouais »  
  
La conversation s'arrêta là et je sentis ma lèvre trembler. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Zayn pouvait se sentir comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être mal par rapport à cela. J'ai été tellement égoïste, c'est fou ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule. J'ai cherché à tout réparer, sans penser que j'étais en train de tout détruire de l'autre côté. C'est comme reconstruire un pont sans voir qu'il s'écroule par derrière. Oubliant ma faim, je remontais doucement les escaliers et rentrais dans ma chambre pour m'affaler sur le lit. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mon meilleur ami, ex petit ami et, par ailleurs, futur copain, a décidé de lâcher prise. Mon côté compréhensif et aimant le félicite. Il m'a quand même supporté une année, c'est pas rien. Et puis, il y a ce côté petite conne très présent qui a juste envie de se bourrer la gueule pour oublier. Il y en a qui oublie avec des rails de coke, moi c'est avec l'alcool. Quoique...c'est pas comparable vu que je suis pas dépendante. Quelqu'un rentra dans la chambre. Je ne me retournais pas pour l'identifier. C'est Zayn. Si ça avait été Liam, il aurait toqué.   
  
« Charlie ? T'es réveillée ? »   
  
Je fermais les paupières automatiquement. Autant faire semblant de dormir, ce sera toujours mieux qu'une confrontation avec lui. N'entendant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et enfila quelques vêtements. Puis il écrivit quelque chose et posa le papier sur la table de nuit à côté de moi. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer que je l'attrapais pour le lire.   
  
Suis allé faire un jogging avec Li'.   
Je t'aime xx   
Zayner  
  
« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me lâcherais pas à la moindre difficulté », pensais-je avec mépris avant de me sentir coupable. C'est de ma faute alors pourquoi je le blâme de cette manière ? Soupirant, j'enfilais une rapide tenue discrète pour sortir sans me faire harceler. ( [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D79541095%26.locale%3Dfr&h=KAQGqms5R&enc=AZN2p824X_7XtfvvxAhrk2CywB9OMVYoJhbBalAppAKtrrgA49nhdP6KA_JZYsYoTIlyGWk_u4h97v27vY8-WG3DIRZWSmY0QxKQj_Yh3pzzky-0zzgezsZFIrcr69O1zHL07UN9qikJ98TOpyNwS7gK&s=1)set?id=79541095&.locale=fr ). Je rabattis la capuche avant de sortir et de me diriger jusqu'à l'épicerie du coin. J'avais pris mes lunettes noires et tiré mes cheveux en arrière pour ne pas être reconnue et cela marchait apparemment très bien. Je revins à la maison, dix minutes plus tard, avec quatre packs de bière et une bouteille de grenadine. On ne change pas les 'bonnes' habitudes. Je pris un verre et commençais à faire le mélange. J'en pris une gorgée, me délectant du goût sucré sur ma langue avant d'allumer une cigarette. L'alcool se dispersa rapidement dans mon organisme au fur et à mesure que je buvais d'une traite. Ma tête tournait. À moins que ce ne soit la pièce ? Qui s'en soucie ? Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et fermais les yeux pour stopper ce tournis incontrôlable. Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de couper mes cheveux putain ? C'est quoi ce bordel que j'ai foutu dans ma vie ? Personne a vu ma nouvelle coupe, non ? Au pire, on s'en fout. C'est joli, ça me plaît. Je disais pas le contraire il y a à peine quelques secondes ? Je parle tout haut ou je pense juste ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute. Sa faute.   
  
« Charlie ? »  
  
Complètement dans les vapes, je tournais la tête vers cette voix pour faire face à Zayn. C'était de sa faute. Sa faute à lui. Lui qui m'abandonne. Lui qui me laisse seule dans ce merdier. Lui qui veut être libre. Lui qui veut partir. Je vis rouge et me levais.   
  
« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?! »  
  
« Euh...tu vas bien ? »  
  
Il semblait complètement perdu, déboussolé de ma réaction. Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre cette conversation. Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Tant pis pour lui maintenant.   
  
« NON, JE VAIS PAS BIEN ! »  
  
« Calmes-toi et exp... »  
  
« Tu veux que je T'EXPLIQUES ?! QUE JE T'EXPLIQUES ?! MAIS C'EST TRES SIMPLE ! CASSES TOI ! CASSES TOI PUIQUE T'EN AS TELLEMENT ENVIE ! CASSES TOI D'ICI AU LIEU D'ATTENDRE QUE TON EX REGLE SES PROBLEMES INSURMONTABLES ! CASSES TOI SI T'ES MAL ICI ! CASSES TOI ET VIS AU LIEU DE TOUT DE PRENDRE DANS LA GUEULE COMME UN CON ! »  
  
Il restait bouche bée, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il était encore tout transpirant de son jogging, son sweat à capuche dans la main. Il était terriblement sexy et malgré mon état d'ivresse avancé, je ne pus que me sentir coupable. Je tanguais et me rattrapais du justesse à la tête de lit. Je le pointais du doigt, ou du moins essayais, vu comment la pièce tournait.   
  
« Charlie, je... »  
  
« Non, ta gueule. Je veux plus te voir, je...je suis pas un boulet, ok ?! Enfin si ! NON ! Mais...en fait, je veux pas être un boulet pour toi. Même si j'en suis un. Bref, dégages ! »  
  
S'il ne veut plus de moi, qu'il parte. J'en ai marre. Marre. Marre. Marre. Marre. Marre. C'est normal que mes pensées se répercutent en écho dans ma tête ou c'est l'alcool ? J'aurais dû manger un truc ce matin avant de boire, non ?  
  
« Je partirai pas »  
  
Bon, très bien. Euh...non, non, c'est pas bien du tout finalement. Il a rien compris ou pas ? L'alcool aidant, la colère monta en moi comme un volcan en éruption.   
  
« PUTAIN MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE TOUT CE QU'ON TE DIT POUR UNE FOIS ?! T'ES CHIANT, MERDE ! »  
  
« C'EST TOI QUI EST CHIANTE LA ! TU SAIS JAMAIS CE QUE TU VEUX ! FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU RETOURNES TA VESTE, QUE TU T'EN TIRES AVEC UNE PIROUETTE ! JE FAIS TOUT POUR TE SOUTENIR ET TOI, TU REUSSIS ENCORE A TE PLAINDRE ! »  
  
« ME PLAINDRE ?! C'EST PAS MOI QUI SUIS ALLEE VOIR MON MEILLEUR AMI POUR DIRE QUE J'EN POUVAIS PLUS ET QUE JE RÊVAIS DE ME BARRER ! »  
  
« T'ETAIS PAS CENSEE ENTENDRE CETTE CONVERSATION ! »  
  
« NON, JUSTEMENT ! J'ETAIS CENSEE RESTER DANS L'IGNORANCE ET CONTINUER MA PETITE VIE PENDANT QUE MON MEILLEUR AMI DETESTAIT LA SIENNE ! »  
  
« MAIS PUTAIN, ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE CA ! FAIS PAS COMME SI TU T'EN SOUCIAIS REELLEMENT ! TOUT CE QUI T'IMPORTES, C'EST DE SAVOIR SI OUI OU NON JE VAIS RESTER ET SI OUI OU NON, TU SERAS SEULE. AVOUE LE, AU FOND, T'ES QU'UNE EGOÏSTE ! »  
  
« PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTES TOI AUSSI ! ON DIRAIT QUE JE SUIS LA SEULE A AVOIR DES DEFAUTS ALORS QUE T'ES PARFAIT ! SI TU CROIS QUE T'ES PAS EGOÏSTE, TOI ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI RESSENTI QUOI, MOI, QUAND T'ETAIS AVEC EMILY ?! QUE LA VIE ETAIT BELLE ET QUE LES PAPILLONS VOLAIENT ?! »  
  
Liam choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce, sûrement alerté par les cris plutôt bruyants que nous poussions. Il réagit automatiquement.   
  
« OH ! IL SE PASSE QUOI ICI ?! »  
  
« IL Y A QUE ZAYN EST UN PUTAIN D'EGOÏSTE ! »  
  
« MOI ?! C'EST MOI LE PUTAIN D'EGOÏSTE ICI ?! »  
  
« Vous allez vous calmez. TOUT DE SUITE ! Charlie, v...attends, tu as bu ? »  
  
« Elle est saoule ? », demanda Zayn, surpris.   
  
« J-je... Non, je suis pas...OH ET PUIS VOUS M'EMMERDEZ PUTAIN ! »  
  
« Zayn, pars », exigea Liam.  
  
« Mais je... »  
  
« Dégages depuis le temps que tu attends ça ! », répliquais-je, cinglante.   
  
« Mais arrêtes avec ça putain ! Je... », commença le métis.   
  
« STOP ! J'ai dit, Zayn dehors et Charlie à la salle de bains. Vous êtes pires que des gamins, ça fait pitié », s'écria Liam.   
  
Zayn sortit, non sans claquer la porte et Liam me poussa vers la salle de bains. Je me raccrochais à la chambranle de la porte, la pièce tournant de plus en plus vite. Le châtain me prit par le bras, pestant dans sa barbe et me mit dans la baignoire avant d'actionner l'eau froide et de m'asperger. Je hurlais. Puis soudain, je m'effondrais en larmes. Il éteignit l'eau et m'étreignit, me rassurant avec de doux murmures.   
Zayn a raison. C'est moi la putain d'égoïste dans l'histoire.


	78. Chapter 78

J'eus vaguement conscience que Liam me couchait sur le lit et refermait doucement la porte. À vrai dire, j'étais dans le brouillard complet. Tout me paraissait tellement loin, tellement désincarné. Comme si je n'étais plus vraiment là. Je fermais doucement les yeux, exténuée.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Un poids reposait sur mon ventre, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me tournais sur le flanc en grognant.   
  
« Putain, Zayn, t'es chiant »  
  
« Ton Zayn, tu lui as gueulé dessus puis tu l'as viré. Viens pas le réclamer maintenant, hein »  
  
Je me redressais brusquement, surprise à l'entente de cette voix. Je la reconnaissais vaguement mais ma tête me tournait tellement que je n'arriverais même pas à reconnaître mon propre reflet. La pièce se mit à tanguer furieusement et je me pris la tête entre les mains.   
  
« Oh putain »  
  
« Je crois que c'est la pire gueule de bois que t'ai jamais eu, non ? »  
  
Je me redressais plus lentement cette fois-ci et découvris avec ahurissement l'identité de mon interlocutrice.   
  
« Célia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
  
L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.   
  
« Et toi Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »  
  
« Je dormais, figure-toi »  
  
« Tu te rappelles d'hier ? »  
  
Je cherchais aux tréfonds de ma mémoire mais seulement des brides me revenaient. J'en captais assez pour comprendre que j'avais foiré. Foiré sur toute la ligne.   
  
« Oh non »  
  
« Ouais, tu peux le dire. Heureusement que Liam était là sinon, il paraît que vous vous seriez entre-tués. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir ! Tu régleras tes problèmes de couple plus tard »  
  
« On est pas en couple »  
  
« En couple, pas en couple, c'est pareil pour vous, hein. Vous êtes ensembles quand même. Maintenant, tu te prépares, t'as un photo shoot. »  
  
« T'es sérieuse là ?! Je suis censée être en vacances, j'ai une gueule à faire peur à Voldemort et j'ai un photo shoot ?! Crèves, je bouge pas »  
  
« J'ai essayé de négocier avec le management mais soit tu fais ce photo shoot pour montrer ta jolie nouvelle coiffure que tu as fait sans l'autorisation de personne, soit ils t'écourtent ces days off de manière considérable »  
  
« Fais chier »  
  
« Et surveille ton langage. »  
  
Je me levais doucement et m'habillais lentement ([http://www.polyvore.com/s2x46_charlie/](http://www.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fs2x46_charlie%2Fset%3Fid%3D80177894&h=mAQHXSg0_&enc=AZN9tNBSHd1sptq_qGba82OZ3R9YdyBJ5IOBJYycf4nbvV_Oi9HP_uJoG1x5Y9IqSeDQPtCSqNOlkYrAnxuTPRiyNEW_jwwi1bbQZTwd2HYmDNVwlrkmymP_HvuYo4YgR42OUmgweMWnFXB5sAO8WQdb&s=1)set?id=80177894 ). Gueule de bois de merde. Lorsque je descendis, je ne vis que Célia dans le salon.   
  
« Où sont Liam et Zayn ? »  
  
« Liam est allé se balader avec Zayn pour lui changer les idées. Quand je suis arrivée, il fumait clope sur clope. Heureusement qu'il est milliardaire parce que sinon, il se serait retrouvé vite fauché »  
  
« Pas la peine de me faire culpabiliser, merci »  
  
« Je ne te fais pas culpabiliser. Je te fais voir la réalité en face. Et tu devrais y réfléchir au lieu de te bourrer la gueule à la moindre contrariété »  
  
« Nianiania »  
  
~~~~~  
  
Les photographes m'avaient engueulée. Soit disant que j'aurais dû les prévenir que je voulais me faire couper les cheveux. Ridicule. Je me coupe les cheveux comme je veux. Ils ont pas leur mot à dire. Célia me ramena à la maison dans une ambiance assez bonne.   
  
« Montre les photos »  
  
« Non, regarde la route, espèce de dérangée »  
  
« Allez ! »  
  
« ATTENTION ! »  
  
Célia redressa la voiture au dernier moment, nous secouant au passage. Elle éclata de rire.   
  
« HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU REGARDES AUTRE CHOSE QUE CETTE PUTAIN DE ROUTE TANT QU'ON EST PAS ARRIVEES, OK ?! ARRÊTE CA ! ARRÊTE DE RIRE BORDEL, C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! »  
  
« Oh, c'est bon Charlie ! Regarde ! On est arrivées, c'est bon ! Montres moi ces photos maintenant »  
  
Et elle commença à s'extasier sur les photos. Ouais, la robe était belle. Ouais, la coiffure aussi. C'est bon, on peut rentrer maintenant ? En soupirant, je sortis de la voiture en même temps qu'elle. On rentrait lorsque cela me revint. Oh non. J'ai oublié. Je devais passer chez ma mère. Putain, je suis vraiment trop conne.   
  
« Ton langage s'il te plaît »  
  
J'ai dû penser à voix haute. Je me jetais sur le téléphone et composais mon ancien numéro de fixe en priant pour qu'il n'ai pas changé. Il n'a pas changé.   
  
« Allô ? », fit la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout du fil.   
  
« Euh...salut. Enfin, euh..c'est Charlie. Je...je suis désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps et... »  
  
« De toute façon, tu as toujours un contretemps »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que la célèbre Charlie Marin voudrait avoir à faire avec sa famille ? Finalement, je ne suis même pas surprise »  
  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? Je veux faire des efforts et tu fais tout pour les détruire ! C'est quoi ton problème putain ?! »  
  
« Le coup de la petite victime ne marche plus depuis très longtemps avec moi Charlie. Et arrête de croire que c'est les autres qui ont un problème. Remets toi en question un peu. »  
  
« Tu t'es remise en question, toi, quand tu m'as laissée m'enfoncer après l'accident ? »  
  
« Mets ta fierté de côté, ça va te perdre »  
  
« Ma fierté, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai mise de côté pour toi. Je viendrai dimanche, pour le déjeuner. Si t'es là, tant mieux. Si t'es pas là, tant pis pour toi »  
  
Je raccrochais, sur les nerfs. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. J'étais décidément beaucoup trop sensible. Célia passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.   
  
« Tout va bien ? »  
  
« Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais me reposer, j'ai mal à la tête »  
  
« Tu veux un médicament ? »  
  
« Non, ça ira, merci »  
  
Je montais dans ma chambre, lentement, et refermais la porte derrière moi. Puis je m'affalais sur le lit, amorphe, démoralisée. Ça s'arrangera jamais. Il y aura toujours quelque chose qui coincera entre ma mère et moi. J'espère quand même qu'elle m'accueillera un minimum dimanche. Si elle m'accueille.   
Sans en avoir conscience, je m'endormis doucement.   
Je ne me réveillais que quand je sentis un bras se faufiler autour de ma taille. Je sursautais avant de me retourner brusquement.   
  
« Ça va ? »  
  
« Zayn ! Ne me refais plus jamais de peurs comme ça ! »  
  
« Désolé »  
  
Je me recouchais en soupirant. Puis me rappelais que je n'étais pas censée être en très bons termes avec lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
« C'est notre lit. J'ai pas le droit d'y coucher ? »  
  
« Euh...si. Mais on est pas censés s'être engueulés ? »  
  
« Tu nous connais maintenant. Ça s'arrangera de toute façon. Donc au pire, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé »  
  
« Ouais »  
  
Le silence s'installa. Et perdura. Zayn posa son bras sur mon ventre. C'était bizarre. Non. Non. Ça peut pas être comme ça. Je me levais brusquement.   
  
« Non, désolée, je peux pas »  
  
« Tu peux pas quoi ? »  
  
« Faut qu'on s'engueules, sinon, ça s'arrangera pas »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Reproche moi un truc »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pose pas de questions, reproches moi un truc ! »  
  
« Mais je vais pas te reprocher un truc alors que t'as rien fait ? »  
  
« J'ai fait tomber un verre d'eau. Dis moi que je suis conne, ce que tu veux »  
  
« Mais c'est juste de la maladresse ! »  
  
« Mais non ! J'ai fait exprès ! »  
  
« Et alors ?! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton verre d'eau ! »  
  
« Mais il en manque un maintenant ! »  
  
« On est RICHES Charlie ! C'est pas un verre d'eau qui va nous amener à la ruine ! »  
  
« MAIS NON ! Je..j'ai pété le carrelage aussi, voilà ! Faudra refaire tout le salon ! Ca va coûter une fortune ! »  
  
« Et alors ?! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? ON ! S'EN ! FOUT ! »  
  
« NON ON S'EN FOUT PAS PUTAIN ! »  
  
« Charlie... »  
  
« ATTENDS, IL ETAIT BEAU CE CARRELAGE ! »  
  
« Charlie ! »  
  
« ET JE L'AIMAIS BEAUCOUP ! »  
  
« PUTAIN, CHARLIE ! »  
  
« MAIS QUOI ?! »  
  
« On se dispute parce que tu as cassé le carrelage en tombant un verre d'eau. Tu t'en rends compte ? »  
  
« ...Ah ouais. Ah mais non ! J'ai pas cassé de verre d'eau, ni de carrelage ! »  
  
« Euh...attends..quoi ?! »  
  
« Non, il fallait qu'on se dispute. Maintenant que c'est fait, tout va bien ! »  
  
Je lui fit un grand sourire. Il eut une tête blasée puis explosa de rire.   
  
« Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai filé mon briquet ce soir-là ! Allez, viens là »  
  
Il ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blottis dedans. Son odeur m'envahit aussitôt et je plongeais ma tête dans son cou. Je me rendis compte que finalement, il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Même pendant un jour, il m'avait manqué. C'était comme retrouver une partie de mon cœur. Sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais resserré mon étreinte, m'enroulant autour de lui. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue tendrement et je craquais. Les larmes se mirent à couler, tombant dans son cou, mouillant son t-shirt. Sérieusement, je m'énerve sur moi-même à être aussi sensible ces temps-ci. C'est vraiment agaçant. Surtout quand les gens te regardent comme si tu t'étais teint les cheveux en vert. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment avec Zayn. C'est bon, je suis une personne normale, je pleure moi aussi des fois. Bon, beaucoup en ce moment mais en même temps, je me dispute avec ma mère, je me dispute avec mon meilleur ami et je suis dans la région où l'accident a eu lieu. Donc c'est limite normal que je pleure. Non ? Si. Voilà. Donc qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, lui.   
  
« J'imagine que je dois même pas te demander pourquoi tu pleures »  
  
Sa phrase me fit presque un choc. Depuis quand il sait ce que je veux sans même que je lui dise ? C'est ridicule. Enfin, non mais c'est bizarre. Très bizarre.   
A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte que finalement, le bordel dans ma tête n'était pas si désordonné. Que je pouvais facilement éliminer tout ce qui me pourrissait la vie depuis plus d'un an. Et je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse désormais.   
Je me jetais pratiquement sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais passionnément. Il battit un peu l'air de ses bras, déstabilisé par mon action soudaine. Quand je me reculais, il me regardais choqué, bouche bée, complètement surpris. Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de placer un mot que je prononçais cette phrase qu'il attendait depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés.   
  
« Il faut que je te raconte l'accident »


	79. Chapter 79

Le jeune homme regarda la blonde, choqué. La cigarette qu'il avait allumé un peu plus tôt tomba du balcon sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était complètement sous le choc. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que...à ce qu'elle...Il n'aurait jamais deviné. En même temps, qui devine ce genre de choses ? Oui, d'accord, il a déjà passé plusieurs nuits blanches à se demander ce qu'avait bien pû faire Charlie pour qu'elle culpabilise à ce point et qu'elle se renferme au point de s'être coupée du monde. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre. Il n'osait même plus affronter son regard. Ce regard gris lumineux qui l'avait maintes fois fait craquer et dans lequel il se plongeait dès qu'il se sentait un peu seul, un peu trop à l'écart. Désormais, il ne savait plus que faire. Que dire. Que penser. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne trouve le courage de les poser. Des sentiments contradictoires le tiraillaient. Il voulait l'embrasser, lui hurler dessus, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire de partir ou même s'isoler dans un coin pour réfléchir à tout ça, tout seul. Charlie s'approcha et posa sa main sur son poignet. Il le retira aussitôt, surpris par ce contact. Elle fronça les sourcils, blessée, puis murmura un « Je suis désolée » à peine perceptible avant d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et de rentrer. Le métis ferma les yeux un instant, dans un état second. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, à penser de manière cohérente. Tout se bousculait. Il inspira profondément, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Elles heurtèrent un objet qu'il sortit immédiatement. L'inhalateur d'Harry. Il soupira presque de soulagement. Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal de toute manière. Il actionna l'engin et l'utilisa, respirant plus facilement par la suite. Il le reposa sur la petite table en plastique blanc à ses côtés et attendit. Il attendit la réaction. Le contrecoup. Le petit truc qui le fera craquer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les rouvrit, des larmes obstruait sa vision et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ça arrivait. Il réalisait. Elle avait vraiment vécu ça. Elle avait supporté tout cela pendant plus d'une année entière. Seule. Il n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'il aurait fait si cela lui était arrivé à lui. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Rien que le fait d'y penser le mettait dans tous ses états. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la barre en fer forgé du balcon et ses jointures blanchirent face à la pression qu'il y exerçait. Bordel. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi gros. Il savait que c'était une connerie d'adolescente mais là....ça dépassait toute son imagination. Ce n'était plus simplement une petite bêtise où elle serait privée de sortie après. Oh non. Est-ce que c'était classé comme délit d'ailleurs ? Non. Non, sûrement pas. Elle avait juste eu à la fois beaucoup et pas du tout de chance. Zayn secoua la tête rageusement pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Tout ce qu'il pensait n'était qu'un amas de questions sans réponses qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'embrouiller un peu plus. Elle n'était pas responsable. Elle avait juste été là au mauvais moment et, assez paradoxalement, au bon endroit. Ce. N'était. Pas. De. Sa. Faute. Tout d'un coup, sa poitrine se soulagea d'un poids. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait imaginé, il se sentait comme plus léger. Moins oppressé.   
  
« Zayn ? »  
  
Une larme coula sur ma joue. Libération. On allait enfin être heureux. Elle allait pouvoir vivre sans être cette jeune fille blasée et cynique, traînant le poids de sa culpabilité derrière elle. Putain, enfin.   
  
« Zayn ? Tu pleures ?! »  
  
Le métis se retourna et enlaça son ami châtain sans que ce dernier ne s'y attende vraiment. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne fasse un effort pour les arrêter. Il était heureux. Tellement heureux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi euphorique. Il allait enfin pouvoir être avec elle. Il allait enfin pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras sans se dire qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de grave. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'embrasser en ayant une totale confiance. Ils allaient enfin être sereins.  
  
« C'est pas sa faute Liam. C'est pas sa faute putain »  
  
« C'est pas de la faute de qui ? Zayn, tu m'inquiètes mec. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »  
  
« Tout va bien aller maintenant. Tout sera parfait »  
  
Derrière la vitre, une blonde passa et sourit en les voyant. Oui, tout allait enfin être parfait. Elle avait fait le bon choix en lui disant.   



	80. Chapter 80

Toc toc toc. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Je voulus reculer mais la main de Zayn me retint. Et pourquoi je l'ai emmené lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ici à part être mal à l'aise ? Je soupirais bruyamment, agacée, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. J'espère que c'est Fleur. Pitié que ce soit Fleur. Ah non, c'est ma mère. C'est la journée de la chance, décidément. Elle nous jeta un regard froid. Quel accueil. Ça fait plaisir.   
  
« Bonjour », saluais-je.   
  
Inconsciemment, je serrais la main de Zayn et par mimétisme, il fit de même.   
  
« Bonjour. C'est qui ? »  
  
Elle jeta un petit regard méprisant à Zayn.   
  
« Je t'ai prévenue. Je t'ai appelé hier pour te dire que je venais avec mon copain. Tu m'as dit que tu mettrai un couvert de plus », rappelais-je.   
  
Elle pinça les lèvres en haussant un sourcil.   
  
« Je sais. Je ne pensais seulement pas que tu oserais venir avec lui quand même. Entrez. Le repas est prêt »  
  
Je retins les paroles assassines qui menaçaient de sortir et entrais, Zayn à mes côtés. Il semblait lui-même un peu surpris de l'accueil pour le moins bâclé de ma mère. Ne nous préoccupant pas plus de cela, nous saluâmes Fleur et nous assîmes autour de la table sous l'ordre de cette dernière. Ma mère partit à la cuisine pour chercher le déjeuner et nous nous mîmes à discuter avec ma sœur.   
Notre conversation s'interrompit lorsque le plat fut violemment posé au milieu de la table. Un sauté de porc. Ma mère a fait un sauté de porc. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut retentissant.   
  
« Euh...maman ? Je t'avais précisé que Zayn était musulman et qu'il ne mangeait pas de porc. »  
  
« Oh...j'ai dû oublié »  
  
Mais son sourire disait le contraire. Oh non. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Je me levais, tremblante de rage. Zayn me prit le poignet, m'incitant au calme mais je me dégageais. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Fleur baissa la tête et rougit de gêne.   
  
« Maman ? Viens à la cuisine. J'ai à te parler. »  
  
Je me dirigeais vers la pièce en question, suivi par ma mère et son petit air supérieur et hautain que je détestait tant. Je fermais la porte coulissante derrière nous et me tournais vers elle.   
  
« Comment oses-tu... », sifflais-je entre mes dents.   
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Tu t'en souviens très bien. Arrête de faire ton petit numéro de sainte-nitouche. Tu savais très bien que Zayn ne peut pas manger de porc et pourtant tu en as fait. Tu cherches quoi ? »  
  
« Je... »  
  
« Et ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas prémédité. J'essaie de renouer, de te pardonner et pourtant, tu fais tout pour me pourrir la vie. C'est quoi ton problème ? »  
  
« Mon problème, c'est le sale arabe que tu as ramené à la maison »  
  
Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher. Alors c'était ça ? Elle était raciste ? Son problème n'était pas le fait que je vienne m'incruster pour un déjeuner le dimanche mais plutôt mon petit ami pakistanais. Je ne tins plus et explosais de rire.   
  
« Arrêtes de rire, ce n'est absolument pas drôle, Charlie. Autant j'accepte tes excuses implicites et le fait que tu veuilles de réintroduire dans notre vie mais je n'accepterai jamais un de ces...une de ces...personnes dans la famille. Hors de question »  
  
Je réussis à contenir mes gloussements et relevais la tête pour planter mon regard ironique dans le sien.   
  
« Tu sais, je pensais pas que tu aurais autant touché le fond. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Je pensais pas que tu ai pû devenir aussi étroite d'esprit, aussi aigrie et aussi conne que maintenant. Et ces 'excuses implicites', comme tu dis, je ne comptes pas les faire. C'est pas moi la fautive. C'est toi. C'est toi qui as tout fait pour sauver notre réputation après l'accident au lieu de penser au bien-être de ta propre fille. C'est toi qui as cru que ce serait mieux de faire l'autruche et de ne pas voir que j'allais très mal pour continuer ta petite vie tranquille qui consistait seulement à se taper des milliardaires pour remplir les comptes. Tu n'es qu'une petite mégère et non, je ne pense pas que j'arriverai un jour à te respecter un minimum pour faire des excuses, même si tu ne les mérites pas »  
  
Je sortis de la cuisine en furie et entrais dans la salle à manger.   
  
« On s'en va »  
  
Zayn leva des yeux désolés vers moi et se mordit la lèvre, l'air affreusement gêné.   
  
« Charlie, tu veux pas... »  
  
« Non. On se casse d'ici avant que je pète un câble »  
  
« Je viens avec vous », déclara Fleur tandis que Zayn se levait et que je ramassais nos affaires.   
  
« Hors de question », intervint ma mère, rentrant à son tour dans la cuisine.  
  
« Prends un sac avec quelques affaires et dépêches-toi », dis-je au même moment.  
  
Je la regardais, un air de défi sur le visage. Fleur allait venir avec nous et elle n'allait sûrement pas l'en empêcher.   
  
« Fleur, tu restes ici »  
  
« Pour que tu lui pourrisse la vie à elle aussi ? Crèves. Fleur, on t'attends dans la voiture »  
  
Je sortis de la maison au pas de course, Zayn sur mes talons. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'on y serait restés plus de dix minutes quand même. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec cette femme. Il me rattrapa et me pris la main pour m'obliger à m'arrêter.   
  
« Charlie, stop, attends-moi »  
  
« Je peux plus rester là, faut que je me barres d'ici, faut que... »  
  
« Ta gueule »  
  
« Eh mais... »  
  
« Écoute moi. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu es consciente qu'après ça, ta mère ne voudra plus te parler ? »  
  
« Complètement »  
  
« Et tu ne veux pas essayer de rattraper les choses ? C'est ta mère, Charlie ! »  
  
« Ce n'est plus ma mère. Tu aurais dû voir son attitude. C'était comme si je n'étais plus rien. Elle non plus n'est plus rien désormais à mes yeux. Et j'ai déjà essayé de rattraper les choses. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est foirer »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« N'insiste pas Zayn. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Et je ne regretterai pas. »  
  
Il me regarda en silence puis finalement pinça les lèvres. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il cherchait un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« J'ai faim, bordel »  
  
« Charmant, très charmant Malik »  
  
« Non, je suis sérieux. On passera par le Mcdo en revenant à la maison. Et vu qu'il fait chaud, on ira à la piscine après »  
  
« Tu te rappelles que ma sœur vient avec nous ? »  
  
« Oh, je pense qu'elle a vu pire que sa sœur et son copain qui se tripote dans une piscine »  
  
« Que, tu, je,...tu comptes faire QUOI ?! »  
  
« Il compte te peloter dans la piscine, comme un mec normalement constitué »  
  
Fleur était passée près de nous, répondant à ma question au vol. Elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture, balançant son sac sur la banquette. Zayn leva un sourcil et me fit un clin d’œil aguicheur avant de s'installer sur le siège passager. Je jetais un dernier regard à la maison avant de monter à mon tour. Oui, j'en avais bel et bien fini avec ma mère.   
  
~~~~~  
  
« Charlie, regarde ce que je sais faire ! »  
  
« Oui, oui, je regarde »  
  
« Non, tu regardes pas ! »  
  
« Mais Zayn, je sais très bien que tu sais faire des saltos en plongeant, c'est bon, j'ai compris »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
Louis sortit de la maison en courant et poussa Zayn dans la piscine.   
  
« HAHAHAHA ! Charlie, t'as vu ce que je viens de faire ?! »  
  
Zayn émergea de l'eau et secoua la tête, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau à une distance assez impressionnante.   
  
« Espèce de... »  
  
Fleur sortit de la maison à son tour, en maillot de bain.   
  
« Charlie, où est la crème solaire ? »  
  
Harry lui répondit du fin fond de la maison.   
  
« ICI ! ANAË M'EN MET DANS LE DOS ! »  
  
De son coin de piscine, Niall hurla.   
  
« Ils arrivent quand Célia et Josh ?! »  
  
Je. Vais. Peter. Un. Câble. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de ma mère. Tant mieux, en soit. Peut-être qu'elle m'enverra les papiers pour que je sois la responsable légale de Fleur étant donné que cette dernière vivait désormais avec moi mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre.   
Les seuls petits changements de la routine étaient l'arrivée de toute la bande à la maison pour 'une durée indéterminée', comme l'avait souligné Louis--il avait aussi exigé d'avoir la plus grande chambre un peu après avec son air supérieur de diva—et l’officialisation de ma relation avec Zayn. À vrai dire, nous n'avions pas réellement eu le choix sur ce point-là. Harry s'était juste permis de prendre une photo de nous deux dans un de nos grands moments d'égarement alors que nous étions à la cuisine et...l'avait tweeté. Quand Zayn l'a su, il a jeté l'Iphone d'Harry dans la piscine ce qui a obligé ce dernier a retourner chez Apple en racheter un. Mais cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il s'achetait des Iphones tout les jours maintenant. Ce boulet.   
Liam s'étala de toute son long sur le transat à côté de moi.   
  
« Tu lis quoi ? »  
  
Je posais mon livre sur le côté, exaspérée.   
  
« PUTAIN MAIS ON PEUT JAMAIS LIRE TRANQUILLE, MERDE ! »  
  
Ouais, agresser Liam ne faisait pas partie de mon programme du jour. Mais bon, il l'a cherché. Je tournais rageusement la tête vers lui et croisais ses yeux de chiot. Merde, comment il fait ça ? Il sait très bien que je pourrai pas résister et que je m'excuserai. Et je déteste m'excuser.   
  
« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Liam, stop... Arrêtes ça, j'ai dis... LIAM ! »  
  
« Un problème ? »  
  
Je me tournais vers Zayn et allait répondre mais m'arrêtais en chemin. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et cela dégoulinait sur son torse tatoué et musclé. Son maillot lui tombait impeccablement sur les hanches et son sourire en coin était à tomber par terre. Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir lentement et essayait de me ressaisir pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une complète débile mentale.   
  
« Liam, je ne te serais jamais plus reconnaissante que maintenant pour lui avoir appris à nager »  
  
« J'espérais plus avoir des excuses pour ta réaction exagérée mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir »  
  
Sur ce, il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur, le sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Zayn, il me poussa pour se serrer à côté de moi sur le transat. J'émis un bruit de mécontentement mais me calais contre lui une fois qu'il fut installé. Après un moment de silence, je constatais quelque chose.   
  
« T'es tout mouillé »  
  
« Je viens de sortir de la piscine »  
  
« Ils sont partis où ? »  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
« Les personnes qui nous servent d'amis »  
  
« Rentrés, j'imagine »  
  
« Il y a plus personne ? »  
  
« Regarde par toi-même »  
  
« J'ai la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux. Même si j'ai mes lunettes de soleil, je vais avoir mal »  
  
« Oh, pauvre petite. Il y a juste Fleur, sur un matelas gonflable »  
  
« Tu crois qu'elle est bien ? »  
  
« Qui ? Fleur ? »  
  
« Mhm »  
  
« Elle a l'air mieux avec nous en tout cas. Avec ta mère, elle paraissait un peu...effacée. Là, elle semble déjà plus vivante. Donc ouais, j'pense qu'elle est bien. »  
  
« Tant mieux alors », murmurais-je, commençant à m'endormir.   
  
« Tu dors ? »  
  
Je me collais un peu plus à lui.   
  
« Ta gueule et arrêtes de bouger, ok ? »  



	81. Chapter 81

« Zayn ? »  
  
« Je suis là ! »  
  
J'entrais dans la cuisine pour le voir devant la plaque chauffante, le paquet de pâtes dans la main. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine, tout contre mon cœur, et m'appuyais contre la chambranle de la porte.   
  
« Oh mon dieu ! Oh seigneur ! Zayn Malik fait la cuisine ! Il fait des pâtes ! DES PÂTES ! »  
  
« C'est bon, c'est pas exceptionnel non plus, hein », grogna t-il, boudeur.   
  
J'enlaçais sa taille par derrière et souris en posant ma tête contre son dos.   
  
« Comment ça se fait que tu sois à moitié à poil ? »  
  
« Il fait chaud et je suis devant une casserole bouillante depuis une demi-heure »  
  
« Une demi-heure ? Mais...tu sais faire des pâtes ? »  
  
« ...Non »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu... »  
  
« J'avais envie. Et je m'ennuyais »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec un boloss pareil ? »  
  
« Estimes toi heureuse. Tu aurais pû sortir avec Niall »  
  
« Pauvre chou. Il est le seul qui a personne »  
  
« Boh, il a toujours sa main droite »  
  
Je lui assénais une tape taquine et me détachais de son dos pour me poser à côté de lui et éteindre le feu.   
  
« Hé, mais arrête ! J'avais pas fini ! »  
  
« Zayn, tu n'avais même pas mis d'eau. Et c'est trois heures de l'après-midi. J'ose même pas imaginer la bedaine que tu auras à quarante ans si tu bouffes des pâtes à cette heure-là »  
  
Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire coquin avant de me plaquer contre le plan de travail. Je déglutis de surprise.   
  
« Nous, les Malik, nous avons une très bonne morphologie. Et le mieux, c'est qu'on sait très bien l'utiliser »  
  
Il déposa un long baiser sur mes lèvres et j'attrapais le bord du meuble pour éviter de tomber. Des papillons commencèrent à voleter dans mon estomac. Sans que je m'y attende, il m'attrapa par les cuisses et me posa sur la surface plane. J'émis un petit rire qu'il étouffa en reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.   
  
« Zayn, pas maintenant, Fleur est pas loin »  
  
Il murmura tout contre mes lèvres, chatouillant l'intérieur de mes cuisses de la pulpe de ses doigts.  
  
« Mais non. Elle doit être occupée très loin dans la maison et ne nous entends pas. T'inquiète pas pour... »  
  
« J'aurais jamais cru tomber sur une scène pareille en voulant aller me chercher un verre de lait mais ça prouve à quel point la vie est imprévisible »  
  
Ah. Fleur n'était finalement pas occupée très loin dans la maison. J'éclatais de rire en voyant la tête dépitée de Zayn. Il grogna en retour.   
  
« Vous, les Marins, vous me rendrez complètement tarés »  
  
J'échangeais un regard complice avec ma sœur puis je plongeais pour embrasser chastement Zayn, juste histoire d'améliorer son humeur. Le portable de Fleur sonna dans sa main et elle décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Avant de se décomposer brusquement.   
  
« Oui, c'est moi...[...]...De toute manière, c'est pas comme si c'était étonnant, non ? Fallait s'y attendre, vous l'avez dit la dernière fois...[...]...Ouais, j'arrive quand même....[...]...Quoi, faut que je sois accompagnée par quelqu'un de majeur ? C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Je viendrai avec ma sœur alors. 19 ans, c'est assez majeur pour vous ?...[...]...Ouais, c'est ça »  
  
Elle raccrocha en soufflant brusquement et fit face à nos regards curieux. Un léger sourire forcé effleurait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.  
  
« J'ai peut-être oubliée de te prévenir que notre mère a un cancer en phase terminale »  
  
~~~~~  
  
« Fleur, comment tu as... »  
  
« ...pû oublier de te prévenir ? S'il te plaît Charlie, tu l'aurais su, tu l'aurais engueuler pour ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, aurait écourté sa dernière semaine de vie et t'en serait voulu pendant les cent prochaines années. Et elle voulait pas qu'on te le dise. Elle préférait te mentir et faire genre qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un cancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meure »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Bon, c'est bon, on va pas s'éterniser. Elle va mourir et on peut rien y faire à part la regarder, assises sur ces chaises en plastique de merde qui font mal au cul. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle espérait de la compassion de notre part. Elle a toujours été dégueulasse avec toi et du moment où j'ai commencé à lui dire que coucher avec n'importe qui lui attirerait des ennuis, je suis devenue la bête noire. Donc, ouais, c'est notre mère. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle a agi comme telle. Alors on a le droit de pas être tristes et tout le bordel »  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café au fond du long couloir blanc et froid de l'hôpital. Je soupirais et plongeais ma tête dans mes mains, en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.   
  
« Des fois, je comprends vraiment le fait que vous soyez sœurs », marmonna Zayn tandis que je regardais Fleur, choquée par ses mots plus vrais que nature.   
  
En effet, ma mère n'a jamais été aimante envers nous. Elle a toujours voulu nous acheter avec des cadeaux et d'autres choses futiles. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu dire qu'elle nous aimait ou même qu'elle était fière de ses filles. Nous avons appris à vivre par nous-mêmes dès le plus jeune âge. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser. Pas maintenant.   
Un bras glissa sur mes épaules et Zayn m'entraîna vers lui pour que je m'appuie.   
  
« J'en ai marre. Je veux que tout ça se finisse, putain », gémis-je.   
  
« A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as hâte qu'elle meure »  
  
« C'est pas ça mais j'en peux plus des problèmes. À chaque fois que tout va bien, il y a un truc qui va mal et tout s'effondre »  
  
« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas »  
  
« Mlle Marin ? »  
  
Je me levais instantanément pour faire face au médecin. Blouse blanche, cheveux grisonnants, visage ridé. Il avait l'air plutôt gêné. Bon, il faut donc s'attendre à des mauvaises nouvelles, même si je ne pensais pas en avoir des bonnes.   
  
« C'est moi »  
  
« Vous avez un lien de parenté avec... »  
  
« Je suis sa fille », confirmais-je.  
  
« Fleur ? »  
  
« Charlie »  
  
« Elle n'a pas parlé d'une autre fille que Fleur », objecta t-il.   
  
Évidemment. Fallait s'y attendre. Je baissais la tête et regardais mes pieds. C'était comme si elle avait honte d'être ma mère. À mon avis, elle devait s'être toujours sentie comme cela vis-à-vis de moi.   
  
« Parce qu'elle est butée et complètement débile, même à l'aube de sa mort », lança Fleur, d'un air dramatique.   
  
Je sursautais et pris le café qu'elle me tendais. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.   
  
« Bon, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? »  
  
« On est ses filles. Moi, c'est Fleur, elle c'est Charlie, l'enfant de la honte »  
  
J'enfonçais mon coude dans les côtes de ma sœur pour protester au petit surnom qu'elle venait de me donner. Elle accusa le coup avec un « Aïe » strident qui eut pour résultat d'attirer l'attention sur notre petit groupe. Je soupirais en voyant quelques yeux s'écarquiller à ma vue et à celle de Zayn à ma gauche. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je tournais la tête vers le docteur.   
  
« Vous avez un endroit où on pourrait parler plus tranquillement ? Ici, on est un peu...à découvert »  
  
Il jeta un regard autour de lui.   
  
« Ah, vous êtes un peu du genre célèbre, non ? Je me disais bien que Marin me disait quelque chose. Ma fille est fan de vous. Allons dans mon bureau »  
  
Il tourna les talons et commença à partir, suivi par Fleur. Je voulus suivre le mouvement mais me stoppais brusquement.   
  
« Zayn ? Tu fais quoi ? Viens »  
  
« Non, je restes ici. Il vaut mieux que vous soyez en famille »  
  
« Tu sais très bien qu'on est tout sauf une famille »  
  
« C'est ta mère et ta sœur. Elles seront toujours ta famille, quoi que tu en penses ou en dises »  
  
« Ma famille, maintenant, c'est toi »  
  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de déglutir.   
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Merde Zayn, quand on s'est rencontrés, j'étais au plus bas et tu as réussi à...à me faire penser que j'étais mieux que ça. Que finalement, ma vie ne se résumerait pas à un bar pourri et un appartement crasseux après cet accident. Tu sais me faire rire et me faire sentir bien. Le bordel dans ma tête s'est...un peu arrangé grâce à toi. Et crois-moi, c'est un miracle. Alors, oui, malgré le fait que tu sois un abruti, que tu sortes des conneries les trois quarts du temps et que tu ai toujours cette tête de top model qui me donnes envie de te sauter dessus, tu es ma famille et toi, je t'aime. Maintenant, tu m'embrasses et on va parler à ce docteur. Ce couloir pue et la couleur de ces chaises me donne envie de vomir. »  
  
Il émit un petit rire et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je grognais.   
  
« J'avais raison. T'es un abruti »  
  
Son sourire s'agrandit et cette fois-ci, il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de prendre le même chemin que Fleur et le médecin. Je le suivis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'était ça l'effet Zayn : sourire même dans les pires situations.   
  
~~~~~  
  
« Charlie ? »   
  
Je levais les yeux du magazine people que j'étais en train de lire pour poser les yeux sur ma mère. Juste après l'entretien avec le médecin, on nous avait indiqué son numéro de chambre. En entrant, j'avais été frappée par la maigreur et la pâleur de son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Jamais vu aussi faible, vulnérable. Elle était sous calmant depuis 6 heures et elle ne se réveillait que maintenant. Cela faisait bien trois heures que je lisais ce magazine de merde qui parlait évidemment de ma 'disparition' soudaine. Et cela faisait aussi trois heures que je réfléchissais à quel moyen utiliser pour que la conversation soit la plus agréable possible.   
  
« Que fais-tu ici ? »  
  
Bon. Technique de l'ignorante.   
  
« Fleur m'a dit que tu te sentais mal. Je venais juste voir si tu allais mieux »  
  
« Je vais mieux. Tu peux partir maintenant », lança t-elle froidement.   
  
Eeeeet, changement de tactique. Je fermais le magazine et enroulais une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index.   
  
« Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu avais un cancer des poumons en phase terminale ? », lâchais-je sur le ton de la conversation.   
  
Sa lèvre trembla à peine. Elle garda le silence.   
  
« Et que tu ne voulais aucun traitement ? »  
  
« Tout cela ne te concerne pas »  
  
« Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que Fleur fera quand tu seras morte ? »  
  
Encore un silence.   
  
« Tu n'y as même pas pensé. Tu crois qu'elle va devenir quoi ? Elle n'est même pas majeure. Et vu que tu t'es battue bec et ongles pour m'éliminer de l'arbre généalogique, j'en conclue que je n'aurais jamais reçu d'appel pour être sa tutrice. Et tu sais où est-ce que ça la mène ? En foyer. Tu vois Fleur en foyer, toi ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Bien. Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord »  
  
Elle pinça les lèvres. C'est tout ce que ça lui fait. L'idée d'une de ses filles dans un foyer lui fait seulement pincer les lèvres. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et de la frapper. On ne frappe pas les mourants. C'est immoral. Même moi, je le sais.   
  
« Tu es venue pour me faire la morale ? »  
  
« Seulement pour te voir une dernière fois. Ce serait bête que tu meures sans savoir que je vais m'occuper de ta fille mieux que tu ne l'as jamais fait »  
  
C'était méchant. Mais honnêtement, j'en avais rien à faire. Cette femme n'a prêté aucune attention à moi durant toutes ces années. Elle ne m'a jamais soutenu, ni même encouragée. Elle m'a rayée de sa vie sans aucun scrupule. Elle est raciste et fait tout pour m'exclure de la famille. Non pas que celle-ci soit énorme. Oh non. Elle se résume à elle, Fleur et moi.   
Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je suis méchante et j'ai le droit, voilà tout.   
  
« Tu m'as vu. Maintenant, tu peux partir »  
  
Je laissais le silence s'installer. Je gardais le regard fixé sur elle. Sur son visage pâle. Sur sa silhouette squelettique. Sur ses yeux gris qui ressortaient mille fois plus sur sa face sans couleur. Sur les fils branchés le long de ses bras. Sur ses lèvres décolorés. Sur ses cheveux secs et fourchus.   
Brusquement, je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortit une grosse boite que je posais sur la table de nuit.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
Je ne répondis pas et sortis le maquillage hors de prix que Lou avait fourré dans mon sac en insistant sur le fait que je doives être parfaite en toute circonstances. Là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas moi qui avait besoin d'être jolie. J'appliquais un peu de rouge à lèvres sur les lèvres de ma mère et du mascara sur ses cils. Je continuais avec le font de teint et l'anti-cernes avant de ranger le tout.   
Par la suite, je sortis une huile pour les cheveux et en passais sur les quelques mèches qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller.   
  
« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas accepter le traitement ? »  
  
« On obtient quelque chose que parce qu'on est destiné à l'avoir. J'ai ce cancer, je dois mourir. Je ne vais pas aller contre la volonté du destin. Et puis, de toute manière, c'est trop tard maintenant, non ? »  
  
Elle me lança un regard froid.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te rassures ? Que je te confortes dans l'idée que ta décision est la meilleure ? Ta décision, c'est la pire merde du monde et tu fais le mauvais choix. Désolée de te décevoir. Encore. »  
  
Elle eut un petit sourire sans joie.   
  
« Je m'en doutais »  
  
« Que je te décevrais ? C'est vrai qu'à ce niveau-là, tu n'es jamais surprise »  
  
Je remballais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à sortir. Mais avant ça, je m'approchais doucement de son lit et, malgré le fait que ce soit une situation pire que gênante, je déposais lentement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je m'écartais comme si elle m'avait brûlée puis fit face à son regard surpris.   
  
« Au revoir Maman »  
  
Je m'éloignais, puis ouvrit la porte quand elle sortit :   
  
« Dis lui »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Raconte l'accident à Fleur. Elle a le droit de savoir »  
  
Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Vrrrr. Mon portable vibrait bruyamment au bord de la table de nuit et Zayn grogna contre ma nuque en resserrant son étreinte sur ma taille. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et essayais tant bien que mal de m'extirper de ses bras pour décrocher. Vrrrr. Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. Deux minutes. J'appuyais à tâtons sur la touche d'appel.   
  
« 'llô ? »  
  
« Mlle Marin ? Docteur Smith à l'appareil. Je suis désolée de vous appeler si tard dans la nuit »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Mon cerveau embrumé se réveilla automatiquement. Effectivement, il état une heure du matin. La seule chose qu'il pouvait m'annoncer à une heure pareille était que...  
  
« Je suis sincèrement désolé mais votre mère a succombé à sa maladie. Nous avons tout fait pour la sauver mais elle n'a pas survécu »  
  
Je m'en doutais. Honnêtement, je m'en doutais. Quelle est la probabilité d'avoir une bonne nouvelle lorsqu'un médecin appelle à une heure du matin ?   
  
« Vous êtes toujours là ? »  
  
« ...oui... », ma voix paraissait trop faible, trop blanche.  
  
« Pour les modalités des funérailles, vous... »  
  
« Je réglerai ça demain si vous le voulez bien »  
  
« Très bien. Bonne nuit Mlle Marin »  
  
Je raccrochais sans répondre et reposais mon portable. Je me rallongeais sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Voilà. C'était fini. Et bizarrement, je me sentis vide. Sans émotions. Je n'avais même pas envie de pleurer. J'avais juste cette froideur en moi qui me bouffais. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas triste ? Pourquoi ne pleurais-je pas ma mère, disparue trop tôt ? La seule réponse qui me vint fut : parce que ce n'était pas ma mère. Et elle ne l'a jamais été.   
Un bras s'abbatit sur mon ventre et me serra contre un corps réconfortant. Je me laissais envahir par la chaleur de Zayn et fermais les yeux. Tout irai bien. Tout irai bien.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, je sortis lentement du lit, en réussissant à ne pas réveiller Zayn.   
Je marchais silencieusement vers la chambre de Fleur et entrouvrit la porte.   
  
« Fleur ? »  
  
« Mm ? »  
  
Elle ne dormait pas de toute évidence. J'allais m'asseoir au bord du lit et fixais ses draps, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque.   
  
« Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« Il faut que je te racontes quelque chose »


	82. Chapter 82

Il était 3h du matin et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Chloé avait la picole. Quentin avait l'herbe. Tristan avait la coke. Et Amélia était déjà bourrée. Tout se passait comme d'habitude. Ils s'entassèrent tous à l'arrière de la voiture de Quentin. C'est plutôt pratique d'avoir sa propre voiture. Une dispute éclata entre les jeunes pour déterminer qui s'assiérait à l'avant. Finalement, il fut décidé que les garçons seraient à l'avant et les filles à l'arrière. Les deux brunes s'effondrèrent sur la banquette arrière avec des rires hystériques. La blonde se joignit à elles plus calmement mais avec un rire tout aussi fou. Les garçons se disputèrent sur la station de radio et Quentin mit une claque à Tristan qui commença à partir dans un fou rire. N'importe qui aurait pû deviner que les adolescents, majeurs ou presque, n'avaient pas fumé que des choses légales ou bu des boissons non alcoolisées. Il fallut plusieurs tentatives au rouquin pour démarrer l'automobile qui fonctionna au bout d'un moment, sous les rires de ses amis. Charlie Marin faisait partie d'eux. Jeune fille insouciante, peut-être trop même. Menant une double vie, prospère le jour avec Antoine, son copain et Clémence, sa meilleure amie sans reproches, délurée la nuit avec ses quatre compagnons de fête, l'initiant à la drogue, l'alcool et les nuits d'insomnie. Elle aimait cette petite routine qui s'était installée. Antoine et Clémence n'en savait rien et ne connaissait ni d’Ève, ni d'Adam les quatre hystériques qui peuplaient la voiture en ce moment-même. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs dans le même cas. Ils ne savaient pas que la belle et flamboyante Charlie n'était en réalité qu'une fille sage et respectueuse. Elle seule connaissait ce mode de vie et elle veillait à bien séparer les deux parties. Elle pensait à son avenir tout en vivant au jour le jour, comme elle le faisait maintenant. Mais il y a des mauvais côtés à tout et les bad trips causés par la drogue en faisaient partie. L'alcool n'aidant pas, la blonde fut contrainte d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser s'échapper la fumée ambiante présente dans le véhicule.  
  
« Bah alors Charlie, ça va pas ? », se moqua Chloé.   
  
Non, ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac se décrochait et remontait lentement le long de sa gorge. Sa tête lui tournait et, les nerfs à vif, elle n'avait qu'une envie, plutôt puérile mais présente : pleurer. Amélia éclata une nouvelle fois de rire puis essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais ne réussit qu'à postillonner dans le cou de Tristan.   
  
« Putain, t'es défoncé à mort, toi ! », râla le brun.   
  
Chloé attrapa le bras de Charlie et lui souffla dans l'oreille, cherchant à lui dire quelque chose. Mais Amélia s'effondra sur la brune ce qui causa un effet domino. La sensation désagréable augmenta en intensité et la blonde crut un instant qu'elle allait tourner de l’œil.   
  
« Arrêtez, bordel, vous me faîtes chier ! »  
  
A l'avant les garçons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Tristan chatouillait Quentin du bout des doigts, ce dernier se tortillant sous la torture plutôt agréable. La voiture tangua légèrement sur la route mais poursuivit sa trajectoire. La vision de la blonde se troubla et bientôt, elle ne vit presque plus rien. Les sons se répercutaient en écho dans sa tête.   
  
« Aaaaah ! Il m'a fait tomber du siège ! », se plaignit Tristan.   
  
« Ar-arrête la voiture », supplia la blonde.  
  
« Je crois que Charlie se sent pas bien, les gars ! », annonça Chloé d'une voix neutre et indifférente.   
  
« Quelle gamine, c'te meuf ! », se moqua Tristan.   
  
« Putain, t'as pas intérêt à gerber dans ma voiture ! », grogna Quentin.   
  
Des cheveux noirs. Un tatouage. Une odeur d’alcool mélangée à la nicotine. Des rires hystériques. L'adolescente avait l'impression que son estomac se retournait. Son esprit embrumé ne percevait que très peu de choses. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. La voiture s'arrêta enfin et elle ouvrit la portière précipitamment. Elle sentit vaguement une odeur de goudron et un bruit permanent de véhicules en marche. Une route. Elle était près d'une route. Une route nationale ? Autoroute ? Rien à foutre, elle voulait juste se sentir mieux à cet instant. Elle tâtonna pour trouver un appui et la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra l'écorce d'un arbre. Elle s'y appuya et commença à respirer lentement. Ne les laisse pas. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête et accentuait ses maux. Tu les abandonnes. Qui ? Qui abandonne t-elle ? Pourquoi abandonnerait-elle quelqu'un ? Empêche cela d'arriver. Empêcher quoi ? Empêcher quoi ?! EMPÊCHER QUOI ?!   
Un bruit de tôle et de crissement de freins la fit grimacer puis relever la tête, brusquement plus réveillée. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour croire en la scène devant ses yeux.   
La voiture qu'elle avait quitté, il y a quelques secondes à peine, était à présent quelques mètres plus loin. Complètement enfoncée à l'avant d'un camion. Brisée de tout les côtés. Les oreilles bourdonnantes de la blonde n'enregistrèrent une sorte de chuintement que trop tard. Les restes de la voiture explosèrent et s'enflammèrent dans un bruit sourd et retentissant. Les yeux de Charlie papillonnèrent. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont dû sortir de la voiture avant. Forcément.   
  
« Quentin ? »  
  
Elle ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix, qui lui paraissait trop faible, trop éraillée.   
  
« Amélia ? Chloé ? »  
  
Ils doivent être quelque part. Ils le sont. Ils sont assez intelligents pour avoir vu le camion arriver. Même avec les neurones droguées et le sang alcoolisé. Non ?   
  
« Tristan ? »  
  
Les flammes montaient. Sa tête tournait. La fumée s'infiltrait. Les images défilaient.   
La blonde s'effondra. Trou noir.   
  
~~~~~  
  
« Mademoiselle ? Serrez-moi la main si vous m'entendez. Mademoiselle ? »  
  
Elle avait l'impression d'un étau se resserrait de plus en plus autour de sa tête. Ses paupières semblaient être impossible à soulever et une légère odeur de désinfectant mélangée à du cramé flottait dans l'air. Elle tenta d'effectuer les gestes demandés.  
  
« Mademoiselle ? Essayez d'ouvrir les yeux »  
  
Elle puisa dans ses dernières réserves de force pour soulever difficilement ses paupières, laissant entrevoir ses yeux gris perle au pompier secouriste. Elle bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'arriver à sortir quelque chose ayant un sens.   
  
« Mes amis.... »  
  
Malgré le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle nota le pincement des lèvres du jeune homme et le pli entre ses sourcils, s'accentuant au fur et à mesure qu'il baladait ses yeux sur son corps. Elle ne s'offusqua même pas qu'il la reluque de cette manière. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première pour le moment. Elle voulait savoir. Savoir où était Quentin, Amélia, Chloé et Tristan. Savoir s'il y avait les flics. S'ils avaient découvert l'alcool et l'herbe. Si sa mère était là. Si elle essayait de calmer les choses. Si elle allait aller en prison. Ou faire des travaux d'intérêt généraux pour cette connerie. Elle voulait juste savoir. Elle essaya de se relever à demi, soudain plus réveillée, mais fut repoussée sans ménagement par une poigne ferme, la recouchant sur le sol dur et froid. Elle reconnut le bitume sous ses doigts.   
  
« Je...je v-veux savoir...j-je... »  
  
« Laissez monsieur, je vais m'en occuper »  
  
Sa mère. Elle était là. La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de se relever à nouveau mais on l'obligea à rester allongée. La voix dure de sa mère résonna à ses oreilles.   
  
« Où est-ce que tu as mal ? »  
  
« A..A la tête surtout »  
  
« Je vais demander aux pompiers s'il y est nécessaire de t'emmener à l'hôpital et on avisera »  
  
« A-attends, où...où est-ce qu'ils sont ? »  
  
« Tes amis ? »  
  
Malgré son état, Charlie repéra la trace de dégoût dans la voix de sa mère. Elle la comprenait aisément. N'importe quel parent normal n'aurait pas aimé retrouver sa fille dans un accident de voiture en possession de drogue et aurait immédiatement rejeté la faute sur les amis présents. Mais c'était sa mère. Alors cette intonation n'était pas du tout inhabituelle.   
  
« Oui », souffla t-elle.   
  
« Ils sont morts. Essaye de paraître bien pour qu'on ait pas à aller à l'hôpital »  
  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait réellement l'impression d'être paralysée. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts. L'accident n'était pas aussi grave. C'était juste...un camion dans une voiture. Les dommages collatéraux étaient infimes dans ce genre de situation, non ? Personne ne meurt de cette façon. Du moins, pas aux informations à la télé.  
  
« M-m-mais...ils sont pas...ils peuvent pas... »  
  
« Oui, ils sont morts. Faut que tu t'y fasse. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses au niveau de la drogue et de l'alcool. Tiens-toi tranquille, tu nous as déjà assez mis dans la merde »  
  
La blonde sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Quelque chose d'essentiel. La confiance.


	83. Chapter 83

L'enterrement de ma mère se fit en toute intimité. En vérité, les seules personnes présentes étaient Fleur et moi. Et le prêtre, bien sur.   
Cela se fit aussi dans la rapidité. Dix minutes en tout et pour tout.   
Le notaire nous prit à part juste à la sortie du cimetière.   
Il nous conduisit dans le silence à son bureau où nous réglâmes tous les papiers nécessaires.   
La maison, l'argent, tout les biens de notre mère furent partagés entre nous deux. J'obtins la garde de Fleur sans difficulté.   
Elle ne m'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis que je lui avais parlé de l'accident. Elle n'avait même parlé à personne depuis quatre jours, je pense.   
La tension dans la voiture était palpable.   
Si c'est à cela qu'allait ressembler les prochaines années en tant que sa tutrice, ça allait être très joyeux.  
En soupirant, je me garais sur le bas-côté. J'ai tenu quatre jours. Pas un de plus.   
  
« Tu comptes m'adresser la parole un jour ? »  
  
Elle tiqua. Un pli nerveux se forma entre ses sourcils et elle tourna la tête vers moi, l'air neutre.   
  
« Bien sur »  
  
« Alors pourquoi tu me décroches pas un mot depuis quatre jours ?! Pardon, je rectifie, pourquoi tu ne parles à personne depuis quatre jours ?! »  
  
« Peut-être parce que ma mère est morte.»  
  
Ah. Ça, c'est différent. À vrai dire, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. J'avais déjà fait le deuil de ma mère il y a deux ans de cela. Mais je ne m'étais même pas souciée du fait que Fleur ne voyait pas tout cela du même angle que moi. Oui, elle n'aimait pas plus notre mère que moi je l'aimais. Mais elle est encore jeune et elle a passé toute son enfance avec elle. Elle n'a pas eu droit à l'année 'sabbatique' que je me suis permise de prendre.   
Je soupirais. Comme toujours, je passe à côté de tout.   
Je me tournais sur mon siège et pris maladroitement ma sœur dans mes bras.   
  
« Merde Fleur, je suis désolée. J'ai même pas réfléchi, je veux dire...Si tu as besoin, tu peux me parler, ok ? Tu peux nous parler à tous. Zayn, Liam, Célia, tout le monde ! Bon, peut-être pas Anaë, vu qu'elle est pas trop patiente mais on est tous là pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur, comme un psy, un truc du genre, suffit de demander. T'inquiètes pas, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien.. Ok ? »  
  
« Respire, je vais pas partir en dépression non plus. Je suis juste un peu déprimée. J’imagine que ça va passer avec le temps.»  
  
« D'accord »  
  
Je respirais un peu mieux, je l'avoue. Je n'aurais pas su comment réagir si elle m'avait fait une crise de larmes ou un autre truc du genre. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal avec ma mère et je ne suis presque pas attristée de sa mort. Alors réconforter quelqu'un qui l'est, ça aurait été plutôt embarrassant.   
  
« Sinon, on fait comment ? »  
  
Je mis un moment à comprendre.   
  
« Pour quoi ? »  
  
« Et bien, tu es ma responsable légale, maintenant, non ? »  
  
« Forcément »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Où on va habiter ? Je vais abandonner le lycée ? Je vais partir en tournée avec toi ? Dis oui, je t'en supplie. J'aurais de l'argent de poche ? Beaucoup ? Comme cadeau de bienvenue, je dirais pas non à des Louboutins »  
  
Elle me fit une petite moue. Je suis sûre que c'est Liam qui lui as appris ça. Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel et me réengageais sur la route.   
  
« Ça va être très clair Fleur. Tu ne fais rien d'illégal, tu ne fais pas de crises pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je dis non, c'est non. Il y aura pas à discuter. Tu n'as pas le droit de fumer avant que tu sois majeure. Tu n'as pas le droit à des tatouages, piercings, ou autres conneries avant 18 ans. Tu me suivras en tournée et prendras des cours par correspondance. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule à la maison pendant six mois alors que je suis à l'autre bout du pays. Tu auras de l'argent de poche mais je déciderai le montant plus tard. Il baissera si tu te conduis mal. Je pense que le management fera une de leurs fameuses réunions pour te briefer sur ta conduite en public, ce que ma célébrité t'amènera et comment tu devras le gérer »  
  
« D'accord, mais... »  
  
« Mais quoi ? »  
  
Je lui jetais un regard à la dérobée. Elle avait de nouveau la petite moue qui étirait ses lèvres. Manquait plus que les yeux de chien battu.   
  
« Mais je voulais un tatouage »  
  
« Et bien, tu attendras »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« Tu. Attendras. »  
  
Elle se renfonça dans son siège et commença à bouder comme une gosse de 6 ans. « Allez. Plus que quelques années à tenir et je n'aurais plus à la supporter », pensais-je avec un sourire.   



	84. Chapter 84

« Donc nous sommes ici avec Charlie Marin, star montante de la pop internationale, pour un interview rapide. Du haut de ses 19 ans, elle a à son actif plus de 15 récompenses, 2 disques de platine et des duos avec les artistes les plus respectés dans le monde de la musique. Dîtes-nous Charlie, quel effet cela fait de se retrouver au sommet des charts en même pas une année ? »  
  
La jeune fille blonde plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se mettre plus à l'aise sur le siège de très bon goût, quoique assez inconfortable, sur lequel elle était assise.   
  
« Disons qu'au début, c'est assez déstabilisant. On est pas forcément habitué à recevoir tant de haine et d'amour en même temps. Tant de cadeaux aussi. Je m'y suis faite maintenant mais quand je croise quelqu'un qui me hurle que je suis réelle dans la rue, ça reste assez inhabituel. Et puis, rencontrer tant de personnes que l'on n'aurait jamais rêver croiser, c'est merveilleux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir le numéro de Ryan Gosling dans mon répertoire »  
  
« Ryan Gosling, vraiment ? Et votre petit-ami, Zayn Malik, n'est pas jaloux ? »  
  
« Zayn sait très bien qu'il n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Ryan peut être très beau mais Zayn est carrément au dessus de lui. Au dessus de tous, d'ailleurs »  
  
« C'est vrai que Zayn est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. En parlant de votre vie privée, vous avez dû faire face à beaucoup d'événements il y a quelques mois. Comme la mort de votre mère et la prise en charge de votre jeune sœur. Comment vivez-vous tout cela ? »  
  
« Bizarrement, Fleur s'est très bien habituée au mode de vie. Elle m'a suivie en tournée, m'a épaulée quand j'avais besoin d'elle, est devenue amie avec pratiquement toute l'équipe qui me suit lors de mes déplacements. Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait aussi bien. La dernière fois, je l'ai même trouvée à jouer à saute-mouton avec Célia, mon assistante, sur la scène pendant que je faisais le soundcheck. Et bien évidemment, elle continue ses études pour avoir son diplôme. »  
  
« Et donc, pour la mort de votre mère... »  
  
« Je préfère ne pas en parler »  
  
« Très bien, je comprends. Depuis quelques temps, beaucoup de journalistes se posent les mêmes questions. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché cet exil aux États-Unis à l'âge de 18 ans ? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre famille pour vivre un peu au jour le jour ? »  
  
« Cet exil, comme vous dîtes, s'est fait pour des raisons personnelles. Disons, que j'étais en conflit avec ma famille. »  
  
« C'est assez vague comme réponse »  
  
« Seuls mes proches connaissent les raisons de ce conflit et cela ne compte pas changer dans l'immédiat »  
  
« Bien. Sinon, quels sont vos projets dans le futur ? »  
  
« Sortir de cette interview pour aller au Macdonald du coin avec mon copain, ma meilleure amie et son copain, qui se trouve être le meilleur ami de mon copain »  
  
« Euh, pas dans ce futur là. Plutôt à long terme »  
  
« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Après les réactions de mon dernier album, on m'a prévu une tournée mondiale et peut-être une représentation au Madison Square Garden. On verra bien »  
  
« Cela paraît prometteur. Bien. Nous arrivons à la fin de cet interview. Cela a été un plaisir de vous recevoir mademoiselle Marin »  
  
« Le plaisir est partagé »  
  
La caméra s'éteignit et le staff recommença à s'agiter. La blonde se leva alors du siège et s'étira de tout son long, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs de son équipe et interrogateurs des membres du studio.   
  
« Putain, il me faut réellement sortir d'ici. Où est mon portable ? Célia, c'est toi qui as mon portable ? Faut absolument que j'appelle un taxi et que je rejoigne Zayn. Où est ce portable de merde encore ? Quelqu'un peut me faire sonner, s'il vous plaît ? Euh, non, pas toi, je suis sûre que tu vas faire un mauvais usage de mon numéro. Il me faut mon portable. Où est-il ?! Je vais péter un câble »  
  
Et c'est sur ces sages paroles que la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle des avis partagés dans la tête des techniciens et des levers d'yeux au ciel de la part de ceux la connaissant déjà.   
Oui, Charlie Marin ne changera jamais.   
Définitivement jamais.


	85. Chapter 85

Twinnie, parce qu'ensembles, on est plus fortes.   
Awen, sans toi, Anaë n'aurait pas existé.  
Marion, il ne faut pas chercher d'où vient le caractère de Célia.  
Chérylène, ce n'est que le commencement pour toi.   
  
Mélanie, sublime cousine avec qui je partage mes lectures.  
  
Swannie, pour tes folies, pas que passagères, sur la plupart de mes chapitres.  
  
Mallaury, Ninon, Brittany et Sophie, qui ne sauront peut-être pas que leur nom est mentionné ici mais qui sans elles, mon année n'aurait pas été aussi parfaite.   
  
Daria, tu es parfaite, quoique tu en dises.   
  
Inès Labé, avec qui les discussions sur ma lenteur et sur ses multiples crushs me manquent.   
  
Alice Dufour et Cassandre Perdereau, qui sont là depuis le début et qui m'ont supportée jusqu'à la fin.   
  
Jade Sekiou qui m'envoie toujours des prologues plus que prometteurs.   
  
Léa Ma, 'couvertureuse' attitrée de la page depuis que ses montages sont absolument magnifiques.   
  
La page One Direction, Many Fictions, sans laquelle je n'aurais jamais rencontré ma Twinnie et jamais lu de fictions aussi merveilleuses.   
  
Basma Bouchafa  
Sarra Belaouinia  
Fanny Bracelet  
Émilie de Cuverville  
Anaëlle Madec  
Gwenaëlle Vincelle  
Mennel Cortez  
Andréa Larochelle  
Enora Rannou  
Pauline Chabert  
Jeanne Bertoni  
Léa.L Mathuriau  
Astrid Bova  
Chaima Kartobi  
Solène Pierret  
Amira Bendjebara  
Lauriane Amathieu  
Lucie Charlot  
Solenn Fleureau  
Jessica Borges  
Yasmine Ben Souilem  
Ella Harlé-Scale  
Flora Hochart  
Clémence Doinel  
Carla Moreira  
Ikram Makni  
Fanny Longis  
Morgane Mercier  
Léna Fl  
Lou Djebbar  
Agathe Jeanteur  
Leonie Donnet  
Marion Rummelhard  
Margaux Noël  
Hortense Beaumanoir  
Amandine Noullet  
Leila Bel  
Pauline Debattice  
Shérine Grun  
Emma Maurin  
Laura Paris  
Laurine Casagrande  
Laurie Sauvetre  
Kim Perry  
Nina Dp  
Mélodie Darder Morales  
Maélie Vilain  
Flora Courant  
M-line Philit  
Clara Couvenhes  
Histoire d'ados:3   
Live your dreams  
Forever Young.  
et -One Direction, Fiction pour avoir commenté régulièrement ou m'avoir laissé un de ces pavés qui me serrent le cœur d'émotions.   
  
Ces plus de 470 personnes qui ont aimées mes chapitres.  
  
Toutes ces personnes que j'ai dû oublié dans cette liste mais dont les commentaires et les j’aime restent dans mon cœur, quoi qu'il advienne.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont commenté ou envoyé un message une seule fois mais qui ont eu le courage d'écrire un gros texte qui m'aura fait sourire, rire et vous aimer encore plus.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont participé pour ce 'concours' de faux tweets dans un des chapitres.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont lues ma chronique alors qu'elles ne connaissaient même pas les 1D.   
Toutes ces personnes qui m'ont encouragée, aidée et inspirée pour cette chronique.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont continué à me lire, malgré le fait que j'ai laissé la chronique d'Alizée à l'abandon.   
Toutes ces personnes qui étaient là au début mais qui ont arrêtés de lire.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont voulu être administratrices et qui n'ont pas mal pris le fait que l'on refuse.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont écrit ce qui devrait être dans le top des commentaires les plus surexcités pour avoir la suite.   
Toutes ces personnes qui m'ont dit sincèrement et objectivement qu'ils n'ont pas aimé et qui ont donné leurs raisons plus que justifiées.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont cru en Zarlie jusqu'au bout, malgré les disputes, les mauvaises passes et les séparations.   
Toutes ces personnes qui m'ont souhaitées un bon anniversaire et qui ne me connaissent pas.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont mis les chapitres en commentaires.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont crée la 'Team Zarlie'.  
Toutes ces personnes qui ont supporté mes retards, fautes, humeurs et chapitres trop tristes.  
Toutes ces personnes qui ont eu le courage de commencer la fiction alors qu'elle avait déjà énormément de chapitres.   
Toutes ces personnes qui ont lu ma chronique.   
Un grand merci. Car sans vous, cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais abandonné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais désormais me cacher très loin parce que c'est d'un nullité particulièrement écœurante.   
> Si vous voyez des fautes ( oui, il doit y en avoir beaucoup ), signalez-le moi s'il vous plait ! Xx


End file.
